Album de Boda
by Summer Lost
Summary: Occ/ Universo alternativo, Todos Humanos.. ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO DE NORA ROBERTS
1. Argumento y  prologo

**hOLA! BIEN, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA ADAPTACION, ESTOY NERVIOSISIMA! BUENO, LAS DEJO LEER! A POR CIERTO, ESTA ES UN ADAPTACION! NADA ME PERENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M Y EL LIBRO ES DE Nora Roberts =)**

**Álbum de boda**

**Argumento**

Alice, Rosalie, Isabella y Esme amigas de la infancia, han creado una empresa dedicada a la planificación de bodas que está teniendo mucho éxito, pero a pesar de ayudar a miles de felices parejas a organizar el día más importante de sus vidas, las cuatro mujeres no son afortunadas en el amor.

La fotógrafa Alice Brandon vivió una infancia difícil y no tiene buena relación con su madre, cosa que le hace desconfiar del compromiso. Pero cuando conoce a Jasper Withlock , no puede evitar enamorarse de él, a pesar de que su ex novia está dispuesta a jugar sucio para retenerle. Alice no tardará en darse cuenta de que tiene que dejar descansar los demonios del pasado para encontrar el amor eterno…

**Prólogo**

A los ocho años Alice Brandon se había casado catorce veces. Se casó con tres de sus mejores amigas (en calidad de novia y de novio), con el hermano de su mejor amiga (a pesar de sus protestas), con dos perros, tres gatos y un conejo.

Participó en innumerables bodas como dama de honor, madrina de la novia, padrino del novio, testigo y oficiante.

A pesar de disolverse todos de forma amistosa, ni uno solo de los matrimonios duraba más de una tarde. Para Allie no era ninguna sorpresa el carácter transitorio y provisional del matrimonio, pues tanto su padre como su madre tenían ya dos en su haber... hasta la fecha.

Aunque el «día de la boda» no era uno de sus juegos preferidos, le gustaba bastante hacer de sacerdote, de reverendo o de juez de paz. O bien, y después de haber asistido al bar mitzvah del sobrino de la segunda esposa de su padre, de rabino.

Además, le encantaban las magdalenas, las galletas con adornos y la gaseosa de limón que siempre servían en el convite.

El «día de la boda» era el juego favorito de Rosalie y siempre se celebraba en la propiedad de los Cullen , con sus extensos jardines y preciosas arboledas y el estanque plateado. Durante los fríos inviernos de Connecticut la ceremonia se desarrollaba ante uno de los vivos fuegos que se encendían en el interior de la mansión.

Montaban desde bodas sencillas hasta muy sofisticadas: enlaces reales, fugas de enamorados, ceremonias con tema circense y en barcos piratas. Se estudiaba cualquier idea con la máxima seriedad y luego se votaba, por muy extravagantes que pudieran ser la temática y el vestuario.

No obstante, con catorce bodas a su espalda, Allie ya empezaba a estar harta del «día de la boda».

Hasta que vivió su momento crucial.

El padre de Alice , un hombre encantador que siempre estaba ausente, envió a la niña una cámara Nikon como regalo por su octavo cumpleaños. Alice nunca había manifestado el menor interés por la fotografía y al principio aparcó el obsequio junto con los demás objetos extraños que su padre, desde el divorcio, le había regalado o enviado. Sin embargo, la madre de Alice lo comentó a su propia madre, y la abuela se puso a refunfuñar contra «el irresponsable e inútil de Thomas Brandon», que se equivocaba regalando una cámara de adultos a una niña que se habría dado por satisfecha con una muñeca Barbie.

Por principio Alice acostumbraba a estar en desacuerdo con su abuela, así que le picó la curiosidad. Para fastidiar a la mujer, que había ido a pasar el verano con ellas en lugar de quedarse en la residencia para jubilados de Scottsdale, que era adonde ella pertenecía a criterio de la niña, iba a todas partes con la Nikon encima.

Jugaba con la máquina, experimentaba con ella. Sacaba fotos de su dormitorio, de sus pies, de sus amigas; hacía unas fotos borrosas y oscuras, y otras desenfocadas y quemadas. Visto el poco éxito y ante el divorcio inminente de su madre y su padrastro, el interés de Alice por la Nikon empezó a esfumarse.

Incluso años más tarde fue incapaz de determinar por qué una preciosa tarde de verano había ido a casa de Rosalie a jugar al «día de la boda» con la cámara encima.

Habían planificado hasta el último detalle una boda tradicional en el jardín. Isabella , como la novia, y Esme , en el papel de novio, harían sus votos bajo el cenador con los rosales. Bella llevaría el velo y la cola de encaje que la madre de Rosalie les había confeccionado con un viejo mantel, mientras que Harold, el anciano y afable Golden retriever, la acompañaría por el sendero para entregarla.

Alinearon una amplia variedad de Barbies, Kens y muñecas

Repollo, además de Varios animales de trapo, junto al caminito, como si fueran los invitados.

-Es una ceremonia muy íntima -les anuncio Rosalie mientras se las veía y se las deseaba con el Velo de Bella -. Y luego hay un pequeño convite en el patio. A ver, ¿dónde está el padrino?

Esme, con la rodilla pelada, apareció de repente tras un trío de hortensias.

-Se ha escapado y ha subido a un árbol persiguiendo a una ardilla. No puedo hacer que baje.

Rosalie alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Ya me ocupo yo. Tú no tienes que ver a la novia antes de la boda. Trae mala suerte. Alice, hay que arreglar el Velo de Bella , y tráele el ramo. Esme y yo bajaremos al Señor Fish del árbol.

-Preferiría ir a nadar –dijo Alice tirando con aire ausente del Velo de Bella.

-Podemos ir cuando me haya casado.

-Supongo que sí. ¿No te aburre casarte tanto?

-Oh, me da igual. Además aquí huele muy bien. Todo es tan bonito...

Alice entrego a Bella un ramo de dientes de león y violetas silvestres, que eran las únicas flores que podían arrancar.

-Estás muy guapa.

Era Verdad, siempre lo estaba. Bajo el Velo de encaje, Bella lucia una reluciente melena oscura. Con un brillo en sus ojos color café, olía el ramito de flores silvestres. Mac pensó que su bronceado era muy bonito, casi dorado, y se enfurruño al recordar que ella tenia la piel blanca como la leche.

Es la maldición de las pelinegras, le había dicho su madre, porque Alice había heredado el pelo negro del padre. A los ocho años era demasiado baja para su edad, delgada como el palo de una escoba y llevaba unos odiosos aparatos que le aprisionaban los dientes.

A su lado, pensó, Isabella parecía una princesa gitana.

Rosalie y Esme regresaron entre risas. La primera agarraba al felino entre sus brazos para que hiciera de padrino.

-Todas a sus puestos. -Rosalie coloco el gato en brazos de

Esme-. Alice!, ¡a vestirte! Bella...

-No quiero ser dama de honor. –Alice contemplaba un vestido de Cenicienta muy cursi que habían dejado sobre un banco del jardín-. Pica y da Calor. ¿Por qué no puede el Señor Fish ser dama de honor y yo hago de padrino?

-Porque ya lo habíamos organizado así. Siempre hay nervios antes de una boda. -Rosalie se echo hacia atrás las dos largas coletas color Rubio y cogió el vestido para comprobar si la tela estaba manchada de lágrimas o de cualquier otra cosa. Satisfecha con el resultado, endoso el traje a Alice-. Todo ira bien. Será una ceremonia preciosa: se amaran, serán felices y comerán perdices.

-Mi madre dice que lo de ser felices y comer perdices es una burrada.

Nadie respondió a las palabras de Alice. La palabra divorcio, aun sin ser pronunciada, parecía flotar en el ambiente.

-A mi no me lo parece. -Rosalie, con una mirada cálida, le acaricio un brazo.

-No quiero ponerme el vestido. No quiero ser dama de honor. No...

-De acuerdo, vale. Nos inventaremos que hay una dama de honor. A lo mejor podrías sacarnos fotos.

Mac miro la cámara que había olvidado que llevaba colgada al cuello.

-Nunca me salen bien.

-A lo mejor ahora si. Será divertido. Te convertirás en la fotógrafa oficial del enlace.

-Sácanos una al Señor Fish y a mi- insistió Esme acercando su cara al gato-. ¡Sácanos una, Alice!

Con escaso entusiasmo, Alice ajusto la cámara y apretó el disparador.

-¡Cómo no se nos había ocurrido! Puedes encargarte de los retratos oficiales de los novios e ir sacando fotos durante la ceremonia. -Entusiasmada con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Rosalie colgó el vestido de Cenicienta sobre el arbusto de hortensias-. Es una buena idea y será divertido. Tienes que caminar por el sendero con la novia y con Harold. Intenta que te salgan bien. Yo esperaré un rato, y luego pondré la música. ¡En marcha!

Habría magdalenas y limonada, se recordó Alice. Y luego irían a nadar y se divertirían. Daba igual que las fotografías fueran ridículas; daba igual que su abuela tuviera razón y que ella fuera demasiado pequeña para esa cámara.

Daba igual que su madre volviera a divorciarse o que su padrastro, que era un buen hombre, se hubiera marchado de casa.

Daba igual que el tópico de ser felices y comer perdices fuera una burrada, porque todo aquello era mentira.

Se puso a sacar fotos de Bella y del voluntarioso Harold; imagino que le devolvían el carrete revelado y, como siempre, se encontraba con que las figuras habían salido borrosas y se veían las huellas de su dedo pulgar.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música, se arrepintió de no haberse puesto el Vestido que picaba para hacer de dama de honor de Bella solo porque su madre y su abuela la habían puesto de mal humor. Para arreglarlo, se situó detrás de los novios, a un lado, y procuro sacar un buen retrato de Harold paseando con Bella por el sendero del jardín.

Se dio cuenta de que, al enfocar para mirar a través de la lente, el rostro de Bella y el Velo sobre el cabello resultaban diferentes. Y los destellos del sol al traspasar el encaje eran preciosos.

Fue sacando fotografías mientras Rosalie empezaba el Nos hemos congregado aquí en su papel de reverendo Whistledown, Bella y Esme se daban la mano y Harold se aovillaba para ponerse a roncar a sus pies.

Se fijó en el brillo del cabello de esme, en el reflejo del sol recortándole el perfil bajo el sombrero de Copa negro del novio, en el temblequeo de los bigotes del señor Fish cuando este bostezo.

Cuando sucedió, sucedió tanto en el interior de Alice como fuera. Sus tres amigas se habían agrupado bajo el exquisito arco blanco del cenador formando un triangulo de hermosas niñas.

Por instinto, Alice cambió de posición, tan solo un poco, y ladeo la cámara. No sabia que aquello era una composición, solo que a través de la lente la imagen resultaba mas bella.

Una mariposa azul revoloteo dentro de su Campo de visión y se poso sobre un diente de león amarillo pálido del ramo de Bella. La sorpresa y el placer se reflejo a la vez en las tres caras situadas triangularmente bajo las rosas blancas.

Alice apretó el disparador.

Y lo supo, supo que la fotografía no saldría borrosa ni oscura, que no estaba desenfocada ni quemada. Supo que el pulgar no había obturado la lente. Adivinó exactamente la imagen definitiva, y comprendió que su abuela se había equivocado.

Quizá lo de ser felices y comer perdices era una solemne burrada, pero Alice tuvo la certeza de que quería fotografiar momentos que fueran felices porque, de ese modo, serian felices para siempre.


	2. Cpitulo 1

**HOLA, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO =) BUENO, YA ME DEBEN CONOCER LOL DIGANME SUMMER XD LES AGRADESCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAORN REVIEW… DE TODO CORAZON D EVERDAD, YO YA DABA SALTITOS CUANDO LOS LEIA XD BUENO BUENO, LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP, RECUERDO QUE EN EL 2° CAP APARECE JASPER =) Y DE QUE FORMA…**

**Capitulo 1**

El 1 de enero Alice se dio la vuelta para apagar de un golpe el despertador y termino tumbada boca abajo en el suelo de su estudio.

-Mierda. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Se quedó echada, mareada y atónita, hasta que recordó que no había llegado a subir la escalera para meterse en la cama, y que la alarma que sonaba era la del ordenador, programada para despertarla a mediodía.

Se obligó a levantarse y Camino a tientas hacia la cocina para prepararse un café.

¿Por qué alguien querría casarse en Nochevieja? ¿Por qué convertir en un ritual sagrado una fiesta pensada para beber como cosacos y practicar sexo a lo loco? Y, por si fuera poco, encima había que arrastrar a familiares y amigos, por no hablar de los fotógrafos de bodas.

Claro que cuando la recepción termino a las dos de la mañana, Alice habría podido irse a dormir como cualquier persona normal en lugar de pasarse tres horas dedicándose a descargar y repasar el material fotográfico del enlace Hines-Myers.

Pero qué bien le habían salido las fotos. Algunas eran extraordinarias.

O puede que todas fueran malas y se hubiera confundido presa de la euforia.

No, las fotos eran buenas.

Alice añadió tres cucharadas de azúcar al café solo y se lo tomó de pie frente a la ventana, mirando la nieve que cubría los jardines y prados de la propiedad de los Cullen.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo con esa boda. Y quizá Bob Hines y Vicky Myers tomarían nota y procurarían salir airosos en su matrimonio.

En cualquier caso, conservarían el recuerdo de esa jornada. Habían quedado plasmados los momentos significativos y también los insignificantes. Mac los puliría y definiría para luego poder imprimirlos. Bob y Vicky rememorarían su día gracias a esas imágenes a partir de la semana siguiente, pero también sesenta años después.

Y eso era tan potente como un café solo y con azúcar en un frío día de invierno.

Mac abrió un armario y sacó un paquete de galletas rellenas

Pop-Tarts. Se comió una de pie y se puso a repasar el programa del día.

El enlace Clay-McFearson (Rod y Alison) era a las seis. Eso significaba que la novia y sus acompañantes llegarían antes de las tres y el novio y los suyos a las cuatro. Por lo tanto, Alice tenía hasta las dos. Después asistiría a la reunión que el equipo siempre celebraba en la casa principal, justo antes de la ceremonia.

Tiempo más que suficiente para ducharse, vestirse, repasar las notas y comprobar el equipo. La última vez que había consultado el parte meteorológico había visto que se anunciaban cielos despejados y una máxima de cero grados. Podría sacar buenas fotos de prueba aprovechando la luz natural y quizá convencer a Alison (si estaba animada) para que se hiciera un retrato vestida de novia en el balcón, con la nieve al fondo.

La madre de la novia, que si Alice no recordaba mal se llamaba Dorothy (Llamadme Dottie›), era algo impertinente y mandona, pero se ocuparían de ella. Si Alice no lograba manejarla, como Dios existe que Rosalie lo conseguiría. Rosalie podía y sabía manejar a cualquier persona o situación.

El entusiasmo y la determinación de Rosalie habían convertido Votos en una de las empresas líderes del estado en organización de bodas y festejos en tan solo cinco años. Y la empresa había convertido a su vez la tragedia del fallecimiento de sus padres en algo positivo, y la maravillosa residencia victoriana y los increíbles terrenos de la propiedad de los Cullen en un negocio próspero y único.

Ella misma era una de las razones del éxito, pensó Alice zampándose la última galleta.

Al dirigirse a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio y al baño del primer piso, se detuvo ante una de sus fotos preferidas: una novia resplandeciente y extasiada, con el rostro levantado al cielo, los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, bajo una lluvia de rosáceos pétalos de rosa.

«Portada del Today's Bride -se dijo Alice-. Porque soy así de buena.

Vestida con calcetines gruesos, pantalones de franela y sudadera, subió la escalera para quitarse el uniforme de adicta a las Pop-Tarts, de las que no se quitan el pijama porque siempre están cansadas, y transformarse en una sofisticada reportera fotográfica de enlaces.

No prestó atención a la cama deshecha (¿para qué si tendría que volver a deshacerla?) ni al follón que reinaba en el dormitorio. La ducha caliente se alió con el azúcar y la cafeína y le quitó las telarañas que todavía la rondaban antes de poder concentrarse seriamente en el trabajo de aquel día.

Contaba con una novia que estaba interesada en probar su veta creativa, una madre de la novia (o MDNA, para abreviar) que era una sabelotodo y un novio tan cegado por el amor que haría cualquier cosa para que su pareja fuera feliz. Además, tanto la novia como el novio eran sumamente fotogénicos.

Este último detalle hacía que su trabajo fuera un placer, y también un desafío. ¿Cómo conseguiría que el reportaje fotográfico de la boda de sus clientes fuera espectacular, único y exclusivo?

Lo colores de la novia-pensó Alice repasando la escena mentalmente mientras se lavaba el pelo, corto, rojizo y enmarañado-. Plata y oro. Elegante, glamorosa.

Había echado un vistazo a las flores y al pastel (cuyos últimos toques estaban previstos para ese mismo día), los adornos y las mantelerías, el vestuario de las acompañantes y los tocados. En la lista de las canciones que tocarían los músicos había subrayado el primer baile de los novios, y luego el que bailarían el novio con su madre y la novia con su padre.

Así pues, durante las próximas horas, su mundo giraría en torno a Rod y Alison.

Eligió el traje, las joyas y el maquillaje que luciría con el mismo cuidado con que había preparado su equipo. Una vez lista,

Alice salió al jardín dispuesta a recorrer el corto trecho entre la caseta de la piscina, donde tenía el estudio y su pequeño apartamento, y la casa principal.

La nieve centelleaba como esquirlas de diamantes sobre una piel de armiño, y el aire era gélido y limpio como el hielo de las montañas. Sin dudar; tendría que hacer fotografías en el exterior, con la luz del día, y también de noche. Una boda invernal, un enlace blanco, la nieve cubriendo la tierra, el hielo resplandeciendo entre los árboles, goteando en los sauces desnudos y muriendo en el estanque. Y a lo lejos, la caprichosa y antigua mansión victoriana con los innumerables perfiles de su techumbre, las ventanas arqueadas y los ojos de buey, altos y generosos, de un azul pálido contrastando con el duro caparazón del cielo. Las terrazas y el desahogado pórtico proclamaban la temporada con sus luces navideñas y sus guirnaldas.

La examinó como acostumbraba mientras recorría los senderos libres de nieve. Le encantaban sus líneas, sus ángulos, con sus sutiles matices de amarillo claro, de un blanco crudo que contrastaba con el suave y delicado azul.

De pequeña, aquel había sido su hogar tanto como el suyo propio. A veces incluso más, admitió Alice, porque su casa siempre estuvo gobernada por los caprichos y antojos de su madre.

Los padres de Rosalie habían sido calidos, acogedores, cariñosos y, como Alice había descubierto de adulta, estables. Le brindaron un puerto seguro donde guarecerse de la tormenta de su infancia.

Sintió su pérdida tanto como la había sentido su propia hija, y de eso hacia ya siete anos.

La propiedad de los Cullen era ahora su hogar. Su negocio y su vida. Un buen lugar en todos los sentidos. Qué puede haber mejor que trabajar en lo que a una le gusta y hacerlo con sus amigas del alma?

Fue al cuarto de los abrigos a dejar la parka y las botas y se desvío hacia los dominios de Esme para curiosear.

Su amiga y socia estaba subida a un taburete e iba añadiendo con paciencia unos lirios de agua a un pastel de boda de cinco pisos. Cada una de las flores surgía de la base de una hoja dorada de acanto; el efecto final deslumbraba por su gran elegancia.

-Es una obra maestra, Platt.

Esme añadía los lirios con el pulso firme de un cirujano.

Llevaba el pelo Caramelo recogido en la nuca en un mono despeinado que, curiosamente, favorecía el ángulo triangular de su rostro. Concentraba en la tarea su mirada clara, del color de las campanillas.

-Estoy encantada de que Alison se decidiera por el centro de lirios y no por las figuras de los novios. Es lo que ha determinado este diseño. Ya veras cuando llevemos el pastel al salón de baile y lo coloquemos encima de la mesa.

Alice sacó la cámara.

-Podría ser una buena fotografía para colgar en la página

Web, ¿no te parece?

-Desde luego. ¿Has podido dormir?

-No he pegado ojo hasta las cinco, pero me he quedado en

La cama hasta mediodía. ¿Y tú?

-Caí frita a las dos y media. Me he levantado a las siete para terminar el pastel del novio, los postres... y esto. Me pondría a dar saltos de alegría solo de pensar que la próxima boda será dentro de dos semanas. -Esme miró alrededor-. No se lo digas a Rosalie.

-Supongo que está levantada.

-Ya ha venido aquí dos veces. Seguro que ya ha pasado un par de veces por todas partes. Creo que he oído llegar a Bella.

Quizá estén las dos arriba, en el despacho.

-Ahora mismo subo. ¿Vienes?

-Dame diez minutos. Llegaré a tiempo.

-A tiempo es tarde para Rosalie –dijo Alice sonriendo-. Inventaré alguna maniobra de distracción.

-Dile que hay cosas que no pueden hacerse deprisa y corriendo. Y que la MDNA va a recibir tantas felicitaciones por el pastel de boda que nos la sacaremos de encima sin problemas.

-Pues mira, eso quizá funcione.

Alice fue a comprobar el vestíbulo de la entrada y la imponente sala de estar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Advirtió que Bella y sus elfos ya se habían puesto a trabajar para sustituir los adornos de la boda anterior por los nuevos. Cada novia tenía su propio gusto, y esta en concreto, en lugar del tul lavanda y crudo que había servido para la boda celebrada en Nochevieja, quería que hubiera montones de cintas y guirnaldas en plata y oro.

La chimenea del salón estaba lista para ser encendida antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Las sillas, enfundadas de blanco con unos lazos plateados que resplandecían, ya estaban dispuestas en filas. Bella había decorado la repisa de la chimenea con velas doradas montadas en candelabros plateados; las flores preferidas de la novia, los lirios de agua blancos, se arracimaban en altos jarrones de fino cristal.

Alice dio una vuelta a la sala, examinó los ángulos y la iluminación y estudió la composición, siempre tomando notas. Luego enfiló la escalera que conducía al tercer piso.

Como era de esperar, encontró a Rosalie en la sala de reuniones adyacente a su despacho, equipada con el portátil, la Black-

Berry, varias carpetas, el móvil y unos auriculares. Se había recogido su espeso cabello Rubio en una coleta larga, estilizada y sencilla. Su peinado combinaba con el traje, de un sereno gris perla, que armonizaría y se complementaria con los colores del vestido de la novia.

A Rosalie no se le escapaba ni una.

Sin alzar la vista levantó un dedo en el aire y siguió trabajando en su portátil. Alice, que comprendió la señal, fue hacia la cafetera para llenar dos tazas. Se sentó, dejó a un lado su dossier y abrió la libreta de notas.

Rosalie se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sonrió y tomó una taza.

-Va a salir redonda.

-No lo dudo.

-Las carreteras están despejadas y hará buen tiempo. La novia se ha levantado, ha desayunado y le han dado un masaje. El novio ha hecho sus ejercicios y se ha ido a nadar. Los del banquete cumplen con lo previsto y no falta ni uno solo de los acompañantes. -Rosalie consultó el reloj-_ ¿Dónde están Bella y esme?

-Esme está dando los toques finales al pastel, que es fabuloso.

A Bella no la he visto, pero sé que ha empezado a decorar los espacios para la ceremonia. Son una maravilla. Quiero hacer fotos al aire libre. Antes y después.

-Que la novia no esté mucho rato a la intemperie. No quiero que vuelva con la nariz roja y moqueand0_

-Puede que tengas que sacarme de encima a la MDNA.

-Tomo nota.

Bella entró a toda prisa con un refresco de cola sin azúcar en una mano y un dossier en la otra.

-Ang tiene resaca y no va a aparecer, así que cuento con menos gente. Despachemos rapidito, ¿vale? -Vestida con una sudadera, se apoyó en la mesa y su Castaña melena rizada se balanceó sobre sus hombros-. La suite de la novia y la sala de estar ya están decoradas. El vestíbulo y la escalera, casi terminados. Los ramos, los prendidos y las flores para el ojal, comprobados.

Hemos empezado por el salón principal y el salón de baile. Luego volveré a ocuparme de eso.

-¿Y la niña con las flores?

-Ira con una poma de rosas blancas envuelta en una cinta dorada y plateada. Tengo preparada su corona, de rosas y gipsófilas, para dársela a la peluquera. Es una hermosura. Alice, necesitaría unas fotos de los adornos si tienes tiempo. Si no, las hago yo.

-Ya me encargo.

-Gracias. La MDNA...

-Estoy en ello -la interrumpió Rosalie.

-Necesito... -Bella se quedó en silencio al ver que Esme entraba en el despacho.

-No llego tarde -anunció Esme.

-Ang no va a aparecer -le contó Rosalie-, y Bella está escasa de personal.

-La ayudaré yo. Me falta colocar el centro sobre el pastel y arreglar los postres, pero ahora tengo tiempo.

-Repasemos el horario.

-Espera.-Bella alzó su refresco dieté brindemos. Feliz Año Nuevo para todas: cuatro mujeres sorprendentes, estupendas y guapísimas. Por mis amigas del alma.

-Que además son listas y peleonas. -Esme alzó su botella de agua-. Por mis amigas y colegas.

-Por nosotras. Por la amistad y la inteligencia partido por cuatro -añadió Alice-_ Y por lo bien que nos lo hemos montado con Votos.

-Y por 2OO9 -sentenció Parker brindando con su taza de café-. Las sorprendentes, estupendas, guapísimas, listas y peleonas amigas del alma van a tener el mejor año de su vida.

-Has dado en el clavo. – Alice entrechocó su taza con las demás-. Por los «días de la boda» pasados, presentes y futuros.

-Por el pasado, el presente y el futuro -repitió Rosalie-. Veamos. Empecemos con el programa.

-Me ocuparé de la novia desde que llegue-empezó a exponer Alice-, y luego del novio, cuando aparezca. Tomaré unas fotos por sorpresa mientras se cambie la novia y posando si me lo piden. Luego los retratos oficiales, en el interior y el exterior.

Ahora fotografiaré el pastel y los adornos, y también montaré el equipo. Antes de la ceremonia, sacaré unas tomas de la familia, de las damas de honor, los testigos y los pajes de los novios. Después del enlace, necesitaré cuarenta y cinco minutos para hacer las fotos de la familia, de todos los invitados y de los recién casados.

-Los adornos florales de las suites de la novia y del novio han de estar listos antes de las tres. Los del vestíbulo, la sala de recepciones, la escalera, el salón principal y el salón de baile, antes de las cinco. –Rosalie miró a Bella

-Hecho.

-El del vídeo llega alas cinco y media. Los invitados, de cinco y media a seis. Los músicos de la boda, un cuarteto de cuerda, empezarán a las seis menos cuarto. Los músicos se instalarán en el salón de baile antes de las seis y media. La MDN, junto con su hijo, aparecerá a las seis menos diez; la MDNA, acompañada de su yerno, justo después. El novio y sus testigos tienen que ocupar sus lugares a las seis. -Rosalie iba leyendo el plan-. El PDNA, la novia y sus acompañantes, preparados a las seis. Descenso y procesión. Duración de la ceremonia: veintitrés minutos; receso y momentos familiares. Los invitados son conducidos al salón principal a las seis y veinticinco.

-Momento en que se abre el bar -intervino Esme-. Música y servicio de aperitivos.

-De las seis y veinticinco a las siete y diez, fotografías. La familia, los invitados y los recién casados se presentaran a las siete y cuarto.

-Cena y brindis -Bella retomó la palabra-. Listo, Rose.

-Quiero asegurarme de que nos trasladaremos al salón para dar comienzo al primer baile antes de las ocho y cuarto –siguió diciendo Rosalie-. La novia tiene un interés especial en que su abuela esté presente para el primer baile de los novios y, después del baile de la novia con su padre y del novio con su madre, quiere que también vea bailar a su padre con la madre de él. La mujer tiene noventa años y puede que no aguante hasta muy tarde. Si logramos que corten el pastel a las nueve y media, quizá la abuela no se lo perderá.

-Esa mujer es un encanto -intervino Alice-. Saqué unas fotografías muy bonitas de Alison con ella durante el ensayo.

Había anotado que quería hacerles más. Personalmente, creo que se quedará durante toda la fiesta.

-Espero que sí. El pastel y los postres se servirán con el baile empezado. A las diez y cuarto se lanzará el ramo.

-Lo del ramo ya está arreglado -añadió Bella.

-Luego, durante el baile, tocará lanzar el liguero. La última pieza será a las once menos diez, soltaremos las pompas de jabón y los novios se irán. Fin del acto a las once. -Rosalie volvió a consultar el reloj-. En marcha. Bella y Esme tienen que cambiarse. Recordad que tenéis que llevar los auriculares puestos.

El teléfono de Rosalie vibró y la joven miró el visor para saber quién llamaba.

-La MDNA. Dale y dale. Es la cuarta vez que llama esta mañana.

-Que te diviertas –dijo Alice antes de salir huyendo.

Exploró las distintas salas, quitándose de en medio cuando coincidía con el enjambre del equipo de Bella, que rondaba por toda la casa distribuyendo flores, cintas y tules. Hizo fotos del pastel de Esme y de los adornos de Bella e imaginó nuevos encuadres.

Jamás permitía que su método se convirtiera en rutinario. Sabía que una vez que lo hiciera todo de corrido, se le escaparían tomas, perdería oportunidades, claridad de ideas y originalidad en los ángulos. Y siempre que notaba que empezaba a aburrirse, pensaba en una mariposa azul posándose sobre un diente de león.

El ambiente olía a rosas y a lirios y se oía un rumor de voces y pasos. La luz se colaba por los altos ventanales proyectando hermosos rayos y haciendo brillar las cintas de oro y plata.

-¡Alice, los auriculares! -Rosalie bajó corriendo la escalera principal-. Llega la novia.

Mientras Roalie se apresuraba a recibir a la novia, Alice subió a la carrera. Salió a la terraza principal sin preocuparse por el frío mientras la limusina blanca enfilaba el caminito de entrada. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo suavemente, Alice cambió de ángulo, se colocó en posición y aguardó.

La dama de honor, la madre de la novia...

-Moveos, moveos solo un poco -murmuró.

Alison salió del coche. La novia llevaba unos tejanos, y vaya tejanos, una chaqueta desgastada de ante y una bufanda de color rojo vivo. Alice activó el zoom y cambió los diafragmas.

-¡Eh, Alison!

La novia miró hacia arriba. Cuando salió de su asombro, su expresión era de divertida sorpresa. Para satisfacción de Alice,

Alison levantó los brazos, se echó hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

«Aquí empieza el principio del viaje», pensó Alice mientras capturaba el momento.

Diez minutos después, en la suite de la novia, que antaño había sido el dormitorio de Rosalie y en aquel momento estaba llena de gente, reinaba la confusión. Dos peluqueras manejaban distintos instrumentos haciendo gala de su talento, rizando, alisando y modelando, mientras las esteticistas sacaban pinturas y frascos.

«La esencia de lo femenino -pensó Alice mientras rondaba por el dormitorio procurando no molestar-. Los perfumes, los movimientos, los sonidos... La novia es el centro, y esta en concreto no ha nacido para ponerse nerviosa. Alison se mostraba confiada, sonriente, y charlaba sin parar.

Ahora bien, la MDNA era otro asunto.

-¡Pero si tienes un pelo precioso! ¿No crees que deberías dejártelo suelto? Al menos algún mechón. Quizá...

-Un recogido es lo más adecuado para mi tocado. Relájate, mamá.

-Aquí hace demasiado calor. Considero que hace demasiado calor. Y Mandy tendría que echarse la siesta. Si no, lo fastidiará todo; lo sé.

-Lo hará perfecto -dijo Alison mirando a la niña que tendría que llevar las flores.

-A mí me parece que...

-¡Atención, señoras! -exclamo Rosalie entrando el carrito del champán, en el que había añadido una bonita bandeja de fruta y queso-. Los hombres vienen de camino. Alison, tu peinado es maravilloso. Fastuoso. -Sirvió una copa flauta de champán a la novia.

-Pienso que mi hija no debería beber antes de la ceremonia. Apenas ha comido hoy y…

-Oh, señora McFearson, me alegro de que esté vestida y preparada. Esta usted preciosa. ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos? Me encantaría que revisara la sala de estar antes de la ceremonia. Vale más asegurarse de que todo este perfecto, ¿no le parece? Os la devolveré enseguida. -Rosalie le puso una copa de champán en la mano y la saco de la habitación.

-¡Uau! -exclamo Alison echándose a reír.

Durante una hora Alice estuvo repartiéndose entre las suites del novio y de la novia. Entre perfume y tules, gemelos y fajines. Se deslizo luego hacia los dominios de la novia, dio vueltas alrededor de las damas mientras estas se vestían unas a otras y finalmente descubrió a Alison sola, de pie ante su vestido de boda.

Esto lo resume todo –pensó Alice mientras encuadraba en silencio la foto-. El asombro, la alegría... y una leve nota de nostalgia. Disparo en el momento en que Alison alargaba la mano para rozar la pedrería del cuerpo.

El momento decisivo, Alice lo sabia; el instante en que los sentimientos de la mujer se reflejan en su cara.

Luego pasó, y Alison se la quedó mirando.

-No esperaba sentirme así. Soy muy feliz. Estoy muy enamorada de Rod, y preparada para casarme con él. Pero noto una opresión aquí arriba. .. -Y se rozo el pecho, por encima del corazón-. No son los nervios.

-Tal vez un poco de tristeza. Hoy termina un período de tu vida y es normal que te sientas triste porque te estas despidiendo. Pero yo sé lo que te conviene. Espera y veras.

Al cabo de un rato, Alice llego acompañada de la abuela de la

novia. Y se retiró unos pasos.

La juventud y la vejez, pensó. El principio y el final, los vínculos y la constancia. Y el amor.

Fotografío el abrazo, aunque no era aquello lo que buscaba.

Retrato el brillo de las lágrimas, pero no, tampoco era eso. Entonces Alison inclino la frente hacia su abuela y, a pesar de esbozar una sonrisa, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. A su espalda, la viveza refulgente del vestido daba una nota de luz.

Perfecto. La mariposa azul.

Tomó unas instantáneas improvisadas del ritual de la novia poniéndose el vestido y luego hizo los retratos oficiales con una luz natural exquisita. Como había supuesto, Alison se presto a desafiar el frío y salir a la terraza.

Alice no hizo caso de la voz de Rosalie, que sonaba por los auriculares, y salió corriendo hacia la suite del novio para repetir el mismo ritual con Rod.

Al regresar a la habitación de la novia, adelanto a Rosalie en el pasillo.

-Necesito que el novio y sus padrinos bajen, Alice. Llevamos un retraso de dos minutos.

-¡Qué terrible! -exclamó Alice fingiendo estar horroriza antes de colarse en la suite de la novia.

-Los invitados ya están sentados -anunció Rosalie por los auriculares unos minutos después-. El novio y los testigos están lomando posiciones. Bella, ve a buscar a la novia y a las damas.

-Voy.

Alice se escabullo de la suite y se coloco al pie de la escalera mientras Bella organizaba a las damas de honor.

-La comitiva esta lista. Pon música.

-Música -dijo Rosalie-. Que salga el cortejo nupcial.

La niña de las flores no tendría problemas por no haberse echado la siesta, pensó Alice mientras la damita bajaba la escalera casi bailando. La pequeña se detuvo como una veterana ante las indicaciones de Esme y luego, vestida como una hada, siguió caminando con paso digno por el vestíbulo y la enorme sala de recepciones hasta enfilar el pasillo que delimitaban las sillas.

Las damas la seguían, resplandecientes en plata, y al final iba la dama de honor vestida de oro.

Alice se puso en cuclillas para enfocar a la novia y a su padre cuando ambos aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera, cogidos de la mano. La música que anunciaba a la novia empezó a sonar y el hombre se llevó la mano de su hija a los labios y a la mejilla.

Alice disparó y notó que los ojos le escocían.

¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿En Jamaica, en Suiza, en El Cairo?

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente para mitigar el dolor que le había provocado e hizo su trabajo.

A la luz de las velas que había colocado Bella, capto sonrisas y lagrimas. Recuerdos. Y permaneció invisible y aislada.

**Bien, les gusto? Me dejan su review? Please? xD espero que les haya gustado, okey estoy nerviosa, si me dejan review, subie cao mañana, sisisi tengo que enviar el docuento a mi correo para no depender del pc de mi hermano lol… Bueno, las amo! Y tengan feliz semana santa…**

**Pd: las de chile, notaron que esta llegando el frio? Estoy happy por eso =)**


	3. Capitulo 2

Holiwis! Como están? xD Bueno Bueno, aquí esta el cap n° 2 =) aquí sale jazz! Siii que amore… me encanta como se encuentran =) Bueno, les dejo leer besotes y gracias pór los reviews

**Capitulo 2**

Trabajaba de noche porque durante el día tenia una cita tras otra. Y porque trabajar de noche le gustaba: sola, en su propio espacio, marcando su propio ritmo. Las mañanas eran para tomar café, sentir ese primer impacto que vivifica la sangre, y los días solían ser para los clientes, las sesiones y las entrevistas

De noche, en la Soledad de su estudio, podía concentrarse por entero en las imágenes, seleccionarlas, mejorarlas y realzarlas. A pesar de que trabajaba casi exclusivamente en formato digital,

Alice tenía en mente el escenario de una cámara oscura cuando llegaba el momento de crear la copia. Añadía filtros, iluminaba, ensombrecía, eliminaba imperfecciones o zonas confusas, y a partir de ahí elaboraba la copia maestra. Pulía entonces las áreas específicas, alteraba la densidad y añadía el contraste. Daba forma a la copia paso a paso, realzando ángulos o suavizándolos para adecuarla a su propio tono y crear una imagen que expresará un momento concreto en el tiempo, hasta que experimentara en carne propia lo que esperaba que experimentase el cliente

Luego, como hacía casi todas las mañanas, Alice se sentaba frente al ordenador para repasar los archivos con las imágenes en miniaturas de sus fotos y comprobar si su yo diurno coincidía con las decisiones de su yo nocturno

Se arrebujo en su pantalón de franela y sus calcetines gruesos; el pelo, de un oscuro tono negro, era una maraña de puntas disparadas y mechones sueltos. Estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. En las bodas solía estar rodeada de gente, de conversaciones, de emociones. Y la opción era distanciarse de todo ello, o bien aprovecharlo para buscar el ángulo perfecto, el tono adecuado y el momento preciso.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba sola con las imágenes, unas imágenes que podía lograr que fueran perfectas. Se tomó el café, comió una manzana para compensar la galleta rellena de la otra mañana y examinó los varios centenares de imágenes que había captado el día anterior y las diversas docenas de fotos retocadas durante la sesión nocturna.

Su yo diurno felicitó a su yo nocturno por el trabajo bien hecho.

-Todavía me quedan cosas por hacer -musitó Alice. Cuando dispusiera de un material inigualable para someterlo a la consideración de sus clientes recién casados, volvería a repasarlo antes de reunirse con ellos para visionar las imágenes en formato diapositiva y elegir las definitivas.

Sin embargo, a eso se dedicaría otro día. Por si la memoria le jugaba una mala pasada, consultó la agenda primero y luego subió a ducharse y a vestirse para su primera cita.

Con unos tejanos y un jersey bastaría para hacer las instantáneas en el estudio, pero luego tendría que cambiarse para la consulta programada para esa misma tarde en la casa principal. La política de Votos exigía que asistieran con traje a las consultas de la clientela.

Alice revolvió en el armario en busca de unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. Podría echarse por encima una chaqueta después de la sesión y cumpliría con la etiqueta. Fue probándose distintas joyas hasta encontrar la que convenía a su estado de ánimo, se aplicó unos toques de maquillaje y valoró el efecto final.

En su opinión, el estudio necesitaba más atenciones que la fotógrafa.

«Elizabeth y Charles -se dijo mentalmente mientras empezaba a prepararlo todo para la sesión-. Fotografía de compromiso.›› Recordó que se habían mostrado intransigentes durante la consulta. Formales, simples, directos.

No entendía por qué no se habían buscado un amigo que les hiciera las fotos con una cámara compacta. Y recordó con una sonrisita que casi se le había escapado el comentario... pero que, por suerte, Rosalie le había leído el pensamiento y la había advertido con una mirada asesina

-El cliente manda -se recordó en voz alta mientras colocaba un telón de fondo-. Si quieren una sesión aburrida, será aburrida.

Elevó las luces y colocó un filtro; que las fotos fueran aburridas no significaba que no pudieran ser bonitas. Sacó el trípode, pensando, mas que nada, que los clientes querrían verla rodeada de un gran equipo. Cuando hubo elegido los objetivos, comprobado la luz y cubierto un taburete con una tela, los clientes llamaron a la puerta

-Justo a tiempo. -Alice invitó a entrar a la pareja y cerró la puerta para impedir que se colara una corriente glacial-. Hoy hace un frío terrible. Dadme los abrigos

Su aspecto era perfecto, pensó. Una Barbie y un Ken de clase alta. La rubia moderna, de peinado impecable, y el héroe guapo, refinado y agobiado

Una parte de ella deseaba despeinarlos un poco para que parecieran más humanos

-Oh, no, pero gracias -respondió Elizabeth obsequiándola con una sonrisa-. Nos gustaría entrar ya en materia. Hoy tenemos un día muy apretado. -Mientras Alice guardaba la ropa la ropa de abrigo de sus clientes, Elizabeth echó un vistazo al estudio-. ¿Esto era la caseta de la piscina?

-Exacto.

-Es... interesante. Supongo que esperaba algo más sofisticado. De todos modos, está bien. -Dio un par de vueltas para examinar unas fotos enmarcadas que había en la pared-. La boda de la prima de Charles se celebró aquí en noviembre y fue maravillosa. No para de deshacerse en elogios hablando de ti y de tus socias, ¿verdad, Charles?

-Sí. Eso nos decidió a elegir vuestra empresa.

-La organizadora del enlace y yo trabajaremos juntas durante los próximos meses. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda retocarme antes de empezar? -preguntó Elizabeth.

-Por supuesto.

Alice la acompañó al tocador que había junto al estudio preguntándose qué querría retocar esa mujer. Luego regresó.

-Dime, Charles -Alice le aflojó mentalmente el impoluto nudo Windsor de la corbata-, ¿qué compromisos tenéis hoy?

-Tenemos una reunión con la organizadora de la boda para formalizar el trámite. Luego Elizabeth se reunirá con un par de diseñadoras de vestidos que tu socia nos ha recomendado.

-Eso es fantástico -comentó Alice. «Se te ve tan entusiasmado como si tuvieras que ir a una revisión dental.

-Hay mil y un detalles. Supongo que tú debes de estar acostumbrada.

-Cada boda es única. ¿Te importa colocarte detrás del taburete? Comprobaré la luz y el enfoque mientras Elizabeth se arregla.

Charles se desplazó obediente, tieso como un palo.

-Relájate -dijo Alice-. Esto va a ser más fácil y rápido de lo que crees, y seguramente más divertido también. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-¿Música?

-Sí, pongamos música. -Alice se acercó a la cadena musical y eligió un disco-. Natalie Cole cantando baladas. Romántico, clásico. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien. Muy bien.

Alice lo pilló consultando el reloj a escondidas en el momento en que se daba la vuelta para fingir que ajustaba la cámara.

-¿Habéis decidido adónde iréis de luna de miel?

-Nos inclinamos por París.

-¿Hablas francés?

Por primera vez, Charles sonrió espontáneamente.

-Ni una palabra.

-A eso lo llamo yo lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina -dijo

Alice mientras Elizabeth regresaba con el mismo aspecto de mujer perfecta que ya tenía al marcharse.

El traje debía de ser de Armani, un sastre de corte impecable.

El color azul añil le favorecía, y Alice se imaginó que Elizabeth había elegido el gris pizarra de Charles para que resaltara a su lado.

Creo que empezaremos contigo sentada, Elizabeth, y Charles detrás de ti. Un poco hacia la izquierda, Charles. Elizabeth, gírate hacia la ventana, un poquito más. Apóyate en Charles... y relájate. Charles, ponle la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Y tú apoya encima la tuya. Enseñaremos ese espectacular anillo de compromiso. -Alice hizo un par de fotos para romper el hielo inicial.

Inclina la cabeza.

Apoya el peso del cuerpo en el pie de atrás.

Cambia los hombros de posición.

Tímido, advirtió. Tímido como persona, tímido con la cámara y un poco con la gente. Y ella tenía un miedo espantoso a hacer el ridículo, a no dar con la imagen perfecta.

Alice intentó que se sintieran cómodos y les pidió que le explicaran cómo se habían conocido y prometido... aunque les había hecho esas mismas preguntas el día que la llamaron para pedir hora. Los novios respondieron lo mismo que la vez anterior.

No logró sacarlos de su caparazón.

Podría dejarlo correr, que se salieran con la suya si eso era lo que querían, pensó. Pero no era lo que les convenía.

Alice se alejó de la cámara. Los novios aflojaron la tensión y entonces Elizabeth se volvió y sonrió a Charles. Charles le guiño un ojo.

Vale, vale, pensó Alice. Eran humanos, después de todo.

-He hecho unas cuantas fotografías formales, muy bonitas. Ya sé que esto es lo que os gusta, pero querría pediros un favor.

-Tenemos la agenda muy llena -empezó a justificarse

Charles.

-No nos llevara más de cinco minutos. Levántate, Elizabeth. Deja que mueva el taburete. -Alice arrastro el mueble y cogió la cámara, que descansaba sobre el trípode-. ¿Qué tal un abrazo? A mi no, entre Vosotros.

-No me parece que...

-Abrazarse es legal en Connecticut, aunque no estéis prometidos. Haremos un pequeño experimento, y al cabo de un par de minutos podréis marcharos. -Alice agarro el fotómetro, lo comprobó y lo ajusto-. Elizabeth, pon la mejilla derecha en su pecho, pero haz como si me miraras. Vuelve la cara hacia mí. Mírame. Charles, inclina la cabeza hacia ella, pero con el mentón apuntando a la cámara. Respirad hondo y soltadlo todo, dejaos ir. Estáis abrazados a la persona que amáis, ¿no? Disfrutadlo. Los ojos hacia mí, mirándome directamente. Pensad en lo que sentisteis la primera vez que os besasteis.

¡Eso era!

Esbozaron una sonrisa espontánea. Dulce la de Elizabeth, incluso un poco tímida, y encantada la de él.

-Una mas, solo una más. -Alice saco tres antes de que la pareja volviera a ponerse tensa-. Ya esta. Tendréis copias para revisar antes de…

-¿No podríamos verlas ahora mismo? Son digitales, ¿verdad? -pregunto Elizabeth presionándola-. Me gustaría tener una idea de como serán.

-Claro. -Alice se fue con la cámara hacia el ordenador para enseñarles las fotografías-. Están sin retocar, pero se ve lo fundamental.

-Si. -Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo para mirar la pantalla y Alice dio comienzo a la sesión de visionado-. Si, son buenas. Esta...

Alice detuvo el pase en una de las fotos formales.

-¿Esta?

-Es lo que tenia pensado. Es muy buena. Los dos salimos bien y me gusta el ángulo. Creo que elegiré esta.

-Lo anotaré. Vale más que veáis el resto para estar seguros.-Alice siguió pasando las fotos restantes.

-Sí, lo cierto es que son muy buenas. Mucho. Creo que la que he elegido es... -Elizabeth se quedo sin habla cuando la toma en la que los dos se abrazaban apareció en la pantalla-. Oh, vaya... es preciosa. ¡Qué maravilla!

-A mi madre le gustara la que habías elegido antes. -Charles que estaba detrás de su prometida, le acaricio los hombros.

-Si, desde luego. Nos la quedaremos y la enmarcaremos para regalársela, pero... -Elizabeth se dirigió a Alice- Tenias razón tú; yo me equivocaba. Esto es lo que quiero, así quiero salir en mi fotografía de compromiso. Recuérdamelo en septiembre cuando intente decirte como tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

-Lo haré. Yo también estaba equivocada. Creo que será un placer trabajar contigo después de todo.

Elizabeth tardo unos segundos, pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

Los mando a ver a Rosalie pensando que ahora su amiga le debía una. Le enviaba unos clientes que, al menos por el momento se mostrarían más receptivos a aceptar ideas y consejos.

Alice decidió terminar los paquetes que tenia que mandar a diversos clientes. En uno puso un juego de pruebas y en los restantes, las versiones definitivas presentadas en los álbumes. Para los novios, para la MDNA y para la MDN, y las fotos adicionales que habían pedido varios miembros de ambas familias y los acompañantes de los novios.

Cuando lo hubo empaquetado todo, Alice decidió que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para comer rápidamente una ensalada de pasta que le había sobrado antes de cargar los paquetes en una carretilla para llevarlos a la casa principal.

Comió un par de bocados de pie, delante del fregadero. El

Gélido país de las hadas, pensó mirando por la ventana. Todo inmóvil, perfecto.

Tomó su vaso de Cola-Cola Light y, cuando iba a beber, un cardenal impactó de lleno contra la ventana con un ruido sordo y un destello de color rojo. El refresco que tenía en la mano saltó por los aires como una erupción y le manchó la blusa.

Con el corazón en un puño, contempló a aquel pájaro idiota que ahora volvía a emprender el vuelo. Y entonces se miró la camisa.

-Maldita sea.

Se la quitó y la dejó sobre la lavadora-secadora que había empotrada en el office. Vestida solo con el sujetador y los pantalones negros, limpió el líquido que había caído sobre el mármol y, enfadada, agarró el teléfono al oír que sonaba. El visor le indicó que se trataba del móvil de Rosalie y respondió de mal humor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ha venido Patty Baker a recoger sus álbumes.

-Bueno, pues se ha adelantado veinte minutos. Iré enseguida, y ellas también irán… cuando sea la hora. Entretenla –ordenó Alice sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro-. Y no me fastidies más. Cortó la comunicación y se dio la vuelta.

Y se quedó mirando al hombre que había en su estudio. El desconocido, con ojos desorbitados y ruborizado, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Giró en redondo y, con un estrépito parecido a un disparo, se golpeó contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡Caray! ¿Te has hecho daño? -Alice soltó el teléfono, que fue a dar contra la mesa, y se precipitó hacia el tambaleante personaje.

-Sí. Muy bien. Lo siento.

-Estás sangrando. Uau, menudo trompazo te has dado en la cabeza. Será mejor que te sientes.

-Puede que sí. -Con la mirada confusa y algo perdida, el joven, que estaba apoyado en la pared, se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Alice se agachó, le apartó el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente y vio que le salía sangre por un rasguño que empezaba a hincharse hasta convertirse en un impresionante chichón.

-Bueno, no hay corte. Te has librado de los puntos. Menudo castañazo. Parecía que le hubieras dado a la pared con un martillo. Te iría bien un poco de hielo, y luego...

-Perdón. Eh, no estoy seguro de si te has dado cuenta... Me pregunto si no deberías...

Alice vio que la mirada de él apuntaba hacia abajo, y bajó a su

Vez la vista. Entonces se fijó, mientras intentaba priorizar, en que sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por el sujetador, estaban a punto de incrustarse en la cara del recién llegado.

-Uy... Lo había olvidado. Siéntate y no te muevas. –Alice se levantó de un salto y salió disparada.

El joven no estaba seguro de poder moverse. Desorientado y desconcertado, se quedó donde estaba, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. De todos modos, aun sintiéndose como si unos pajaritos de dibujos animados revolotearan alrededor de su cabeza, tuvo que admitir que esos pechos eran muy hermosos. Era inevitable fijarse en ellos.

Sin embargo, no acababa de estar seguro de lo que tenía que

Decir o hacer en esa situación. Y quedarse sentado ahí mismo, como ella le había dicho, le pareció lo mejor.

Cuando la chica regresó con una bolsa de hielo, llevaba puesta blusa. Y, aunque no fuera muy correcto por su parte, sintió un amago de decepción. Ella volvió a agacharse y, ahora que no lucía sus pechos, él se fijó en que tenía las piernas muy largas.

-Toma, prueba con esto. -Alice le puso el hielo en la mano y se la guió hasta la dolorida frente. Luego se sentó en cuclillas, como un receptor en el campo de béisbol. En sus ojos esmeraldas fluía un mar de magia-. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-Hum… ¿Cuántos dedos ves? -Alice le mostró un par de dedos.

-Doce

Alice sonrió. Su sonrisa le dibujó unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. El joven notó que se le volvía a desbocar el corazón.

-No. Probemos de otra manera. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi estudio... o qué estabas haciendo antes de que terminaras metido entre mis tetas?

-Ah. Tengo una cita... o es Mary quien la tiene. Mary Withlock. -Vio que la sonrisa de la joven se difuminaba y sus hoyuelos desaparecían.

-Bueno, pues te has equivocado. Tú lo que buscas es la casa principal. Yo soy Alice Brandon y cubro la parte fotográfica del negocio.

-Ya lo sé. Quiero decir que sé quién eres. Mary no me ha explicado muy bien adónde tenía que ir, cosa muy habitual en ella.

-Y tampoco te ha explicado cuándo, porque no teníais cita hasta las dos.

-Me ha dicho que creía que era a la una y media, lo que quiere decir que llegará a las dos. Habría tenido que guiarme por la hora local de Mary, o bien llamar para confirmarlo. Lo siento, de verdad.

-No pasa nada. -Alice inclinó la cabeza. Los ojos de ese hombre, unos ojos muy bonitos, volvían a enfocar correctamente-. ¿De qué me conoces?

-Ah, fui a la escuela con Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen , y con Rosalie. Bueno, Rosalie iba un par de cursos por detrás. Y tú más o menos también. Durante un tiempo.

Alice cambió de posición y lo miró con mayor detenimiento.

Tenía el cabello Rubio, hasta el cuello, lleno de risos, y necesitaba a todas luces un corte y un buen estilista. Unas frondosas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos azules y nítidos. Tenía la nariz recta, la boca firme y el rostro alargado.

Alice era muy buena reconociendo caras. ¿Por qué no lograba situar la suya?

-Conocí a la mayoría de los amigos de Carlisle, creo.

-Ya, bueno... no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos precisamente, pero le di clases una vez, cuando estudiábamos Enrique V.

Y ese fue el dato que Alice necesitaba.

-Jasper -dijo señalándolo-. Jasper Withlock. No te casaras con tu hermana, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sustituyo a James. Ella no quería hacer la entrevista sola y él tenía un compromiso. Yo solo... no sé qué demonios hago aquí, la verdad.

-Ser un buen hermano –dijo Alice dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla-. ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?

-Sí.

Alice se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo. A Jasper volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón cuando se rozaron. Y cuando se levantó, la cabeza le martilleaba al mismo ritmo.

-¡Au!

-Y que lo digas. ¿Quieres una aspirina?

-Bueno, si no es pedir demasiado.

-lré a buscarla. Mientras tanto, siéntate en algún otro lugar que no sea el suelo.

Alice regresó a la cocina; Jasper ya iba a sentarse cuando le llamaron la atención las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared. Advirtió que eran fotos de revistas, y supuso que las habría hecho ella: novias hermosas, novias sofisticadas, novias sexis y novias risueñas. Unas eran en color, otras en blanco y negro para crear una atmósfera determinada. Algunas incluían ese extraño atractivo trucaje informático que permite dejar una mancha de un color intenso en una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Jasper se volvió cuando notó que se acercaba y le asaltó el fugaz pensamiento de que el pelo de esa mujer también era una mancha intensa de color.

-¿Haces otro tipo de fotografías además de las de novias?

-Sí -respondió Alice dándole tres comprimidos y un vaso de agua-, pero las novias son el tema central y más comercial en toda empresa que organiza enlaces.

Son preciosas... creativas y personalizadas, pero esta es la mejor. -Jasper se acercó y señaló una fotografía enmarcada de tres niñas y una mariposa azul posada sobre un diente de león.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mágica.

Alice le observó atentamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Exacto. Bien, Jasper Withlock, voy a recoger el abrigo y nos iremos caminando a la reunión. -Alice le quitó la bolsa de hielo de la mano al ver que estaba derritiéndose-. Nos darán más hielo en la casa principal.

«Es mono -pensó mientras iba por el abrigo y la bufanda-_

Muy, muy mono.›› ¿Se había dado cuenta de que era mono en el instituto? Quizá Jasper había tardado en madurar. Pero había madurado muy bien. Tanto que incluso había sentido cierta decepción al confundirlo con el novio.

Pero un HDNA (o hermano de la novia)... aquello era harina de otro costal.

Si es que estaba interesada, claro.

Se puso el abrigo, se lió la bufanda al cuello y, al recordar la ráfaga de viento que se había colado antes, se encasquetó un gorro. Cuando bajó, Jasper estaba dejando el vaso de agua en el fregadero, como un niño bueno.

Alice recogió una bolsa de ropa enorme que contenía álbumes y se la tendió.

-Nos vamos. Lleva esto. Pesa mucho.

-Sí. Sí que pesa.

-Yo llevaré esta otra -dijo Alice cogiendo una segunda bolsa y otra tercera mas pequeña-. Tengo una novia que está esperando mis álbumes terminados y otra a la que debo entregarle unas pruebas. En la casa principal, donde celebraremos la reunión.

-Quiero disculparme por haber entrado en tu estudio. Llamé pero no contestó nadie. Oí la música y pasé, y entonces…

-El resto es historia.

-Sí. Eh... ¿no apagas la música?

-Ah, sí. No me había dado cuenta. -Alice agarró el mando a distancia, apagó la cadena y lo soltó.

Cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta, Jasper se adelantó y la abrió por ella.

-¿Vives todavía en Greenwich? -preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz al notar el latigazo del frío

-Más que todavía… diría que de nuevo. He vivido un tiempo en New Haven

-Te refieres a Yale.

-Sí. Hice allí un posgraduado y también enseñe durante un

par de años

-En Yale

Alice aguzó la mirada para observarlo mientras caminaban por el sendero

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí… Hay gente que se dedica a dar clases en Yale. Es muy aconsejable por los estudiantes que van allí.

-Digamos que eres como un catedrático.

-Soy como un catedrático, solo que ahora doy clases aquí en la academia Winterfield

-Regresaste para dar clases en el instituto que es tu alma máter. Qué bonito…

-Echaba de menos este lugar Y enseñar a los adolescentes es interesante

Alicd pensó que más bien debía de ser imprevisible, aunque quizá ahí radicaba el interés

-¿De que das clases?

-De literatura inglesa y de escritura creativa.

-Enrique V

-Exacto. La señora Cullen me enseño el Jardín un par de veces cuando trabaje con Carlisle. Sentí mucho lo del accidente. Era una mujer fantástica.

-La mejor. Vayamos por aquí. Hace demasiado frío para dar toda la vuelta.-Alice le hizo pasar al caldeado cuarto de los abrigos, donde ya se notaba la calefacción-Deja aquí tus cosas. Es muy temprano todavía. Tomaremos un café para hacer tiempo. -Alice se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y la gorra sin dejar de hablar ni de moverse-. Hoy no hay celebraciones, así que la cocina principal está libre.

Volvió a tomar las bolsas mientras Jasper colgaba con esmero su abrigo; nada que ver con la manera en que la joven había lanzado el suyo, apuntando hacia el colgador. Alice bullía de actividad, de pie, inmóvil, esperando que él volviera a tomar la bolsa grande.

-Buscaremos un lugar donde puedas... -Se interrumpió al ver que Bella entraba en la cocina principal.

-¡Aquí estas! Rosalie estaba a punto de... ¿Jasper?

-Hola, Isabella, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Bien, sí. ¿Cómo...? Mary. No había caído en que ibas a venir con Mary.

-No estaba tan claro -intervino Alice-. El te lo explicará. Dale un café, por favor, y un poco de hielo para la frente. Tengo que entregar esto a una novia. -Agarró la bolsa pesada que sostenía Jasper y se marchó.

Bella frunció los labios mientras examinaba el rasguño.

-Au. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Me he dado contra una pared. Deja correr lo del hielo, no hace falta.

-Bueno, pero entra, Siéntate y toma un café. He vuelto para preparar unas cosas para la entrevista. -Bella lo precedió y le señaló un taburete que había frente a un largo mostrador color miel-. ¿Has venido para dar apoyo moral a los novios?

-Represento al novio. Ha tenido una urgencia.

Bella asintió mientras iba a buscar una taza y un platito.

-Es lo que pasa con los médicos. Y tú eres el hermano valiente.

-He agotado las excusas para no venir, pero no ha servido de nada. Gracias -dijo Jasper cuando Bella le sirvió el café.

-Tranquilo. Solo tendrás que quedarte sentado y comer galletas.

Jasper se echó un poco de crema de leche en el café.

-¿Me lo pones por escrito?

Bella se rió y empezó a llenar una bandeja con galletas.

-Confía en mí. Además, te apuntarás un buen tanto como

hermano. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien. Vi a tu madre la semana pasada, en la librería.

-Le encanta ese trabajo -dijo Bella pasándole una galletas-. Alice debe de estar a punto de terminar con su cliente. Voy a entrar los dulces y regreso a buscarte.

-A lo mejor podría quedarme aquí escondido, pero supongo que perdería el título de hermano valiente.

-Lo perderías. Ahora vuelvo.

Jasper había conocido a Bella a través de Mary debido a la amistad que existía entre sus respectivos padres desde que eran niños. Le resultaba extraño pensar que Bella haría el ramo de novia de su hermana. Más extraño aún era pensar en su hermana pequeña con un ramo de novia. Era algo tan desconcertante como tropezarse con una estúpida pared.

Se frotó la frente y torció el gesto. No tanto por el hecho de que le doliera, que le dolía, sino porque todos le preguntarían qué le había pasado. Tendría que justificar su torpeza una y otra vez... Y cada una de esas veces le vendría a la mente, como un relámpago, Alice Brandon vestida con un sujetador minúsculo y unos pantalones negros cortos de tiro.

Se comió una galleta intentando dilucidar si aquello era un aliciente o un fastidio.

Bella regresó para recoger otra bandeja de galletas e invitarlo a que fuese ala sala.

-Vale más que salgas. Estoy segura de que Mary llegará de un momento a otro.

-Porque ya llega diez minutos tarde -añadió Jasper cogiendole la bandeja-. Sigue un horario personalísimo.

La casa era muy parecida a como la recordaba. Sin embargo, ahora las paredes eran de un dorado apagado y cálido, cuando en su recuerdo habían sido de un verde elegante y sobrio. Las anchas y elaboradas molduras resplandecían igual que antaño, el espacio seguía siendo desahogado y el mobiliario tan bruñido como siempre.

El arte y las antigüedades, y unas flores adornando unos antiguos jarrones de cristal exquisitos, daban un aire de riqueza y estilo al ambiente. No obstante, tal como recordaba, esa casa, lejos de parecer una mansión, era un hogar.

Se percibía un aroma femenino en ella, una mezcla de notas florales y cítricas.

Las mujeres estaban sentadas, conversando con intimidad en una gran sala de estar de techos encofrados. Un fuego crepitaba y siseaba en la imponente chimenea y los invernales rayos del sol inundaban la estancia al colarse por tres ventanales de medio punto. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse en inferioridad numérica con las mujeres; de los tres hijos que habían tenido sus padres, él era el segundo y el único chico.

Supuso que sobreviviría durante la próxima hora.

Rosalie se levantó airosa de su butaca sonriendo con extrema educación y se acercó a él tendiéndole las manos.

-¡Jasper! Cuánto tiempo... -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiró de él para conducirlo hasta el fuego-. ¿Te acuerdas de Esme?

-Ah...

-Éramos muy pequeños. -Con suavidad y gran naturalidad, Rosalie le dio un codazo cariñoso para que se sentara en una de las butacas-. Bella nos ha contado que has regresado para dar clases en Winterfield. ¿No es un poco raro esto de volver para ser maestro?

-Al principio sí. Me quedaba esperando a que nos pusieran deberes, y entonces caía en la cuenta de que, ah, claro, me toca a mí. Siento que Mary no haya llegado todavía. Sigue sus propios biorritmos, que por lo general van con retraso. Puedo llamar...

El timbre interrumpió sus palabras y Jasper sintió un profundo alivio.

-Iré yo- se ofreció Bella levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué tal esa cabeza? -Alice se repantigó en la butaca con

La taza de café en las manos

-Bien. No ha sido gran cosa

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rosalie

-Oh, me he dado un golpe. Siempre ando haciendo cosas por el estilo.

-¿De verdad? -Alice disimuló su sonrisa tras la taza de café

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Mary entró como una exhalación. Todo en ella era color, energía, movimiento y risas-. Nunca llego puntual y me da mucha rabia. Jasper, eres un hacha…- Su rostro feliz y sofocado adoptó entonces una expresión de angustia- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?

-Me han atracado. Eran tres, pero los he dejado tiesos

-¿Qué? Ay, Dios mío, te…

-Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, Mary. Eso es todo.

-Ah. -Mary se dejó caer sobre el brazo de la butaca que ocupaba su hermano, tranquila y relajada-. Siempre le pasan cosas de estas.

Jasper se levantó, casi empujó a su hermana para que ocupara su butaca y miró alrededor para ver dónde podía colocarse con discreción. Bella, que estaba en el sofá, se acercó más a Esme y golpeó suavemente el cojín

-Siéntate, Jasper. Bueno, Mary, dime, ¿estás muy nerviosa?

-¡Estoy como un flan! James habría venido pero le ha salido una operación de urgencia. Es uno de los inconvenientes de casarse su con un médico. Ahora bien, supongo que Jasper podrá darnos la perspectiva masculina, ¿no? Sobre todo porque me conoce, y también conoce a James. -Mary se inclinó para cogerle la mano a Rosalie y dio un saltito de alegría sin moverse de la butaca-. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Recuerdas que jugábamos a las bodas de pequeñas? Recuerdo que estuve un par de veces ahí fuera con vosotras. Creo que me casé con Esme.

-Y dijeron que no duraríamos- respondió Esme arrancando de nuevo la risa franca y contagiosa de Mary.

-Pues ya ves. aquí estamos. Y ahora soy yo la que se casa.

-La muy cerda me dejo por un médico -dijo Esme, con un gesto de impotencia antes de dar un sorbo a un vaso de agua con hielo en el que flotaba una rodaja de limón.

-James es increíble. Ya veréis cuando lo conozcáis. ¡Oh,

Dios mío, voy a casarme! -exclamo Mary llevándose las manos a las mejillas-. No sé por donde empezar. No sé organizarme, y la gente no para de aconsejarme sobre si tengo que pensar en aquello o reservar lo otro. Tengo la sensación de moverme en círculos, y solo hace un par de meses que nos hemos prometido.

-Para eso estamos aquí -la tranquilizo Rosalie al tiempo que cogia una gruesa libreta-. ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndonos que tipo de boda te gustaría? Di con tres o cuatro palabras como la imaginas.

-Humm… -Mary lanzo una mirada implorante a su hermano.

-No, no, ni hablar. Ni me mires. Yo no sé nada.

-Tú me conoces. Solo tienes que decir lo que crees que me gusta.

Maldita sea.

-Come galletas y diviértete -musito Jasper.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Mary apuntándolo con el dedo-. No quiero que parezca que para mi no tiene importancia, que no es un acto solemne y todas esas cosas, pero quiero que sea divertido. Quiero hacer una fiesta brutal, loca, alegre… También quiero que Mary se quede sin habla como unos cinco minutos cuando me vea entrar. Quiero devastarlo…y que todos los invitados recuerden lo bien que lo pasaron. He ido a bodas preciosas, pero, caray, qué aburrimiento. ¿Sabéis lo que quiero decir?

-Perfectamente. Quieres deslumbrar a James y luego quieres celebrarlo, hacer una fiesta que tenga que ver con tu personalidad y con la de él, que refleje lo felices que sois.

Mary sonrío a Rosalie.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Hemos fijado la fecha para octubre. ¿Sabes ya la cifra aproximadamente de tu lista de invitados?

-Intentaremos poner un tope de doscientos.

-Vale- Rosalie tomaba notas- Dijiste al aire libre. Boda en el jardín.

Mientras Rosalie discutía los detalles potenciales con Mary, Alice observaba. Animada era la primera palabra que le vino a la mente cuando intento describir a la novia. Bulliciosa, alegre, bonita. Pelo rubio y con mechas, ojos azul verano, curvilínea, natural. Algunas de las fotos y el programa dependerían del vestido, de los colores, pero se centraría mas en la persona que iba a lucir ese vestido de novia.

Memorizó ciertos detalles. Seis damas Los colores de la novia serian el rosa pálido y el rosa chicle. Mary saco una fotografía del vestido, y Alice le pidió con un gesto que se la enseñara. Examino el retrato y luego sonrió.

-Seguro que estarás soberbia con este vestido. Es perfecto para ti.

-¿Tu crees? Me quedaba perfecto y me decidí a comprarlo un par de minutos, pero luego…

-No, a veces seguir tu instinto sale bien. Como en este caso.

El vestido se componía de una falda inmensa y acampanada de un blanco resplandeciente, un cuerpo palabra de honor y una brillante e inacabable cola

-Una princesa sexy. -Alice aprovecho que había captado la

Atención de Mary momentáneamente y quiso cotejar con ella su agenda- ¿Querréis un retrato de compromiso?

-Ah... bueno, sí, pero no me gustan esos retratos tan serios que se ven por todas partes. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir: él detrás de ella y los dos sonriendo a la cámara. No es que quiera decirte como tienes que hacer tu trabajo, ni mucho menos…

-No pasa nada. Mi trabajo consiste en hacer que seáis felices. ¿Por qué no me decís lo que os gusta a ti y a James?

Mary se regodeo esbozando una sonrisa ladina, Alice estalló en carcajadas y entonces vio que Jasper volvía a ruborizarse.

Qué mono.

-Aparte de eso.

-Nos gusta comer palomitas y ver películas malas en casa. James intenta enseñarme a esquiar, pero los Withlock tenemos un gen patoso a más no poder. Jasper se lleva la palma, aunque yo no me quedo corta. Nos gusta salir con los amigos y todas esas cosas. James es médico residente de cirugía y por eso valora tanto su tiempo libre. No hacemos muchos planes. Supongo que somos bastante espontáneos.

-Lo entiendo. Si queréis, podría ir a tu casa. Haremos unas fotos naturales, en un ambiente relajado, no en la formalidad de un estudio.

-¿De verdad? Me gusta la idea. ¿Podemos quedar pronto?

Alice sacó su agenda electrónica y tecleó para visualizar el calendario.

-Tengo un par de huecos esta semana; la que viene está más libre. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con James y me decís el lugar y la hora que os conviene? Ya lo combinaremos.

-Es fantástico.

-Me gustaría que vieras unas fotos de muestra -empezó a decir Alice.

-Las he visto en vuestra página Web, como me dijo Rosalie. Y las fotos de las flores, el pastel y lo demás. Lo quiero todo igual.

-¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo a las distintas opciones?-apuntó Rosalie-. Para ver cuál te convendría. Podríamos adaptar alguna para ti.

-Aquí es donde necesito a Jasper. James me ha dicho que haga lo que quiera, pero eso no me sirve.

«Maldita sea otra vez», pensó Jasper.

-Mary, yo no entiendo de estas cosas. Lo único…

-Me da miedo decidirlo sola. -Mary abrió los ojos como platos y le dedicó la mirada de desamparo que practicaba con su hermano desde que tenía dos años-. No quiero equivocarme.

-No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora. -Rosalie utilizó un tono de voz alegre y confiado -. Y aunque te decidas, puedes cambiar de idea, no pasa nada. Tratarás cada tema en concreto con nosotras, individualmente. Eso te servirá de ayuda. Y podemos reservarte la fecha por ahora, ya firmarás el contrato más adelante.

-En realidad me gustaría mucho firmar hoy para poder tachar eso de la lista. Hay tantas cosas... Dame tu opinión, Jasper, solo eso.

-¿Por qué no miras las distintas opciones? -Sonriendo, Rosalie entregó a Jasper un álbum de anillas abierto por el apartado de las opciones-. Mientras tanto, Mary, ¿habéis decidido si queréis música en directo o un Dj?

-Un DJ. Hemos pensado que es más enrollado y que podemos pactar con él, o con ella, supongo, la lista de temas. ¿Conoces alguno que sea bueno?

-Claro. - Rosalie sacó una tarjeta de visita de otra carpeta-. Este ha trabajado en distintas celebraciones con nosotras, y creo que es de tu estilo. Llámale. ¿Alguien para que os filme en vídeo?

Jasper, en el sofá, sacó las gafas de lectura y empezó a mirar las distintas opciones frunciendo el ceño.

Qué serio, pensó Alice. Y el cociente sexual de intelectualoide escalo varios puntos con aquellas gafas de montura metálica. Lo cierto era que parecía un chico estudiando para un examen. Rosalie y Mary se habían puesto a deliberar, y Alice decidió que concedería al hombre un descanso.

-Oye, Jasper, ayúdame a preparar café.

El parpadeó al mirarla. Sus ojos azules quedaban enmarcados en una aburrida montura plateada.

-Trae el álbum, ¿vale?

Alice cogió la preciosa cafetera y lo esperó en la puerta. Jasper tuvo que rodear la mesita de centro y ella se dio cuenta de que por poco no se había golpeado en la espinilla.

-El equipo ya se las arreglara. Tu hermana cree que, como eres el mayor y sustituyes al novio, necesita tu consejo. Consejo que imagino se pondrá por montera si no le cuadra con lo que quiere.

-Vale -respondió Jasper mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina-. ¿Puedo cerrar los ojos, señalar un menú de estos y así terminamos?

-Puedes. Pero lo que deberías decirle es que crees que el número tres es el mejor para ella.

-El número tres. -Jasper dejó el álbum sobre el mostrador de la cocina, se ajustó las gafas y leyó la descripción-. ¿Por qué este precisamente?

-Porque incluye muchas cosas... y tengo la sensación de que Mary quiere que sea otro quien se ocupe de los detalles más delicados... Permite añadir varios elementos y le da bastantes opciones para elegir. También deberías decirle que elija el buffet en lugar del servicio de mesas que ofrece el paquete. -Alice se justificó incluso antes de que él le pidiera explicaciones-. Porque es más informal y permite que la gente se relacione. Eso le va.

Y luego seguiremos con todo lo demás (aquí tú ya no entras); se reunirá con Esme para hablar del pastel: sabor, diseño, tamaño, etcétera... y con Bella para tratar de las flores. Rosalie se ocupará del resto, y créeme cuando digo que se ocupa de verdad. Ahora mismo todo parece una montaña, pero una vez que Mary se haya decidido, y teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene el vestido, la fecha, que ya ha quedado conmigo, etcétera... será capaz de pensar en las demás cosas.

-Vale -asintió Jasper-. Muy bien. Le diré que escoja el número tres porque incluye todos los detalles y permite añadir extras. Además, tiene diversas opciones. Y que debería optar por el buffet porque es más cálido e invita a mezclarse con los demás.

-Captas rápido. ,

-Retener datos y textos me resulta fácil. Si me pide que la ayude con el ramo, saldré pitando.

-Eso lo respeto.- Alice le dio la cafetera- A mí ya no me necesitan. Coge esto y representa tu papel. Y recuérdale que me diga las fechas que le van bien para que le haga el retrato de compromiso.

-¿No vuelves conmigo? -Jasper parecía un poco asustado. Alice le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Una mujer menos en la reunión. Ya nos veremos por aquí, Jasper.

Alice salió de la cocina y Jasper se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, con el café y el álbum en las manos.

**Bueno, aprovecho de responder Algunos reviews…  
>Romy92: adoro leer tus comntarios, son tan geniales…<br>**Alice Maggio - Whitlock e de reconocer que yo nunca eh jugado al 'dia dela boda' pero, me hubiera ecantado** , nunca tuve amigas qe les gustara juga a eso u.u era mas de juga a la profesora y esas cosas, yo creo que soy mas como Bella (la bellade este fic, no la original recordemos que sesto es 100% occ) que decora los exteriores, no solo reúne las flores lol =) además, en la 2° temporada, osea la continuación será de bella y Edward y creo quem gusta como actúan =)**


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola:) Bien. Iba subir cap. antes pro no me había metido al pc =) B UENO, ¿Qué les puedo decir de ese cap? Yo lo ame, sobretodo el final…

_**Bien, les recuerdo que esto Es una adaptación, y Que los personajes son de SM Y ES ALGO COMPLETAMENTE OOC**_

Capitulo 3

Escabullirse antes de la reunión permitió a Alice atender el teléfono, concertar citas y añadir una selección de las fotografías más recientes a la página Web. Como tenía libre el resto de la tarde o lo que quedaba de ella, decidió dedicarla a un último pase de la boda de Nochevieja.

El timbre del teléfono volvió a importunarla, pero se recordó a si misma que el trabajo era lo primero y atendió la llamada.

-Alice, fotógrafa de Votos.

-Alice.

Alice cerró los ojos instantáneamente e hizo el gesto de clavarse un puñal en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se acostumbraba a mirar el visor aunque llamaran por la línea del trabajo?

-Mamá. ..

-No has devuelto mis llamadas.

-He estado trabajando. Ya te dije que esta semana estaría muy liada. Mamá, te he pedido que no llames por la línea de la empresa.

-Al menos has contestado, ¿o no? Que es más de lo que hiciste las tres últimas veces que telefoneé.

-Lo siento.

Haz malabares-se dijo Alice-. Trampeando la situación

Acabaremos antes; no servirá de nada que le diga que no puedo charlar en horas de trabajo

-¿Que tal Nochevieja?- preguntó la joven.

La respiración entrecortada que oyó le anunció que se avecinaba tormenta.

-He roto con Martin, cosa que te habría dicho si te hubieras molestado en devolverme las llamadas. Fue una noche espantosa. Horrible, Allie. -Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa al mezclarse con las lágrimas-. Estoy desolada desde hace días.

Martin, Martin... Alice no estaba segura de hacerse una idea exacta del aspecto del ahora ya ex novio de su madre.

-Lo siento mucho. Romper en fiestas es duro, pero supongo que podría ser una oportunidad para empezar el año haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú sabes que yo quería a Martin! Tengo cuarenta y dos años, estoy sola y completamente destrozada.

Cuarenta y siete, la corrigió Alice mentalmente. Bueno, ¿Qué eran cinco años entre madre e hija? La joven, que estaba sentada frente al escritorio, se frotó la sien.

-Fuiste tú quien rompió, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Se acabó. Se acabó, y estaba loca por él. Ahora estoy sola otra vez. Tuvimos una discusión terrible y él estuvo intolerante, insoportable. Me llamó egoísta, dijo que era demasiado emocional y... ay, unas cosas tremendas. ¿Que iba a hacer yo? Solo podía cortar con él. Martin no era como yo creía.

-Ya. ¿Ha vuelto Eli a la escuela? -preguntó Alice refiriéndose a su hermanastra con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-Volvió ayer. Me abandonó en este estado. Piensa que no puedo levantarme de la cama por las mañanas. Tengo dos hijas a las que he dedicado la vida, y ninguna de las dos me apoya cuando me siento hundida.

A Alice empezaba a dolerle la cabeza; se inclinó hacia delante y se dio unos golpecitos contra la mesa.

-Ha empezado el semestre y tiene que regresar. Quizá Milton...

-Martin.

-Vale, puede que se disculpe y entonces…

-Se acabó. No hay vuelta atrás. Nunca perdonaré a un hombre que me ha tratado mal. Lo que necesito es reponerme, volver a encontrarme a mí misma. Necesito tiempo para mí, un lugar tranquilo para desintoxicarme de la angustia que me provoca esta espantosa situación. He reservado una semana en un balneario de Florida. Justo lo que necesito. Marcharme, perder de vista este horripilante, alejarme de los recuerdos y del dolor. Pero me hacen falta tres mil dólares.

-Tres... Mamá, no esperarás que afloje tres de los grandes para que puedas hacerte tratamientos faciales en Florida porque te has cabreado con Marvin.

-Martin, diablos, y es lo menos que puedes hacer. Si necesitara un tratamiento médico, ¿tendrías tantas manías a la hora de pagar el hospital? Necesito ir. Ya he hecho la reserva.

-¿No te envió dinero la abuela el mes pasado? Como regalo de Navidad antici...

-Me lo gasté. Compré a ese fresco un reloj de pulsera, un reloj de pulsera, un TAG Heuer de edición limitada, en Navidad. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se convertiría en un monstruo?- Se echó a llorar en tono lastimero.

-Deberías pedirle que te lo devolviera o….

-Jamás haría una vulgaridad así... No quiero el dichoso reloj, ni a el tampoco. Lo que quiero es marcharme.

-Muy bien. Ve a algún lugar que puedas permitirte o...

-Necesito ir al balneario. Como es natural, tengo que apretarme el cinturón después de tantos gastos navideños y vas a tener que ayudarme. Tu negocio va muy bien, como siempre me sueltas tan feliz. Necesito tres mil dólares, Alice.

-¿Cómo los dos mil que me pediste el año pasado para que Elo y tú pudierais pasar una semana en la playa? Y como…

Lilian se echó a llorar. Esta vez Alice no golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, sino que se quedó recostada en ella.

-¿No vas a ayudarme? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu propia madre? Supongo que si me echaran a la calle, mirarías hacia otro lado. Seguirías haciendo tu vida sabiendo que la mía se acaba. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-Haré una transferencia a tu cuenta por la mañana. Que tengas un buen viaje -dijo Alice, y luego colgó.

Se levantó, fue a la cocina y sacó una botella de vino.

Necesitaba una copa.

Aturdido después de pasar casi dos horas entre tules, rosas, tocados, listas de invitados y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más… y con el organismo saturado de café y galletas (unas galletas buenísimas, por cierto), Jasper regresó al coche. Lo había dejado aparcado más cerca del estudio de Alice que de la casa principal. Y dada su elección geográfica, le habían encargado que entregara a Alice un paquete que había llegado a la mansión por error.

Mientras caminaba con el bulto bajo el brazo, empezaron a caer unos finos copos de nieve. Más le valía regresar a casa pronto. Tenía que terminar de preparar unas clases y acabar de idear un examen sorpresa para finales de semana.

Quería estar con sus libros, en silencio. Esa tarde de estrógenos, azúcar y cafeína lo había agotado. Además, volvía a dolerle la cabeza.

La nieve y la casa ensombrecían tanto el paisaje que habían encendido las luces que bordeaban el sendero. Sin embargo, el joven se fijó en que ni una sola iluminaba el estudio de Alice.

«A lo mejor ha salido -se dijo Jasper-. Quizá se ha echado una siesta o va por la casa medio desnuda» Sopesó la idea de dejar el paquete en la puerta principal, pero no le pareció sensato. Por otro lado, aquel paquete era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla... y analizar de nuevo la secreta atracción que había sentido por ella a los diecisiete años.

Así que llamó a la puerta, se cambió de mano el paquete y aguardó.

Ella fue a abrirle completamente vestida, para su alivio y decepción. Permaneció de pie, sumida en la penumbra, sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras asía el pomo de la puerta.

-Ah, sí, Rosalie me ha pedido que te trajera esto al marcharme. Solo...

-Bien, perfecto. Entra.

-Solo iba a...

-Toma un poco de vino.

-Voy a conducir, así que...

Sin embargo, Alice ya se alejaba de la puerta, con unos andares que a Jasper le parecieron sinuosos y sexis.

-Estoy bebiendo vino, como puedes comprobar –aclaró Alice cogiendo otra copa y llenándosela copiosamente-. No querrás que beba sola, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Con una carcajada, Alice le endosó la copa de vino.

-Bien, a ver si me piíllas. Solo he tomado un par. No, tres. Creo que ya llevo tres.

-Ah, vaya... -Si no estaba equivocado, percibía rabia y tristeza disimulada bajo la alegría etílica. En lugar de beber, Jasper encendió la luz de la cocina- Está oscuro aquí dentro.

-Supongo que sí. Hoy te has portado muy bien con tu hermana. Hay familias geniales. Soy observadora, y por eso me doy cuenta. Recuerdo que la tuya lo era. No os conocía demasiado a ti y a Mary, pero lo recuerdo. Una familia muy agradable. La mía es una mierda.

-Bueno.

-¿Sabes por qué? Yo te diré por qué. Tienes una hermana, ¿verdad?

-Sí. De hecho, tengo dos. Quizá deberíamos sentarnos.

-Dos, sí, sí. Una hermana mayor también. No la conocí. Tienes dos hermanas. ¿Sabes lo que tengo yo? Tengo una, media

Y medio. Una medio hermana y un medio hermano, de padres distintos, que podríamos juntar en una sola persona. Y eso sin contar la cantidad de hermanastros que he tenido durante todos estos años. Ahí ya me pierdo. Van y vienen, y tal como vienen, se van, porque mis padres se casan alegremente. -Alice bebió un trago de vino-. Seguro que tú has pasado unas Navidades en familia cojonudas, ¿eh?

-Ah, sí, nosotros...

-¿Sabes qué hice yo?

Vale, lo he pillado. No estamos conversando. Solo soy una tabla de resonancia.›

-No.

-Como mi padre está… quién sabe dónde, puede que en la estación de esquí de Vail -reflexionó Alice frunciendo el ceño-, o posiblemente en Suiza, con su tercera esposa y su hijo, no pinta nada. Eso sí, me envió una pulsera de un precio indecente, y no lo hizo porque se sintiera culpable o porque sea un padre devoto, porque no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lo hizo porque lo criaron con unos fondos fiduciarios, vive de rentas y no da ninguna importancia al dinero.

Alice se interrumpió, torció el gesto y siguió bebiendo vino.

-¿Por dónde iba? -preguntó.

-Estábamos en Navidad.

-Exacto, eso es. Qué representa una Navidad en familia para mí…Hice la visita de rigor a mi madre y a Eli, que es mi media hermana, el veintitrés, porque ninguna de nosotras estábamos interesadas en pasar la Navidad juntas. Ni hablar de compartir un capón. Nos dimos los regalos, tomamos una copa, nos deseamos felices fiestas y salimos zumbando. -Alice sonrió, pero sin alegría-. No cantamos villancicos junto al piano. En realidad, Eli se fugó antes que yo porque quería salir con unos amigos. No la culpo. Mi madre puede volverte adicta a la bebida. ¿Lo ves? -Le enseñó la copa.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Una qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? Está empezando a nevar. -Como quien no quería la cosa, Jasper tomó la copa de la mano de la joven y la dejó, junto con la que él no había tocado, sobre el mármol-. Me gusta caminar bajo la nieve. Mira, ahí está tu abrigo.

Alice le puso mala cara cuando le cogió el abrigo y la ayudó a embutirse en él.

No estoy borracha. Todavía no. Además, ¿no puede una muchacha echarse una fiestecilla etílica en su propia casa para aliviar las penas si le apetece?

-Por supuesto. ¿Tienes un sombrero?

Alice metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la gorra de color verde intenso.

-No creas que me paso las noches soplándome una botella una botella de vino o lo que tenga a mano.

-Seguro que no. -Jasper le puso la gorra, le anudó la bufanda al cuello y le abrochó el abrigo-. Con esto bastará.- La copio del brazo, la condujo hasta la puerta y salió con ella al jardín.

Oyó resoplar a Alice cuando el frío les golpeó en la cara y no la soltó del brazo por si acaso.

Prefiero el calor -musitó Alice, pero aunque intentó girar en redondo, Jasper siguió caminando y tirando de ella.

-Me gusta cuando nieva de noche. Bueno, todavía no es de noche, pero parece que pronto oscurecerá. Me gusta ver nevar en la ventana, el blanco contra el negro.

-No estamos viendo nevar por la ventana. Estamos metidos en la nieve hasta las cejas.

Jasper se limitó a sonreír y siguió caminando. Había varios senderos, pensó. Y todos estaban perfectamente despejados antes de que se pusiera a nevar.

-¿Quién retira todo esto? -preguntó.

-¿El qué?

-La nieve, Alice.

-Nosotras, o se lo encargamos a Carlisle o a su amigo Edward. A veces pagamos a unos a unos adolescentes. Depende. Hay que mantener limpios los caminos. Tenemos un negocio y hay que cuidarlo. Para las zonas de aparcamiento llamamos al quitanieves.

-Es mucho trabajo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la finca, sobre todo porque vuestra empresa toca muchos temas.

-Todo forma parte de todo, y además es nuestra casa, o sea que... Oh, estás cambiando de tema.- Alice entrecerró los ojos bajo su gorra bien calada-. No soy idiota, solo estoy un poco borracha.

-¿De qué hablábamos?

-Del coñazo de mi familia. ¿Por dónde iba?

-Creo que lo dejaste en la Navidad y en que tu madre era la causa de que te tiraras a la bebida.

-Es cierto, eso decía. Te contaré cómo me ha empujado a la bebida en esta ocasión. Mi madre ha roto con su último noviete. Y digo noviete a propósito, porque su mentalidad es la de una adolescente en lo que toca a los hombres, las relaciones y los matrimonios. En fin, un drama de aquí te espero; claro, y ahora tiene que ir a un balneario a recuperarse de la gran tragedia, de la enorme presión, y a lamerse las heridas. Gilipolleces, pero ella se lo cree. Y como es incapaz de tener diez dólares en el bolsillo durante más de cinco minutos, espera que sea yo quien corra con los gastos. Tres mil del ala.

-¿Vas a dar a tu madre tres mil dólares porque ha roto con el novio y quiere ir a un balneario?

-Si tuviera que operarse, ¿dejaría que se muriera?- Intentando imitar a su madre cuando la atacaba, Alice agitó los brazos en el aire- No, no, no, esta vez no usó este argumento. Esta vez dijo que viviría en la calle, sin un techo. Es uno de sus muchos argumentos. A lo mejor ha usado los dos. Ya ni me acuerdo. Y sí, se supone que voy a pagarle el viaje. Mejor dicho, se lo pago porque no parará de molestarme y pegarme la paliza hasta que lo haga, y por eso aflojo la pasta. Y de ahí también lo del vino, porque me duele y me da rabia ver que siempre cedo.

-No es asunto mío, pero si te mantuvieras firme y le dijeses que no, ¿no crees que tendría que rendirse? Si siempre le dices que sí, no hay motivo para que cambie de táctica.

-Eso ya lo sé -repuso Alice dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho-. Claro que lo sé, pero es incansable y yo solo quiero que se largue. No paro de pensar en que ojala se case otra vez... Que tenga suerte y encuentre al número cuatro... y se largue. Lejos, muy lejos, como, por ejemplo, a Birmania. Que desaparezca de verdad, como mi padre. Y que solo aparezca de vez en cuando. A lo mejor conocerá a alguien en el balneario, tumbada en la piscina, bebiendo zumo de zanahoria o lo que sea, y se enamorará, cosa que para ella es tan fácil como comprarse unos zapatos. No, más fácil todavía. Que se enamore, se vaya a Birmania y me deje en paz.

Alice suspiró y alzó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que ya no notaba tanto el frío. La nieve, ahora más espesa, era hermosa y sosegante. Tuvo que admitir que caminar bajo la nieve había sido una buena idea, más que la de beber.

-Eres un salvador, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres decir si soy un iluminado?

-No, me refiero a que rescatas a las personas. Seguro que siempre abres la puerta a quien va con las manos ocupadas, aunque tengas prisa, y que escuchas los problemas personales de tus alumnos, aunque tengas otras cosas que hacer. -Alice ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mejor-. Y también llevas de paseo bajo la nieve a mujeres que de vez en cuando se emborrachan.

-Me ha parecido lo más adecuado. -Menos alegría etílica, pensó Jasper perdiéndose en aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes que le miraban. Pero más tristeza.

-Supongo que te has hartado de las mujeres.

-¿Quieres decir en general o solo en este momento?

Alice sonrió.

-Seguro que eres un tío encantador.

Jasper logró controlar un suspiro.

-Me han acusado de eso. -Miró alrededor buscando un tema de inspiración. Ya era hora de llevarla a casa, pero quería estar un rato más con ella. En la nevada oscuridad-. Dime, ¿qué clase de pájaros viven en el jardín? -preguntó, y señaló dos bonitos comedores.

-De los que vuelan.- Alice se metió las manos en los bolsillos. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido coger los guantes de la joven-. No sé gran cosa de aves, la verdad. -Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo-. ¿Eres uno de esos que se entretienen avistando pájaros?

-No, en plan serio no. Solo como aficionado. -«Caray, pareces un tipo raro. Corta el rollo, Jasper, y lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde›-. Vale más que volvamos. Empieza a nevar en serio.

-¿No vas a decirme qué clase de pájaros debería avistar? Bella y yo llenamos los comederos porque nos pillan de camino entre su casa y la mía.

-¿Su casa?

-Sí, mira. -Alice señaló una preciosa casa de dos plantas- Es la antigua casa de invitados, y Bella usa los invernaderos que hay detrás. Yo me quedé con la caseta de la piscina. Esme y Rosalie ocupan el tercer piso del edificio principal, las alas este y oeste, y así también tienen su propio espacio. La casa es de Rosalie, más que de Esme, pero Esme necesita la cocina, yo un espacio donde meter mi estudio y Bella, los invernaderos. Por eso este arreglo nos pareció lo más sensato. Siempre andamos por la casa principal, pero todas tenemos nuestro espacio privado.

-Sois amigas desde hace tiempo.

-Desde siempre.

-Eso es muy parecido a tener una familia, ¿no? Una familia que no es una mierda.

Alice lo obsequió con una tímida carcajada.

-Qué listo eres... En cuanto a los pájaros...

-Es muy fácil observar a los cardenales en esta época del año.

-Vale, todos sabemos cómo es un cardenal. Un cardenal fue el responsable de que me vieras los pechos.

-¿Cómo dices...? ¿Qué...?

-Se dio contra la ventana de la cocina cuando yo estaba a punto de beber un refresco, y del susto me manché la blusa. Hablábamos de aves. Aparte de las rojizas que se estampan contra una ventana. Y ahora mismo, pienso en el... no sé, el uapidón de vientre empenachado o algo así.

-Por desgracia, el uapidón de vientre empenachado se ha extinguido, pero en invierno podrías avistar algún gorrión chillón rayado por esta zona.

-Gorrión chillón rayado. He conseguido pronunciarlo sin que se me trabara la lengua. Se me debe de haber pasado la borrachera.

Caminaron por el sendero, entre las luces y las sombras del camino, bajo una nieve densa como la que sale en las películas Hollywood. Una noche preciosa, como las que suele haber en enero-pensó Alice.- Me la habría perdido si él no me hubiera obligado con su voz grave a ir a dar una vuelta.

-Ha llegado el momento en que debería decirte que no tengo por costumbre beberme varias copas de vino antes de que anochezca. En general, canalizo mi frustración hacia el trabajo o bien me planto en la casa grande para que me aguanten Rosalie y compañía. Hoy estaba demasiado rabiosa para ninguna de las dos cosas. Y no me apetecía helado, que también es mi recurso personal en los momentos duros.

-Lo suponía, todo menos lo del helado. Mi madre prepara sopa cuando está muy triste o enfurecida. Menudas ollas de sopa. He tomado mucha en mi vida...

-Aquí no cocina nadie, salvo Esme y la señora G.

-¿La señora G. es la señora Grady? ¿Sigue trabajando aquí? Hoy no la he visto.

-Sigue al pie del cañón. Gobierna la casa y a nosotras también. Gracias a Dios. Ahora tiene vacaciones de invierno. El uno de enero se larga a la isla de San Martín en las Antillas holandesas con la puntualidad de un reloj, y no vuelve hasta el mes de

Abril. Como siempre, antes de irse atiborró el congelador de cazuelitas, sopas, estofados, etcétera, para que ninguna de nosotras se muriera de hambre en el caso de que se desencadenara una ventisca o una guerra nuclear.

Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y se volvió para observarlo.

-Menudo día. Tienes aguante, profesor.

-Ha sido una experiencia muy interesante. Ah, Mary ha decidido que elegirá el número tres, con el buffet.

-Bien hecho. Gracias por el paseo, y también por haberme escuchado.

-Me gusta caminar. -Jasper se metió las manos en el bolsillo porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas-. Vale más que me vaya porque va a ser un pelo difícil conducir. Además... es mi noche de tareas escolares.

-Tu noche de tareas escolares -repitió Alice, y sonrió. Luego le tocó las mejillas con las manos calientes de haberlas tenido metidas en el bolsillo, y le rozó los labios con un beso leve, amistoso, casi fraternal.

Jasper se quedó en blanco. Se movió sin pensarlo, actuó sin reflexionar. La cogió por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y, manteniendo la espalda de la joven pegada contra la puerta, convirtió el simple roce de sus labios en un beso largo y penetrante.

Lo que había imaginado a los diecisiete se convertía en realidad a los treinta. El sabor de esa mujer, su sensación. El momento en que se tocan los labios y la lengua, en que la sangre se calienta. Mientras la nieve caía silenciosa, ese susurro elemental, la respiración de ella, sus suspiros, resonaron en su mente como un trueno.

Se estaba preparando una tormenta.

Alice no lo apartó de un codazo, tampoco de un empujón; ni siquiera protestó por que él hubiera aprovechado su amistoso gesto para cometer un acto tórrido y salvaje. Su primer pensamiento fue: ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¿Quién iba a decir que el catedrático de literatura, un tío simpático que se da de bruces contra las paredes, podría besar así?

Como si quisiera arrastrarme hacia la cueva más cercana para, una vez dentro, arrancarme la ropa con ansia y yo arrancársela a él.

Luego ya ni siquiera pudo pensar, solo meramente seguirle.

Transportada. Nunca se había creído esa imagen, pero era así como se sentía: transportada.

Sus dedos, que hasta ese momento acariciaban las mejillas de

Jasper, ascendieron y se enroscaron en el pelo de él. Luego lo asieron con fuerza.

Ese movimiento fue como un mazazo. Jasper retrocedió y casi resbaló en la nieve que cubría el sendero. Alice no se movió no se movió ni un palmo, sino que clavó sus ojos en él, unos ojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Dios mío, pensó Jasper. Dios... Había perdido la cabeza.

-Lo siento -farfulló debatiéndose entre el deseo y la mortificación-Lo siento mucho. Esto no es... no ha sido... De verdad... lo siento.

Alice siguió con la mirada a Jasper, que se apresuró a marcharse con paso inseguro por la nieve recién caída. Entre los sonidos que se agolpaban en su mente, notó el pitido que desbloqueaba la cerradura del coche, y vio que Jasper abría la portezuela y se metía en el interior iluminado del automóvil.

Sonó el motor antes de que Alice hubiera podido recuperar el aliento y la voz. El coche ya había empezado a moverse cuando la joven logró articular un débil:

-No pasa nada.

Entró en la casa sintiendo una confusión mayor que la que le había causado el vino. Fue a la cocina, vació en el fregadero la copa que Jasper no había probado y luego la suya. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, se volvió y apoyó la espalda en el mostrador.

-Uauu...

Ven? Ven? Ven? A mi me encanto e beso.. ¿Qué les parecio a uds? Sii… jazz Bien, ¿Me dejan algún Review? Son mi alimento lol 


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola =) bueno, aquí va el cap n° 4… Lol Jasper es tan tierno! Bueno recuerden que nada me pertenece… y gracias por los reviews en el cap anterior!

**Capitulo 4**

Hay mañanas en que necesitas algo más que una galleta Pop Tras y un subidón de cafeína, decidió Alice para sus adentros. Suponía que se había ahorrado la miseria de una resaca (Gracias a Jasper Withlock) pero los centímetros caídos de nieve reciente significaban que habría que echar mano de la pala. Y para eso necesitaba combustible de verdad. Sabiendo dónde lo encontraría, se puso las botas, se embutió en el abrigo y salió al jardín.

Y regresó inmediatamente para ir a buscar la cámara.

La osada y fulgurante luz de un cielo azul intenso centelleaba sobre un mar quieto y blanco. Ese mar inmaculado, virgen, se extendía a sus pies cubriéndolo todo. Ahogando el paisaje. Los arbusto se habían convertido en unas criaturas jorobadas que cruzaban el océano helado, y las rocas que formaban la laguna de la piscina eran como una barricada destrozada.

Tomó una bocanada de aire -el frío era como diminutas esquirlas de cristal- y luego lo dejó escapar formando unas nubecillas gélidas mientras encuadraba la arboleda, transformada ahora en un palacio invernal.

Los paisajes y las imágenes de postal raramente la inspiraban.

Ahora bien, el blanco y negro, tan matizados ambos, y el contraste de luz y sombra bajo un cielo azul casi salvaje requerían su momento. Todas esas formas y texturas, las ramas sepultadas y las cortezas llenas de encaje ofrecían infinitas posibilidades.

La magnífica y maravillosa casa sobresalía del mar como una isla elegante y grácil.

Alice se dirigió a la mansión, experimentando con los ángulos, aprovechando la luz, centrándose en las chispeantes bolas algodonosas de las azaleas que florecerían al llegar la primavera.

Captó un movimiento, y cuando se giró para observarlo con atención, vio un cardenal que se dirigía a la rama nevada de un arce. Se quedó allí posado, una mancha aislada de rojo vívido, y empezó a trinar.

Alice se agachó y enfocó con el zoom para no tener que acercarse más y arriesgarse a fastidiar la foto. ¿Era el mismo pájaro que se había estrellado contra la ventana de la cocina? En cualquier caso, parecía ileso y con el plumaje intacto, posado, cual singular llama, sobre una rama de encaje blanco.

Captó el instante e hizo tres fotografías seguidas cambiando tan solo ligeramente de ángulo. Había clavado la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la nieve le empapó los tejanos.

De repente, el ave emprendió un vuelo rasante por el mar helado, atravesó la brillante luz y desapareció.

Isabella, la preciosa Isabella, con un abrigo viejo azul marino y una gorra y una bufanda blancas, se acercaba caminando por la nieve.

-No sabía cuánto rato tenía que esperarme ahí de pie, si hasta que tú terminaras o hasta que el condenado pájaro saliera pitando. ¡Qué frío hace aquí!

-Me encanta el invierno. -Alice volvió a poner en posición la cámara y, tras encuadrar a Bella en el visor de la lente, disparó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Estoy horrible.

-Estás monísima. Y estas botas Ugg de color rosa son una preciosidad.

-¿Por qué las compré rosas? ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?-Bella hizo un gesto de impotencia cuando llegó junto a Alice y las dos juntas retomaron el camino de la casa.- Te imaginaba ya en la cocina incordiando a Esme para que preparara el desayuno. ¿No fuiste tú quien me llamó hace casi una hora para soltarme tortitas?

-Sí y ahora somos dos a incordiar. Lo que pasa es que me he entretenido. Esto es maravilloso: la luz, los tonos, las texturas...En cuanto al condenado pájaro... la propina.

-Estamos a siete grados bajo cero y, por muchas tortitas que comamos, se nos va a helar el culo de quitar tanta nieve con la pala. ¿Por qué no estaremos siempre en verano?

-Porque en verano no hay tortitas. Creps, quizá, pero no es lo mismo.

Bella dio unos puntapiés para quitarse la nieve de sus Uggs rosas, y dirigiendo una mirada torva a su amiga, abrió la puerta.

Alice olió el aroma a café al instante. Se desembarazó de la ropa de abrigo, dejó la cámara con cuidado encima de la secadora y entro a grandes Zancadas para dar a Esme un abrazo de los que cortan la respiración.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Te he visto por la ventana jugando a la amante de la naturaleza y me he imaginado que vendrías a mendigar unas tortitas –Esme, con el pelo sujeto hacia atrás con unos clips y las mangas remangadas, pesaba harina.

-Te quiero, y no solo por tus tortitas en días nevados.

-Bien, pues entonces pon la mesa. Rosalie ya se ha levantado y está contestando el correo.

-¿Ha pedido que vengan a quitar la nieve?-preguntó Bella-Hoy tengo tres entrevistas.

-La del aparcamiento, sí. Se sobreentiende que no hay tanta como para llamar a la tropa. Del resto, nos encargaremos nosotras.

Bella hizo un mohín de fastidio.

-Odio quitar la nieve a paletadas.

-Pobre Bells -exclamaron a la vez Alice y Esme.

-Brujas.

-Hoy tengo una historia para desayunar. -Dejándose llevar por el placer de la improvisada sesión de fotos y la inmediata perspectiva de disfrutar de unas tortitas, Alice añadió una buena dosis de azúcar a su café-. Una historia erótica para el desayuno.

Bella iba a abrir el armario de los platos cuando se detuvo en seco.

-Confiésalo todo.

-Aún no estamos comiendo. Además, Rosalie todavía no ha bajado.

-La traeré a rastras si es necesario. Me apetece calentarme con una historia erótica porque luego habrá que darle a la pala si queremos limpiar esa nieve engorrosa -dijo Bella escabulléndose de la cocina.

-Una historia erótica para el desayuno. -Esme, repitiendo las palabras de Alice, cogió la cuchara de madera y se puso a remover la masa de las tortitas-. Debe de tener algo que ver con Jasper Withlock, a menos que recibieras una llamada obscena por teléfono y consideres eso erótico.

-Depende de quién llame.

-Ese hombre es un encanto. Aunque no es tu tipo.

Alice se volvió hacia ella mientras abría el cajón de la cubertería.

-¿Crees que me gustan de un tipo en concreto?

-Ya sabes que sí. Atléticos, con ganas de divertirse, con cierta veta creativa, aunque no es un requisito indispensable, y que no sean demasiado profundos ni demasiado serios. El encanto intelectual o académico, o el de los tipos callados, no consta en tu historial.

-Los listos me gustan -dijo Alice con un mohín-. Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los que conozco ha hecho que se me dispare el calentómetro.

-Y además es dulce. Tú no sueles ir con tíos dulces.

-A mí me gusta lo dulce -objetó Alice-. ¡Prueba mi café!

Esme estalló en carcajadas, dejó la masa a reposar y fue a sacar unos frutos del bosque de la nevera.

-Pon la mesa, Brandon.

-Voy. -Alice pensó en la perorata que acababa de soltarle Esme. Quizá era acertada... hasta cierto punto-. Todas tenemos un tipo de hombre. El de Rosalie es un hombre de éxito, educado, leído...

-Y además bilingüe -añadió Esme mientras lavaba las bayas.- Tienes que ser capaz de distinguir entre un Armani y un Hugo Boss a varios pasos de también tiene un tipo muy definido: hombre.

Cuando Bella regresó a la cocina, encontró a Esme partiéndose de risa.

-Rosalie bajará enseguida. ¿Me he perdido el chiste?

-Hablábamos de ti, cariño. La plancha está caliente –anunció Esme-. Moveos.

-Buenos días, socias. -Rosalie entró en la cocina: tejanos oscuros, suéter de Cachemira, el pelo recogido en una cola y un toque de maquillaje. Durante un segundo Alice pensó que si no la quisiera tanto, la odiaría-. Acabo de confirmar tres visitas para enseñarles la casa y soltarles el discurso. ¡Cómo me gustan las vacaciones! Todos se declaran en vacaciones. Y antes de que nos demos cuenta, será San Valentín y nos caerán más clientes. ¿Eso son tortitas?

-Trae el sirope -le dijo Esme.

-Las carreteras están despejadas. No creo que hoy nos anulen ninguna entrevista. Ah, los Paulson me han enviado un correos…acaban de volver de la luna de miel. Tomaré unas frases de su mensaje para la página Web.

-Basta ya de trabajo -la interrumpió Bella-. Alice tiene una historia erótica para el desayuno.

-¿Ah, sí? -Rosalie, arqueando las cejas, dejó el sirope y la mantequilla sobre la mesa rinconera donde desayunaban-. Cuéntanos hasta el último detalle.

-Todo empezó, como suele ocurrir en las historias eróticas, cuando me manché la blusa con la Coca-Cola Light.

Alice empezó su historia mientras Esme ponía la bandeja de tortitas sobre la mesa

-Y nos dijo que se había dado contra una pared... –interrumpió Bella-. ¡Pobre Jasper! -Sofocó una carcajada mientras cortaba un primer trozo muy fino de tortita.

-No; se estampó -aclaró Alice-. De verdad, arremetió contra ella. En los dibujos animados ahora habría un agujero en la pared con la silueta de su cuerpo. Lo siguiente es que está sentado en el suelo, yo intento averiguar si se ha hecho daño, y va y le meto las tetas en la cara... lo que él me hace notar con mucha educación.

-Perdone, señorita, pero me parece que me ha puesto sus tetase en la cara.

Alice apuntó con el tenedor a Esme.

-Aunque no dijo tetas, y más bien tartamudeó. Me fui a poner una camiseta que tenía en la secadora, le di una bolsa de hielo y acabé decidiendo que no era necesario ir a urgencias. -Alice hablaba mientras iba engullendo como podía sus tortitas.

-Me decepcionas -dijo Esme-. Yo esperaba que en una historia erótica hubiera sexo, pero solo nos has hablado de tus fantásticas delanteras.

-No he terminado todavía. La segunda parte empieza cuando estoy trabajando en casa y contesto al teléfono como si nada. Es mi madre.

Rosalie, perdiendo la sonrisa, hizo un gesto de negación.

-Esto no es erótico. Tienes que filtrar las llamadas, Alice.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero sonaba la línea del trabajo y no pensé en nada. En fin, todavía hice algo peor. Mi madre había roto con su último novio y se salió por peteneras: estoy hundida, estoy destrozada, bla, bla, bla. Las penas y los sufrimientos precisan de una semana en un balneario de Florida y de tres mil dólares por mi parte.

-Dime que no -musitó Bella-. Dime que no cediste.

Alice se encogió de hombros y clavó el tenedor en las tortitas.

-Ya me gustaría.

-Cariño, esto tiene que acabar -intervino Esme-. De una manera u otra.

-Ya lo sé. -contestó Alice. Bella le tocó la rodilla en señal de apoyo-. Pero me derrumbe, ya veis. Luego descorché una botella de vino para ahogar las penas y el asco que sentía.

-Haber venido a casa, mujer -dijo Rosalie acariciándole la mano-. Nos tenías aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero sentía rabia, tristeza... me daba lástima a mí misma y asco. ¿Y sabéis quién llama a la puerta?

-Oh, oh... -Esme abrió unos ojos como platos-. No me digas que te emborrachaste y, como te dabas tanta lástima, practicaste el sexo con Jasper. Si es así, no te dejes ni un solo detalle.

-Le invité a tomar una copa.

-¡Caray! -Bella, a modo de celebración, se sirvió otra tortita.

-Se lo vomité todo, mi familia y toda la mierda que la acompaña. Total, que el tío venía a entregar un paquete y termina con una mujer con dos copas de más en plena fiesta de autocompasión. Me escuchó, cosa que no capté en aquel momento, porque yo iba colocada y no paraba de despotricar, pero lo cierto es que me escuchó. Luego me llevó a dar un paseo. Me puso el abrigo, me lo abrochó como si fuera una niña de tres años y me sacó al jardín. Una vez fuera, siguió escuchando un rollo interminable. Luego me acompañó a casa y...

-Lo invitaste a entrar y practicasteis el sexo como locos –saltó Bella.

-Anda y búscate tu propia historia erótica para el desayuno. Lo cierto es que me sentía un poco violenta, y muy agradecida también, por eso le di un besito. Un beso en los labios, como compañeros que se dan las gracias. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me vi metida en un besazo de los que te dejan frita, hacen que te bulla la sangre y te dejan sorda al ritmo de un tamtan de la selva. Los de «te agarro, y luego te empujo contra la pared».

-Oh...-Bella se estremeció de placer-. Me encantan.

-A ti te encantan los morreos -aclaró Esme

-Sí, sí, es verdad. Había imaginado que Jasper sería del tipo sexy, lento y tímido.

-Puede que en líneas generales lo sea, porque cuando la cabeza me iba a estallar, se detuvo, se disculpo un par de veces y luego se escabullo hacia el coche. Ya se había marchado cuando recuperé el habla.

Rosalie aparto su plato y se acerco la taza de café.

-Bien, vas a tener que ir a buscarlo. Eso esta claro.

-Clarísimo -intervino Bella mirando hacia Esme para pedir su aprobación.

-Puede haber problemas -tercio Esme encogiéndose de hombros-. Jasper no es su tipo y hace cosas que no cuadran con su manera de ser. Me huelo complicaciones.

-¿Por qué es un tío simpático, dulce y un poco patoso que besa como un guerrero? -Bella dio un puntapié a Esme por debajo de la mesa-. A mí me huele a historia de amor.

-Tú hueles historias de amor incluso en un embotellamiento de la Noventa y cinco.

-Es posible. Pero no me negaras que una querrá saber qué va a pasar después. No puedes dejar correr un beso de estos –añadió Bella dirigiéndose a Alice.

-Quizá si, porque tal como veo las cosas, ha sido una bonita historia erótica para el desayuno y nadie ha salido herido. Bueno, ahora tengo que llamar al banco para tirar tres mil dólares como si fueran confeti. -Alice salio del rincón en el que estaban sentadas-. Nos vemos fuera, con la pala.- Y se marcho.

-No lo dejara correr -dijo Rosalie cogiendo una frambuesa del cuenco-. Se volverá loca si lo hace.

-El segundo contacto será dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas- coincidió Esme. Y entonces frunció el ceno-. Maldita sea, se ha largado sin ayudarnos a fregar los platos.

Jasper, sentado en su aula vacía de la academia, repasaba los puntos de discusión que quería plantear en la última clase del día. Mantener la energía y el interés eran claves en esa ultima clase, cuando solo faltaban cincuenta escasos (o interminables, dependiendo del punto de vista) minutos para recuperar la libertad. Si acertaba enfocando el tema, podría captar la volátil atención de los alumnos que no paraban de controlar el reloj.

Quizá incluso aprenderían algo.

Por desgracia, ahora era a él a quien le costaba concentrarse.

¿Tendría que llamarla y volver a disculparse? Quizá debería escribirle una nota. Se le daba mejor escribir que decir las cosas. Casi siempre.

¿Debería dejarlo correr? Habían pasado un par de días. Bueno, un día y dos noches si se ponía muy puntilloso.

Jasper sabia que se comportaba de un modo obsesivo con ese tema.

Quería dejarlo correr, dejarlo todo como estaba y anotarlo en la larguísima lista de Los momentos bochornosos de Jasper.

Ahora bien, no podía dejar de darle vueltas, ni de pensar en ella.

Estaba en el mismo punto en que había estado trece años antes enamorado perdidamente de Alice Brandon.

Lo superaras, se recordó Jasper. Ya lo había conseguido antes. Casi del todo.

Había perdido la cabeza por un momento, nada más. Y era comprensible, considerando cual había sido su experiencia.

De todos modos, quizá debería escribirle una nota de disculpa.

Querida Alice: Quiero pedirte mis disculpas mas sinceras por el comportamiento inapropiado que tuve la otra tarde. Mis actos fueron inexcusables y lo lamento profundamente. Saludos cordiales, Jasper.»

¿Era posible ser más envarado y estupido?

Alice debía de haberlo olvidado todo a esas alturas, y se habría reído un rato con las amigas. ¿Quién iba a culparla por ello?

Dejarlo correr, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dejarlo correr y no volver a pensar como enfocaría el debate en clase sobre Rosalinda como mujer emblemática del siglo XXI.

La sexualidad. La identidad. La astucia. El valor. El ingenio. La lealtad. El amor.

¿Cómo empleaba Rosalinda su doble sexualidad en la obra para convertirse en la mujer del final en lugar de seguir siendo la joven del principio y el muchacho que fingía ser durante toda la obra?

Di "sexo" y captaras la atención de estos adolescentes -pensó Jasper-. ¿Cómo puedo...?

Seguía repasando notas cuando pronuncio un ausente entre al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ah, la identidad y el valor cambian gracias al disfraz y a. . .

Alzo los ojos y parpadeo. Con la encantadora Rosalinda en el pensamiento, Jasper descubrió que Alice estaba frente a el.

-Hola, siento interrumpirte.

Se levanto de golpe, y cayeron al suelo algunos de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Ah, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Solo estaba... –Se agacho para recoger los folios al mismo tiempo que ella y se dieron un cabezazo-. Lo siento, lo siento. -Todavía agachado, cruzo su mirada con la de ella-. Mierda.

Alice sonrío, y volvieron a dibujarse sus hoyuelos.

-Hola, Jasper.

-Hola. -Tomo los papeles que ella le ofrecía-. Estaba repasando varios puntos de vista desde donde entablar un debate sobre Rosalinda.

-¿Que Rosalinda?

-Ah, la Rosalinda de Shakespeare. ¿Te suena Como gustéis?

-Pues... ¿es aquella en la que sale Emma Thompson?

-No, esa es Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Rosalinda, la sobrina del duque Federico, es desterrada de la corte y se disfraza del joven Ganímedes.

-Su hermano gemelo, ¿verdad?

-No, eso pasa en Noche de Reyes.

-Las confundo todas.

-Bueno, aunque existen ciertos paralelismos entre Como gustéis y Noche de Reyes en lo que respecta el tema y a los recursos, las dos obras presentan marcadas divergencias en... Lo siento, da igual.- Jasper dejó los papeles, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se preparo para enfrentarse a las consecuencias-. Quería disculparme por...

-Ya lo hiciste. ¿Te disculpas con todas las mujeres a las que besas?

-No, pero dadas las circunstancias en que... -Déjalo correr Jasper.- En fin, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-He venido a traerte esto. Iba a dejarlo en el despacho de enfrente, pero me han dicho que estabas libre, en esta aula, y se me ha ocurrido venir a entregártelo en persona. -Jasper le dio un paquete envuelto en papel marrón-. Puedes abrirlo -dijo al verlo confundido-. Solo es una muestra... de aprecio por haberme dejado desahogar la otra noche y haberme ahorrado una resaca. Me ha parecido que te gustaría.

Jasper lo abrió con cuidado arrancando la cinta adhesiva y desdoblando el envoltorio por las puntas. Ante sus ojos apareció una fotografía orlada con un sencillo marco negro. Recortado contra el blanco y negro de la nieve y de los árboles en invierno, un cardenal, como una llamarada de Vivo fuego, se había posado en una rama.

-Es precioso.

-Es bonito -coincidió Alice examinando la foto a su vez-. Fue un golpe de suerte. La hice ayer por la mañana, muy temprano. No es un uapidon de vientre empenachado, pero es nuestro pájaro.

-Nuestro… Ah, claro. Y has venido a regalármelo. -La satisfacción le hizo ruborizarse casi tanto como el bochorno-. Creí que estarías molesta conmigo después de que yo...

-¿Después de que me noquearas con un beso? Serra ridículo. Además, si me hubiera enfadado, te habría pateado el culo en ese mismo momento.

-Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, no tendría que haber...

-Me gusto -lo interrumpió Alice dejándolo sin palabras. Luego se dio la vuelta y paseo por el aula- Así que aquí es donde das clases, donde pasa todo.

-Sí, es aquí. -¿Por qué, por qué diablos no podía lograr que el cerebro se le conectara con la boca?

-Hacía años que no había pisado el instituto. Todo está como antes, es idéntico. ¿No dicen que ves la escuela más pequeña cuando la visitas de adulto? A mí, en cambio, me parece más grande. Grande, espaciosa e iluminada.

-El diseño es potente, el del edificio, quiero decir. Con zonas abiertas y... Pero te referías a eso metafóricamente.

-Puede que sí. Creo que estudié en esta aula. –Rodeando los pupitres, Alice se acercó al trío de ventanales de la pared meridional-. Solía sentarme aquí y mirar por la ventana en lugar de prestar atención. Me encantaba este sitio.

-¿De verdad? La mayoría no tiene buenos recuerdos del instituto. Están inmersos en politiqueos y conflictos de personalidades por culpa del bombardeo de las hormonas.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa.

-Podrías estampar eso en una camiseta. No, tampoco es que me gustara tanto el instituto. Me encontré a gusto en esta academia porque Rosalie y Bella estudiaban aquí. Solo vine un par de semestres, en cuarto de secundaria una vez y en primero de bachillerato la otra, pero me gustó más que el instituto Jefferson. Aunque Esme estudiaba allí, aquello era tan grande que era difícil quedar a menudo para salir. -Alice se volvió de espaldas-. Políticas y conflictos aparte, el instituto sigue siendo una bestia social. Y como veo que has vuelto al aula, deduzco que tú disfrutaste como un loco.

-Para mí, el instituto representó practicar la supervivencia. Los empollones ocupamos uno de los niveles más bajos de los estratos sociales, y los demás no paran de menospreciarnos, ignorarnos o insultarnos. Podría escribir un artículo sobre el tema.

Alice lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Hice yo eso alguna vez?

-¿Escribir un artículo? No, claro, te refieres a lo otro. No fijarse en alguien es distinto a ignorarlo.

-A veces es peor -murmuró Alice-.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos volver a lo que pasó la otra noche, y a ese comentario de que te gustó. ¿Podrías ser más especifica, a ver si lo he interpretado bien?

La pregunta de Jasper le hizo sonreír.

Me parece que sí lo has interpretado bien, pero te diré...

-¿Doctor Withlock?

Una muchacha vestida con el remilgado uniforme azul marino de la academia titubeaba en la puerta irradiando frescura y juventud. Alice detectó las típicas señales: un pálido rubor, los ojos húmedos... «Enamoramiento grave del profesor.›

-Ah...Julie, dime.

-Me dijo que podía venir a esta hora para hablar de mi examen.

-Muy bien. Dame un minuto para...

-Me marcho, no quiero molestarle -intervino Alice-. De hecho, no ando muy bien de tiempo. Me ha encantado volver a verle, doctorWithlock.

Alice pasó junto a la joven y bella Julie y salió por la puerta. Cuando ya había bajado la mitad de la escalera, Jasper logró alcanzarla.

-Espera.

Alice se volvió y Jasper la cogió por el brazo.

-Que no haya malinterpretado tu comentario ¿significa que puedo llamarte?

-Puedes llamarme. O podríamos vernos para tomar una copa cuando termines las clases.

-¿Sabes dónde está El Café de la Amistad?

-Vagamente. Lo encontraré.

-¿A las cuatro y media?

-Me irá mejor a las cinco.

-A las cinco. Perfecto. Te... veo luego.

Alicese volvió cuando llegó al pie de la escalera. Jasperseguía inmóvil a medio camino, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de algodón, la chaqueta de tweed arrugada y el pelo revuelto.

«Pobre Julie -pensó Alie dirigiéndose a la salida-. Pobrecita Julie. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes»

-¿Has quedado con ella en El Café de la Amistad? ¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?

Jasper, con el ceño fruncido, metió sus informes y libros en el maletín.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esa cafetería?

-Es donde se reúnen los profesores y los alumnos.-Peter Jason, un profesor de matemáticas que se autoproclamaba experto en asuntos del corazón, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Cuando quieres ligarte a una mujer, te la llevas a tomar una copa. A un bar agradable, Jasper. Un lugar con cierto ambiente, íntimo.

-Salir con una mujer no quiere decir ligar con ella.

-Si no ligas con una, ligas con otra.

-Estás casado -señaló Jasper-. Y, además, con un bebé en camino.

-Por eso sé exactamente de qué hablo. -Peter se apoyó en la mesa de Jasper y su agradable rostro adoptó una expresión sabia-. ¿Crees que conseguí que una mujer como Charlotte se casara conmigo invitándola a una taza de café? Y una mierda. ¿Sabes lo que inclinó la balanza en nuestro caso?

-Sí, Peter. -Lo sé porque me lo has contado mil veces. -Cocinaste para ella en vuestra segunda cita y Charlotte se enamoró gracias a tus croquetas de pollo.

Peter, con cara de sabio, levantó el dedo a modo de advertencia.

-Nadie se enamora delante de un café con leche, Jasper. Créeme.

-En realidad, ella ni siquiera me conoce. Por lo tanto, todo esto del enamoramiento no cuenta para nada. Estás poniéndome nervioso.

-Estabas nervioso antes. Vale, has metido la pata con el café, pero veamos qué pasa. Si después de esto todavía te interesa, mañana la llamas otra vez. Mañana como muy tarde. Y la invitas a cenar.

-No pienso preparar croquetas de pollo.

-Pero si cocinas que da asco, Withlock... Además, esto de quedar a tomar café no es una primera cita oficialmente. Invítala a cenar fuera. Cuando estés listo para cerrar el trato, te daré una receta. Será sencilla.

-Joder... -Jasper se frotó el entrecejo para aliviar la tensión-. Por eso prefiero no quedar con mujeres. Menuda tortura.

-No sales con mujeres porque Maria hundió tu autoestima. Es estupendo que vuelvas a salir al ruedo, sobre todo si es con alguien de fuera de nuestro ambiente. -Peter dio unas palmaditas a Jasper en el hombro en señal de apoyo-. ¿A qué me habías dicho que se dedica?

-Es fotógrafa. Tiene una empresa y organiza bodas con tres amigas más. Les hemos encargado la boda de Mary. Nosotros...Alice y yo...coincidimos en el instituto unos cinco minutos.

-Espera, espera... ¿Alice es la pelirroja de quien te enamoraste en el instituto?

Jasper, vencido, volvió a frotarse el entrecejo.

-No hubiera tenido que contártelo. Por esto es por lo que nunca bebo.

-Pero, Jasper, esto es el destino. -El entusiasmo de Peter saltaba a la vista-. El regreso del empollón. Tienes la gran suerte de retomar una oportunidad perdida.

-Solo tomaremos un café -musitó Jasper.

Henchido de entusiasmo, Peter se incorporó de un salto, copio una tiza y dibujó un círculo en la pizarra.

-Está claro, estás en el círculo. Estás completándolo, y eso significa que tomamos el punto A y el punto B... –Peter marcó dos puntos en el interior del círculo y los conectó en sentido horizontal- y los llevamos hasta el punto C. -Dibujó otro punto en el vértice, que luego unió a los restantes trazando dos diagonales-. ¿Lo ves?

-Sí, veo un triángulo dentro de un círculo. Tengo que marcharme.

-¡Es el triángulo del destino dentro del círculo de la vida!

Jasper levantó su maletín.

-Ve a casa, Peter.

-No puedes ir en contra de las matemáticas, Jasper. Siempre perderás.

Jasper atravesó a toda rapidez la escuela, casi vacía ya, mientras sus pasos resonaban tras de sí.

Hola de nuevo! Bueno chicas vuelvo a agradecerles por los reviews… ¿Qué les parecio? Aww a mi me encanta =) me dejan un review? Please! Bueno, ahora si las dejo hasta el próximo… Pd: Estoy tan feliz! Me e sacado solo buenas notas! Bien, nos leemos! 


	6. Capitulo 5

**Holo! Me extrañaron? Bien, iba a subir ayer, pero no pude. y no les daré el coñaso explicándole mis problemas, así que Uff solo amo a Jasper y definitivamente, incluso los hermanos son mejores en los libros que en la realidad =/**

**Capitulo 5**

Llega tarde-pensó Jasper-. A lo mejor no viene. Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa.›› Si le funcionara bien el cerebro, le habría dado el número de móvil por si ella quería anular la cita.

Ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que quedarse allí sentado y solo.

¿Durante cuanto tiempo?, se preguntó. Los quince minutos que llevaba esperándola eran poco tiempo. ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Si la esperaba una hora entera, ¿no parecería un patético fracasado?

Seguramente.

Eres un imbecil -se dijo obligándose a tomar un sorbo de té verde-. Has salido con otras mujeres... muchas veces. Has tenido una relación seria e íntima con una mujer que ha durado casi un año. Venga ya, si incluso has vivido con ella...

Hasta que me dejó por otro y se marchó de casa. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver.

Había quedado para tomar un café... vale, un té en su caso. Y estaba enredando las cosas por un fortuito encuentro, a falta de un término más apropiado, como una adolescente boba que sueña con el baile de fin de curso.

Volvió a fingir que leía un libro y tomaba un té. Y se obligó a no vigilar la puerta de la cafetería como un gato hambriento que acecha una ratonera.

Había olvidado lo ruidoso que era el local, o hacía tiempo que ya no se fijaba. No recordaba que los estudiantes frecuentasen la cafetería. Peter tenía razón cuando le había dicho que había elegido mal el sitio.

Entre los reservados y los taburetes de colores se repartían los estudiantes de último curso de la academia y del instituto del barrio, grupos de veinteañeros y algún que otro profesor.

Las luces eran demasiado fuertes y las voces, estridentes.

-Siento llegar tarde. La sesión de fotos se alargó.

Jasper parpadeó mientras Alice se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Qué?

-Debías de estar muy enfrascado en la lectura -dijo Alice inclinando la cabeza para leer el título-. ¿Lawrence Block? ¿No deberías estar leyendo a Hemingway o a Trollope?

-Las novelas populares son una fuerza viable y con peso dentro de la literatura. Por eso son populares. Leer por mero placer es...uf, ya estoy dándote una clase. Lo siento.

-El estilo profesoral te va.

-Supongo que eso es bueno para cuando doy clase. No había caído en la cuenta de que estabas trabajando cuando viniste a verme. Podíamos haber quedado más tarde.

-Solo tenía un par de entrevistas con unos clientes y una sesión. Tengo una novia que, por lo que sea, quiere que una profesional documente todos sus movimientos al detalle. Por mí, perfecto, porque eso representa dinero contante y sonante. He fotografiado las pruebas, las del vestido de novia, con la madre al lado llorando. Y los lloros me han entretenido más de lo que tenía programado.

Alice se quitó la gorra, se arregló el cabello con los dedos y contempló el local.

-No había entrado nunca. Parece que hay buenas vibraciones.- Esbozó una sonrisa a la muchacha que acudió a tomarle nota.

-Me llamo Dee. ¿Qué va a tomar?

-Esto será divertido. ¿Me traes un café con leche, doble de café y espolvoreado con vainilla?

-Marchando. ¿Otro té verde para usted, doctorWithlock?

-No, ya estoy bien, Dee, gracias.

-¿No eres un entusiasta del café? -preguntó Alice mientras Dee iba a preparar la consumición.

-A estas horas, no. Pero aquí está muy bueno... el café, quiero decir. Suelo entrar a tomarme un capuccino por la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar. También lo venden a granel, o sea que si te gusta…Mira, tengo que sacarme esto de encima como sea. No puedo pensar. Y si no puedo pensar, te vas a quedar dormida oyéndome hablar de tonterías, a pesar del café doble.

-Vale. -Alice se acodó en la mesa y apoyó el mentón en las manos-. Sácalo todo fuera.

-Estaba colado por ti cuando íbamos al instituto.

Alice arqueó las cejas y se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Colado por mí? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, bueno, en mi caso, sí. Y me mortifica sacar el tema ahora que han pasado casi doce años, pero si te lo explico, es porque tiene que ver con lo que pasó. Al menos por mi parte.

-Pero... ni siquiera recuerdo que hablaras conmigo.

-No te hablé. No podía. Yo era de una timidez patológica en esa época, sobre todo en las relaciones sociales. En todo, y en especial cuando se trataba de chicas. Con las chicas que me atraían, claro. Y tú eras tan...

-Un café con leche, doble de café y con vainilla.- Dee dejó la taza grande sobre la mesa y la acompañó de un platito con un par de galletas-. ¡Buen provecho!

-Sigue -insistió Alice -. Yo era tan... ¿qué?

-Ah, tú, sí. El pelo, los hoyuelos, todo...

Alice cogió una galleta, se inclinó para mordisquearla y se quedo mirándolo.

-Jasper, cuando íbamos al instituto yo parecía una estaca a la que le hubieran crecido unas Berenjenas* por arriba. Tengo fotografías que lo demuestran.

-Para mí no. Eras alegre, apasionada, segura de ti misma...

Y todavía lo eres», pensó Jasper. «Solo hay que mirarte. -

-Me siento como un imbécil contándote esto, pero siempre tropiezo con la misma piedra. Y si encima de lo patoso que soy, me pongo palos en las ruedas... En fin, pues eso.

-¿El beso de la otra noche tuvo que ver con que estuvieras colado por mí?

-Tengo que confesar que influyó lo suyo. Todo fue tan surrealista…

Alice cogió la taza de café.

-Ya no somos esos chicos que iban al instituto.

-Ostras, eso espero. Yo era un pardillo.

-¿Y quién no? Mira, Jasper, la mayoría habría utilizado ese enamoramiento de instituto como una estrategia para ligar, o se lo habría callado. Lo que me has contado me interesa, y también me interesas tú, porque no has hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Siempre eres tan directo cuando citas a alguien a tomar un café?

-No lo sé. Eres la única mujer por la que he estado colado.

-Caray.

-Lo que acabo de decir ha sido una idiotez.-Jasper, volviendo a ruborizarse, se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Ahora te he asustado. Ha sonado obsesivo, de poner los pelos de punta, como si hubiera colocado unas fotografías tuyas en un altar y encendiera velas para invocar tu nombre. Joder, eso aún es peor...Corre ahora que estás a tiempo. No te lo reprocharé.

Alice se echó a reír y tuvo que dejar el café sobre la mesa para no derramarlo.

-Me quedaré si me juras que ese altar no existe.

-Te lo juro -dijo Jasper trazando una equis sobre el pecho-. Tanto si te quedas porque te doy pena, como si lo haces porque te gusta el café, ya me vale.

-El café es muy bueno -dijo Alice bebiendo otro sorbo-. No me das pena, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que siento. Eres un hombre interesante, y me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba. Besas fenomenal. ¿Por qué no voy a tomar un café contigo? Y dime, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué alguien patológicamente tímido se metió en la enseñanza?

-Tuve que superarlo. Quería dar clases.

-¿Desde siempre?

-Prácticamente. Antes quise ser un superhéroe. Uno de los X-men.

-El profesor su permutante. Podrías haber sido el Educador.

Jasper le sonrió.

-Acabas de desenmascarar mi identidad secreta.

-¿Y cómo fue que Chico Tímido se convirtió en el poderoso Educador?

-Con estudio y tesón. Y gracias a ciertas ayudas de orden práctico. Me apunté a un curso de la universidad para hablar en público y las dos primeras semanas las pasé sudando de terror. Pero me sirvió. Y entremedio trabajé de profesor asistente en varias clases. Tuve a Carlisle durante el segundo curso. Ah, por si sale el tema... -Jasper iba girando la taza-, alguna vez le pregunte por ti. Por todas vosotras, para no concretar tanto. Por el Cuarteto, como él os llamaba.

-Todavía nos llama así de vez en cuando. Ahora es nuestro abogado. El de la empresa.

-He oído decir que es bueno.

-Lo es. Carlisle lo organizó todo... bueno, los temas legales. Cuando sus padres murieron, la propiedad pasó a ser de Rosalie y de Carlisle, pero él no quería vivir allí. En aquella época ya se había independizado. Rosalie no habría podido mantener la finca como vivienda, como su domicilio particular, quiero decir. Y aunque hubiera podido, no creo que hubiese soportado vivir ahí sola. La mansión, los recuerdos... Demasiada soledad. No.

-Claro, le habría costado mucho y habría estado muy sola. El hecho de que vosotras viváis allí y trabajéis juntas lo cambia todo.

-Nos cambió la vida a todas. Rosalie ya le daba vueltas a la idea del negocio y un buen día nos lo planteó. Luego preguntó a Carlisle si podíamos montar la empresa en la casa y él se portó de maravilla. Se trataba de su herencia, también, y se arriesgó muchísimo por nosotras.

-Parece que acertó. Según mi madre y Mary, Votos es el mejor lugar para celebrar una boda en Greenwich.

-Hemos recorrido un largo camino. El primer año no lo vimos nada claro. Tuvimos miedo, porque todas habíamos puesto nuestros ahorros, mas lo que pudimos mendigar, pedir prestado o robar. Los costes de apertura, los permisos, las existencias, el equipo y los gastos para convertir la casa de la piscina en mi espacio y la casa de invitados en el de Bella. Edward hizo los planos gratis. ¿Conoces a Edward Masen? Carlisle lo conoció en la universidad.

-Sí, un poco. Recuerdo que eran íntimos.

-Yale es un pueblo… -comentó Alice-. Edward es arquitecto y dedicó muchas horas a planificar las reformas. Nos ahorró Dios sabe cuanto en facturas y malos comienzos. El segundo año no despegábamos y todas tuvimos que echar mano de otros trabajos para ir tirando. Pero el tercer año pudimos darle la vuelta al asunto. Sé lo que es trabajar angustiada para conseguir lo que quieres.

-¿Por qué elegiste ser fotógrafa de bodas? Me refiero a ti en concreto. No creo que solo fuera para seguir con tu grupo de amigas.

-No, no fue solo por eso. Ni siquiera creo que fuera lo más importante. Me gusta fotografiar a la gente: las caras, los cuerpos, las expresiones, los movimientos... Antes de que inauguráramos Votos trabajé en un estudio de fotografía, ya sabes, donde la gente lleva a los niños para hacerles un retrato o se monta una sesión de publicidad. Me daba para pagar las facturas, pero...

-No estabas satisfecha.

-La verdad es que no. Me gusta fotografiar a las personas en momentos especiales, definitivos. Es lo máximo, el sú hay muchos otros momentos también. Las bodas, tanto el rito en si como la manera adaptar la celebración a la medida de los que participan…ese es un gran momento.

Sonriendo, Alice alzó la taza con ambas manos.

-Drama, sentimiento, teatro, dolor, alegría, amor, pasión, humor: lo tiene todo. Y eso es lo que ofrezco a las parejas con mis fotografías. Les presento ese día como un viaje... y con un poco de suerte, capto el momento definitivo, fuera de lo corriente, único. Es una manera larga y complicada de decirte que me gusta mi trabajo.

-Lo entiendo, sé a qué te refieres cuando hablas del momento definitivo, de la satisfacción que da. Es como cuando puedo ver que la mente de un alumno se ha empapado con lo que he estado intentando meterles a todos en la cabeza. Eso compensa las horas de rutina.

-No creo que mis maestros disfrutaran de momentos así gracias a mí. Lo único que quería era acabar pronto y largarme para hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Nunca consideré que fueran personas creativas. Los tenía más bien por unos guardianes. Fui una alumna horrorosa.

-Eras lista. Y eso nos lleva otra vez a la obsesión adolescente. Pero te diré que me fijé en que eras lista.

-Tú y yo no fuimos a clase juntos. Ibas un par de años por delante de mí, ¿no? ¡Espera...! ¿Verdad que fuiste ayudante del profesor en mis clases de literatura?

-Literatura norteamericana del señor Lowen, que se daba en la quinta hora. Y ahora, por favor, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

-Ni hablar. Verás, no es que quiera salir corriendo, pero tengo que irme. Me espera otra sesión. De hecho, tengo que hacer el retrato de compromiso de tu hermana.

-No sabía que lo ataríais todo con tanta rapidez.

-El doctor tiene la tarde libre y por eso hemos quedado. Quiero captar el ambiente en el que se mueven y verlos juntos.

-Te acompañaré hasta el coche. -Jasper sacó unos billetes y los sujetó con el platito de la taza.

Se adelantó al gesto de Alice, cogió su chaqueta y la ayudó a ponérsela. Luego abrió la puerta y salió tras ella a la gélida intemperie.

-Tengo el coche a casi dos manzanas de aquí. No hace falta que me acompañes. Hace un frío que pela.

-Da igual. De todos modos he venido caminando.

-¿Caminando?

-No vivo muy lejos y por eso he venido andando.

-Ya. Así que te gusta caminar. Pues ya que vamos juntos, déjame que te haga una pregunta que no pude hacerte por el tono que tomó nuestra conversación –dijo Alice mientras iban dejando atrás otros restaurantes y cafeterías-. ¿Doctor Withlock? ¿Eso quiere decir que te sacaste el doctorado?

-El año pasado, finalmente.

-¿Finalmente, dices?

-Era el principal objetivo de mi vida desde hacía diez años; por eso he dicho finalmente, porque es la palabra más adecuada. Empecé a pensar en hacer la tesis cuando todavía no me había licenciado. -Cosa que debe de haberme convertido a sus ojos en el mayor empollón de Empollolandia. - ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos otro día? Ya sé que me precipito, pero es que la cabeza no para de darme vueltas pensando en esto. Y si tu respuesta es no, preferiría saberlo.

Alice se quedó en silencio hasta llegar al coche, sacó las llaves y lo miró a los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que llevas encima bolígrafo y papel. Y más que segura de que los tienes muy a mano.

Jasper se abrió el abrigo y, del bolsillo interior de la americana de tweed, sacó una libretita y un bolígrafo.

Alicelos tomó, buscó una página en blanco y escribió en ella.

-Te daré mi número particular porque prefiero que uses este y no el de la empresa. ¿Por qué no me llamas?

-Lo haré. Dentro de una hora sería demasiado pronto, ¿no?

Alice se rió y le puso la libretita y el bolígrafo en la mano.

-Tengo el ego por las nubes, Jasper. -Se volvió para abrir la portezuela, pero él ya se le había adelantado. Halagada y divertida, Alice entró en el coche y dejó que fuera él quien cerrara la portezuela. Entonces bajó el cristal de la ventanilla-. Gracias por el café.

-De nada.

-Vete y no te enfríes, Jasper. -Desaparcó y se marchó, y él se quedo mirando su automóvil hasta que las luces traseras desaparecieron de su vista. Luego volvió a la cafetería y de allí camino otras tres manzanas bajo un frío gélido hasta llegar a casa.

El breve respiro del que disfrutaban en enero dejó a Alice con demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos. Sabía que podría emplearlo para organizar su archivo y actualizar sus páginas Web, ordenar el lío impresionante que tenía en el armario o poner al día la correspondencia atrasada. También podría emplearlo leyendo un buen libro o calentando el sofá mientras disfrutaba de un DVD y unas palomitas.

Sin embargo, como no podía parar quieta, terminó desplomándose en el confidente que Rosalie tenía en su despacho.

-Estoy trabajando -dijo esta sin levantar la vista.

-¡Que alguien llame a la prensa! Rosalie esta trabajando.

La susodicha siguió tecleando en el ordenador.

-Después de este descanso hay reservas para varios meses. Hablamos de meses,Alice. Este va a ser nuestro mejor año. De todos modos, todavía nos quedan dos semanas libres en agosto. Estoy pensando en ofrecer algún paquete para finales de verano, algo que atraiga a los que quieren bodas sencillas. Sería estilo montaje rápido. Podríamos desarrollar la idea cuando abramos la casa en marzo, si antes no hemos pillado alguna reserva.

-Salgamos.

-¿Eh?

-Salgamos fuera. Las cuatro. Seguro que Bella ya ha quedado, pero la obligaremos a que anule su cita y dejaremos destrozado a algún pobre tipo que ninguna de nosotras conoce. Será divertido.

Rosalie dejó de escribir y giró la silla hacia Alice .

-¿Salir adónde?

-Me da igual. Al cine, a un bar de copas... A beber, a bailar, a putañear... Alquilemos una limusina, vayamos a Nueva York y montémonos una juerga.

-Quieres alquilar una limusina para ir a Nueva York a tomar unas copas, a bailar y a putañear.

-Vale, dejemos correr lo último. Salgamos de aquí,Rose. Vayamos de juerga esta noche.

-Mañana tenemos dos entrevistas largas donde hemos de estar las cuatro, aparte de las citas de trabajo.

-¿Y qué? -exclamó Alice alzando las manos-. Somos jóvenes y aguantamos lo que nos echen. Vayamos a Nueva York y rompamos los corazones y las pelotas a hombres que no conocemos ni pensamos volver a ver.

-Me has dejado muy intrigada. ¿Por qué quieres salir? ¿Qué te pasa?

Alice se levantó con ímpetu del confidente y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo. Aquel despacho era precioso. «Perfecto como Rosalie », pensó. Colores suaves y sutiles. Elegancia y clase con un refinamiento y una eficacia casi brutales.

-No me quito de la cabeza a un tío que piensa en mí. Y solo de pensar que está pensando en mí, me agobio. No sé si en realidad pienso en él porque él piensa en mí o si pienso en él porque es un encanto, es divertido, dulce y sexy. Pero es que viste de tweed, Rosalie... -Alice se detuvo y alzó las manos al cielo-. Los abuelos visten de tweed. Los viejos que salen en las antiguas películas inglesas visten de tweed. ¿Por qué encuentro sexy que él vista de tweed? Esta pregunta me tiene mareada.

-Hablamos de Jasper Withlock.

-Sí, sí, de Jasper Withlock . El doctor Jasper Withlock... es el prototipo de catedrático de humanidades. Bebe té y habla de Rosalinda.

-¿Qué Rosalinda?

-¡Eso es lo que dije yo! -Sintiéndose apoyada, Alice giró en redondo- La Rosalinda de Shakespeare.

-Ah, Como gustéis.

-Cabrona, tenía que haber imaginado que lo sabrías. Eres tú quien debería salir con él.

-¿Por qué iba yo a salir con Jasper? Como si hubiera mostrado interés por mí...

-Porque fuiste a Yale. Y, joder, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero si lo digo, es por algo. Me apetece salir a hacer burradas. Me niego a quedarme sentada esperando a que me llame. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que me rebaje a esperar que un tío me llamara?

-Veamos. .. Supongo que nunca.

-Exacto. No es mi estilo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando?

Alice echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-Unas dieciocho horas. Estaba colado por mí en el instituto. ¿Qué clase de hombre se te pone en bandeja diciéndote algo así? Me ha dado el control y eso me asusta. Vayamos a Nueva York.

Rosalie se balanceó en su silla.

-Si vamos a Nueva York a beber y a romper el corazón a desconocidos, ¿se arreglarán tus problemas?

-SÍ.

-Bien, entonces vamos a Nueva York. –Rosalie conectó el teléfono-. Ve a buscar a Esme y a Bella. Yo me encargo de los detalles.

-¡Bravo! -Alice bailó de alegría, se echó sobre Rosalie para plantarle un sonoro beso y salió disparada de la habitación.

-Sí, sí. .. -musitó Rosalie marcando decidida el número de la compañía de limusinas-. Ya veremos si mañana por la mañana tú y tu resaca seguís cantando y bailando.

Alice, en el asiento trasero de una limusina negra, estiró las piernas bajo su minifalda negra y se quitó los zapatos de tacón dispuesta a pasar las dos horas que duraba el viaje hasta Manhattan.

A continuación, dio unos sorbos a su segunda copa del champán que Rosalie había metido en la nevera. H

-Es fantástico. Tengo las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Sí, piensa que te hacemos un gran favor -intervino Esme alzando su copa-. En limusina, bebiendo champán, yendo al club más fashion de Nueva York... y todo gracias a los contactos de Parker. Los sacrificios que hay que hacer por ti, Alice.

-Bells ha anulado su cita.

-No tenía una cita -corrigió Bella -. Tenía un a lo mejor salgo esta noche».

-Pues eso es lo que anulaste.

-Sí. Y me debes una.

-Y a Rosalie también, por haberlo organizado. Como siempre. Alice brindo por su amiga, que estaba instalada al otro lado de la limusina hablando con una clienta por el móvil.

Rosalie dedicó a sus amigas un gesto de reconocimiento y siguió procurando que las aguas se calmaran.

-Creo que estamos a punto de llegar. Vamos, Rose, cuelga ya -le dijo Alice en un aparte-. Casi hemos llegado.

-Aliento, maquillaje, pelo... -enumeró Bella sacando un espejito.

Las pastillas de menta pasaron de mano en mano. Hubo retoque general de la pintura de labios. Cuatro pares de pies se calzaron los zapatos.

Y Rosalie colgó finalmente el teléfono.

-¡Ostras! La dama de honor de Naomi Right acaba de descubrir que su novio, que es el hermano y padrino del novio, ha tenido un lío con su socia. La DDH está que se sube por las paredes, como es de suponer, y dice que pasa de ser la DDH si no expulsan de la ceremonia a ese cabrón mentiroso. La novia está de los nervios y la apoya. El novio se ha cabreado y quiere estrangular al cabron y mentiroso de su hermano, pero no es capaz de prohibirle que vaya a su boda o le haga de padrino. El novio y la novia no se hablan.

-Pinta fatal esta boda -musitó Esme entrecerrando los ojos-. Es dentro de poco, ¿verdad?

-Una semana contando a partir del sábado. En la última lista había ciento noventa y ocho invitados. Va a ser un palo. He tranquilizado a la novia. Le he dicho que sí, que comprendo que este nerviosa, y sí, es lógico que apoye a su amiga, pero que también tiene que recordar que se trata de su boda, que va a casarse con el hombre que ama, y que el pobre está metido en un lío tremendo sin comerlo ni beberlo. Mañana me reuniré con los dos, a ver si se tranquilizan un poco

-El cabron mentiroso y la DDH engañada van a ir a la boda… y encima pensaran quedarse en la fiesta La cosa se pondrá fea.

-Sí- suspiro Rosalie ante el comentario de Alice - Pero eso podemos arreglarlo- Lo peor es que la socia esta en la lista de invitados… y el cabron mentiroso dice que si la borran, no ira a la boda.

-Este tío es un imbecil- sentenció Esme encogiéndose de hombros- El novio va a tener que echarle la bronca a su hermano.

-Lo tengo apuntado en la lista de sugerencias para la reunión de mañana, pero se lo diré con más tacto.

-Del trabajo, ya hablaremos mañana. Durante nuestra terapia de bebercio, bailoteo y ligoteo, quedan prohibidas las llamadas de trabajo- decretó Alice

Rosalie no le dio su palabra, pero se guardó el teléfono en el bolso.

-Muy bien, chicas- dijo, y se echo hacia atrás el pelo- vamos a exhibirnos.

Las cuatro salieron de la limusina y pasaron junto a la cola de esperanzado que se había formado en la entrada del club. Rosalie dio su nombre en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos ya habían penetrado en la barrera del sonido.

Alice reconoció en terreno. Situada entre dos niveles de reservados, mesas y bancos, la pista de baile ocupaba el espacio central. A cada uno de los lados, bajo una lluvia de luces de colores, había dos barras de acero inoxidable.

La música atronaba, los cuerpos giraban... y el humor de Alice mejoró dos puntos.

-Me encanta que el plan salga redondo.

Primero fueron a la caza de una mesa y Alice consideró un buen presagio encontrar un pequeño banco donde meterse las cuatro juntas.

-Primero observa la especie -comentó Alice -. Regla número uno. Observa el plumaje y los rituales antes de intentar adaptarte.

-Y una mierda, me voy a por unas copas. ¿Seguimos con champán? -quiso saber Bella .

-Pide una botella –decidió Rosalie.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco cuando Bella se dirigió contoneándose a la barra más cercana.

-Intentarán ligar con ella una docena de veces antes de que pueda pedir la bebida, y ya sabéis que siempre se siente obligada a dar conversación a los babosos. Moriremos de sed antes de que vuelva. Rosalie, tendrás que ir a buscarla. Ponte la capa invisible de Vade Retro y no te la quites hasta que nos hayan servido.

-Dale unos minutos de margen. ¿Qué tal tus miedos, Alice?

-Me van pasando. No me imagino al guapísimo doctor Withlock en un lugar como este, ¿y tú? En un recital de poesía sí, pero aquí no.

-A ver, te basas en la profesión para hacer suposiciones y sacar conclusiones. Es como si dijeras que porque vendo neumáticos de coche, tengo que parecerme al muñecote de Michelin.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ya me vale. No quiero liarme con él.

-¿Porque tiene un doctorado?

-Sí, y unos ojos muy grandes, azules, tan dulces y sexis cuando se pone las gafas... Por no hablar del inesperado y definitivo factor beso que podría hacerme olvidar lo mas básico, que es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además, una relación con él más allá de una amistad desenfadada se convertiría en algo serio. ¿Y qué haría yo entonces? Encima, me ha ayudado a ponerme el abrigo, dos veces.

-¡Ostras! -exclamó Rosalie abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-. Tienes que cortar esto de raíz, rápido, acábalo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No hay derecho a que un hombre te haga esto... Me faltan las palabras.

-Bah, cállate. Quiero bailar. Esme, ven a bailar conmigo mientras Rosalie se pone la capa de Vade Retro, rescata el champán y... salva a Bella de su propio magnetismo.

-Por lo que parece, ha llegado el momento de adaptarse-sentenció Esme cuando Alice la obligó a levantarse y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

Bailó con sus amigas, con los hombres que la sacaron a bailar o con los que sacó ella a la pista. Bebió más champán. En el baño de señoras rojo y plateado, se frotó los pies doloridos mientras Bella se unía al ejército de mujeres que se había movilizado frente a los espejos.

-¿Cuántos números de teléfono te han dado hasta ahora?

Bella se retocó el gloss labial con esmero.

-No los he contado.

-Aproximadamente.

-Unos diez, supongo.

-¿Y cómo vas a distinguir uno de otro?

-Eso es un don -respondió Bella, y luego se volvió para mirarla-. Me he dado cuenta de que se te ha puesto uno a tiro. El de la camisa gris. Te ha tirado los tejos en la pista.

-Se llama Mitch. Se mueve bien y tiene una sonrisa fantástica. Me da la impresión de que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

-¿Lo ves?

-Es curioso, porque Mitch tendría que ponerme –opinó Alice -, y no. A lo mejor ya no me pone nadie, y eso sería gravísimo, una injusticia.

-Puede que quien te ponga sea Jasper.

-A ti te pone más de uno al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sí. Pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Imagino que los hombres han nacido para eso, y si yo les pongo, tan contentos. Tú eres mucho más seria en estas cuestiones.

-No soy seria. No me digas eso, que es como darme un golpe bajo. Ahora mismo voy a bailar con Mitch, a ver si me excita. Te vas a tragar tus palabras,Isabella. Bañadas en chocolate.

No funcionó. «Tendría que haber ido bien la cosa», pensó Alice cuando, después de bailar, se acodó en la barra con Mitch. Era guapo, divertido y corpulento; tenía un trabajo de lo más interesante como reportero de viajes, pero no le dio el coñazo contándole sus mil y una aventuras.

Mitch no se enfadó ni insistió cuando ella le respondió que no le apetecía ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Al final se intercambiaron los números del trabajo y se despidieron.

-Olvidémonos de los hombres. -A las dos de la madrugada Alice entró a rastras en la limusina y se estiró-. He venido a divertirme con mis amigas del alma y puedo decir: misión cumplida. Buf, ¿hay agua por aquí?

Esme le pasó una botella y luego dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Mis pies... se quejan como unos condenados.

-Me lo he pasado fenomenal -dijo Bella sentándose en la butaca lateral y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo con las manos debajo a modo de almohada-. Tendríamos que hacerlo una vez al mes.

Rosalie bostezó y dio unos golpecitos en el bolso.

-He contactado con dos vendedores y con un cliente potencial.

«Cada cual es como es», pensó Alice cuando la limusina enfiló hacia el norte. Se quitó los zapatos, que en aquel momento le apretaban horrores, cerró los ojos y pasó el resto del trayecto durmiendo.

**Bien! Eh vuelto…. Lol, que les parecio? Perdón si escribi mal algún nombre o alga si, la verdad es que este teclado nuevo me odia e.e Gracias por todos los reviews, ha estado genial leerlos, e otro momento, les respondería los que encuentre necesario responder, per, no esto de animo -.- Bueno… espero con ansias sus reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Siento Haber demorado, la verdad es qe buno, simplemente no pude… =) pero Bueno… Como siempre, amo la historia, as que obviamente también mo este ca :')**

**Capitulo 6**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Alice habría agradecido que el sol fuera un poco más suave, pero, por lo demás, todo era perfecto.

Ya ves -pensó-. Eres joven y tienes aguante.

Vestida con el pijama, desayuno un café con un pastelito del mismo sabor mientras observaba a los pájaros lanzarse en picado sobre el comedero. La señora cardenal también disfrutaba su desayuno esta mañana -observo-. Va con su compañero, del plumaje brillante, y con unos vecinos sin identificar.

Necesitaría el zoom para poder reconocerlos. Y quizá algún libro o alguna guía también, porque solo con la vista no distinguiría nada en concreto, a menos que se tratara de un zorzal o un arrendajo azul.

Alice se detuvo de repente y se aparto de la Ventana. ¿Pero qué importaba aquello? Solo eran pájaros. Y no se iba a especializar en fotografía de la naturaleza ni en, en... avegrafia.

Molesta consigo misma, atravesó el estudio para revisar la agenda y los mensajes. Bien, tenía una cita por la tarde con una antigua novia de Votos que ahora estaba encinta y quería unos retratos de su embarazo. Me divertiré, pensó. Además, le ponía el ego por las nubes que sus fotos de la boda hubieran gustado tanto para que la futura mama quisiera hacer otro reportaje.

Eso le dejaba toda la mañana libre para terminar un encargo, acudir a una entrevista en la casa principal y estudiar el retrato de boda de la clienta para encontrar nuevas ideas con que plasmar su estado de buena esperanza.

Le quedarían un par de horas libres, en las que podría preparar el estudio y trabajar en la página Web. En definitiva, iba a ser un día bien aprovechado.

Pasó a lo siguiente y apretó el botón del play de su contestador conectado al número de la empresa. Se ocupó de los temas necesarios, se felicitó por ser tan buena chica y, a continuación comprobó su número privado.

Al ver que tenía tres mensajes, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago

-Maldita sea- musitó cuando la voz de Jasper le propinó un derechazo en el vientre.

-Ah, hola...Soy Jasper. Me preguntaba si querrías salir a cenar, o al cine. A lo mejor prefieres el teatro al cine. Tendría que haber mirado qué dan antes de llamarte. No se me ha ocurrido. También podríamos volver a tomar un café si eso es lo que quieres. O... no se me dan bien estas cosas. Y tampoco sé hablar con una cinta. Pero eso a ti te dará igual. Si te interesa alguna de las cosas que te propongo, llámame cuando te vaya bien. Gracias. Eh... adiós.››

Te maldigo, Jasper Withlock, porque eres un encanto y me vuelves loca. Tendrías que ser un plasta. ¿Por qué no pienso que seas un plasta? Ay, ya sé que te llamaré. Sé que voy a devolverte la llamada. Me estoy metiendo en un buen lío.

Alice calculó que lo más probable era que Jasper habría ido a trabajar y no estaría en casa. Ella, en cambio, sí que prefería hablar con el contestador.

Cuando oyó el click de la máquina, se relajó. A diferencia de Jasper, Alice tenía mucha experiencia con los contestadores.

-Jasper, soy Alice. Me gustaría ir a cenar, o al cine o, si quieres, al teatro. Me parece bien quedar para tomar un café. ¿Qué tal el viernes, ya que al día siguiente no hay colegio? Llámame y dime qué prefieres.

Te toca a ti.

-¿Lo ves? No tiene por qué ser una cosa seria -se recordó- Puedo marcar el tono pensando que me estoy divirtiendo con un tío muy agradable.

Satisfecha, se dio el lujo de trabajar una hora con el pijama puesto. Luego se vistió con calma, fue a la casa principal para acudir a la entrevista concertada y regresó como una exhalación para aprovechar el tiempo libre que le quedaba antes de la sesión.

La luz de los mensajes parpadeaba.

-«Ah, soy Jasper, otra vez. ¿No es un poco fastidioso esto? Bueno espero que no. He visto que tenía mensajes cuando he llegado a casa para almorzar. En realidad, me interesaba saber si habías llamado. Y lo has hecho. Me temo que el viernes tengo que ir a una cena de la facultad. Te invitaría, pero si aceptas y vienes no querrás volver a salir conmigo. Prefiero no arriesgarme. Si te va bien cualquier otra noche, aunque sea, ja ja, una noche de colegio, me gustaría mucho salir contigo. Si te apetece, podríamos ir a cenar y al cine. ¿Es demasiado? Seguro que sí. Me estoy liando. Me gustaría añadir que aunque no lo parezca, ya he salido antes con otras mujeres.

-«Supongo que ahora te toca a ti.›

Alice sonrió. No había dejado de hacerlo durante todo el mensaje.

-Muy bien, Jasper. A ver cómo encajas esta. -Alice presionó la tecla de rellamada y esperó hasta oír el pitido-. Hola, profesor ¿adivinas quién soy? Te agradezco que me hayas ahorrado la cena de la facultad. Tu sensatez y tu caballerosidad te han hecho ganar puntos. ¿Qué tal el sábado por la noche? ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar primero y ya veremos qué hacemos luego? Puedes recogerme a las siete.

-Y si, esto te obliga a confirmar de nuevo.

Alice, de un humor excelente, puso música, se desplomó frente al ordenador y, canturreando, empezó a revisar las fotografías de boda de la clienta que esperaba. Tomó notas de las posibilidades y los ángulos que se le iban ocurriendo. Luego consultó su archivo para recordar el equipo, la iluminación y las técnicas que había utilizado en los retratos nupciales.

Teniendo en cuenta el cutis olivaceo, el pelo oscuro y los exóticos ojos castaño oscuro de la clienta, Alice eligió un telón de fondo color marfil. Y como recordaba que era una mujer un poco tímida y algo recatada, decidió reservarse lo que creía que podría ser la foto del encargo hasta haber creado un buen ambiente para la futura mamá.

Ahora bien, ella sí podía prepararse. Agarró el teléfono y presionó con decisión la tecla que correspondía a Bella mientras abría la puerta del cuarto del atrezo.

-Oye, necesito un saco de pétalos de rosa rojos. Tengo una clienta que llegara de un momento a otro, si no vendría yo misma a robártelos. ¿Querrías traérmelos a casa? Por si acaso, trae también un par de rosas rojas de tallo largo. Pueden ser de seda. Gracias. Adiós.

Animada, revisó su maletín rosa claro de maquillaje profesional y puso un CD de música New Age que pensó que convendría a la sesión. Estaba ajustando la luz de fondo cuando apareció Bella.

-No me has dicho qué tono de rojo querías para las rosas. Y es importante, ¿sabes?

-Para esto, no. Y siempre puedo manipular el color con el Photoshop. Además... -Alice se acercó a Bella y tomó las rosas que esta le ofrecía -son perfectas.

-Los pétalos de rosa son auténticos, así que...

-Se lo cargaré en la factura. Mira, ya que estas aquí, ¿te importaría posar? Tu tez es parecida a la de ella y las dos sois más o menos de la misma altura. Ven. -Alice le puso las rosas en la mano. -Ponte allí, en escorzo, de cara a la ventana, y mira a la cámara

-¿Para qué es?

-Para una sesión de fotos de embarazada

-Ah, es para Rosa. -Emma adopto la postura que le pedía.

-La semana pasada Esme preparo el pastel para su fiesta premamá. ¿No te encantan las clientas que repiten? ¿Ser testigo de estos momentos tan importantes de sus vidas?

-Sí. La luz está bien, creo. Al menos para las tomas convencionales.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con los pétalos?

-Los usaré después, en la sesión de verdad... cuando haya convencido a Rosa de que se desnude.

-¿Convencer a Rosa de que se desnude? -Bella lanzó una gran carcajada. -Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Tú la conoces, ¿verdad? Quiero decir antes de que fuera clienta nuestra. Era tía segunda tuya o algo así...

-Es la nieta de la prima política del tío de mi madre, creo. Pero sí, la conozco. Yo conozco a todo el mundo, y todos me conocen a mí.

«Puede que acabe de tener un golpe de suerte», pensó Alice.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? La ayudarás a sentirse más cómoda.

-Te dedicaré un rato -dijo Bella tras consultar su reloj-. sobre todo porque me muero de ganas de ver cómo te las apañas para conseguir que se quite la ropa.

-No te chives -la interrumpió Alice cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta é que guiarla paso a paso.

Lo primero que pensó Alice cuando abrió la puerta fue:

¡Uau! ¡Menudo bombo!. Y mientras la invitaba a entrar, su mente se lanzó a imaginar cómo podía explotar esa imagen, mostrarla y magnificarla.

El hecho de que Bella estuviera presente facilitaba las cosas; Isabella era la mejor cuando se pretendía que los demás se sintieran cómodos.

-¡Oh, Rosa, mírate! -exclamó Bella con calidez-. ¡Estas fabulosa!

Rosa, con una espontánea carcajada, hizo un gesto de negación mientras Alice le cogía el abrigo.

-Estoy enorme

-Enormemente fabulosa. Debes de estar impaciente. Sentémonos un minuto. ¿Habéis elegido ya el nombre? Siempre pensamos que ya lo tenemos, y luego cambiamos de idea. -Con el aliento entrecortado y una mano en el promontorio de su barriga, Rosa se sentó en una butaca-. Hoy toca Catherine Grace si es niña, y Lucas Anthony si es niño

-Son unos nombres preciosos

-¿No sabes aun el sexo del bebe? -pregunto Alice.

-Decidimos que no lo preguntaríamos

-A mi me encantan las sorpresas, ¿a ti no? Y es fantástico que Alice te fotografíe en tu estado.

-Mi hermana no paro de pincharme Supongo que, en un momento dado, me gustará recordar el pasado y verme como si me hubiera zampado un globo aerostático.

-Estas preciosa- dijo Alice sencillamente- Y te lo demostraré. ¿Por qué no te levantas para que pueda hacer unas fotos de prueba? ¿Quieres tomar algo antes? ¿Agua, té...?

Rosa saco una botella de agua del bolso

-Bebo como un camello y orino como un elefante

-El baño esta allí mismo por si lo necesitas Y cuando quieras que descansemos, dilo.

-Vale.- Rosa se levanto con dificultad de la butaca-. ¿Llevo bien el pelo? ¿Voy bien vestida? ¿Qué tal me ves?

Se había recogido el cabello oscuro en una cola... muy bien peinada; Alice iba a cambiar eso. También había elegido unos sencillos pantalones negros y un jersey azul claro que enfundaba su voluminoso vientre. «Empezaremos por aquí», decidió Alice mentalmente.

-Estas muy bien. Vamos a hacer unas fotos de prueba ¿Ves la cinta adhesiva del suelo? Ponte encima de la X.

-Ni siquiera me veo los pies.- Rosa se coloco sobre la marca con cierta inseguridad mientras Alice comprobaba la luz con el fotómetro.

-Vuélvete de un lado y gira la cabeza hacia mí. Levanta el mentón no tanto... así, y apoya las manos en tu bebé. -Alice miró a Bella.

Su amiga entendiendo la señal, se levantó y se puso detrás de ella.

-¿Ya has concertado la guardería?

Bella se puso a dar conversación a Rosa y le hizo reír. Alice tomo la primera Polaroid. Se la froto contra el muslo para acelerar el revelado, la miro y la acerco a Rosa

-¿Lo ves? Estás preciosa.

Rosa se quedo contemplando la instantánea

-Aunque este enorme, no te negare que se me ve contenta. Es muy bonita, Alice , de verdad

-Pues haremos otras aun mejores. Vamos a probar unas cuantas más en esta misma pose

Empezamos a calentar motores, observó Alice para sus adentros dando alas a la conversación entre Rosa y Bella. En ese momento se lanzo a darle unas rápidas instrucciones inclina la cabeza a la derecha, mueve los hombros... En plena sesión entrego a Rosa una de las flores de tallo largo que le había traído Bella y, con ese motivo de atrezo, disparo unas fotografías.

Hizo un rollo entero de fotografías, unas fotografías muy bellas y convencionales de una mujer embarazada.

-Ahora vamos a probar algo distinto. Con un ángulo diferente y otra con camisa.

-Oh, no he traído ninguna.

-Ya tengo yo.

Rosa se palmeo el prominente vientre

-Es imposible que tu ropa me vaya bien.

-No se trata de que te vaya a la medida. Confía en mí. –Alice fue al cuarto de atrezo y saco una camisa blanca de hombre-. No te la abroches

-Pero...

-Las líneas rectas de la camisa contrastaran con la pronunciada curva de tu vientre. Confía en mí. Y sino te gusta cómo quedas, no pasa nada.

-Oh, qué divertido... -Bella destilaba entusiasmo-. Los bombos son monísimos.

-Estoy en la trigésimo octava semana. El mío es como el Everest.

-Tiene una forma preciosa -le dijo Alice- Y tu piel es magnífica. El tono, la textura...

-Además, aquí estamos solas -le recordó Bella-. Me encantaría ver cómo sale la foto. La luz es bellísima, muy favorecedora.

-Bueno, puede que sí... Pero se me verá gorda. -Con reticencia, Rosa se quitó el jersey.

-¡Yo quiero una como esta! -exclamó Emma acariciándole la barriga-. Lo siento, pero es que... es algo magnético. Es cosa de mujeres. Somos las únicas capaces de hacer algo así.

-Festejemos la feminidad. -Alice le puso la camisa a Rosa, jugueteó con las líneas rectas y le subió los puños un par de vueltas-. Vamos a dejarte el pelo suelto. Es por el contraste que te decía, y resulta más femenino. Voy a retocarte el brillo de los labios, ¿vale? Se verán más marcados.

Ahora se había sonrojado, pensó Alice mientras trabajaba. No importaba. Lo aprovecharía.

-Gira un poco de lado, adelanta el hombro... ¡Bien! Sujétate la barriga. Muy bonito. Solo tengo que ajustar la luz.

-¿Seguro que no se me ve ridícula o hecha unos zorros? Me siento como una vaca que hay que ordeñar.

-Rosa -suspiró Bella-, se te ve sexy.

Alice plasmó la sorpresa, la satisfacción... y finalmente el orgullo.

-Dedícame una gran sonrisa. Bien. Mírame. Caray, ¡fíjate en tu aspecto! Es perfecto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un descanso?

-No, me encuentro bien. Lo que pasa es que me siento un poco idiota, supongo.

-No lo pareces. Confía en mí. Bella, arréglale la manga de la derecha. Ahí donde... perfecto -dijo Alice mientras Bella arreglaba la camisa-. A ver, Rosa, vuélvete un poco hacia mí.

Un poco más. Así. Y rodea tu vientre con las manos. Bien.

Al disparar, vio que el momento se acercaba. Vio la magia del instante. «Ya casi estamos», pensó.

-Quiero que mires hacia abajo y luego levantes la vista... solo los ojos, y mírame. Contempla el secreto que guardas, tu fuerza. Piensa, durante un momento, cómo entró ahí ese secreto. ¡Uau! Rosa, eres fantástica.

-Ojalá llevara un sujetador más bonito.

Alice bajó la cámara y aprovechó la brecha que se acababa de abrir.

-Quítatelo.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Rosa con una risita horrorizada.

-Vamos a probar con una foto de estudio. Te encantará. –Alice gesticulaba y su voz sonaba imperiosa-. Siéntate y relájate, descansa un rato. Necesito preparar el equipo.

-¿A qué se refiere con una foto de estudio? ¿Voy a salir desnuda?

-Ya lo descubriremos- respondió Bella cogiendo a Rosa por el brazo-. Ven a sentarte. Veamos qué se trae entre manos esta mujer. ¡Alice! -le gritó Bella cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono-. ¿Quieres que lo coja?

-¡No! -Alice entró en el estudio precipitadamente con un taburete en las manos-. Podría ser... Ahora no, que ha empezado el juego. -Puso el taburete en la marca y lo vistió con una sábana color marfil mientras el contestador grababa la voz de Jasper.

-«Imagino que ya sabes quién soy. El sábado, empezamos cenando y luego, bueno... humm. A las siete. Me va bien. Fantástico. Ah, no... no sé qué es lo que prefieres para cenar... o si hay algo que no te guste, que viene a ser lo mismo. Supongo que ya me lo habrías dicho si fueras una vegetariana estricta, ¿verdad?Lo habrías sacado en la conversación. Doy demasiadas vueltas En fin, creo que con esto terminamos el juego de tocar y parar. Te veré el sábado. A menos que quieras llamarme para decirme... Ya me callo. Adiós»

-Es una monada- dijo Rosa volviéndose hacia Alice, que estudiaba el cayente de la sábana.

-Sí, lo es

-¿Es una primera cita?

-Técnicamente es la segunda. O puede que, oficiosamente sea la tercera. No lo tengo muy claro. Rosa, hay otra sábana en el baño. Quiero que entres ahí, te quites la ropa y te envuelvas en la sábana si te da vergüenza. Por lo que he oído, los dolores del parto y el nacimiento van a acabar con tu pudor. Así que esto será pan comido.

-No sé si puedo...

-Trata del viaje que has iniciado, de lo que has aprendido en él. Es la vida, la luz que llevas dentro... Y el amor.

-Ah -Cuando Rosa cruzó las manos sobre el vientre, tenía los ojos húmedos-. Creo que podría hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo. ¿Borraras las fotos si no me siento cómoda al verlas?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, vale. De todos modos, tengo que ir al pis.

-No tengo prisa.

Bella esperó a que Rosa entrara al baño y cerrase la puerta.

-Eres buena, Brandon. Eres condenadamente buena.

-Sí, sí, es verdad.

-Y además tienes una cita el sábado por la noche.

-Eso parece. ¿Se me ha ido la olla, Bella, liando las cosas de este modo?

-La has liado bien liada, querida. Y te diré que serás tonta si no sigues hasta el final. Ojalá pudiera quedarme a ver toda la sesión, pero tengo que volver.

-Te enseñaré las copias.

-No solo eres buena, sino una mujer segura de sí misma. ¡Rosa! Tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos otro día.

La puerta del baño se abrió tímidamente.

-¿Tienes que irte? Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte un ratito.

-A mi también. Pero te dejo en buenas manos. Si no te veo antes, que tengas un bebé feliz, hermoso, sano... que sea un milagro en tu vida.

Bella agarró su abrigo al vuelo y se despidió de Alice articulando un Buena suerte antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

Pasadas las cinco, Alice llegó a la casa principal. Quería alimentarse como es debido, necesitaba comida como la que la señora Grady amontonaba en el congelador. Dejó el ordenador portátil en la cocina y vio a Rosalíe sentada frente al mármol, con la mirada fija en una copa de vino.

-Eh, es pronto para verte sentada y barra o tomando vino.

-Acabo de terminar la reunión con Naomi y Brent. Esta copa me la he ganado.

-¿Lo has solucionado?

- Claro que sí, pero no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los novios vuelven a estar unidos por el amor, el compromiso y la decisión de celebrar su propia boda. La pelandusca de la socia queda fuera del juego. El novio hablará en serio con el padrino cabrón y mentiroso y le recordará que los protagonistas de la boda no son él ni esa mujer, y que es incapaz de hacer de padrino por- que no invitan a la PDLS, es su problema. La novia tendrá una charla con la DDH para manifestarle su apoyo y comprensión, pero se pondrá firme para hacerle entender que no se trata de su boda, y aunque le dé muchísima rabia que asista, el cabrón mentirosos no deja de ser el hermano de su marido. Además, lo hemos arreglado invitando a la boda a un tío bueno para que haga de pareja de la DDH... y el PCYM quede como un idiota, que es lo que se merece. –Rosalie se detuvo unos segundos y respiró hondo-. Me he ganado la copa, insisto.

-¿Quién es el tío bueno?

-He sobornado a Edward -confesó Rosalie tomando un sorbo de vino-. Me ha costado una caja de Pinot Noir, pero ha valido la pena.

-Edward está muy bueno -coincidió Alice-. Bien hecho, maestra.

-Estoy agotada. ¿Cómo ha ido la sesión?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes. ¿Y si te lo enseño? –Alice abrió el ordenador portátil y, mientras este se cargaba, empezó a revolver en la nevera-. ¿Qué vas a cenar?

-No lo sé. Solo son las cinco.

-Tengo hambre. Hoy no he almorzado. Pastel de pollo con verduras, ñam -exclamó Alice sacando una tartera-. Cenemos pastel de pollo con verduras.

-Muy bien, pero primero quiero darme un baño caliente con mucha calma. Y quiero cenar con el pijama puesto.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Pero mira primero estas fotos. -Alice se sentó frente al ordenador y tecleó para mostrarle las primeras fotos de la sesión.

-¡Ostras, está como un tonel! -rió Rosalie inclinándose hacia delante-. Y se la ve contenta y desorientada. Qué dulce... Son muy bonitas, Alice.

-Sí, son bonitas -afirmó la joven. Y entonces le enseñó la segunda tanda.

-Estas son fantásticas: sexis, femeninas, poderosas, divertidas. Me encantan. Sobre todo esta en la que ella inclina hacia abajo la cabeza y mira directamente a la cámara. Parece un poco bruja. Y la luz refuerza la impresión.

-Voy a pulirla aún más. Hicimos una última tanda.

De nuevo, Alice abrió un archivo y se arrellano en el asiento.

Rosalie , en cambio, se enderezó.

-Dios mío, Alice, son increíbles Son... parece una diosa romana.

Rosalie examinó cada una de las fotos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Aquella tela blanca en la cintura se desplegaba bajo el turgente vientre y se remansaba como un río salpicado de pétalos de rosa color rojo sangre. La mujer, con el pelo cayéndole por los hombros, un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y la mano en la cima de su fecundo y abultado vientre

Miraba directamente a la cámara.

-Me encantan las curvas, los pliegues, las líneas. La luz, el modo en que esta realza sus ojos. La sabiduría y la fuerza de su mirada. ¿Las ha visto ella?

-Todas. Estaba tan nerviosa que he tenido que enseñárselas todas porque quería asegurarse de que eliminaríamos las que no le gustaran.

-¿Que le han parecido?

-Se ha echado a llorar. En el buen sentido de la palabra. Debe de ser hormonal. Le han saltado las lágrimas y me ha dado un susto de muerte. Entonces ha dicho una cosa preciosa. –Alice hizo una pausa paladeando la alegría del recuerdo-. Ha dicho que nunca pensaría en sí misma como una mujer gorda y patosa porque era soberbia.

-Oh.

-Sí, ya lo sé. A mí también se me han humedecido los ojos Rosa quería encargar directamente esas fotos, ya, pero le he dicho que primero las quiero retocar y que además prefiero que no esté tan emotiva cuando elija.

-Cuanta satisfacción da hacer felices a los demás, que con tu trabajo aportes felicidad a sus vidas, ¿verdad? Aquí estamos, cansadas y hambrientas, pero habiendo hecho un trabajo de bandera.

-Entonces, en ese caso, ¿qué te parecería prestarme un pijama?

-¿Por qué no metes eso en el horno a temperatura baja y nos vamos a cambiar las dos?

-Trato hecho. Me apetece ver una peli para chicas. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cena y peli?

-Suena muy bien, la verdad.

-Hablando de cena y peli, el sábado por la noche tengo mi primera cita con Jasper.

-Lo sabía -sentenció Rosalie advirtiéndola con el dedo.

-Pero voy a ir muy despacio. En algún momento entrará el sexo en juego, pero iré despacio.

-Pones límites a la relación antes de embarcarte en ella. Muy sabio por tu parte.

-Tu matiz de sarcasmo no se me escapa -aclaró Alice cerrando la puerta del horno y apoyándose en ella-. Lo de ayer fue una cosa rara, un ataque de pánico debido a que mis últimas citas han sido terriblemente aburridas.

-Te creo -dijo Rosalie levantándose y pasándole el brazo por los hombros antes de salir juntas de la cocina-. Las citas interesantes no abundan entre nosotras, menos para Bella.

-Porque no dedicas tiempo a salir por ahí.

-Ya lo sé. Vete a saber por qué. ¿Qué película te apetece: una que haga llorar o una que termine bien?

-Vale más que nos decantemos por UQTB, sobre todo comiendo pastel de pollo con verduras.

-Bien pensado. ¿Por qué no preguntamos a las otras siquieren apuntarse?

Tomaron la escalera para subir al tercer piso.

-Oye, Rose, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando seas muy vieja y no puedas subir peldaños?

-Supongo que haré instalar un ascensor. No abandonaré todo esto. Jamás.

-¿La casa o el negocio?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando alcanzaron el último tramo, la musiquita del móvil que Rosalie llevaba colgado del cinturón empezó a sonar.

-Mierda. Sube tú -le dijo Rosalie-. Ve a por los pijamas. Yo me encargo de esto y ahora vuelvo.- Abrió la tapa del móvil tras echar un vistazo a la pantalla-. ¡Hola, Shannon! ¿Lista para la semana que viene? -Rosalie, riéndose, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho-. Lo sé. Hay mil y un detalles. No te preocupes. Lo supervisaremos todo.

Novias..., pensó Alice mientras subía los últimos escalones. La mayoría se agobiaba con los detalles. Si algún día me caso, que lo dudo, me concentraré en captar la imagen entera. Y dejaré que Rose cuide de los detalles.

Entró en el dormitorio de su amiga y vio sobre su exquisito lecho con dosel un mullido edredón con una funda de color paja. Unas alegres flores frescas decoraban la habitación. No había ropa tirada por ahí ni zapatos olvidados por los rincones.

«Cada cosa en su lugar y un lugar para cada cosa», pensó Alice mientras abría el cajón de una cómoda donde encontró, como sabía que encontraría, cuatro pijamas cuidadosamente doblados.

-Yo también soy ordenada -musitó Alice-. Solo que no soy tan obsesiva con este tema.

Se llevó uno de los pijamas a la habitación de invitados y lo lanzó sobre la cama. No se perdería un agradable baño tranquilo y caliente. Llenó la bañera y echó unas sales. Se metió en el agua impregnada de fragancias y empezó a pensar en películas para chicas con un final feliz.

Las pelis, sobre todo las de amor, siempre deberían tener un final feliz, pensó. Porque en la vida no solía darse. El amor se enfriaba, o se convertía en odio. O bien se quedaba en un punto intermedio, en una especie de distanciamiento o punto muerto.

También podía romperse como una ramita seca, si alguien daba un mal paso. Entonces hacía falta una semana en el balneario, siempre y cuando lo pagara otro, se dijo con amargura.

Conocía los sentimientos de Rosalie hacia la casa y hacia la empresa. Sin embargo, en opinión de Alice, nada duraba para siempre. Salvo la amistad, si se tenía mucha suerte, aunque en ese aspecto Alice era la suerte personificada.

Pero ¿el hogar, el amor? Eso era algo muy distinto. Y Alice no pretendía que durara toda la vida. Con el presente ya bastaba.

Tenía una cita el sábado por la noche. Con un hombre por el que se había sentido atraída sin conocerlo de nada. Sí, con eso le bastaba. Al cabo de una semana... en fin, nadie sabía lo que pasaría.

Para eso estaban las fotografías. Todo cambia, y la fotografía es un modo de conservar el pasado. Antes de que el futuro lo engulla todo.

Alice se hundió en el agua hasta el mentón en el mismo momento en que Esme entraba en el baño.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te has quedado sin agua caliente en casa?

-No, disfruto del momento. Hoy tengo pastel de pollo con verduras y una peli para chicas. ¿Te apuntas? Y no me refiero al baño.

-Quizá. Acabo de terminar, por quinta vez, de retocar el pastel de boda del enlace Holly-Deburke. Me iría bien un poco de ese pastel de pollo.

-Se esta calentando en el horno. Habrá que llamar a Bella por si acaso.

-Muy bien. Me encargo yo. Así tú puedes seguir disfrutando del momento.

Alice cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ah, la amistad. Eso era lo único con lo que siempre podría contar una mujer.

Por la mañana, todavía con el pijama de Rosalie puesto, Alice se dirigió a su estudio. Se había despertado al amanecer, aovillada como una gamba en el sofá de la sala de estar y tapada con un echarpe de cachemira.

Las dos porciones de pastel de pollo con verduras de la señora Grady que se había tomado la noche anterior le hicieron sentir asco ante la idea del desayuno, pero un café...

De todos modos, antes de programarse la mañana y como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó al contestador.

No había mensajes.

La decepción que sintió de repente la avergonzó un poco. No se había quedado en casa esperando que la llamara... otra vez. La noche anterior se lo había pasado muy bien. Además, le tocaba llamar a ella si quería que el jueguecito durase más.

Por otro lado, todo aquello era una idiotez.

No pensaría en Jasper Withlock, en sus gafas sexis o en su anticuada y arrugada chaqueta de tweed... ni en sus increíbles labios. Tenía que preparar café, organizar su trabajo y vivir su vida.

-¿ Has quedado el sábado por la noche? Caray, esto son palabras mayores.

¿Por qué habré tenido que abrir la boca? -se preguntó Jasper-. ¿Por qué me ha parecido que el tema daría para tomar un café en la sala de profesores antes de las clases?

-Bueno, voy a revisar el test que...

-Palabras mayores -repitió Peter clavando el dedo en la mesita del café para recalcar su comentario-. Tienes que llevarle flores. Rosas no. Las rosas son ostentosas, demasiado simbólicas. Una flor más natural, o uno de esos ramos con muchas flores.

-No sé... Puede. -Fantástico, algo más por lo que preocuparse.

-Nada pretencioso o llamativo. Ella irá a buscar un jarrón donde meterlas y eso te dará tiempo para entrar, hablar y romper el hielo. Asegúrate de acertar con la reserva. ¿A qué hora has reservado?

-No he reservado todavía.

-Tienes que hacerlo -comentó Peter asintiendo con seguridad y dando un sorbo a su café con leche desnatada-. ¿Adónde la llevarás?

-No estoy seguro.

-Ha de ser un lugar un poco por encima de la media. No quieras impresionarla la primera vez, pero que tampoco parezca que no quieres gastar. Busca un buen ambiente, no muy estirado. Un lugar agradable y con solera.

-Pet , vas a provocarme una úlcera.

-Todo esto es munición, Jazz. Munición. Tendrás que pedir un buen vino. Ah, y después de cenar, si dice que no quiere postre proponle que elija uno y os lo partís. A ellas les encanta. Compartir el postre es sexy. No te enrolles con el trabajo durante toda la cena. La pifiarás. Dile que te hable del suyo, y de lo que le gusta hacer. Luego...

-¿Tengo que tomar apuntes?

-No te iría nada mal. Si la cena se alarga hasta, digamos las diez, o mas tarde, ten pensado otro lugar. Lo mejor es la música. Un local para ir a escuchar música. Si acabáis antes te conviene haber elegido una película. Todo esto si ella no te ha hecho señales para decirte «Vamos a mi casa». En ese caso...

-Alto ahí Peter Déjalo. -De repente, sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, literalmente, pensó Jasper-. Tengo que dar la primera clase.

-Ya hablaremos luego. Te escribiré unas notas.

-Fantástico -respondió Jasper escapando ya para incorporarse al tropel de estudiantes y profesores que había en el pasillo.

Pensó que quizá no llegaría vivo al sábado. Cuerdo, seguro que no.

**Que les parecio? Ven ven? Según yo pues esta va a ser la primera cita legal, pues en la anterior simplemente se juntaron Aww peter es tan preocupado por s amigo, yo también tengo una amiga así , y admito que aveces es enormemente MOLESTA! Pero la amo… aww Bueno, ¿me dejan un review? Poooorfis? El miércoles subo otro ;) y s me retraso, pues mátenme … Okenú S.L**


	8. Capitulo 8

Bien, creo que ahora, aunque no les interese si les diré el porque no actualice ayer… además de que no creí que a Uds. les importara: $ dado que solo un review me llego Lol y se lo agradezco, es que bien, estoy enferma, tengo la voz horriblemente difonica, y la cabeza apunto de estallar, incluso hoy falte al coelgio=( Bueno, solo eso por ahora, os leemos abajo!

**Capitulo 7**

Compró unas flores. Al principio se sintió molesto porque su primera intención había sido llevarle unas flores. Las instrucciones de Peter, sin embargo, transformaron su simple gesto en un complejo y esencial acto simbólico tan sembrado de complicaciones que decidió ahorrarse el paso.

Una de sus mejores amigas era florista, ¿no? Alice podía alfombrar su estudio con flores si le apetecía.

Luego empezó a preocuparle que si no le llevaba las dichosas flores, a lo mejor daría un paso en falso en el terreno de las citas amorosas, infringiría una de esas normas que no están escritas pero que todo el mundo respeta. Así que en el último momento dio marcha atrás. Afortunadamente había destinado tiempo de sobra al trayecto hasta la casa de Alice...por si se encontraba con mucho tráfico o se veía involucrado en un choque de cinco coches en cadena saldado con una multitud de heridos.

Entró volando en un supermercado y se quedó examinando, reflexionando y cuestionándose sobre las flores que había expuestas hasta que el sudor le perló la frente.

A Peter, estaba seguro, se le habría ocurrido algún comentario sarcástico sobre el hecho de elegir flores en un supermercado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir a una floristería y no podía presentarse deprisa y corriendo en casa de Bella implorándole piedad.

Deseó que todo hubiera quedado en un simple café. Habían charlado muy a gusto, lo habían pasado bien. Y a partir de ahora, tú por tu camino y yo por el mío. Se acabó. Todo esto era demasiado complicado, demasiado intenso. Sin embargo, ya no podía llamarla inventando una excusa, ni siquiera aunque fuera capaz de mentir con gracia y salirse airoso. Y las probabilidades de conseguirlo eran mínimas, por no decir nulas.

¿Verdad que la gente siempre quedaba para salir? ¿Y que era difícil que alguien muriera por practicar esta actividad? Eligió un ramo que le pareció sencillo y vistoso y se puso en la cola de la caja rápida.

«Son alegres -pensó con cierto resentimiento-. Huelen bien. Le pareció que las dos garberas que había en el ramo alegraban la vista.

-No veo ninguna de las temibles rosas -musitó. Aquellas rosas que, según la Ley de Peter, significaban básicamente que pedía a Alice que se casara con él y fuese la madre de sus hijos.

Por lo tanto, había acertado con esas sencillas flores.

Aunque quizá fueran demasiado sencillas.

Una cajera de mirada amable le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

-¡Qué bonitas! ¿Va a dar una sorpresa a su mujer?

-No, no. No estoy casado.

-Ah, serán para su novia.

-No exactamente. -Jasper sacó con torpeza la cartera mientras la cajera pasaba el ramo por el lector-. Quería... ¿Puedo preguntarle si estas flores son apropiadas para una cita? Es decir, para regalarlas a la mujer que invito a cenar.

-Claro que sí. A casi todo el mundo le gustan las flores, ¿no? Sobre todo a las chicas. Pensará que es usted un encanto, y además detallista.

-Pero no me verá demasiado... -Detente, ahora que estás a tiempo», se dijo Jasper.

La cajera tomó el dinero que él le daba y le devolvió el cambio.

-Aquí tiene. -La joven puso el ramo en una bolsa de plástico pase una noche agradable.

-Gracias.-Más relajado, Jasper regresó al coche. Si no se podía confiar en la cajera de la cola rápida del supermercado, ¿en quién podía uno confiar?

Consultó el reloj y calculó que, a menos que hubiera un accidente mortal, aún iba bien de tiempo. A pesar de que se sentía como un idiota, sacó del bolsillo la lista que el servicial Peter le había impreso y tachó Comprar flores (rosas no).

A continuación había unas cuantas sugerencias a modo de saludo o para trabar conversación, como, por ejemplo, «Estás preciosa, «Qué vestido tan bonito o «He visto estas flores y he pensado en ti».

Jasper volvió a meterse la lista en el bolsillo antes de que cualquiera de esas frases se le grabara en el cerebro. Pero le dio tiempo a fijarse en el decreto de Peter que le ordenaba sintonizar la radio del coche en una emisora de melodías clásicas o de jazz suave y bajar el volumen.

-Terminaré matando a Peter -murmuró Jasper.

Condujo unos kilómetros obsesionado con la música de fondo hasta que apagó la radio de un manotazo. A la mierda. En ese momento giró por la larga y sinuosa entrada que conducía a la propiedad.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lleva un vestido? -musitó, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la lista de Peter le venía a la cabeza. Por desgracia, esa pregunta desplazó a Peter de sus pensamientos y le vino la imagen de Alice con unos pantalones negros y un sujetador blanco-. No me refiero a esto. Maldita sea... Quiero decir que a lo mejor se ha arreglado de otra manera y no lleva un vestido. ¿Qué le digo entonces?: ¿Unos pantalones muy bonitos. Modelo, modelo, piensa en la palabra modelo. Un modelo precioso. Joder, cállate ya.

Rodeó la casa principal y siguió el estrecho sendero que conducía a la de Alice.

Las luces de las dos plantas estaban encendidas y la casa entera resplandecía. A través los generosos ventanales de la planta baja vio el estudio, con unos focos y un telón azul oscuro que sujetaban unas grandes pinzas plateadas. Frente al telón había una mesita con dos sillas. Y en ella, unas refulgentes copas de vino.

¿Significaba eso que Alice quería tomar primero una copa?

No había calculado el tiempo para una copa. ¿Y si cambiaba la reserva? Salió del coche y enfiló el sendero de entrada. Y entonces regresó al automóvil para recoger las flores, que había dejado olvidadas en el asiento delantero.

Deseó que la velada hubiera terminado. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con un nudo en el estómago, Jasper se obligó a llamar. Quería que llegara la mañana siguiente, que fuera una tranquila mañana de domingo. Corregiría exámenes, leería y pasearía. Volvería a su cómoda rutina.

En ese momento, Alice abrió la puerta.

Jasper ni se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto. Lo único que vio fue su cara. Siempre se trató de su cara... esa piel nívea y suave, enmarcada por unos cabellos Oscuros y salvajes, unos ojos verdes de bruja y el inesperado encanto de unos hoyuelos.

Se dio cuenta de que no deseaba que terminara la noche. Quería que empezara.

-Hola Jasper.

-Hola, Alice. -No recordó ninguna de las frases que Peter le había apuntado en la lista y le ofreció el ramo-. Son para ti.

-Eso esperaba. Entra. -Alice cerró la puerta tras él-. Son preciosas. Me encantan las garberas. Son alegres. Voy a ponerlas en agua. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ah... -Jasper echó un vistazo a la mesa-. Si era lo que habías pensado...

-¿Lo dices por esto? No, esto ha sido el plató de la sesión de esta tarde. -Jasper fue a la cocina y le indicó que la siguiera-. He hecho unas fotos de compromiso. A unos forofos del vino. De hecho, ella escribe para una revista de enología y él es crítico gastronómico. Por eso quise recrear el ambiente de un bar de degustación de vinos. – Tomó un jarrón y desenvolvió las flores –Es fantástico que diseñes las fotografías según de quién se trate. A Mary le encantaron las suyas.

-Fue fácil. Una pareja locamente enamorada haciéndose carantoñas en el sofá.

-Solo es fácil si comprendes instintivamente que Mary y James no irían a un bar sofisticado a tomar unos vinos ni se sentarían en el suelo rodeados de libros... y con un gato enorme.

-El enlace Mason-Collari. Lo han publicado hoy, ¿verdad? Siempre buscas la sección de bodas y compromisos en el periódico?

-Solo desde nuestro reencuentro.

-¡Qué dulce eres!

Como nadie había usado jamás ese adjetivo para hablar de él, Jasper se quedó sin saber qué decir.

Alice colocó el jarrón sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-Estas flores me darán ánimos mañana por la mañana, incluso antes del café.

-La cajera del supermercado dijo que te gustarían. Tuve una pequeña crisis y ella me ayudó a resolverla.

A Alice le divirtió el comentario y se le marcaron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Uno siempre puede contar con la cajera del supermercado.

-Es lo que pensé.

Alice salió de la cocina y fue a recoger el abrigo que estaba en uno de los brazos del sofá.

-Ya estoy lista. Cuando quieras.

-Perfecto. -Jasper le cogió el abrigo y, mientras la ayuda a ponérselo, ella lo observó de reojo.

-Cada vez que haces esto, pienso que me gustaría llevar el pelo largo para que pudieras sacármelo del abrigo.

-Prefiero que lo lleves corto. Así se te ve el cuello. Tienes un cuello muy bonito.

Alice se volvió y se quedó mirándolo.

-Nos vamos a cenar.

-Sí. Ya he reservado. A las siete y media en…

-No, no, digo que salimos a cenar para que no interpretes que vamos a quedarnos. Necesito sacarme esto de encima para poder disfrutar de la cena sin estar dándole vueltas todo el rato.

Alice se puso de puntillas, lo tomó por la nuca y posó sus labios, suaves y cautivadores, sobre los de él. Jasper sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Tuvo que controlar la necesidad de estrecharla como la primera vez, de dejar salir todo su deseo reprimido. Le acarició el cuerpo, por desgracia dentro del abrigo, hasta que ese estremecimiento perdió intensidad.

Alice se apartó, y un bello rubor encendió su piel nívea de porcelana.

-Tienes talento para esto, profesor.

-He pasado mucho tiempo imaginando que te besaba...otra vez. Y hace poco he vuelto a pensarlo. Quizá es por eso.

-Puede que tengas un don. Vale más que nos marchemos o me olvidaré de la cena.

-No espero que tú...

-Quién sabe.

Al ver que Jasper se quedaba anonadado, Alice lo empujó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta.

Su, presencia llenó el coche. Tal como lo había imaginado. Su olor, su voz, su risa... Su genuina presencia. Por muy raro que pareciera, se le calmaron los nervios.

-¿Nunca traspasas el límite de la velocidad?

-Da rabia, ¿verdad? -Jasper la miró y cuando vio que ella lo observaba divertida, se le escapó una sonrisa-. Si paso un poco del límite, me siento como si fuera un delincuente. Maria decía…

-¿Maria? -preguntó Alice al ver que Jasper se interrumpía.

-Una mujer a quien le fastidiaba mi manera de conducir.-«Y todo lo demás, por lo que parece», pensó él.

-Una antigua novia.

-Nada serio. -¿Por qué no habré encendido la radio?››

-Mira, como noto que es un misterio, tengo más curiosidad que nunca. Te hablaré yo primero de uno de mis ex... para que todo vaya más rodado. -Alice se volvió hacia él y Jasper notó su verde mirada zumbona-. ¿Qué te parece si te hablo de la estrella novel del rock, el tío que se parecía a Jon Bon Jovi a través del filtro del enamoramiento? En el físico, no en el talento. Se llamaba Greg, pero le gustaba que lo llamaran Rock. En serio.

-¿Rock qué más?

-Ah, solo Rock. Como Prince, o Madonna. En fin, a los veinte me parecía que estaba buenísimo y era guay y, dominada por mi delirio sexual, le eché tiempo, ganas y dinero y saqué unos primeros planos de él y de su conjunto, fotos de grupo, fotos para su CD, que se producían ellos mismos. Yo me encargaba de conducir la furgoneta, les hice de fan y me lancé a la carretera con ellos. Duró más de dos meses. Hasta que lo pillé morreándose a lo bestia con el bajista del grupo. Un tío llamado Dirk.

-Vaya, qué triste...

-¿He percibido una nota de sarcasmo en tu voz?

-No, si a ti te hizo daño.

-Me destrozó. Durante cinco minutos, como mínimo. Luego estuve cabreada durante semanas. Le serví de coartada al muy cabron. Pero me gustó enterarme de que ahora vende electrodomésticos en Stamford. Y no es que se dedique a la línea blanca, estoy hablando de licuadoras y gratinadores.

-Me gustan los gratinadores.

Alice se echó a reír. Jasper giró y entró en un aparcamiento.

-La Bella Italia ... Buena elección,Jasper. La comida siempre es deliciosa. Esme trabajó aquí como chef de repostería antes de fundar Votos, y un tiempo después, cuando empezábamos a despegar.

-No lo sabía. Vine hace un par de meses, y esa vez iba con...

-Maria.

-No -rectificó Jasper con una tímida sonrisa-. Con un par de amigos que me montaron una cita a ciegas. Fue una noche muy extraña, pero la comida, como has dicho, fue deliciosa.

Jasper salió del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta, pero Alice se apeó antes de que él llegara. Cuando ella le dio la mano con naturalidad, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-¿Qué significa que la noche fue extraña?

-Esa mujer tenía una voz que sonaba como un violín al que no han untado el arco con colofonia. Sé que es injusto hablar así, pero es tal cual te lo digo. Además acababa de empezar una dieta sin carbohidratos, sin calorías y sin sal. Pidió una ensalada sin aliñar y se pasó la noche comiendo una hoja, una ramita de apio, una viruta de zanahoria... Me desorientó.

-Pues yo zampo como una vaca.

-Cuesta de creer.

-Observa y verás.

Cuando iban a entrar, la puerta se abrió de par en par y salió un hombre con el abrigo desabrochado y sin sombrero, guantes ni bufanda. El viento azotó su pelo oscuro, que enmarcó alborotado un rostro atractivo a morir. Miró a Alice y una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos azul medianoche.

-Hola,Duende...-La aupó por los codos y le plantó un beso en los labios-. «De todos los cafés y locales del mundo, aparece en el mío». ..- ¿Jasper? -Soltó a Alice de golpe y tendió la mano calurosamente al profesor-. ¿Cómo estás, sinvergüenza?

-Muy bien, Carlisle . ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Cuánto tiempo... ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Nos han dicho que daban de comer y hemos pensado que entraríamos a comprobarlo.

Carlisle sonrió a Alice.

-Me parece un buen plan. Así que venís a cenar. Juntos. No sabía que fuerais pareja.

-No lo somos -dijeron los dos a la vez.

Jasper carraspeó.

-Hemos venido a cenar.

-Sí, eso ha quedado claro. Yo he venido a tomar una copa rápida por un asunto de trabajo y voy a casa de unos amigos que viven al otro lado de la ciudad. Si no, entraría y me tomaría otra copa con vosotros, que siempre hay que interrogar a los testigos. Pero tengo que irme. En otra ocasión será.

Alice se quedó mirando a Carlisle Cullen mientras este se dirigía a toda velocidad al aparcamiento.

-¿Quién era ese? -dijo, haciendo reír a Jasper.

Cuando entraron, Alice se preguntó si Jasper había pedido el reservado del rincón que les dieron o habían tenido suerte.

Ofrecía cierto matiz de intimidad que contrastaba con el aire distinguido pero informal del restaurante. Rechazó el ofrecimiento de tomar un cóctel porque prefería vino en la cena. Sin apenas prestar atención a la carta que tenía delante, se volvió hacía Jasper.

-¿Volviste a ver al violín quejoso que solo comía ensalada?

-No creo que ninguna de las dos partes estuviera interesada.

-¿Sueles tener citas a ciegas?

-Esa fue la primera y la última vez. ¿Y tú?

-Jamás. Qué miedo. Es más, las cuatro hicimos un pacto hace años: nunca intentaríamos emparejar a las otras. Y ha funcionado de fábula. Dime, doctor Withlock, ¿te interesa compartir conmigo una botella de vino?

Jasper le pasó la carta de los vinos.

-Elige tú.

-Así hablan los valientes. –Alice abrió la carta para estudiarla-. No entiendo de vinos, solo de fotografía, pero veo que tienen un shiraz que me gusta.

Antes de que terminara la frase, el camarero ya se había acercado a su mesa con una botella de shiraz.

-Aquí el servicio es excelente –comentó Alice.

-¿Señor Withlock? El señor Cullen ha telefoneado y le pide que acepte esta botella con sus saludos. Si le apetece otra, elija usted mismo.

-Estos hermanos Cullen... -murmuró Alice con un gesto de impotencia- Siempre la clavan. Me encantaría tomar una copa, gracias. ¿Te parece bien? -le preguntó a Jasper.

-Claro. Ha sido un detalle fantástico por su parte.

«Lo es -pensó Alice, y también un guiño sutil. A la que pueda me atacará sin piedad.››

No comió como una vaca en opinión de Jasper, pero tampoco eligió enfrentarse a una triste ensalada durante noventa minutos. Le gustaba el modo en que movía la copa de vino o agitaba el tenedor cuando hablaba. Y el hecho de que pinchara un trocito de su lubina para probarla sin preguntarle si le importaba.

Lo cierto era que no le importaba, pero el hecho de no pedir permiso resultaba más...íntimo.

-Ten, prueba un trocito de entrecot -ofreció Alice cortándole un pedazo.

-No, gracias.

-¿Te gusta la carne roja?

-Sí.

-Pruébala. Será como comer un mar y montaña.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres un poco de arroz?

-No. No entiendo cómo le puede gustar a nadie. En fin, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, hiciste que los de tu clase de literatura inglesa vieran Fuera de onda para que reflexionaran sobre la modernidad de Emma, de Jane Austen.

-Eso demuestra que la literatura, que las historias que narra, no son algo estancado; que los temas, la dinámica e incluso los usos y costumbres sociales de Emma pueden ser trasladados al mundo moderno.

-Ojalá hubiera tenido profesores como tú. ¿Te gustó? Me refiero a Fuera de onda.

-Sí, es inteligente.

-Me encanta el cine. Anoche tuvimos programa doble, pero me pasé con el pastel de pollo y me quedé dormida durante Tú la letra, yo la música. La de Hugh Grant -aclaró Alice gesticulando con la copa de vino en la mano-. Sentido y sensibilidad. ¿La viste?

-Sí. Creo que es una adaptación preciosa que respeta el original. ¿Lo has leído?

-No. Ya lo sé, es terrible. Pero sí he leído Orgullo y prejuicio. Me encantó. Tengo la intención de releerlo ahora que imagino a Colin Firth como el señor Darcy, o sea que genial. ¿Cuál es la adaptación cinematográfica de un libro que te gusta más?

-¿Mi favorita? Matar a un ruiseñor.

-Ah, Gregory Peck... Leí el libro -añadió Alice-. Es fantástico, y Gregory Peck... ay, Atticus Finch. El padre perfecto. Esa escena del final, cuando ella... ¿cómo se llama?

-Scout.

-Eso, cuando oímos la voz en off de Scout adulta y lo vemos a él a través de la ventana, sentado junto a la cama de su hijo. Me emociono. Es tan bonita... De niña imaginaba que Atticus era mi padre. O Gregory Peck, cualquiera de los dos me servía. Allí estaría él cuando despertaras por la mañana. Supongo que es algo que nunca he superado. Una lástima.

-No creas. No sé cómo debe de ser crecer sin padre. ¿Ves al tuyo a menudo?

-No, casi nunca. Y cuando lo veo y ha pasado tiempo, lo encuentro maravilloso, cariñosísimo. Lo disfruto tanto como puedo, y luego sufro cuando se va y se olvida de mí. Es una persona imprevisible. Hay que vivir el momento con él, si no, no existes.

-Eso duele.

-Sí. Siempre duele. Y como tema, es demasiado deprimente para una cena tan agradable como esta. Hablemos de otra cosa. Dime qué otra adaptación te ha gustado.

Jasper deseó acariciarle el pelo y pasarle el brazo por la espalda, pero como no era ese el consuelo que ella quería, empezó estrujarse el cerebro.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Alice frunció el entrecejo intentando situar la película.

-No la conozco. ¿Quién escribió el libro: Steinbeck, Fitzgerald, Yeats?

-Stephen King. Está basada en su novela corta El cuerpo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lees a King? A mí me pone la carne de gallina, pero no puedo resistirme- ¡Espera! ¿Es esa de unos chicos, unos muchachos que hacen dedo para ir a reconocer a alguien, a un muerto, que al parecer murió atropellado por un tren? Me acuerdo. Kiefer Sutherland hace el papel de un matoncillo. Está soberbio.

-Trata de la amistad y la lealtad. De hacerse adulto, de permanecer Juntos.

-Tienes razón -concluyó Alice estudiando su expresión con interés-. Es tal cual lo dices. Apuesto a que, como profesor, eres increíble.

-Solo de vez en cuando.

Alice apartó su plato y se inclinó hacia delante con la copa de vino en la mano.

-¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás dando clases, leyendo o viendo películas basadas en novelas o en novelas cortas?

-Eso lleva mucho tiempo.

-¿Golf, escalada, sellos?

Jasper sonrió e hizo un gesto de negación.

-No.

-¿Espionaje internacional, pintar acuarelas, cazar patos?

-Tuve que abandonar el espionaje internacional fatigado de tanto viaje. Soy muy aburrido.

-No, no lo eres. Y créeme si te digo que estoy esperando que lo seas.

-Ah... ¿debería darte las gracias?

Alice se acercó a él, le tocó el brazo y volvió a arrellanarse en la silla.

-Bueno, Jasper, ahora que te has permitido... caray... beber casi tres cuartas partes de tu única copa de vino...

-Tengo que conducir.

-A la velocidad permitida... Es hora de que me hables de Maria.

-Ah, ya... poco puedo contarte.

Y Alice lo vio; captó su sutil parpadeo.

-Te hizo daño. Lo siento. Soy insensible y una metomentodo.

-No. Y créeme si te digo que estoy esperando que lo seas.

Alice sonrió.

-Mira qué mono y listo es él. ¿Por qué no pides el postre para que primero me haga la inflexible y luego pueda comerme tu otra mitad?

Alargaban el momento. Alice había olvidado la sensación de cenar con un hombre con quien pudiera mantener una conversación larga e hilvanada. Una persona que escuchara, que le prestase atención... tanto si estaba pensando en si habría premio al final la noche como si no.

El la obligaba a pensar. Y la divertía. «Maldita sea, este hombre es un encanto, con su estilo tranquilo y nada estudiado»

Además, cuando él se puso las gafas para leer la carta, Alice notó que un calorcillo le subía por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? -preguntó Jasper cuando ya volvían al coche-. Creo que es demasiado tarde para un cine. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a un bar de copas?

-Fui la otra noche con las chicas. -«Otro día será», pensó dándose cuenta de que andaba muy equivocada al suponer que Jasper Withlock no encajaría en un club-. Vale más que vuelva a casa. Esta semana me he quedado levantada hasta tarde y mañana tendré que ponerme al día en el trabajo.

Jasperle abrió la portezuela.

-¿Querrás volver a verme?

Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír la pregunta, por lo que implicaba y por el modo en que se la había hecho. «Me da el control. Terrible.

-Lo pensaré.

-Muy bien.

Cuando Jasper entró en el coche y arrancó, Alice se volvió hacía él.

-Dime cinco razones por las que quieras que volvamos a vernos.

-¿Quieres oírlas por orden de importancia?

Maldita sea, maldita sea... Aquel hombre le gustaba mucho.

-No. Quiero una cosa rápida; di lo primero que te pase por la cabeza.

-Vale. Me gusta cómo hablas. Me gusta tu aspecto. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero acostarme contigo. Y cuando estoy contigo, siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Solo siento.

-Buena respuesta -dijo la joven al cabo de un rato-. Muy buenas todas ellas.

-¿Me dices ahora tus cinco razones?

-Todavía las estoy pensando. Pero para ser sincera, te diré que se me dan bien las citas, pero saco mala nota en mis relaciones.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible si tienes tres relaciones, con tus amigas, que te han durado toda la vida? Son relaciones muy profundas.

-No practico el sexo con ellas.

-Una manera interesante de quitarte la responsabilidad de encima, pero ten en cuenta que la intimidad solo es un aspecto más de las relaciones que van más allá de la amistad. No las define.

-Vamos, Jasper, el sexo es bestial. Por no hablar del trabajo que cuesta mantener una relación de esta clase. Piensa en el sexo un minuto.

-Dudo que sea inteligente mientras conduzco.

-¿Y si llegamos a eso y es un auténtico fracaso? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

-Bueno, yo aplicaría la regla básica que dice que casi todo mejora con la práctica. Y yo estoy dispuesto a practicar bastante.

-Muy agudo. Pero cuando no es un fracaso, las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

Jasper se quedó mirándola.

-¿Eres de las que siempre encuentran problemas?

-Sí, en este campo, sí. No me llevo bien con ninguno de mis ex. No quiero decir que piense: Odio el aire que respira y ojalá sufra cuando se muera, o si no, que se condene por toda la eternidad a vender gratinadotes, pero cuando la relación termina, dejo de conectar con ellos. Y tú me gustas.

Jasper condujo un rato en silencio.

-Deja que lo resuma. Yo te gusto, y crees que si hay sexo entre los dos y la cosa no va bien, dejaremos de gustarnos. Si va bien en cambio, las cosas se complicarán y acabaremos por no gustarnos.

-Parece una burrada dicho así.

-Da que pensar.

Alice sofocó la risa.

-Estas hecho un listillo, Jasper. Eres sutil y astuto, pero también un jodido listillo. Y eso me gusta.

-A mí me gusta que tú no seas especialmente sutil. Por lo tanto, supongo que esta relación va directa al fracaso.

Alice le dirigió una mirada asesina, aunque la curva de sus labios la contradecían. Jasper aparcó al llegar a su estudio y le sonrió.

-Cuando estoy contigo, la cabeza no para de darme vueltas, Alice. Y cuando no te tengo delante, también. -Salió del coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta-. Si mañana te llamo, ¿crees que estaré forzando las cosas?

-No.- Alice le sostuvo la mirada mientras metía la mano en el bolso buscando las llaves-. Estoy pensando en pedirte que entres.

-Pero…

-Oye, se supone que soy yo quien tiene que poner los peros.

-Y eres muy libre. Pero no es una buena idea. Todavía. Porque cuando... si nos acostamos -se autocorrigió Jasper-, no será demostrar una teoría o encontrar una respuesta. Creo que tendrá que ser porque los dos nos deseemos.

-Como veo que eres un hombre racional, Jasper, será mejor que me des un beso de buenas noches.

Jasper se inclinó y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Dedos los largos, pensó Alice. Fríos al contacto con su piel. Ojos de un color suave, intensos, expresivos cuando la miraba. Transcurrieron unos segundos, y el corazón de la joven se puso a latir antes de notar el roce de sus labios.

Suave, dulce, hasta que su desbocado corazón suspiró.

Su piel y su sangre se encendieron cuando él la atrajo hacia sí e intensificó su beso, con un susurro, hasta que todo se volvió borroso.

Alice se dejó llevar, y el largo y grave suspiro que se le escapó era de rendición. Jasper quería tocarla, sentir sus hermosos pechos en las manos, acariciarle la espalda, notar la excitación de tener sus piernas ceñidas en torno a él. Deseaba más cosas de las que desearía un hombre racional.

Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás y se contentó con pasarle el pulgar por el labio inferior.

-Esto podría ser una equivocación –dijo Alice. Entró en su casa rápidamente y se quedó apoyada en la puerta. Entonces se preguntó si el error no habría sido no haberle pedido que entrara, o saber que se lo pediría al cabo de poco tiempo.

Bien, Hola de nuevo! Les agradezco a quienes lo leyeron (¿que les pareció la cita? A mi me fascino) Bien. Les agradecería si me dejaran un review con sus impresiones respecto al capitulo y aww amo a Jasper…

Biiien, les dejo una pregunta lol -¿Les gusta e Jasper de ese fic? A mi en lo personal me encanta, tan tierno y sexie… s quieren responder, pues estare encantada =) Nos leemos en e poximo cap, esero que entre domingo y lunes! Adios!

S.L


	9. Chapter 9

Bien Nenas, Abajo les explicare un poco el hecho del porque me demore e actualizar y todo, aunque les pido mil perdones. Ufff! Que decir de este cap? Si me equivoque discúlpenme, per Dios! Lilian ataca Nuevamente… y a fin conoceremos al resto de las familia de nuestro Jasper! Además de Mary Claro… Veran ala hermana mayor y a sus lindos Padres!

**Capitulo 8**

Alice invirtió sus buenas cuatro horas en las pruebas, el PhotoShop y las copias finales. El trabajo la mantenía centrada y la equilibraba. Ni hablar de soñar despierta con atractivos profesores de literatura cuando tenía clientes esperando que diera lo mejor de sí, porque era eso lo que se merecían.

Buscó equilibrar el color, potenciando o matizando la saturación para expresar cierto estado de ánimo, una emoción.

Retocó una foto muy natural en que se veía a los novios riendo mientras salían por el pasillo central de la iglesia, cogidos de la mano, y los resaltó borrando el fondo para que solo se les viera a los dos.

Los dos solos, pensó, locos de alegría en esos primeros instantes de su matrimonio. Lo que los rodeaba, difuminado, como si fuera un sueño, y sus rostros, sus movimientos, la unidad que formaban, destacados.

Luego ya volverían las voces, los movimientos, las peticiones, los parientes... Pero en ese instante, en esa imagen, ellos eran un todo.

Satisfecha, añadió algún que otro detalle accesorio y un poco de grano, antes de sacar una prueba en papel para comprobarla.

A continuación, la imprimió y la examinó en busca de defectos.

Y al final, como solía hacer, la añadió al pedido. Un regalito para los recién casados. Cambió de terminal de trabajo, desempaquetó la combinación del álbum que sus clientes habían elegido y empezó a paginar las imágenes que ilustraban la historia de esa jornada.

Repitió el mismo proceso con los álbumes más pequeños y con las fotos que habían elegido los padres.

A continuación se instaló en el otro ordenador y diseñó las acostumbradas tarjetas de agradecimiento con el retrato que el cliente había escogido. Empaquetó las tarjetas en unidades de veinticinco, las ató con una fina cinta blanca y decidió descansar un rato.

Todavía tenía que orlar y enmarcar una docena de retratos que la pareja había elegido para colgar y para regalar.

«Lo haré hoy mismo», pensó Alice mientras se levantaba para estirarse. Estaba en racha, y se pondría en contacto con los clientes la mañana siguiente para acordar la entrega o la recogida.

Alice se dejó caer hacia delante, con los brazos colgando, y cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, dijo:

-Está abierta.

-Sigues sin tener culo.

Alice giró la cabeza y vio a Carlisle del revés.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-He pasado a entregar unos papeles y ponerme al día con Rosalie antes de ir a casa de Edward a ver el partido. -Carlisle se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre el sofá-. Dime, ¿qué tal el vino?

-Muy bueno, gracias, señor Encantador.

-Tú y Jasper Withlock , ¿eh? -Del entró en la cocina como Pedro por su casa. Alice oyó que abría la nevera, y también que hablaba indignado-Allie, si no tienes culo, ¿por qué solo compras Coca-Cola Light?

-Para sacarme de encima a los gorrones como tú. -La joven se irguió cuando Carlisle entraba en la sala tirando de la lengüeta de una lata.

-A caballo regalado... He oído que tú y Jasper os habéis liado porque su hermana es clienta vuestra.

-Por esa razón volvimos a vernos.

-Y le pusiste las tetas por delante a la primera ocasión.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

-Estas no son las palabras de Rosalie, que es tu fuente. Si te vas a comportar como una adolescente, ¿por qué no nos sentamos a hacernos trencitas mientras cotilleamos?-

-Tienes el pelo corto-respondió Carlisle bebiendo un sorbo del refresco y esbozando una mueca-. Ecs. En fin, volvamos al tema. Un hombre tiene derecho a sentir curiosidad por los tíos que se acercan a su hermanita honoraria y a desconfiar de ellos.

Alice fue a buscar una Coca-Cola para ella.

-La otra noche salimos a cenar. Y por lo que me parece, es lo que suele hacer la gente desde tiempos inmemoriales.-

-Y esa fue la segunda cita, según mi fuente anónima. No cuento la de las tetas. -Carlisle arqueó las cejas.

-No le puse las tetas por delante. Lo que ocurrió era que iba sin blusa en ese momento, pervertido.

-Así me llaman. Y por tu manera de escurrir el bulto, me pregunto si esto irá en serio.

-No escurro el bulto. ¿Qué problema tienes con Jasper?

-No tengo ningún problema con él, salvo que tú eres tú y él es un hombre. Jasper me gusta. – Carlisle se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el brazo del sofá-. Siempre me ha gustado. No había coincidido con él desde su regreso. Hasta ayer por la noche. He oído que estuvo liado con Maria Melton, una que trabajó para un cliente de Edward; Ed dice que es una rompepelotas.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Aja, ahora sí veo que va en serio...

-Cállate y cuéntamelo todo.

-Hacer las dos cosas a la vez es imposible.

-Vamos, Carls.

-No sé nada. Solo sé que Edward le tenía tirria y que parece ser que ella le tiró los tejos mientras todavía estaba liada con Jasper, cosa que ahora supongo que ha cambiado.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa?

-Joder, Allie. Ahora eres tú la que se porta como una adolescente. No tengo ni idea. Pregúntale a Edward.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice señaló hacia la puerta.

-Si no tienes nada sabroso que contarme, acábate la Coca

Cola y márchate. Estoy trabajando.-

Carlisle le sonrió, con esa luminosa y potente sonrisa de Cullen.

-Es que me lo estoy pasando tan bien...

-Si no le echas salsa, no esperes nada de mí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Alice miró la pantalla y reconoció el número.

-Alice, fotógrafa de Votos.

-¡Alie! Saludos desde la hermosa y soleada Florida

-Mama… -La joven se llevó un dedo a la sien e hizo el gesto de dispararse con el pulgar.

Carlisle volvió a dejar el abrigo en el sofá. Los amigos no se abandonan en los malos trances. Y si era Lilian quien estaba al teléfono, Alice terminaría hecha polvo.

-Me lo estoy pasando tan bien... ¡Me siento una mujer nueva!

-¿De quién es este teléfono?

-Ah, es de Ari. He olvidado el mío en mi habitación y ahora estamos en la piscina. Bueno, yo estoy en la piscina. Él ha ido a ver por qué tardan tanto con las bebidas. Es un amor. ¡Se esta de fábula aquí! Tengo un tratamiento dentro de un rato, pero primero tenía que hablar contigo, por eso Ari me ha prestado su teléfono. Es un caballero.

«Caray -exclamó Alice para sus adentros-. Casi lo había

previsto.

-Me alegra que lo estés pasando bien.

-Ha sido una sorpresa para mí. Para mi salud y bienestar, para mi bienestar mental, emocional y espiritual. Necesito una semana más.

Alice cerró los ojos.

-No puedo ayudarte.

-¡Claro que puedes! Mi vida, tengo que terminar con esto. Si no, cuando vuelva a casa verás como vuelvo a hundirme. Y no habrá servido de nada, será como si hubieras tirado el dinero. Necesito que me envíes mil dólares. Bueno, dos mil para estar más segura. Necesito realizarme.

-No me queda más dinero. –Alice pensó en el trabajo que acababa de hacer, en las cuatro horas que llevaba trabajando ese domingo.

-Pues factúraselo a alguien -propuso Lilian con una voz estridente-. Como si te hubiera pedido que vinieras corriendo con efectivo en el bolsillo, por el amor de Dios. Solo tienes que llamar a recepción, darles los datos de tu tarjeta de crédito y ellos se encargarán de todo. Es así de simple. Ya les he dicho que llamarías, así que...

-No es posible que sigas haciéndome esto -se quejó Alice con la voz rota-. No puedes esperar que siga pagando y pagando... Yo...

Alice se sobresaltó al notar que Carlisle le quitaba el teléfono de la mano.

-¿Lilian? Hola, soy Carlisle Cullen. Lo siento, Alice ha tenido que ocuparse de otro asunto.

-No habíamos terminado.

-Sí habíais terminado, Lilian. No sé a qué la estás obligando, pero te ha dicho que no. Ahora déjala, que tiene trabajo.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. ¿Crees que como eres un Cullen, como tienes dinero, eso te da derecho a meterte un entre mi propia hija y yo?

-No, creo que tengo derecho porque soy amigo de Alice. Que pases un buen día. -Carlisle colgó y se volvió hacia Alice. La tristeza asomaba a los ojos de ella-. No llores -le ordenó.

Alice hizo un gesto de negación, fue a refugiarse en sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿por qué dejo que me trate así?

-Porque si tuvieras elección, serías una buena hija, una hija cariñosa. Pero ella no te da la oportunidad. Es por su culpa, Alice. ¿Se trata de dinero?

-Sí, otra vez el dinero.

Carlisle le acarició la espalda.

-Has hecho lo correcto. Has dicho que no. Sigue así. Y ahora quiero que me prometas que no vas a contestar al teléfono si... cuando vuelva a llamar. Si no me das tu palabra, te sacaré a rastras de aquí y te obligaré a ir a casa de Edward a ver el partido.

-Te lo prometo. No habría contestado si hubiera reconocido el número. Mi madre utilizó el teléfono de un tal Ari y llamó al número de la empresa. Sabe cómo dar conmigo.

-Filtra tus llamadas, al menos durante un tiempo, hasta que estés segura de quién es, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo. Gracias, Carlisle . Gracias.

-Te quiero, cariño.

-Ya lo sé -respondió Alice inclinándose hacia atrás y sonriéndole-. Yo también te quiero. Ve a ver el partido de fútbol. Y no se lo digas a Rose. Si lo necesito, ya lo haré yo.

-Vale. –Carlisle recogió su abrigo-. Cuenta conmigo...

-Te llamaré. Esta es otra cosa que te prometo.

Alice no podía ponerse a trabajar, todavía no, al menos hasta que se hubiera aclarado las ideas y pudiera centrarse otra vez. Por otro lado, regodearse en el victimismo, montándose su fiesta privada de autocompasión con globos y serpentinas, no solucionaría nada.

«Ve a dar una vuelta -se dijo-. Funcionó el otro día con Jasper. Veamos si funciona ahora que estoy sola.

No caía la tarde y tampoco nevaba, pero el aire era puro y hacía frío. «Aunque las demás están metidas en casa, están cerca de mí. Si quiero o necesito compañía, puedo ir a buscarla. Pero no es el momento, todavía no.››

Se acordó de los comederos para pájaros, tomó una lata de alpiste y salió a la nieve. Se estaba acabando, notó Alice al rellenarlos. Habría que apuntarlo en la lista de la compra.

Diez libras de alpiste. Un litro de leche. Una nueva espina dorsal.

Lástima que no pudiera comprar eso último en el súper. Necesitaba una nueva tras haber batallado con Lilian Brandon Meyers Harrington.

Tapó la lata y se encaminó hacia el estanque. Se detuvo bajo uno de los sauces llorones. Sacudió la nieve de un banco que había debajo del telón de flexibles ramas y se sentó a pasar el rato. La tierra seguía alfombrada de blanco, pero el sol había desnudado las ramas y los árboles se alzaban, como los huesos del invierno, hacia un cielo color tejano viejo y descolorido.

Podía ver el cenador con los rosales, blanco como la nieve, con los tallos entrelazados, retorcidos, punzantes de espinas. Y más allá, la pérgola, repleta de durmientes glicinias.

Alice suponía que la imagen transmitía paz; el color y la vida aletargados durante el invierno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, la única palabra que le vino a la mente fue soledad».

Se levantó y se dirigió a su casa. Se encontraría mejor trabajando. Si cometía errores, lo reharía todo una y otra vez hasta que cambiara su estado de ánimo.

Pondría música, y la pondría muy alta, para no tener que oír sus propios pensamientos.

Ahora bien, cuando abrió la puerta, oyó el llanto y la voz quejumbrosa de su madre.

-«No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fría, tan insensible. Necesito que me ayudes. Solo unos días más, Alice. Solo…

Por suerte, el contestador bloqueó la llamada.

Se aovilló en el sofá y se echó una mantita por encima. Se prometió que dormiría para olvidar las penas. Dormiría y se despertaría como nueva.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Alice se acurrucó a la defensiva.

-Por favor, no, por favor, déjame tranquila. Déjame en paz, te lo pido. Dame un respiro.

-Ah, hola. Soy Jasper. Debes de estar trabajando, habrás tenido que salir o… ja... no te apetece hablar.

-No puedo hablar -murmuró la joven desde el sofá-. Es que no puedo. Habla tú. Háblame.

Alice cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de Jasper la sosegara.

Jasper estaba en la ciudad, en casa. Cuando colgó el teléfono, un gato de pelo rojizo y de tres patas al que llamaba Tríada saltó a su regazo. Jasper le rascó las orejas con aire ausente mientras pensaba que ojalá hubiera podido hablar con Alice. Aunque hubiese sido solo un minuto. Porque ahora no seguiría sentado pensando en ella en lugar de dedicarse a sus tareas dominicales.

Tenía que ocuparse de la colada y preparar las clases del día siguiente. Le faltaba corregir unos cuantos exámenes y leer y dar su visto bueno a los proyectos de relatos de su clase de escritura creativa. Todavía no había terminado su artículo sobre «Las mujeres de Shakespeare: la dualidad», ni prestado la más mínima atención al cuento que estaba escribiendo.

Por si fuera poco, lo esperaban a cenar en casa de sus padres.

Jasper no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y se dio cuenta de que, por desgracia, eso no cambiaba las cosas en absoluto.

-Primero la colada -le dijo a Tríada mientras lo dejaba en el asiento que había abandonado.

Se metió en el claustrofóbico fregadero que había al lado de la cocina y puso una primera lavadora. Estaba a punto de prepararse una taza de té, cuando frunció el ceño.

-Si quiero, puedo tomarme un café. No hay ninguna ley que diga que no puedo tomarme una maldita taza de café por la tarde.-Y se puso a prepararlo con un aire de desafío que, bien pensado y aunque no hubiera nadie mirándole, resultaba ridículo. Dejó funcionando la lavadora y se llevó el café a la habitación pequeña del piso de arriba donde había instalado su despacho.

Se puso a corregir exámenes y suspiro cuando se vio obligado a poner un insuficiente más brillantes y perezosos también. Iba a tener que sermonearlo. Mejor no postergarlo, decidió, y escribió debajo de la nota: «Ven a verme después de clase».

Cuando sonó el programador de la lavadora, bajó a poner la ropa húmeda en la secadora y a llenar la lavadora con la siguiente tanda.

De vuelta a su mesa, evaluó las redacciones de sus alumnos. Hizo comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones. Añadió en rojo unas palabras de ánimo y consejo. Le encantaba ese trabajo: ver cómo sus alumnos usaban la cabeza, organizaban sus pensamientos y creaban su propio mundo.

Cuando terminó con la colada y el trabajo, todavía le quedaba más de una hora para matar el tiempo antes de salir a cenar.

Por entretenerse, se conectó a internet en busca de recetas.

No porque fuera a invitarla a cenar. Solo por si acaso. Si se le iba la olla y decidía seguir los consejos de peter, le iría bien contar con un plan.

Un guión, por así decirlo.

«Nada demasiado llamativo o complicado -pensó-, porque seguro que meto la pata, pero tampoco demasiado básico o sencillo. Si vas a cocinar para una mujer, ¿no hay que esforzarse un poco y pasar del microondas?

Imprimió unas cuantas recetas y se anotó varios posibles menús. Y también vinos. A Alice le gustaba el vino. Él no sabía del tema, pero podía aprender. Cuando terminó, lo metió todo en un archivo.

Probablemente la invitaría a ver una película. A disfrutar de una noche de peli y pizza. Algo informal, sin agobios ni expectativas. Eso era lo que seguramente debería hacer, pensó saliendo del despacho y entrando en su dormitorio para cambiarse de camisa.

Aunque... tampoco estaría mal pensar en comprar unas velas, o quizá unas flores. Miró alrededor y se la imaginó allí mismo. A la luz de las velas. Imaginó que la acostaba en su cama, que la sentía moverse debajo de él, que observaba su rostro iluminado bajo esa luz, que la tocaba, la saboreaba...

-¡Joder! ,

Tras respirar hondo, Jasper desvió los ojos hacia el gato, que a su vez le sostuvo la mirada.

-Alice tiene razón. El sexo es algo bestial.

La casa de Chestnut Lane, con su gran patio y sus árboles crecidos, había sido una de las razones por las que Jasper había abandonado su puesto en Yale. La añoraba (con sus persianas azules, las blancas tablas de madera, el sólido y resistente porche y las altas buhardillas), y también a la gente que la habitaba.

No es que fuera a la casa con mayor asiduidad que cuando vivía y trabajaba en New Haven, pero le satisfacía saber que podía aparecer por allí cuando le apeteciera. Entró en el recibidor y se fijó en que Chauncy, el Cocker spaniel de la familia, estaba aovillado en el sofá del salón.

Tenía prohibido subirse a los muebles, y el animal lo sabía, por eso su mansa expresión y el esperanzado movimiento de su cola fueron su modo de implorarle silencio.

-No he visto nada -susurró Jasper ,y siguió su camino hacia la habitación principal y el bullicio. Distinguió el olor del asado de ternera de su madre, oyó las carcajadas de su hermana pequeña y el griterío y las maldiciones acaloradas de los hombres.

«El partido no ha terminado», decidió.

Se detuvo en el umbral para estudiar la escena. Su madre, huesuda, robusta como una roca firme de Nueva Inglaterra, removía el contenido de una olla al fuego mientras Mary, acodada en el mármol junto a ella, hablaba a mil por hora gesticulando con una copa de vino en la mano. Su hermana mayor, Diane, estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras, mirando por el ventanal. Observaba a sus dos hijos, abrigados hasta las cejas, deslizarse en un trineo por el patio trasero en pendiente.

En el otro extremo de la barra donde desayunaban, su padre, su cuñado y James vociferaban frente al televisor. El fútbol le daba dolor de cabeza o lo adormecía, y por eso Jasper eligió pasarse al bando de las chicas. Se acercó a su madre por la espalda y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros. -Pam Withlock le dio a probar una crema de guisantes que hervía a fuego muy lento.

-Tenía que acabar un par de asuntos. Está rica -dijo él tras probar obedientemente la sopa.

-Los niños han preguntado por ti. Imaginaban que te encontrarían en casa y que os daría tiempo de probar los trineos.

El tono de Diane traslucía un leve tono de censura Jasper, que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba quejarse a su hermana, fue a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Toma un poco de vino, Jasper. -Mary, detrás de Diane, le dirigió una mirada cómplice-. De todos modos, no podemos comer hasta que haya terminado el partido. Y aún falta mucho.

-En casa no retrasamos una cena familiar por culpa de los deportes -criticó Diane.

Eso explicaba que su cuñado aprovechase las normas más relajadas de los Withlock, pensó Jasper.

De repente, mientras su madre tarareaba removiendo la crema, los forofos del fútbol americano, como un solo hombre, saltaron de las sillas y del sofá para gritar.

Habían anotado un touchdown.

¿Por qué no te tomas una copita de vino, Di? - Pam escurrió la cuchara con unos golpecitos y ajustó la intensidad del fuego-. Los niños están bien. Piensa que hace más de diez años que no hemos tenido una avalancha. ¡Michael, tu hijo ha llegado!

Mike Withlock alzó un dedo mientras celebraba con el otro puño que el jugador acabara de conseguir un punto extra.

¡Ha sido buena! -Michael sonrió a su hijo. Su pálida tez irlandesa, sofocada de alegría, destacaba bajo su pulcra barba plateada-. ¡Los Giants ganan por cinco puntos!

Mary dio una copa a Jasper.

Como por aquí lo tenemos todo bajo control, y por allí también controlan -añadió gesticulando hacia los sitios más alejados de la barra-, ¿por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas todo lo que hay que saber de ti y de Alice Brandon?

-¿Alice Brandon? ¿La fotógrafa? ¿De verdaaad? -exclamó Pam arrastrando la última sílaba.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo acaba el partido.-

-Ni pensarlo. -Mary lo acorraló contra la barra-. He oído decir que alguien os vio a los dos en plan íntimo en el Café de la Amistad.

-Tomamos un café. Y hablamos. Es lo que se hace en el Café de la Amistad.

-Luego alguien me dijo que alguien le había dicho que estuvisteis en La bella Italia en un plan más intimo anoche. ¿Y eso?

«Mary siempre anda oyendo lo que oyen los demás», pensó Jasper cansinamente. Su hermana era como un radiotransmisor.

-Hemos salido un par de veces.

-¿Estás saliendo con Alice Brandon? -preguntó Pam.

-Eso parece.

-¿La misma Alice Brandon con quien soñaste durante meses cuando ibas al instituto?

-¿Cómo sabes que yo...? -«Qué imbécil soy›, pensó. Su madre se enteraba de todo-. Solo fuimos a cenar. No es una noticia de interés nacional.

-Para nosotros, sí -lo corrigió Pam-. Podías haberla invitado a venir esta noche. Ya sabes que siempre hay comida de sobra.

-Nosotros no... no es... No hemos llegado al punto de cenar en familia. Solo fuimos a cenar. Hemos salido una única vez.

-Dos, si cuentas el café -lo corrigió Sherry-. ¿Volverás a verla?

-Es posible. Puede. -Carter metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia delante-. No lo sé.

-He oído hablar muy bien de ella, y parece que es muy buena profesional. Si no, no estaría organizando la boda de Mary.

-¿Verdad que es la hija de Lilian Brandon? Creo que ahora se llama Barrington.

-No conozco a su madre. Solo fui a cenar con ella.

La noticia había arrancado a Diane de la ventana.

-Es Lilian Barrington, estoy segura. Su hija es amiga íntima de los Cullen, de Isabella Swan y de esa otra. Tienen una empresa que organiza bodas.

-Supongo que es ella, sí -reconoció Jasper.

-Lilian Barrington -pronunció Diane tensando la mandíbula y apretando los labios con el gesto familiar de desaprobación que ya le conocía Jasper-. Es la mujer que tuvo un lío con Stu Gibbons y le destrozó el matrimonio.

-No veo qué culpa tiene la chica de lo que haga su madre-dijo Pam abriendo el horno para comprobar el asado-. Y fue Stu quien rompió su propio matrimonio.

-He oído decir que obligó a Stu a abandonar a Maureen, y cuando él se negó, fue a contárselo en persona a su mujer. Maureen despellejó vivo a su marido durante el divorcio. No seré yo quien diga nada en contra. Y después, resultó que Lilian ya no estaba interesada.

-¿Estamos hablando de Alice o de su madre? –preguntó Pam.

Diane se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo lo que sé. La gente comenta que siempre anda en la búsqueda de un nuevo marido, sobre todo si está casado con otra.

-Yo no salgo con la madre de Alice- aclaró Jasper con un tono tan calmado y frío que encendió una chispa de indignación en los ojos de Diane.

-¿Y quién ha dicho eso? Aunque ya conoces el refrán: de tal palo, tal astilla. Vale más que andes con cuidado, eso es todo; no vayas a caer en manos de otra María Melton

-Di, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan mala pécora? –preguntó Mary.

-Ya me callo.

-Buena idea.

Pam alzo los ojos al techo cuando su hija mayor, airada, fue a apostarse en la ventana.

-Esta de mal humor desde que ha llegado.

-Esta de mal humor desde el día en que nació- murmuró Mary

-Basta ya. Es una chica muy guapa, si no recuerdo mal. Me refiero a Alice Brandon. Y como decía antes, he oído hablar muy bien de ella. Su madre es una persona problemática, de eso no hay duda. Recuerdo que su padre era encantador, pero que siempre andaba lejos. Se necesita empeño y una gran voluntad para triunfar sin que nadie te haya dado una base para ello.

-No todos tienen la suerte que tuvimos nosotros.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Diane, llama a los niños y diles que entren a lavarse las manos. Faltan dos minutos para sentarse a la mesa.

Durante la cena comentaron el partido, la obra de teatro que su sobrina estaba ensayando en la escuela, varios detalles de la boda y las ganas locas que su sobrino tenía de adoptar un cachorro, y al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, Jasper se relajó.

Su relación con Alice, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación, no se trató en la mesa.

James retiro los platos, gesto con el que se había ganado el afecto de Pam desde su primera cena en familia. Mike se retrepó en su silla y, mirando la larga mesa del comedor de invitados a la que estaban sentados, tomó la palabra.

-Tengo que anunciaros una cosa

-¿Vas a regalarme una mascota, abuelo?

Mike se acerco a su nieto y le susurro

-Dame más tiempo para convencer a tu madre.- Y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo-. Vuestra madre y yo celebraremos nuestro aniversario el mes que viene. Ya sabes que sigues siendo mi enamorada -añadió guiñando un ojo a su mujer.

-He pensado que quizá te gustaría celebrar una fiesta intima en el club - empezó a decir Diane.- Solo la familia y los amigos íntimos.

-Buena idea, Diane, pero mi novia y yo vamos a celebrar nuestros treinta y seis años de bendición conyugal en la soleada España. Es decir, si ella accede a ir conmigo.

-¡Michael!

-Se que tuvimos que posponer el viaje que habíamos planeado hace un par de años, cuando acepte ser jefe de cirugía. Me he reservado dos semanas en febrero que no son negociables.

¿Qué te parece, cariño? Vayamos a comer paella.

-Dame cinco minutos para hacer la maleta y voy contigo.

-Podéis levantaros todos de la mesa- dijo el padre haciendo una señal a sus hijos

Aquella, pensó Jasper, era otra de las razones por las que había regresado a casa.

La constancia.

Holo! Bueno, que les pareció? A que es linda la familia de Jazz? A que es una desgraciada la madre de Alice? Bien, ahora las explicaciones, ya les conte lo emferma que estaba, sumémosle que por ser fin de semana largo y mas trabajo, además claro, que como falte unos días a colegio para estar en cama, Pues, la materia acumulada horrible, les debo mas caps, pero por hoy ya no aguanto la luz del pc frente a mis ojos xD (Cabeza a explotar) Bien Mis niñas, empezare a hacer costumbre el hacer Preguntas por cap, y espero que las respondan xD!

¿Que haría si su familia fuera como la de Alice? Yo sinceramente, moriría, pues una made asi! Dios me salve… A bueno, las gracias a Romy92 y Alice Magio-Withlock (perdón si me equivoque escribiendo tu nombre) Sus reviews son geniales!

Atte

S.L


	10. Chapter 10

** Hola Hola! Bien, con ánimos renovados, a fin tengo el cap… No se por que me costo tanto, además de qeaun tengo en mi lista de deberes un ensayo para Química… e.e Alguien me dice a quien le interesa cua es el modelo atómico actual sus creadores y como se llego el? Beno, respecto a este cap, slo puedo decir que lo ame… es tan… No se… Me encantan todos y cada uno de los caps de esa historia, Bueno! Las dejo leer**

**Capitulo 9**

Estar con un humor de perros no era una excusa válida para perderse la reunión de los lunes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno. Por eso Alice y su mal humor, al que tiraba de la correa, entraron juntos en la sala de reuniones de la mansión. En lo que una vez había sido la biblioteca de los Cullen, Esme y Rosalie mordisqueaban unas magdalenas de arándanos.

Aún estaban los libros, que proporcionaban un marco a todo aquel espacio. El fuego crepitaba vivo en la chimenea. Sobre la antigua y resplandeciente mesa de la biblioteca alguien había dispuesto el servicio de café, y Alice sabía que dentro de la consola tallada se ocultaba un cargamento de agua mineral.

Sus amigas se habían sentado a una mesa redonda y labrada que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Listas y guapas, pensó Alice. Las dos. Ni un solo pelo fuera de sitio a esa horrible hora de las ocho de la mañana. Solo de mirarlas, se sintió desastrada y torpe y algo inferior con aquellos tejanos gastados que se había embutido de cualquier manera.

-Y cuando se lo comenté, ¿sabes qué me dijo él? –Esme levantó una taza de lo que Alice adivinó que sería un capuccino perfecto-Me dijo: «Nunca salgo de casa sin mi cepillo de dientes». –Esme dejó escapar una risita sarcástica y luego sonrió a Alice- Has vuelto a perderte «La defunción de Martin Boggs. ¿Cómo diablos pude salir con alguien que se llama Martin Boggs? Espero que tu cita fuera mejor que la mía.

-Estuvo bien.

-Vaya... ¿tanto?

-Ya he dicho que estuvo bien. -Alice dejó caer su ordenador portátil sobre la mesa de reuniones e, indignada, se acercó a la mesita del café-. ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Alguien se ha levantado de la cama con el pie izquierdo.

Alice le mostró el dedo corazón.

-Lo mismo te deseo, guapa.

-Chicas, chicas. -Rosalie dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro-. ¿Voy a tener que separaros? Toma una magdalena, Alie.

-No quiero tu maldita magdalena. Lo que quiero es que empiece esta reunión, que además es una pérdida absoluta de tiempo.

-Tenemos tres celebraciones este fin de semana, Alice–le recordó Rosalie.

-Que están analizados, organizados, programados, discutidos, planificados y diseccionados hasta la exageración. Ya sabemos lo que nos traemos entre manos. No hace falta hablarlo hasta el aburrimiento.

-Tómate un café -le propuso Rosalie, aunque con un tono de voz más frío-. Creo que lo necesitas.

-No necesito café ni una estúpida magdalena –exclamó Alice girando en redondo-. Si quieres, te lo resumo. Viene gente. Dos se casan... casi seguro. Algo se tuerce y lo arreglaremos. Alguien se emborracha y nos encargaremos de él. Los invitados comen y suena la música. Luego se marchan todos y nosotras cobramos. Esos dos que se han casado se divorciarán dentro de cinco años. Pero ese no es nuestro problema. Se levanta la sesión.

-En ese caso, ahí está la puerta -dijo Esme señalando la salida-. Ciérrala cuando te vayas.

Alice dejó caer con rabia la taza de café sobre la mesita.

-Buena idea.

-Un momento. ¡Un momento, caray!- La voz de Rosalie sonó tan cortante que abortó la furiosa salida de Alice-. Aquí se habla de trabajo, de nuestra empresa. Si no te gusta cómo llevamos las cosas, programemos una reunión para que puedas plantear tus quejas. Pero tu ataque de mala leche no está en el orden del día.

-Claro, olvidaba que vivimos y morimos según el orden del día. Si algo no sale en la sacrosanta página abierta de tu agenda ni aparece en la mágica Black Berry, no vale la pena según Rosalie. Dejemos que los clientes piensen que son seres humanos con emociones y cerebro mientras tú te los llevas al huerto por el camino que te conviene. Que Dios se apiade de ellos si no cierran filas y siguen a Rosalie.

Rosalie se levantó de su silla despacio.

-Si no estás de acuerdo con mi manera de dirigir la empresa, podemos hablarlo. Ahora no, porque dentro de cincuenta minutos viene un grupo a ver la casa. Hoy tengo una hora libre a las dos. Podríamos tratar este asunto entonces. Mientras tanto, creo que Esme ha tenido una brillante idea. Allí está la puerta.

Arrebolada por el frío, Bella entró como una exhalación.

-No quería llegar tarde, pero me ha caído una... -Se quedó clavada en el suelo cuando Alice la apartó de un empujón y se marchó volando-. ¿Qué le pasa a Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le ha dado la neura. -Esme, que todavía echaba chispas por los ojos, intentó calmarse y tomó su taza de café-. No hemos querido seguirle el juego.

-¿Le habéis preguntado por qué está así?

-Estaba demasiado ocupada echándonos la bronca.

-Por el amor de Dios... Voy a buscarla.

-No. -Rosalie, controlando el mal genio, se lo prohibió con un gesto-. No lo hagas. Te lo va a agradecer con una patada en el culo. Esta mañana vienen unos posibles clientes y otros que ya tenemos comprometidos. Vamos a pasar de ella, por ahora.

-Rosalie, cuando una de nosotras tiene un problema, lo solucionamos entre todas. Y no hablo solo de la empresa.

-Ya lo sé, Bella- dijo Rosalie presionándose la Alice nos escuchara, cosa que no haría, no tenemos tiempo.

-Además, si explotáramos cada vez que una cita nos sale rana, esta habitación estaría salpicada de sangre.

-¿Te refieres a Alice y a Jasper? -Bella miró a Esme con incredulidad-. Me parece que te equivocas. Mi madre habló con la de Jasper anoche y luego me llamó para intentar sonsacarme. Por lo que sé, todo salió a pedir de boca el día de la cena.

-¿Qué podrá ser? -se extrañó Esme-. ¿Qué puede hacer perder los nervios a una mujer que no sea un hombre? Otra mujer, claro. Aunque... -De repente, cerró los ojos-. Su madre. ¡Qué tontas! No hay nada que le revuelva tanto el estómago como su madre.

-Creía que estaba en Florida.

-¿Y piensas que la distancia es un impedimento para una fuerza de la naturaleza como Lilian Brandon? -preguntó Esme a Rosalie-. Puede que sea eso. Es posible, casi seguro. De todos modos, eso no justifica que se haya puesto tan borde con nosotras.

-Ya lo arreglaremos. Seguro. Ahora tenemos tres celebraciones, una detrás de otra, y necesitamos repasar los detalles.

Bella iba a abrir la boca, pero se mordió la lengua cuando vio que Rosalie sacaba un Almax del bolsillo. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que se enfaden dos de mis mejores amigas?››

-De hecho, quería hablar con vosotras de las urnas del viernes.

-Perfecto -dijo Rosalie reclinándose en su silla-. Empecemos.

Sabía cuando se portaba como una borde. No necesitaba un organigrama ni que le ofrecieran magdalenas como si fuera una niña de dos años a la que calman con una galleta. Además, sus amigas no tenían por qué señalarle la puerta. Ella sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

Conocía bien su trabajo. ¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante: trabajar? Alice cortó una primera orla para enmarcar las fotos que la noche anterior no había tenido el valor ni la energía para montar. Al cabo de unas horas habría envuelto un paquete y tendría un cliente satisfecho. Porque sabía exactamente lo que hacía sin tener que explicar cada uno de los pasos a sus socias.

¿Era preciso saber por qué Isabella elegía eucalipto en lugar de esparraguera para completar los adornos florales?

No, claro que no.

¿Necesitaba conocer los ingredientes secretos de Esme para preparar una cobertura de crema de mantequilla?

De nuevo la respuesta era no.

¿Era imprescindible discutir con Rosalie la última entrada de Crack Berry?

No, ¡faltaría más!

¿Por qué iba a importarle a nadie entonces qué filtro había decidido utilizar o qué cámaras fotográficas pensaba colgarse al cuello?

Ellas hacían su parte y Alice, la que le correspondía. Y todos tan contentos.

Alice asumía sus responsabilidades. Dedicaba tiempo, esfuerzo y las mismas horas que las demás. Ella...

«Mierda He cortado mal la orla.››

Disgustada, lanzó el cartón destrozado por los aires. Cogió otro y comprobó una y otra vez las medidas. Sin embargo, cuando levantó el cúter para cortarlo, vio que le temblaba la mano.

Dejó el cúter con sumo cuidado y se echó hacia atrás.

Sí, sabía cuando se portaba como una borde, pensó. Y cuándo había llegado el momento de controlarse. Ahora. También sabía cuando debía una disculpa a dos de las personas a las que más quería, admitió para sí con un suspiro.

«Aunque se hayan portado como unas engreídas, que lo son, yo he sido la primera en portarme fatal.››

Alice consultó el reloj y suspiró. Ahora no podía arreglar nada.

No podía sacarse ese peso de encima, y aún menos cuando Rosalie estaba enseñando la casa a unos clientes.

«Ofrecemos un servicio completo. Personalizamos cada uno de los detalles para adaptarlos a sus necesidades y a sus deseos para ese día. Les presento a nuestra fotógrafa, que está loca y es una borde, pero que documentará la jornada haciéndoles un reportaje fotográfico»

¿No era ese el comentario perfecto?

Alice fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Eran sus amigas, se recordó. Tendrían que perdonarla. Era la norma.

Una vez se hubo serenado, Alice regresó a su estudio.

Dejó que el contestador atendiera sus llamadas y se concentró en la tarea que la ocupaba. Cuando terminó, decidió que los clientes nunca sabrían que su lote lo había organizado una borde que había tenido un ataque agudo de autocompasión. Cargó el material en el coche y fue a la casa principal.

Era verdad que tenían la obligación de perdonarla, pero primero ella tenía que pedirlo. Esa era otra norma.

Siguiendo la fuerza de la costumbre, Alice entró por la puerta trasera. Se metió en la cocina y vio a Esme trabajando en el obrador. Su amiga, con la mano firme y precisa de un cirujano, decoraba con las iniciales unos bombones con forma de corazón.

Alice, que sabía que no debía interrumpirla, guardó silencio

-Te oigo respirar -dijo Esme al cabo de un .

-He venido a tragarme la chulería. No tardaré mucho.

-Más te vale. Tengo que hacer otros quinientos de estos.

-Lo siento. Siento haberme portado así y siento haber dicho esas cosas. Sobre todo porque no las pienso. Me sabe mal haberme marchado de la reunión.

-Vale. -Esme dejó el pincel y se volvió-. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Cuando Alice intentó hablar, se le cerró la garganta. El repentino bloqueo le humedeció los ojos. Y con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, Solol fue capaz de sacudir la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno... –Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó pasa nada. Vamos, siéntate.

-Tienes que decorar con las iniciales quinientos corazones de chocolate.

-Mira, solo me quedan cuatrocientos noventa y cinco.

-Ay, Esme, ¡qué idiota soy!

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Con rapidez y maestría, Esme hizo sentar a Alice junto al obrador y le dio una caja de pañuelos de papel y un platito de corazones de chocolate todavía sin adornar.

-No puedo comerme tus dulces.

-Saben mejor que tu chulería, y me quedan muchos.

Alice, sorbiéndose la nariz, cogió uno.

-Son los mejores.

-Los de Godiva deberían echarse a temblar. ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? ¿Se trata de tu madre? Se me encendió la luz –añadió al ver que Alice se quedaba callada-, justo después de marcharte indignada y ofendida.

-¿Por qué soy incapaz de digerir estas cosas, Esme?

-Porque ella conoce el resorte que hay que activar. Da igual que las digieras o no, porque ella siempre contara con nuevos recursos para atacarte.-

Alice tuvo que admitir que, en realidad, ese era el meollo de la cuestión.

-La situación nunca cambiará.

-Ella nunca cambiará.

-Quieres decir que tengo que cambiar yo -precisó Alice probando otro trozo de chocolate-. Ya lo sé. Y lo he hecho. Le he dicho que no. Le he dicho que no, y lo dije en serio, y habría seguido diciéndolo aunque Carlisle no me hubiera quitado el teléfono de las manos para colgarle.

Esme, que iba a coger un vaso, le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Carlisle estaba contigo?

-Sí, vino a tomarme el pelo por lo de Jasper, que es otro tema al que tendré que darle vueltas, y entonces ella llamó desde Florida pidiéndome dos mil dólares para poder quedarse una semana más y terminar su recuperación.

-Aplaudo a Carlisle por lo de colgarle el teléfono a tu madre, pero habría tenido que venir a contárnoslo.

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y qué? -exclamó Esme-. Si tuviera un poco de sentido común, habría hecho lo que te convenía a ti, no lo que le pedías. Te habrías evitado pasar la noche revolcándote en tus desgracias para acabar despertándote como una gorgona.

Esme le dejó un vaso de agua helada junto al chocolate.

-Bébetelo. Seguro que estas deshidratada. ¿Cuántas veces más te llamó después de que Carlisle te dejara sola?

-No lo culpes a él. Dos. Y no contesté. -Alice dio un profundo suspiro-. Me sabe muy mal haberla tomado contigo.

-¿Para qué están las amigas?

-Esperemos que Rosalie también lo vea así. ¿Puedo llevarme unos bombones arriba para endulzar un poco la situación?

Esme eligió del lote dos corazones de chocolate blanco.

-El chocolate blanco le pierde, y puede que necesites empezar con cierta ventaja. A mí me cabreaste. Y eso es fácil de arreglar. En cambio a ella la has herido en sus sentimientos.

-Ay, no.

-Imagino que será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta antes de entrar. Rosalie también está cabreada, pero vas a tener que cuidar de sus sentimientos.

-Vale. Gracias.

Conociendo como conocía a Rosalie , Alice fue directamente a la sala de reuniones. El incidente›› había tenido lugar allí y la lógica de Rosalie dictaba que en esa misma habitación tenía que celebrarse la segunda parte.

Tal como esperaba, Rosalie estaba en la mesa trabajando con su su...Crack Berry. El fuego ya no era vivo, sino un agradable rescoldo; la botella de agua sin la que difícilmente se la veía había sustituido al café. Su amiga tenía el ordenador portátil abierto y, junto a él, un montón de archivos y listas en perfecto orden.

Si algo podía decirse de Rosalie era que siempre la pillarían preparada.

Cuando Alice entró en la sala, Rosalie apartó su Black Berry. Tenía el rostro frío e inexpresivo. Era su expresión de «estoy muy atareada›; Alice la conocía de sobra.

-No digas nada. Por favor. Vengo a ofrecerte chocolate y a disculparme de todas las maneras posibles. Toma los que quieras, tanto de chocolate como de mis disculpas. Mi comportamiento ha sido manicomial, el de una imbécil. Te he dicho todo eso porque me dejo dominar por la estupidez. Como no puedo evitarlo, tendrás que perdonarme. No te queda otro remedio.-Alice dejó el plato encima de la mesa-. Te los he traído de chocolate blanco.

-Ya lo veo. -Rosalie estudió en silencio el rostro de su amiga. Aunque no la conociera de toda la vida, habría visto en su expresión las señales de un reciente ataque de llanto-. ¿Pretendes entrar aquí y decir que lo sientes después del trabajo que me he tomado para poder pelearme contigo hasta hacerte morder el polvo?

-Sí.

Pensándoselo, Rosalie eligió un corazón de chocolate blanco.

-Doy por sentado que ya has hablado de todo esto con Esme.

-Sí, por eso te traigo chocolate. Se lo he confesado. Lo he echado casi todo fuera, pero si no te comes los corazones para demostrarme que hemos hecho las paces, voy a empezar otra vez. Es como un símbolo. Los hombres se dan la mano después de una pelea. Nosotras comemos chocolate.

Sin apartar la mirada de Alice, Rosalie mordió el corazón.

-Gracias, Rosalie -dijo Alice dejándose caer sobre una silla-. Me siento como una idiota.

-En principio, ya me vale. Pero aclaremos las cosas. Si tienes algún problema con mi manera de dirigir Votos, hemos de hablarlo. Elige: de tú a tú o en grupo.

-No, Rose. ¿Cómo voy a tener problemas con eso? ¿Cómo podría tenerlos cualquiera de nosotras? Tanta repetición resulta monótona, pero todas sabemos por qué hay que hacerlo. Del mismo modo que sabemos que gracias a que tú te pones machacona y te ocupas de mil y un detalles, las demás podemos centrarnos en nuestro propio trabajo. Si puedo dedicarme a lo que me dedico (y lo mismo les ocurre a Bells y a Esme), es porque tú piensas en todo lo demás. Incluido el hecho de revisar todo lo que hacemos nosotras para poder sacar el máximo partido a las bodas.

No he sacado yo el tema para que me adules -dijo Rosalie tomando otro trozo de chocolate-. Pero sigue, sigue.

«Volvemos a ser amigas», pensó Alice estallando en carcajadas

-Está claro que eres obsesiva, y que tu memoria para los detalles da un poco de miedo. Claro que gracias a eso, rendimos a tope. No quiero hacer tu trabajo, Rose. Ninguna de nosotras querría. Me comporté como una burra, como una imbécil, y fui a por ti para hacerte daño. -Alice echó un vistazo a los archivos-. Esto son dossieres, ¿verdad? Documentos, análisis de costes y otros temas antipáticos.

-Me había preparado para chafarte como a una pulga.

Alice hizo un gesto de asentimiento y eligió un corazón de chocolate negro.

-Mejor comamos bombones.

-Desde luego.

-Dime, ¿como ha ido la visita?

-Los novios han venido con las madres y una tía. Ah y con una niña pequeña.

-¿Con un crío?

-Era la nieta de la tía. Monísima… y corría como el demonio. Ayer fueron a ver Felfoot Manor y la semana pasada, Swan Resort.

-Van a lo grande ¿Piensan que estamos a su altura?

-Quieren reservar un sábado del mes de abril del año que viene. Un sábado entero

-¿Lo hemos conseguido? ¿Con un paseo y un discursito? ¿Una doble reserva?

-No cantes victoria todavía -Rosalie cogió la botella y bebió un sorbo de agua-. La MDNA, la que iba con un fabuloso bolso de Prada colgado del hombro y con el talonario dentro, quiere conocernos a todas. Quiere una entrevista completa antes de comprometerse. Tiene algunas ideas.

-Vaya...

-No, sus ideas son buenas, incluso puede que esto se convierta en un evento importantísimo, en una celebración que despierte el interés del público El padre de la novia es Wyatt Seaman, de Muebles Seaman.

-¿Los Seaman de «Haremos de su casa un hogar» ?

-Los mismos, y su esposa considera que valemos mucho. Un mucho que todavía no se ha decidido a escribir en mayúsculas. De todos modos, le haremos una presentación que será el no va más -El desafío iluminó el rostro y la mirada de Rosalie-. después, esa mujer sacara el talonario de su maravilloso bolso de Prada y nos dará una paga y señal que hara que entonemos un aleluya de todo corazón.

-Y bailaremos.

-Y bailaremos.

-¿Cuando es la presentación?

-Dentro de una semana. Tendrás que inventar otros paquetes, que sorprendan. Vieron el taller de Bella y les encantó el discursito que les soltó. Pero como tú te habías puesto de culo, no quise llevarlos a tu estudio

-Muy inteligente por tu parte

-De todos modos, con tus muestras conseguimos que la madre se hiciera una idea. El próximo lunes le hablaremos de las fotos que has publicado en las revistas Y…ya sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

-Lo haré.

Rosalie le paso uno de los archivos por encima de la mesa.

-Aquí tienes un resumen para que sepas con quien estamos tratando. He entrado en Google y te doy cuatro referencias, además de la programación actualizada de las tres próximas celebraciones.

-Me lo empollaré.

-Hazlo.-Rosalie le pasó una botella de agua-. Y ahora dime qué te ha pasado.

-Me dio un ataque de Lilianítis. Pero me ha bajado la fiebre y ya me encuentro bien.

-No sería para pedirte dinero, si hace nada que... -Rosalie se interrumpió al observar la expresión de Alice-. ¿Otra vez?

-Le dije que no, y se lo repetí. Entonces Carlisle le colgó el teléfono.

-Así se hace. Viva mi hermano -exclamó Rosalie orgullosa-. Me alegro de que estuviera contigo cuando te llamó. De todos modos, Carlisle podría moverse de otra manera y no solo colgarle el teléfono. En el terreno legal. Puede que ya haya llegado el momento, Alice.

Alice se quedó ensimismada mirando el fuego.

-¿Tú serías capaz de hacer algo así si se tratara de tu madre?

-No lo sé. Probablemente. Soy mas mezquina que tú.

-Yo también lo soy.

-Soy yo la mezquina, Esme es la quisquillosa y Bella la metomentodo. Tú estás entre Esme y Bells. Entre las cuatro, cubrimos toda la gama-dijo Rosalie cogiendo a Alice de la mano-Por eso trabajamos tan bien en equipo. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Carlisle que no me lo contara?

-¿Cómo sabes que se lo pedí?

-Porque si no, me lo habría dicho.

Alice suspiró.

-No quería que entrarais en la espiral de Lilian. Luego me deprimí y empecé a dar vueltas al asunto; me desperté convertida en la reina de las Bordes y terminé metiéndoos de todas maneras en el fregado.

-La próxima vez ahórrate la parte intermedia y recuerda que nos encanta meternos en tus fregados.

-Oído cocina. Antes de ir a ganarme el sustento y a convertirme en un miembro productivo del equipo quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿te acostarías con Jasper Withlock?

-Mujer… No me lo ha pedido. ¿Me invitaría a cenar primero?

-Lo digo en serio.

-Yo también. No esperaba que me meta en su cama sin haber salido a cenar primero. Pero si estuviéramos hablando de ti-dijo Rosali gesticulando con la botella de agua en la mano- tendría que preguntarte si lo encuentras sexualmente atractivo.

-No puedes acostarte con todos los tíos que te parecen sexualmente atractivos. Aun con cena incluida.

-Es cierto, no nos daría tiempo a hacer nada más Está claro que te gusta, que piensas en él, que le dedicas tiempo... y que estas valorando si quieres sexo con él.

-Ya he practicado el sexo antes.

Rosalie se rindió y se comió el otro corazón de chocolate

Blanco.

-Eso he oído.

-No entiendo que en el tema del sexo esté tan colgada por Jasper. Tendría que liquidar esto. Acostarme con él y punto final. A otra cosa, mariposa.

-Eres una romántica, Alice. Siempre lo ves todo de color de rosa.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te dedicas al negocio de organizar bodas.

No le venia muy bien pasar por la academia de camino a su próxima entrevista. De todos modos le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de la cita y, y además no había devuelto la llamada de Jasper, lo cual era una grosería por su parte ¿Que tenia de malo detenerse a saludarlo?

Alice supuso que estaría dando clases. Espiaría un poco... para comprobar eso que quería comprobar y le dejaría una nota en el despacho principal. Pensaría en algo divertido y fresco y así la pelota que no paraban de lanzarse iría a parar a su tejado.

¿Había tanto silencio en los pasillos cuando ella estudiaba? ¿Existía ese eco que hacía que sus pasos restallasen como disparos?

La escalera que ahora subía era la misma que había recorrido una docena de años atrás. En una vida anterior. Hacía tanto de eso que no acababa de imaginarse en esa época y solo tenía un vago recuerdo de su persona, como quien altera una foto hasta dejarla borrosa.

Le pareció que caminaba en compañía de una sombra de sí misma, llena de recursos y posibilidades.

Una sombra que no tenía miedo.

¿Qué había sido de esa chica?

Alice se acercó a la puerta del aula y atisbó por la ventanilla. Su aire taciturno se esfumó de repente.

Jasper iba vestido con la chaqueta de tweed, una camisa, una corbata y un suéter de pico. Por suerte, no llevaba las gafas puestas, porque entonces Alice habría babeado de lujuria.

Jasper se apoyó en la mesa con una leve sonrisa. Prestaba atención a una estudiante que, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara y sus gestos, hablaba apasionadamente.

Vio que él asentía, tomaba la palabra y luego se centraba en otro alumno.

Estaba enamorado, comprendió. Enamorado del momento y de todos los momentos que habían hecho posible lo que estaba pasando en el aula. Estaba metido hasta el cuello. ¿Lo sabían sus alumnos?, se preguntó. ¿Comprendían esos chicos que se entregaba a ellos en cuerpo y alma?

¿Entendían, eran capaces de entender, esos jóvenes temerarios, que aquella entrega absoluta era un milagro?

Alice se sobresaltó cuando sonó el timbre y se llevó la mano al corazón para controlar sus latidos. Chirrido de sillas, cuerpos que se levantaban como accionados por un resorte. Apenas logró quitarse de en medio antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

-Leed el tercer acto para mañana porque lo discutiremos en clase. Y esto también va por ti, Grant.

-Jolín, doctor Withlock...

Alice esquivó la estampida, aunque logró ponerse en un ángulo que le permitió ver a tres estudiantes acercándose a su mesa. Jasper no los despachó con prisas, sino que se puso las gafas

(Que alguien me ayude›) para repasar un trabajo que uno de sus alumnos le había entregado.

-Alice -pensó con las hormonas aceleradas-, estás metida en un lío.››

-Hoy has planteado algunas cuestiones interesantes, Marcie. Veamos si mañana podemos tratarlas cuando discutamos el tercer acto. Me interesa... -Jasper la vio acercarse al umbral. Alice se fijó en que él parpadeaba y se quitaba las gafas para observarla detenidamente-. Decía que me interesaría saber tu opinión.

-Gracias, doctor Withlock. Hasta mañana.

El aula se vació y los pasillos se llenaron de ruido. Jasper dejó las gafas encima de la mesa.

-Alice.

-Estaba en el barrio y he recordado que no te había devuelto la llamada -dijo acercándose a su mesa.

-Prefiero que hayas venido.

-Yo también lo encuentro más interesante. Hoy te veo muy arreglado.

Jasper desvió la mirada cuando ella dio un tirón al nudo de la corbata.

-Ah, he tenido una reunión de profesores esta mañana.

-¿Tú también? Espero que fuera mejor que la mía.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada. Agua pasada no mueve molino.

-Sí mueve, en general. A menos que haya sequía.

-Claro. Me ha gustado verte en tu entorno natural.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café? Esta es mi última clase del día. Podríamos...

-Jasper, iba a pillar una... -Un hombre bajito, con unas gafas con montura de concha y una cartera abultada colgada al hombro, entró en el aula. Se detuvo atónito al ver a Alice-. Oh, lo siento. No quería interrumpir.

-Humm. ..Alice Brandon. Uno de mis colegas: Peter.

-Encantada -dijo Alice mientras Peter, tras las gafas, abría unos ojos como platos-. ¿Enseñas literatura?

-¿Literatura? No, no. Estoy en el departamento de matemáticas.

-Me gustaban las mates. Sobre todo la geometría. Me gusta imaginar ángulos.

-Alice es fotógrafa -explicó Jasper, y entonces recordó que Peter ya lo sabía. Y quizá incluso algo más.

-Claro. Fotografía, ángulos... Bien. Estooo, tú y Jasper enfilar el sendero que llevaba al aparcamiento de las visitas ibais...

-Estábamos pensando en ir a tomar un café -se apresuró a aclarar Jasper-. Nos veremos mañana, Peter.

-Bueno, podría…Ah, claro, claro…-A la primera andanada, Peter captó el mensaje-. Mañana. Encantado de conocerte, Alice.

-Adiós, Peter. -Alice se volvió hacia Jasper.

Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para dedicar a Jasper una amplia sonrisa y levantar los pulgares con aire entusiasta antes de marcharse..

-Decía... el café.

-Me encantaría, pero voy a ver a una clienta. Cuando termine, iré a casa a hacer los deberes. Tengo que empollar para un examen.

-Ah, ¿Cómo?

-Un pedido importante y un cliente de bandera. Se impone una presentación súper pluscuamperfecta. Tenemos una semana para prepararla y conseguir el contrato. Pero si has terminado por hoy, podrías acompañarme al coche.

-Claro.

Alice esperó a que Jasper cogiera el abrigo.

-Ojalá hubiere traído unos libros para que me los pudieses llevar. Cerraría el círculo nostálgico que siento cuando estoy aquí. Aunque no recuerdo que algún chico cargara alguna vez con mis libros.

-Nunca me lo pediste.

-Oh, si entonces hubiéramos sabido lo que sabemos ahora…Se te veía muy bien allí dentro, doctor Withlock. Y no me refiero a tu uniforme de profesor. Enseñar te sienta bien.

-Ah, bueno. En realidad estaba moderando un debate. Eran ellos quienes hacían todo el trabajo. Eso es más bien dirigir.

-Jasper, di gracias.

-Gracias.

Salieron al exterior y bajaron los escalones de entrada para enfilar el sendero que llevaba al aparcamiento de las visitas.

-Los adolescentes nunca tienen frío para salir- Observó Alice.

Los jóvenes se repartían por el césped, se sentaban en los peldaños de piedra y conversaban por grupos en el aparcamiento.

-Me dieron el primer beso allí mismo.-Alice señalo la esquina del C. Prowder me plantifico uno justo después de la reunión para las previas de un partido. Tuve que ir a buscar a Rosalie y a Bella después de la quinta clase para explicarles en el baño de las chicas lo que me había pasado con todo detalle.

-Te vi besándolo una tarde, de pie, en la escalinata. Se me rompió el corazón.

-Si lo hubiéramos sabido entonces…Voy a tener que recompensarte.- Se volvió hacia el, le paso los brazos por la nuca y lo beso en los labios. Le dio un beso al amparo de la academia, mientras los fantasmas se revolvían en los pasillos y mudaban los viejos sueños.

-Vía libre, doctor Withlock- gritó alguien mientras los otros silbaban de aprobación.

Alice, con una expresión de alegría, dio otro tirón a su corbata.

-Ahora he destrozado tu reputación.

-O la has mejorado de golpe. -Jasper carraspeó cuando llegaron al coche-. Supongo que estarás ocupada toda la semana con la propuesta.

-Sí lo estaré -afirmó Alice mientras él le abría la portezuela-. Pero saldré a tomar el aire.

-Podría invitarte a una cena casera. El jueves, si puedes salir entonces a tomar el aire.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-No estoy muy seguro. He hecho una apuesta.

-No estoy en contra de las apuestas, sobre todo cuando se trata de comida. ¿A las siete en tu casa?

-Perfecto. Te daré mi dirección.

-Sabré encontrarte -dijo Alice subiendo al coche-. Cuenta conmigo para el postre. -Y casi se quedó sin aire de la carcajada que dio al ver su expresión-. No estaba haciendo una metáfora para referirme al sexo, Jasper. Hablaba de traer un postre. Achucharé a Esme para que me prepare algo.

-Comprendido. Pero que sepas que me encantan las metáforas.

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba. Más puntos para el profesor. Tenía hasta el jueves para decidir si se conformaba con un trozo del pastel de crema italiano de Esme o se inclinaba por la metáfora.

**Volvi! ¿me extrañaron? Okey nu… Bien chicas, ahora me cree una pagina en Facebook, para que s quieren pues estén atentas, ahí subiré adelantos, Imágenes que tratare de hacer Y pues Claro, Informacion sobre las actualizaciones, y bien a el 15 de mayo, pues tratare de Subir un Os que quiero hacer… en memoria de alguien muy especia para mi que murió ese Día, Bueno, ahorita si las dejo con e link de mi nueva pagina en Face, Espero sus reviews! Y Gracias por tenerme paciencia y leerme! :$$**

.com/SummerLost?skip_nax_wizard=true


	11. Chapter 11

Holo! Chararan! Bueno bueno aquí les dejo el cap lml a mi me encanto x aunque a final quede PLOP

**Capitulo 10**

Jasper repasó por tercera vez la mesa de la habitación que en teoría era el comedor. Raramente lo utilizaba, porque solía comer en la barra de la cocina o en su despacho. De hecho, era la primera vez que ponía el mantel.

Le había quedado muy bien: ni excesivamente recargado, ni demasiado informal. Una vajilla blanca sobre un mantel azul oscuro y, para animar el conjunto, servilletas de rayas amarillas. Le pareció bien. Deseó que estuviera bien.

Quitó el trío de velas votivas de la mesa; el efecto era demasiado estudiado. Luego volvió a ponerlas en su sitio. Se veía inacabado si las quitaba.

Tras pasarse los dedos por el pelo y ordenarse a si mismo que dejara de obsesionarse, Jasper giró en redondo y se marchó a la cocina..

Allí estaba el verdadero problema.

El menú era el adecuado. La profesora de Ciencias Domésticas le había ayudado a decidirse tras darle unos consejos y pasarle su receta de vinagreta de miel para que aliñara la ensalada de verduritas del huerto.

Le había hecho una lista sobre el modo, el momento de preparar los platos y el tiempo de espera, y le había dado unos cuantos consejos muy útiles para la presentación.

La presentación, al parecer, era tan importante como la comida. De ahí la compra del mantel y las alegres servilletas.

Incluso había hecho una prueba. Todo estaba en su sitio y el resultado era... impecable.

Disponía casi de una hora para volverse completamente loco. En ese estado de ánimo, abrió el cajón donde guardaba la lista de Peter. La lista que se prometió a sí mismo que ignoraría

-Música. Maldita sea. tendría que haber pensado en eso -murmuró como si hablara con Peter-. No se me ha ocurrido.

Corrió a la sala de estar para revisar su colección de cedés. El gato se desperezó, saltó de la butaca donde estaba y caminó renqueando hasta él

-No voy a poner Barry White. Me da igual que Peter diga que hay que encestar a la primera. Sin ánimo de ofender al señor White, pero no voy a seguir el cliché. ¿Te parece bien?

Triada froto su cabeza contra la rodilla de Jasper.

Mientras el se obsesionaba buscando cedés, la puerta se abrió y Mary entró como una exhalación

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo dejarte esto aquí?

-Si ¿Por que? ¿Que es?

-Es el regalo de James para el día de San Valentín. Un maletín de médico. Le he grabado las iniciales y he pasado a recogerlo. ¡Le encantará! Sé que si me lo llevo a casa, no podré resistir la tentación y se lo daré. Por eso tienes que esconderlo tú. De él y de mí. –Mary olisqueó el ambiente-. ¿Estás cocinando?

-Si ¿No me dirás que huele a quemado?- Jasper se levantó como una flecha

-No, huele muy bien Francamente bien- Como vio que su hermano iba corriendo a la cocina, Mary fue tras él-. Y no como esos bocadillos tostados de queso que sueles... ¡Vaya, Jasper, mira eso! Hay comida en el horno. Oh, qué mesa tan bonita... Velas, copas de vino y... Estás cocinando para una mujer. -Mary le clavó un dedo en el vientre como siempre había hecho desde que eran niños-. ¡Alice Brandon!

-Basta- Jasper noto unos espasmos nerviosos en el esto mago-. Te lo ruego. Ya estoy desquiciado

-Me parece perfecto. Qué dulce…James cocino para mí la primera vez que salimos juntos. Fue un desastre -suspiró Mary con aire soñador-. Me encantó.

-¿Te encantó que fuera un desastre?

-Se esforzó tanto… Demasiado, porque, de hecho el es bueno, no en la cocina. Lo fastidio todo porque estaba muy preocupado queriendo impresionarme. Ay…- Mary suspiro y se llevo la mano al corazón-. Fue tan dulce

-No sabia que tenia que arruinar la cena ¿Por que no habrá un manual de instrucciones para estas cosas?

-No, no, eso no hay que hacerlo. El si, porque, bueno, porque él…- Mary abrió la nevera para husmear- Has marinado un pollo ¡Jasper, estas marinando! Si esto no es amor…

-Márchate. Largo.

-¿Iras así vestido?

-Estoy a punto de perder los nervios, Mary- La voz de Jasper sonó peligrosamente mordaz

-Cámbiate de camisa Ponte la azul, la que mama te regaló. Te favorece mucho

-Si te prometo que me cambiare de camisa, ¿te marcharás?

-Sí.

-Pero antes de irte elige la música, por favor. Yo ya no aguanto más la presión

-Yo te cubro. Sube a cambiarte de camisa -Mary lo agarró de la mano y lo saco de la cocina- Elegiré la música ambiental y me marchare antes de que hayas vuelto. Sube el regalo contigo ¿vale? Y no me digas donde lo has escondido porque vendré fisgonear y me lo llevare antes del día de San Valentín

-Hecho

-Ah, Jasper -añadió cuando su hermano empezaba a subir la escalera-. Enciende las velas diez minutos antes de que ella llegue.

-De acuerdo.

-Y pásatelo bien.

-Gracias. Y tú, márchate.

Se cambio de camisa con toda la calma del mundo para dar tiempo a su hermana. Luego escondió en el armario de su despacho el paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

Cuando bajó, encontró una nota enganchada al reproductor de cedés. «Aprieta el play cinco minutos antes de que ella llegue. Besitos»

-Es como estar en la guerra -musitó Jasper arrugando la nota antes de entrar en la cocina y ponerse a preparar el pollo.

Troceó, chafó, salteó, pesó, cronometró... y solo se quemó una vez. Mientras el fragante pollo se estaba guisando, encendió las velas, las mismas que había colocado sobre el estrecho aparador. Dispuso los cuencos de aceitunas y anacardos, y cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora, conectó el estéreo. Alanis Morissette.

Buena elección.

A las siete, Alice llamó a la puerta.

-Me ha entrenado Rosalie -dijo cuando él fue a abrir-. Por eso soy de una puntualidad obsesiva. Supongo que no pasa nada.

-Claro que no. Dame el abrigo. Ah, y...

-El postre -dijo Alice ofreciéndole la cajita de Votos que usaban para los pasteles-. Pastel de crema italiano, mi favorito. Qué casa más bonita, Jasper. Se parece a ti -añadió paseándose por la sala de estar y admirando una pared llena de libros-. Ah, tienes un gato.

-No pensé en preguntarte si eras alérgica.

-No lo soy. Hola, amigo. -Alice iba a agacharse, pero se detuvo en seco e inclinó la cabeza-. Este gato tiene tres patas.

-Es Tríada. Lo atropelló un coche.

-¡Ay, pobrecito! -Se arrodilló y se puso a acariciarlo. El animal estaba encantado-. Debió de ser horrible para los dos. Gracias a Dios que estabas en casa.

-No, en realidad volvía de la escuela. Ellos... el coche que iba delante de mí lo atropelló y se dio a la fuga. No entiendo a los que actúan así. Cuando me detuve en el arcén, pensé que estaría muerto, pero no, estaba tumbado, con una conmoción, supongo. El veterinario no le pudo salvar la pata, pero por el resto, está bien.

Alice siguió acariciando el lomo del gato y miró a Jasper.

-Estoy segura.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Me encantaría. -Alice acarició con cariño a Tríada por última vez y se levantó-. Me gustaría ver qué es lo que huele tan bien.

-Creía que eras tú.

-Aparte de mí -dijo ella mientras colgaba con esmero su abrigo en el armario del recibidor.

-Ven. -La cogió de la mano para llevarla a la cocina-. Estás preciosa. Debería habértelo dicho de entrada.

-Solo si estas siguiendo un guión.

Jasper notó que acababa de torcer el gesto y agradeció que la atención de su invitada se centrara en la cocina en lugar de en su cara.

-Te lo digo de verdad, huele muy bien. ¿Qué se cuece por aquí,Jasper? -Alice se acercó a los fogones para oler la cacerola.

-Veamos... Tenemos una ensalada de verduritas del huerto, pollo al romero con una reducción de vino blanco, patatas rojas estofadas y espárragos.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

-Me estas tomando el pelo.

-¿No te gustan los espárragos? Puedo...

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. ¿Lo has hecho todo tú?

Alice levantó la tapa.

-Se supone que no puedes levantar la tapa hasta que... Bueno, da igual. -Se encogió de hombros mientras Alice volvía a oler el pollo y tapaba de nuevo la cazuela.

-Cuántas molestias, Jasper.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por el pollo?

-Te has tomado muchas molestias. Me imaginaba que harías dos bistecs a la parrilla o vaciarías una lata de ragú en una cazuela y luego dirías que lo habías preparado tú. Esto, en cambio, es lo que yo digo cocinar. Te has tomado un tiempo y unas molestias considerables. Estoy alucinada. Fíjate en la mesa tan bonita que has preparado…- Alice entro en el comedor y dio la vuelta a la mesa Eres un hombre de recursos, ¿a que sí?

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió lo del ragú? -Jasper tomó la botella de vino que había descorchado antes-. He comprado blanco por el pollo, porque no sabía qué vino prefieres. AI parecer este es bueno.

-¿Al parecer?

-No sé gran cosa de vinos. Lo tuve que mirar.

Alice aceptó la copa que él le ofrecía y probó el vino sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Tu búsqueda valió la pena.

-Alice. -Jasper se inclinó hacia ella y la rozó con los labios-. Ahora. Me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Mejor que...?

-Todos los hombres que están a un radio de treinta kilómetros y no pueden besarte en la cocina.

-Me has dejado deslumbrada, Jasper.

-Forma parte del plan. Aún tengo que solucionar un par de cosas. Siéntate.

-Si quieres, te ayudo.

-Tengo un método... espero. Y si te incluyo en él, cambiará, el método quiero decir. El martes por la noche hice una prueba, por eso creo que lo tengo todo controlado.

-¿Una prueba?

Mientras bajaba el fuego, Jasper se preguntó por qué sería tan bocazas.

-Verás, no estaba seguro del resultado, y además cada cosa requiere su propio tiempo. Por eso hice unas pruebas con la cena.

-¿Ensayaste esta cena?

-Más o menos. La mujer de Peter se reunía con su grupo de lectura y él se vino a casa a cenar. Yo cocine. Los dos comimos Así que puedes estar tranquila. ¿Cómo van los estudios?

-¿Los estudios?

-Para la presentación del lunes.

-Estoy preparada. Y menos mal, porque a partir de mañana estamos hasta las cejas de trabajo. Hoy hemos tenido una reunión de repaso, y esta tarde hemos hecho dos ensayos generales. El segundo ha ido fatal, porque la dama de honor y el padrino, que han cortado hace poco, cuando se descubrió que él se había enrollado con su socia, no se hablan.

-¿Y cómo manejáis algo así?

-Con la sensación de estar manipulando dinamita. El negocio de las bodas no es para cobardicas.

-Ya lo veo.

-Y el lunes haremos una presentación tan espectacular a la señora de Muebles Seaman que va a tener que levantarse y aplaudirnos.

-¿Muebles Seaman son vuestros posibles clientes?

-Técnicamente lo es la hija, pero la madre paga los gastos.

-La mesa y las sillas donde cenaremos son de ellos. Supongo que eso te dará buena suerte.

Se sentaron a la mesa y en las sillas de la suerte, a la luz de las velas y arropados por el vino y la música. Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seducida.

Y eso le encantaba.

-Mira, Jasper, esto está tan bueno que ya he dejado de sentirme culpable por que esta semana hayas cenado lo mismo un par de veces.

-Piensa que es como si estuviera cenando unas sobras de categoría. Las sobras suelen ser la parte fundamental de mi dieta casera -Jasper miró al gato, que se había situado junto a su silla y lo observaba con sus ojos amarillentos.

-Supongo que tu compañero está esperando su parte.

-No está acostumbrado a verme comer en la mesa. Casi siempre ceno en la barra, imagino que por eso está confundido. ¿Quieres que lo saque fuera?

-No, me gustan los gatos. De hecho, me he casado varias veces con gatos.

-No lo sabía. Las cosas no debieron de salir bien.

-Eso depende de como lo mires. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esos matrimonios, aunque fueran efímeros. Cuando éramos pequeñas, las cuatro jugábamos al «día de la boda». Muy a menudo.- Alice río acercando la copa a sus labios- Supongo que ahí empezó todo, aunque en ese momento no lo supiéramos. Teníamos disfraces y complementos, e íbamos intercambiando los papeles. Nos casábamos entre nosotras, con nuestros animales, con Carlisle si Rosalie podía sobornarlo…

-La fotografía de tu estudio. Con la mariposa.

-La cámara fue un regalo que me hizo mi padre, aunque no tenia edad para eso. Mi abuela utilizaba la cámara como pretexto para meterse con él. Luego sucedió que un caluroso de verano yo no quería jugar a las bodas porque quería ir a nadar, y Rosalie, para que se me pasara el mal humor, me declaro fotógrafa oficial de ceremonias en lugar de DDH

-¿Como dices?

-DDH, dama de honor. No quise ponerme el vestido y Rosalie me declaró fotógrafa oficial de ceremonias.

-Soberbio

-Supongo que si. Le añades el clarividente vuelo de esa mariposa y todos los elementos confluyeron en una revelación personal. Me di cuenta no solo de que era capaz de conservar un recuerdo, un momento, una imagen, sino también de que quería dedicarme a eso.- Tomó un bocado del guiso- Seguro que tú obligabas a Mary a Jugar a dar clases.

-Puede ser. De vez en cuando. Se dejaba sobornar con adhesivos

-¿Y quien no? No se si tuvimos suerte o si fue una desgracia saber qué queríamos ser de mayores

-En realidad, yo creía que impartiría mi sabiduría en las aulas del ambiente excelso de Yale mientras me dedicaba a escribir la gran novela norteamericana

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por que no lo has hecho, o no lo hiciste?

-Me di cuenta de que me gustaba jugar a dar clases.

Es cierto que le gustaba, pensó ella. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-¿Escribiste el libro?

-Oh, tengo una novela empezada, como cualquier profesor de literatura que se precie. Y te aseguro que quedará inacabada para siempre.

-¿Qué tal es?

-Tiene unas doscientas páginas por el momento.

-¡No! -Le dio un golpecito en el hombro-. ¿De qué va la historia?

-Trata del amor en mayúsculas, de la pérdida, del sacrificio, de la traición y del valor. Lo de siempre. Se me ha ocurrido que le falta un gato de tres patas, y quizá una mentía.

-¿Quién es el protagonista?

-No me digas que te interesa saberlo.

-No te lo preguntaría si no fuera así. ¿Quién es el protagonista y a que se dedica?

-Se dedica (y ahora es cuando me quedare contigo) a la enseñanza. Es profesor.-Jasper sonrió y le llenó la copa. Siempre estaba a tiempo de llevarla a casa- Lo traiciona una mujer, claro.

-Claro.

-Eso le destroza la vida, la profesión y el alma. Herido en lo más profundo, se ve obligado a empezar de nuevo y tiene que hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a su sufrimiento. Ha de aprender a confiar de nuevo, a amar otra vez. Es absolutamente necesario que incluya la mentía.

-¿Por qué lo traiciona ella?

-Porque él la amaba pero pasaba de ella. Y ella lo destroza por llamar su atención. Supongo.

-Y el gato de tres patas sería una metáfora de su alma herida y de la decisión de asumir sus cicatrices.

-Muy bien. Has sacado un sobresaliente.

-Ahora, lo más importante. -Alice se inclinó hacia él- ¿Hay sexo, violencia y lenguaje no apto para menores?

-Los hay.

-Vendido. Tienes que terminar esa novela. ¿En tu mundo se lleva eso de pública o muere?

-No tiene por qué ser un libro. He publicado artículos, ponencias y relatos para sobrevivir. –

-¿Relatos? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-En publicaciones sin importancia. Esas que solo se distribuyen en el ámbito académico. Tú sí deberías publicar tus fotografías. En un libro de arte.

-A veces lo pienso. Supongo que me pasa como a ti con tu novela: cuando ya tienes trabajo, tiendes a aparcarlo. Rose ha tenido la idea de que editemos libros de regalo: flores para las bodas, pasteles de bodas, fotografías de bodas. Una selección de lo mejorcito de nuestro trabajo.

-Es una buena idea.

-Rosalie no suele tenerlas de otra clase. Solo es cuestión de echarle el tiempo suficiente para montar el material de manera que podamos ofrecerlo a los que se dedican a publicar esta clase de libros. Mientras tanto tenemos tres celebraciones en tres días, y la del sábado será problemática. Deberías venir.

-¿A la boda de unos extraños...? No soy capaz. No me han invitado.

-Serás parte del personal -decidió Alice de improviso-. En esta boda nos faltan hombres con la cabeza bien puesta. A veces contrato a un ayudante... solo cuando es necesario. En general, me basto yo sola. Pero en esta ocasión sí, porque vamos a tener que manipular una dinamita que suda nitroglicerina. Las dos personas que suelen ayudarme no pueden venir. Te contrato

-No sé nada de fotografía.

-Yo sí. Me pasaras el material que te pida, harás de sustituto y, cuando se tercie, de burro de carga. ¿Tienes un traje oscuro, que no sea de tweed?

-Sí... sí, pero...

Alice le dirigió una mirada penetrante y seductora.

-Habrá pastel.

-Ah, en ese caso…

-Edward hará de acompañante de emergencia de la DDH por culpa de PCYM.

-¿Qué es eso?

-La dama de honor y el padrino cabrón y mentiroso. Y Carlisle nos ayuda, porque Edward le ha obligado. A ellos ya los conoces, y a nosotras también. -Se comió una patata-. Además habrá pastel.

No le convencieron sus razones, pero sí la idea de estar con ella en lugar de quedarse pensando en ella.

-De acuerdo, si estás segura.

-A las tres el sábado. Será fantástico.

-Y te veré en tu entorno natural.

-Sí, es cierto. Hablando de pasteles, estoy llena para el postre. Voy a digerir esta cena espectacular lavando platos.

-No, no quiero que te molestes.

-Tú has hecho la cena, dos veces. Yo lavaré los platos mientras tú te tomas un brandy y fumas un puro.

-No tengo brandy, ni tampoco puros.

Alice se levantó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Un profesor de literatura tendría que reconocer una metáfora cuando la oye. Bebe otra copa de vino aprovechando que no tienes que conducir.

Le sirvió una copa antes de amontonar los platos.

-En realidad me gusta lavar los platos. Es la única tarea domestica que me gusta.

Llenó el fregadero de agua caliente, encontró el detergente en el armario de abajo y echó un poco en las cazuelas y las sartenes. Jasper disfrutó mirando cómo se aplicaba ella a una tarea tan básica. Y esperó que Alice le estuviera contándole nada importante, porque tenía la mente confusa.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el vino, sino con el hecho de imaginarla allí, limpiando la cocina la semana próxima, el mes próximo o el año siguiente. Imaginarla sentada con él, compartiendo la cena.

Iba demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. El enamoramiento le había jugado una mala pasada y ahora se precipitaba por la pendiente del amor.

-¿Dónde guardas los trapos de cocina?

-¿Qué, perdona?

-Los trapos de cocina -repitió Alice abriendo un cajón al azar

-No, ahí no. En el otro lado. Ya voy.

Jasper se levantó, abrió el cajón de la derecha y sacó un trapo.

-¿Por qué no seco yo los platos? -propuso. Se dio la vuelta y entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Alice estaba de pie, con la cabeza ladeada, leyendo la lista de Peter.

-Veo que has hecho una lista.

-No. Sí. No es mía. Quiero decir que sí es mía, pero no la escribí yo. No la hice yo. Mierda...

Alice siguió concentrada en la lectura.

-Es muy detallada.

-Fue cosa de Peter. Ya lo conoces. Está como una cabra...Creo que no te lo dije cuando te lo presenté.

-Parece un guión.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Se ha propuesto hacer de Cyrano. Es uno que...

Alice levantó la vista del papel y lo miró a los ojos.

-He comprendido la referencia a Cyrano, Jasper.

-Ah, claro... Se casó hace un par de años y está esperando un hijo.

-Felicita a Peter.

-Se le ha metido en la cabeza que tiene que ayudarme en...ah... este terreno. Me la trajo el martes. Te he dicho que vino a cenar el martes, ¿verdad?

-Para la prueba.

-Sí, exacto, para la prueba. Debería haberla tirado cuando se fue, pero la metí en el cajón por si...

-¿Por si acaso? Como refuerzo, quieres decir.

-Sí. Sí, y no hay excusa que valga. No te culpo si te enfadas.

Alice dejó de concentrarse en la lista y le prestó toda su atención.

-¿Te parezco enfadada?

-Ah… No, ahora que lo dices, no. Y me alegro. Es un alivio. ¿Te parece… divertido?

-En cierto modo, sí -contestó-. Según la lista de Peter, estamos siguiendo el programa.

-No me he guiado por la lista de Peter. Te doy mi palabra –dijo Jasper levantando la palma de la mano como si prestara un juramento-. Tengo mi propia lista. Es mental. Y acabo de darme cuenta de que también es una idiotez.

-¿Qué tal vamos según la tuya? -Alice sonrió, aunque Jasper no acabó de interpretar el sentido. Podía existir un subtexto.

-Bien, cumpliendo los objetivos. Podríamos comernos el pastel.

Jasper fue a cogerle el papel pero Alice se lo impidió alzando el índice a modo de advertencia.

-Veo que solo teníamos que amontonar los platos... a menos, dice entre paréntesis, que te parezca que a mí me da la impresión de que no lavarlos es una guarrada. Peter cree, y ya conocemos a Peter, que lavar los platos juntos, si se presta, podría servir de precalentamiento.

Mortificado, Jasper cerró los ojos.

-Mátame. Por favor.

-Lo lamento, pero esto no sale en la lista. En la lista dice que después de asegurarte de haber puesto la música apropiada (Barry White es la apuesta más segura), bailes conmigo. La cocina o la sala de estar son lugares que se prestan a eso. Dice que bailemos lentos, porque así entraremos en la fase de seducción de la noche. Y dice que es preferible que al llegar a este punto, hayas intuido ya si estaré dispuesta a seguir bailando arriba.

-¿Quieres que lo asesine? Porque lo he pensado.

-No oigo a Barry White.

-No creo que tenga nada de él... y aunque tuviera sus cedés, yo no... ¿Te he comentado que Péter está como una cabra?

-Hay una cosa que me intriga, Jasper- Alice dejo la lista sobre el mármol sin dejar de mirarlo-. Me pregunto por que no estás bailando conmigo. -Se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por la nuca.

-Oh.

-No iremos a decepcionar a Peter.

-Es un buen amigo.- Jasper apoyo la mejilla en la coronilla de Alice y las cosas volvieron a su sitio-. No soy muy buen bailarín. Tengo los pies demasiado grandes. Si te piso…

Alice alzo el rostro hacia el

-Cállate y bésame, Jasper.

-Con mucho gusto.

Sin dejar de moverse, la besó en la boca. Con dulzura, en silencio, reconciliándose con el momento. Iba dando vueltas, con cautela, mientras Alice le pasaba los dedos por el pelo suspirando hasta ofuscarle la mente.

Alice volvió la cabeza con los labios le rozo la mandíbula

-Jasper…

-¿Mmm?

-Si prestas atención, ahora tendrías que notar que estoy dispuesta. -No cerró los ojos y siguió mirándole cuando sus labios se encontraron-. ¿Por qué no me llevas arriba? -Dio un paso atrás y le tendió la mano-. Si me deseas.

Jasper le cogió la mano y se la beso

-Es como si llevara toda la vida deseándote.

Tiro de ella y salieron de la cocina A los pies de la escalera tuvo que detenerse para volver a besarla. Se preguntó si el vino, las ansias y las imágenes se le habrían subido a la cabeza a ella tanto como a él.

La guío hasta arriba, con el pulso acelerándosele a cada paso.

-había pensado poner unas flores y unas velas por si acaso- dijo él mientras entraban en su dormitorio-. Pero luego decidí, y no es que sea muy supersticioso, que a lo mejor metía la pata. Y quería que estuvieras aquí tanto que no iba a arriesgarme. Te quería en mi cama

-Prefiero oírte decir eso que tener velas y flores, créeme.- La habitación era como el resto de la casa, encajaba con él. Líneas simples, colores suaves, un espacio ordenado…- quería estar aquí. Contigo, en tu cama

Alice se acerco al lecho y entonces vio la fotografía del cardenal en la pared de enfrente. Conmovida, se volvió hacia el jamás habría imaginado que pudiera desearlo tanto.

Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa

-No, por favor. Quiero desnudarte yo, si no te importa.

Alice se detuvo.

-No, claro que no.

Jasper se inclinó y bajó la intensidad de la lámpara de la mesita.

-Quiero mirarte mientras te desnudo.

Le acaricio la mejilla y recorrió su cuerpo con ambas manos mientras la acercaba hacia si. Y entonces unió su boca a la de ella.

1313 VEN? Y TAMBIEN QUEDE CON GANAS DE MAS u.u asi que tratare de subir cap apenas pueda, aunque no creo qe mañana por que tengo teatro y llego de noche a la casita… quizás el viernes …Vieron a peter? Es un amor, tan preocupado por su amigo! Bueno, si me dejan un Review Pooorfavor? xD Beno nos leemos en e próximo 


	12. Chapter 12

Bien abajo les daré las explicaciones correspondientes, Estoy Feliz de haber publicado por fin y la mala noticia es que aun no tengo mi Notebook, tendré que esperar como mínimo un mes mas o eso dijeron mis padres

Ahora del cap, solo digo Traten de Comprender a Alice…

**Capitulo 11**

¿La habían besado así alguna vez, de un modo que al encontrarse los labios y las lenguas, todo su cuerpo vibrara? ¿La habían seducido tanto, de palabra y gestos, como con ese único y asombroso beso?

¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran vuelto las tornas de esa manera? Ella había pensado seducirlo y, medio en broma, medio en serio, llevárselo arriba, a la cama. Creyó que sería algo fluido y relajado, como la velada misma, y que eso desharía el nudo de lujuria que la atenazaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Debía ser simple, básico.

Pero no lo fue.

Jasper le rozó las mejillas y el entrecejo con los labios, y esos serenos ojos azules la observaron mientras le desabrochaba la blusa. Apenas la tocó, pero a ella se le cortó la respiración. Casi ni la rozó, pero pasó a ejercer el control.

De pie, bajo la suave luz, con esos ojos clavados en ella, Alice se dejó llevar.

Cuando hubo desabrochado la blusa, Jasper le recorrió con la yema de un dedo la clavícula y bajó hasta la protuberancia de sus pechos. Tan solo un susurro, un leve roce. Pero a ella se le erizó la piel.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él cuando vio que temblaba.

-No.

Y Jasper sonrió.

-Entonces…-Lentamente, le deslizó la blusa por los hombros y dejó que cayera al suelo-. Preciosos -murmuró pasando los pulgares por las copas bordadas del sujetador.

Alice exhaló, se quedó sin respiración y luego volvió a recuperar el aliento.

-Jasper , me dejas sin sentido.

-Me encantan tus ojos. Mares mágicos. -Le recorrió con los dedos el torso, dejando en su estela la huella de una vibrante sensación-. Siempre he querido contemplarlos cuando te tocara. Como ahora.

Paciente, sin tregua, exploró su cuerpo. Las protuberancias, los huecos, las curvas y los ángulos. Mientras Alice reaccionaba temblando, él le desabrochó un botón de la cintura y le bajó la cremallera.

De nuevo le acarició los costados, centímetro a centímetro. Y le deslizó los pantalones cadera abajo, por las piernas.

-Ahora levanta un pie -dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Alice obedeció como una mujer en trance y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso al pasear él la mirada por su cuerpo como ames había hecho con las manos. Lentamente.

-Me gustan tus botas. -Jasper esbozó una sonrisa.

Alice desvió la mirada y vio que iba vestida con los botines de tacón fino, el sujetador y las braguitas.

-Menudo estilazo.

Sonriendo, Jasper metió el dedo en la cinturilla de las braguitas y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, arrancándole una exclamación.

En esta ocasión su boca enfebrecida se apoderó de la suya, como un relámpago de fuego. Y mientras ella se derretía, Jasper la volvió de espaldas y le mordisqueó el cuello haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se demoró con una mano en su suave piel, en los ángulos y las curvas, mientras con la otra se desabrochaba la camisa. En contacto con su cuerpo, Alice le pasó el brazo por la nuca y empezó a moverse sinuosamente.

«No vayas demasiado deprisa», se recordó Jasper. Quería saborear cada momento, el roce, el aliento… Tenía a Alice Brandon en sus brazos.

Notaba los fuertes latidos del corazón de ella bajo su mano y pensó que solo eso ya era un milagro. Alice estaba con él, le sentía, le deseaba... Y esa noche, por fin, los sueños del muchacho, los deseos del hombre serían eclipsados por la realidad de estar con esa mujer.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recreó con el sabor y la textura de su nuca. Atrapó el tirante del sujetador con los dientes y lo apartó para liberar la bella curva de sus hombros.

Alice se arqueó contra él, estremecida.

«El placer -pensó Jasper-. Tanto placer que dar y que tomar... Quería complacerla, saturarla de sensaciones y contemplarla elevándose y cabalgando. Sintiendo los latidos de su propio deseo, Jasper le desabrochó el sujetador con una mano y con la otra rozó la estrecha uve de sus braguitas. Le acarició la cara interna del muslo y jugueteó con el dedo bajo el encaje.

-Jazz. -Alice le cogió la mano para que siguiera, pero él, apartándose, la volvió hacia sí.

-Lo siento. No he terminado todavía.

En esos mágicos ojos se habían formado tempestades y la piel de porcelana se había teñido con el rubor de la pasión. Por él, pensó Jasper. Otro milagro. Alice lo abrazó y lo besó con impaciencia.

«Espera -pensó él bulléndole la sangre-. Aguarda, hay más› La condujo a la cama y se acostó con ella.

-Las botas... –insinuó Alice.

-Me gustan. -Y bajó la cabeza para tomarla por el pecho.

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció, refulgió, dolorido y susurrante. Su mente se vació de todo lo que no fuera él y lo que él le ofrecía. Unas manos parsimoniosas y unos labios sabedores inundaron su cuerpo de sensaciones, en sucesivas capas, con sutileza, hasta que estas se fueron comprimiendo y Alice se quedó sin aire.

-No puedo, no puedo más...

-Espera…- Jasper deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Un relámpago de alivio rasgó los velos.

Acaricio su tembloroso cuerpo con los labios y usó la boca para destrozarla. Alice se elevaba y descendía. Rápido, muy rápido. Una sensación sucedió a otra, hasta que todo se diluyó en sombras, luces y movimientos salvajes. Un mar de sensaciones la inundó, una tempestad se desencadenó llevándola a la desesperación, truncándose con el siguiente oleaje.

Cuando al final Jasper se adentro en ella, ambos gimieron a la vez.

El cuerpo de Alice se arqueo hasta casi hacerle perder el escaso control que le quedaba. Jasper contemplaba sus ojos, ahora sombríos, vidriosos, mientras los dos se volvían locos con sus largas y lentas embestidas. La sintió ascender, la vio ascender, y se impregnó de ella.

-Alice….Alice - Se dejo llevar por sus ojos, por su cuerpo, hasta ahogarse.

Se sentía ebria y drogada. Hasta los dedos de los pies se le habían entumecido. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Menos mal. Estaba segura de que había dejado de respirar varias veces mientras Jasper la había…

Aniquilado, decidió.

Incluso entonces, tumbado sobre ella, como quien acaba de sufrir un traumatismo causado por la fuerza bruta, y con sus corazones latiendo acompasados como un par de frenéticas pelotas de tenis, Jasper qle rozó el cuello con los labios

-¿Estas bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Estaba bien él de la cabeza? Estabas bien cuando resbalabas en el hielo y te agarrabas para no caer y romperte un tobillo. Estabas bien cuando te metías en una fantástica bañera de agua caliente después de un día duro.

Pero no estabas bien cuando te habían vuelto del revés el organismo para ponértelo luego del derecho

-Sí-¿Qué podía decir?-¿Y tú?

-Mmm…Alice está desnuda en la cama, a mi lado. Estoy en el cielo.

-Todavía llevo puestas las botas.

-Si mejor aún. Perdona, seguro que peso.- Jasper se dejo caer de lado y la volteo para tenerla encima.

-Jasper, eres casi tan flacucho como yo. No pesas.

-Ya lo sé… lo de flacucho, quiero decir. Pero no parece haber manera de cambiarlo. Mar… una vez me dijeron que buscara un entrenador personal, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. El ejercicio no forma parte de mi ADN.

-Tienes un cuerpo larguirucho y muy bonito. No dejes que nadie te diga la contraria. además, lo usas como un estibador.

-He estado reservándome.- Sonrío y examino su cara-. Eres tan bonita.

-No es verdad. Te lo dice una profesional del gremio. Tengo una cara interesante y se como manipular su atractivo. también tengo una constitución delgada, que armoniza bastante bien un eso… En fin, en realidad yo también estoy pensando en hacer ejercicio, porque mi cuerpo es como una percha. La ropa le sienta muy bien, pero, por el resto, es puro alambre.

-Eres preciosa No dejes que nadie te diga la…lo contrario. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es lo contrario.

Alice río y le dio un codazo

-Sí, profesor. Cuantos cumplidos… para después del coito.

-Siempre has sido hermosa. Tienes el pelo rojizo y los ojos de una bruja marina Y se te marcan los hoyuelos.- Jasper pensó que si le daba quince minutos mas, podría lamerla como a un helado y ver como volvía a elevarse.

Alice inclino la cabeza para sonreírle. Él había cerrado los ojos y tema la expresión relajada. así era como debía de estar cuando dormía, pensó. Si se despertara antes que él, lo vería de esa manera.

Le acaricio la mandíbula con un solo dedo, perezosamente.

-Esta pequeña cicatriz me intriga ¿Qué es?

-Un error de cálculo en una valla.

-¿ Saltas vallas? ¿Vallas y muros como el capitán Jack Sparrow?

-Ojalá. Apuesto a que te atrae Johnny Depp.

-Estoy viva. Soy una mujer. Siguiente pregunta.

-Este hombre atrae a todas las generaciones. Interesante. Las mujeres maduras lo encuentran atractivo, sexualmente quiero decir, y también las adolescentes de mi clase.

-Yo lo vi primero. Ahora bien, de hecho acabo de encontrar a otro hombre muy atractivo sexualmente. Un error de cálculo en una valla- le espetó Alice sonriendo.

-Ah, eso... Escapaba de un par de chicos que querían divertirse dándome una paliza. Tuve que subirme a una valla y, con mi acostumbrado estilo ágil y desenvuelto, que por desgracia no se parece al de los piratas ni al de los actores que los representan, resbalé. Me hice un buen corte con el alambre.

-Auu. .. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-La semana pasada.

Alice, riendo a carcajadas, se puso encima de él

-Qué brutos esos enanos.

-Es cierto. Yo tenía diez años, pero ellos eran unos enano muy brutos.

-¿Te libraste?

-Esa vez, sí.

Jasper tiró de su pelo para atraerla hacía sí y besarla. Suspirando, Alice recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

¡Qué bien se estaba acurrucada así!, pensó. Piel contra piel, ambos corazones latiendo acompasadamente, y junto a un hombre ridículamente atractivo en todos los aspectos, pero pendiente de cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo.

Podría quedarse así, tal cual, durante horas. Días. Medio dormida, calentita, entre los brazos del delicioso Jasper Withlock.

Y por la mañana, podrían...

De repente, Alice abrió los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por la mañana? ¿Horas, días? Un súbito ataque de pánico le hizo incorporarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué? Ah, nada, nada. ¿Qué quieres que pase?

Jasper se sentó junto a ella, todo despeinado y sexy, hasta el punto de que Alice comprendió que su corazón y sus hormonas la amenazaban con destruirla.

Tenía que salir de allí. En ese preciso instante. Volver a la realidad. Volver a la cordura antes de hacer alguna idiotez como de enamorarse.

-Yo, es que… ¡Caray, mira que hora es! Tengo que irme.

-¿Irte? Pero…

-Ha sido fantástico. Todo… de verdad, fantástico.- Maldita sea, solo llevaba las botas puestas-. He perdido la noción del tiempo y se me ha hecho tarde.

Jasper, atónito, miro el reloj.

-No es muy tarde. No te…

-Es noche de colegio- dijo la joven intentando por todos los medios parecer alegre mientras andaba a la búsqueda de su ropa interior y el pánico se acercaba galopando como un caballo salvaje.

¿Donde estaba el sujetador? ¿Donde había ido a parar el sujetador?

A la porra con el sujetador

-Tengo un millón de cosas por hacer y mañana empiezo muy pronto.

-Pondré el despertador. De todos modos, yo me levanto antes de las seis. Quédate, Allie

-De verdad, ojalá pudiera. De verdad- ¿Cuántas veces era capaz de decir «de verdad» en cinco minutos? Estaba a punto de batir el record-. En fin, el deber me llama. No, no te levantes.

Por favor, por favor no se te ocurra levantarte», pensó Alice saliendo de la cama

-Quédate- le dijo Jasper acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella se ponía la blusa-. Quiero dormir contigo.

-Esto no estaba en la lista, pero lo hemos pasado genial- añadió ella con una amplia y luminosa sonrisa.

-Duerme conmigo.-

-Oh, qué detalle, Jasper. Me encantaría... en otra ocasión. Tengo tres celebraciones, una presentación... Voy liada, muy liada. -Le dio un beso a toda velocidad-. Tengo que marcharme ya. Gracias por todo. Te llamaré.

Y salió volando.

Oh, soy terrible. Estoy como una cabra», pensó Alice mientras conducía hacia su casa. Seguramente iría al infierno. Se lo merecía. Ahora bien, había hecho lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer. Por ella y por Jasper.

«Sobre todo por Jasper», se dijo.

¿Irse al infierno? Menuda estupidez. Tendrían que darle una medalla, erigirle una estatua, qué caramba, por hacer lo correcto.

Había hecho lo correcto, y punto en boca. Ahora las cosas saldrían bien. Todo iría bien.

Perfecto.

Vio que las luces de la casa principal estaban encendidas y pensó: «Gracias a Dios». Rosalie y Esme estarían de acuerdo con ella. Apoyarían su decisión. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Alice se detuvo con un chirrido frente a la casa. Unos pensamientos positivos de amiga le irían bien para deshacer aquel nudo que sentía en el estómago.

Entró como una exhalación en la casa y subió a toda prisa la escalera dando voces.

-Estamos aquí arriba. -Rosalie salió al descansillo-. Ostras, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido un accidente?

-No, lo he hecho a propósito. O puede que no. Había una lista.

-Vale. Queda claro que no estás herida. Estamos en la salita de mi cuarto repasando los últimos detalles, para aprovechar que aún no nos hemos acostado.

-¿Bella también?

-Sí.

-Bien, muy bien, mejor aún.

Pasó zumbando junto a Rosalie y entró en la salita, donde Esme y Bella estaban tomando un té con galletas y revisando unos dossieres.

-Eh, nos imaginábamos que llegarías mañana por la mañana arrastrándote avergonzada. -Esme dejó caer su lápiz-. Estábamos pensando en instalar una cámara de vídeo.

-¿Qué tal fue la cena? -preguntó Bella.

-Me marché. Tenía que marcharme. -Alice, con los ojos un tanto desorbitados, se quitó el abrigo-. Vosotras habríais hecho lo mismo.

-Vaya, pues sí que fue bien... -Esme cogió la bandeja-. Toma una galleta.

-No, no. Había hecho un ensayo el martes. ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? Y esta noche ha preparado una cena maravillosa con velas y reducciones de vino.

-Reducciones de vino. -Rosalie se sentó entre murmullos-. Gracias a Dios que has salido viva de esta. Tendríamos que llamar a la policía.

-Esperad, no entendéis la situación. -Alice, procurando calmarse, respiró hondo varias veces, pero no pareció servirle de nada-. Se lo tomó muy en serio y la noche salió redonda. Me lo pasé muy bien. Peter había hecho una lista.

-¿Quién demonios es Peter? -preguntó Esme.

-Da igual, pero Jasper estaba avergonzado. Es tan mono...Se le ponen rojas las orejas.

-Ayyy –exclamó Bella.

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estaba emocionadísima. Tenía que acostarme con él.

-En mi caso, cuando a un tío se le ponen rojas las orejas, me arranco la ropa. -Al ver que Alice no parecía querer galletas, Esme cogió una-. Es decir, que practicasteis el sexo.

-No practicamos el sexo. Tuvimos un sexo asombroso, matador, para fundirte las neuronas, el mejor de toda la historia de la humanidad.

-Esto se pone interesante. -Rosalie se cruzó de piernas-. ¿Fue un sexo tierno, de esos suaves, que harían llorar a los angeles o un sexo con tambores selváticos y acrobacias?

-Fue… Nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera, y yo jamás había impresionado tanto a alguien. -Alice se sentó en el brazo de la butaca de Rosalie y contempló el fuego intentando encontrar las palabras-. Es como saber que eres el centro, lo único que él ve, que solo te ve a ti. Y eso es tan tierno y excitante...es terrorífico, increíble. Es saber que existe una persona que solo te ve a ti. Y que cuando te toca, no existe nadie más para él.

Se oyeron tres suspiros de fondo y se hizo un momento de reverente silencio.

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama acurrucada junto a él?-preguntó Bella.

-¡Pero qué dices! - Alice se giró de golpe para mirar a Bella de frente-. ¿No has estado escuchando?

-Escuchando, imaginando y muriéndome de envidia.

-Tenía que marcharme. Quería quedarme, por eso tenía que marcharme. -Alice, gesticulando exageradamente, se puso en pie. Quería quedarme acurrucada allí, con él. Quería quedarme a vivir en esa condenada cama, por eso tenía que salir de esa casa.

-Te entró el pánico -espetó Rosalie.

-Claro que me entró el pánico. ¿Y a quién no le entraría? Él va y se queda tan dulce, soñoliento, satisfecho... y con esa pequeña cicatriz de subirse a una valla.

-¿Jasper se sube a las vallas? -preguntó Bella.

-No, déjalo... No cambiemos ahora de tema. Os digo que fue como si me hubieran hipnotizado o drogado. Tenía que salir de allí. Y... ay, me porté como un hombre. -Mientras recordaba la anécdota, Alice se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. ¿Sabéis esos que se apartan de ti al minuto siguiente, se levantan y dicen: «Ha sido fantástico, bonita. Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano. Te llamaré»?

-Oh, Alice, no me digas que...

Alice hizo un gesto de advertencia a Bella.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Fue por instinto de supervivencia. Mío y de Jasper también. Se suponía que el sexo acabaría con mi lascivia, no que me dejaría atontada. Es una pasada, eso es. Ese hombre es demasiado para mí. Es dulce, divertido, inteligente y muy amable. Es sexy y lleva esas gafas que... Además, se le ponen rojas las orejas. Le encanta dar clases. Le vi dando una clase y es... Se me ha quedado clavado aquí dentro. -Alice se llevó la mano al pecho-. El sentimiento, la necesidad... no me los quito de aquí dentro.

Alice cogió la taza de té que tenía más a mano y se la bebió de un solo trago.

-Me presta atención. Me escucha y piensa en lo que digo. Me hace reflexionar.

-Pues alguien va a tener que pararle los pies –sentenció Esme con un gesto de negación-. Alice, cariño, te has enamorado de él.

-Eso, ni lo sueñes. ¿Por qué crees que me marché de esa manera? Noté como si me fueran a tragar las arenas movedizas. Solo que son unas arenas blandas, cálidas y preciosas. No estoy hecha para estas cosas. No creo en ellas. No duran. Solo cuenta el momento, una sucesión de momentos, hasta que todo se va a la porra o se erosiona y desaparece. Decidme, ¿cuántas bodas de divorciados hemos organizado? Caray, incluso hemos celebrado bodas de divorciados por segunda vez. ¿Quién quiere algo así? Conozco lo que pasa cuando todo termina. No vale la pena.

-Saquémosle punta al tema -propuso Esme-. Tienes miedo de enamorarte de un hombre al que acabas de describir como la Mary Poppins de los hombres. Prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos -explicó cuando las demás la miraron con aire desconcertado-. Te entró el pánico y huiste después de haber practicado el sexo como si fuera una experiencia religiosa con un tío al que respetas y admiras y por el que estas loca; y todo porque tu madre es un putón orejero.

-¡Esme!

-No -dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Bella-. Es cierto. Mi madre es un putón orejero. Pero ella no lo sabe, y eso es lo que quiero decir. Ella cree que se ha pasado la vida buscando amor cuando en realidad ha ido tras el dinero, la posición y la seguridad, y ella juraría que todo lo ha hecho por amor. Mi padre se largó para no verla más, cosa de la que no le culpo, pero tampoco quiso verme a mí, y eso sí que se lo reprocho, y solo porque no valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

-Ellos no son como tú, Alice -dijo Rosalie con calma.

-No, ya lo sé. Y quizá es cínico creer que no son la excepción, tal y como está el patio, pero así es como lo veo yo. Además, me gusta la vida que llevo, me encuentro cómoda. –Más calmada, Alice volvió a sentarse-. Jasper es un hombre que va en serio. En lo más hondo de su ser, es un hombre serio con una mentalidad tradicional; un hombre que está enamoradísimo de mí, eso es lo que pasa. Su enamoramiento está vivo desde hace años. Si le doy alas, empezará a pensar en contratarnos para la celebración. Terminará preguntando a Rosalie dónde debería comprar el anillo. Y yo no puedo hacerle eso. He acertado marchándome. Es mejor cortar de raíz antes de...

-¿Arriesgarte a ser feliz con alguien que está loco por ti? –sugirió Bella.

-Vale, si quieres decirlo así... sí. Como yo lo veo, es más o menos así.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?

Alice lanzó una mirada furibunda a Esme.

-No tiene gracia.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-¿Dices que como tú lo ves, es más o menos así? –Bella analizó a Alice con sus grandes ojos oscuros-. Lo dices porque nadie ha estado loco por ti antes, no en serio, de una manera firme y auténtica. Y tú nunca has sentido eso por nadie. Lo sé porque yo me encuentro en la misma situación... diría que todas lo estamos. La diferencia es que, en mi caso, yo espero que eso me suceda algún día.

-Y de ahí viene lo de salir con uno detrás de otro.

-Déjalo, Esme -le dijo Rosalie.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me he puesto quisquillosa porque tengo celos. Unos celos de muerte. A mí nadie me ha mirado con esos ojos.

-Pero él me ve a través del filtro de un antiguo enamoramiento.

-No conozco a Jasper tanto como tú, en el sentido bíblico de la palabra o como quieras llamarlo, pero yo diría que ese hombre es mas listo de lo que parece.

-El amor y la inteligencia no van de la mano.

-No. -Esme hizo aspavientos-. Y aquí tienes la prueba, en carne y hueso. Estás enamorada como una imbécil de ese tío.

-Lo que dices no me sirve de nada. ¿Y tú, Rosalie?

-Tienes miedo de enamorarte de él. De que, como en el fondo es una buena persona, puedas pisotearlo, romperle el corazón y dejarlo hecho polvo.

-Suena un poco teatral, pero sí. Básicamente es eso.

-Y por eso estás dispuesta a creer que eres incapaz de tener una relación madura y comprometida. No solo crees que no mereces amor, sino que dudas de tener las pelotas suficientes para poder conservarlo.

-Es un poco brutal, pero...

-Creo que lo infravaloras, a él y a ti también. -Rosalie se levantó y se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea para coger una fotografía enmarcada en plata-. ¿La recuerdas?

Alice cogió una foto donde salían los padres de Rosalie, abrazados y riendo, con la mirada alegre, llenos de vida, embebidos el uno en el otro.

-Claro que sí.

-La hiciste tú unos meses antes de que murieran. De todos los retratos que conservo de ellos, este es mi favorito. ¿Sabes por qué?

A Alice se le humedecieron los ojos. Siempre le pasaba.

-Se ve lo mucho que se amaban-siguió diciendo Rosalie-. Lo felices que eran el uno con el otro. Se peleaban y discutían, y a veces imagino que llegaron a aborrecerse. Pero se amaban. Se pasaron media vida esforzándose por que su relación funcionara. Y eso lo captaste tú en esta imagen. Porque tú lo viste. Lo reconociste.

-Eran excepcionales.

-Y tú también. No pierdo el tiempo con amigas que no lo sean.- Rosalie tomó la fotografía y volvió a dejarla sobre la repisa-. Date un respiro, Alice. El amor da miedo, y a veces es pasajero. Pero vale la pena correr el riesgo y ponerse nerviosa. Incluso vale la pena el sufrimiento.

No estaba segura. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo nadie? Sin embargo, Alice sabía que lo único que podía hacer, que tenía que hacer de hecho, era alejar sus pensamientos y centrarse en el trabajo. Sus socias, su empresa y sus clientes dependían de que ella hiciera bien su papel. Por eso tenía que tranquilizarse y respetar las prioridades.

«Una noche de descanso y empezaré la ornada muy temprano», decidió. Se concentraría de lleno, como una profesional, en las necesidades de los clientes.

Se pasó la noche inquieta, discutiendo consigo misma, y luego pensó, con amargura, que no perdía una noche de sueño por culpa de un hombre desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Preparó un café tan fuerte que habría podido ponerse en pie y empezar a aullar, pero el colocan de la cafeína le sirvió para disimular la fatiga. Pensó que si comía unas galletas rellenas parecería que tenía el apetito y la estabilidad emocional de una niña de seis años y se preparó lo que consideró que era un desayuno de adulta: yogur, fruta fresca y una magdalena que había robado del montón que Esme había preparado.

Tras cumplir con la obligación de lavar los platos, Alice repasó las notas de la celebración de la jornada y comprobó el equipo. Una ceremonia bastante sencilla, se dijo mientras elegía lo que necesitaba. Una única invitada que haría DDH. La clienta quería intimidad y sencillez.

Sabía que la novia había optado por llevar un vestido de cóctel azul y un sombrero muy acertado en lugar de velo y tocado.

Como ramo, tres gardenias blancas con los tallos envueltos con una cinta de satén.

Muy buena elección, en opinión de Alice, puesto que esa iba a ser la segunda boda de la pareja.

¿ Lo ves ?

-No empieces -musitó.

El PDNA acompañaría a la novia por el pasillo, pero se saltarían la parte de entregarla al novio porque, en fin, eso ya lo había hecho antes.

Una vez comprobados el equipo, el horario de la boda y las notas, Alice consultó cuánto tiempo le quedaba. El suficiente para revisar rápidamente su correo electrónico.

Cambió la aplicación, escaneó y localizó de inmediato un correo sin abrir de WithlockJ101››. Se levantó del ordenador y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo por el estudio.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió otra taza de ese café tan potente.

No tenía por qué abrir el correo en ese momento. De hecho, le convenía no abrirlo. Era preciso que se concentrara en el trabajo. Eso era lo más responsable. Lo que hacen los adultos, como tomar yogur y fruta fresca.

No podía ser urgente. La habría llamado si tuviera algo importante que decirle. O que discutir con ella.

Por ejemplo: ¿por qué me despachaste después de haber hecho que te corrieras?

Y no lo decía porque él tuviera por costumbre hablar de un modo tan soez.

Lo que tenía que hacer era ir arriba, ducharse, vestirse, acercarse a la casa principal y asistir a la reunión para revisar detalles y dar el visto bueno. No tenía tiempo para nada personal...

-Oh, por favor, ¿a quién estás engañando?

Alice se acerco al ordenador y abrió el correo electrónico de Jasper.

Alice:

He sacado esta dirección de tu tarjeta de visita. Espero que te parezca bien que haya contactado contigo de esta manera. Como sabia que hoy estarías muy ocupada, he preferido no llamarte para no molestar.

quería decirte en primer lugar que lo pasé muy bien ayer por la noche. Cada minuto que estuve contigo. Mi casa es hoy un lugar más alegre y pleno gracias a tu presencia.

-Ay…Jasper

Al margen de eso, y en nombre de Peter, su mujer y el hija que todavía no ha nacido, te expreso el alivio que siento por no haber tenido que asesinarlo. Te lo debe a ti.

Por ultimo, y por si has estado buscándolo, encontré uno de tus guantes en los bajos del armario. Debió de caerse cuando cogiste el abrigo. Al principio se me ocurrió pedirte si podrías concedérmelo como prenda, tal y como las mujeres de la Edad Media hacían con sus caballeros. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, creo que algo así impone un poco; incluso a mi me daría miedo.

Te lo devolveré.

Mientras tanto, espero que la celebración de hoy os vaya muy bien. Mis mejores deseos a la feliz pareja.

JASPER

-Ostras...

Con la idea de que Jasper Withlock era como una droga que le pedía el organismo. Alice releyó el correo de cabo a rabo. Y aunque eso hizo que se sintiera como una tonta, lo imprimió, se lo llevo arriba y lo metió en un cajón.

Que les parecio? A mi parecio genial, creo qe les menciones que e lemmon aquí no es muy Bueno, Pero ya que… ven? Alice es una idiota pr la compendo… ahora.. las explicaciones…

Ralmente la semana pasada se suponia que tendría tiempo para hasta subir caps extras…

Or que era e aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelita, el miércoles tenia una marcha por la eduacion, y el Jueves tenia teatro (ahí si no tuve tiempo llegue tardísimo a mi casa) por lo demás cumpli añ{os y tenia los prearativos de mi fiesta entonces como que me consumi

Les repito mi pagina en face: www. Facebook. Com / SummerLost


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Bueno, antes que nada disculpas, es que me quede sin pc! Pero hoy me compraron el notebook y ahora si ya espero que las actualizaciones no tarden muchio xD no prometo mucho esta semana pues el viernes acabo con los exámenes, pero Bueeeno….

Gracias a los favoritos, alertas, reviews, etc…

Cap 12

El sábado por la mañana alice notó que había vuelto a recuperar el equilibrio. La celebración del viernes no solo había salido a pedir de boca, sino que encima Votos se había asegurado otro cliente. Los padres del novio habían reservado la organización un de su aniversario de boda para el noviembre próximo.

Además, alice había trabajado con una novia alegre y relajada que se dejaba fotografiar como ninguna.

El estado de agitación le había permitido ocuparse de las fotos hasta bien entrada la medianoche.

Y solo había leído el correo de Jasper dos veces más antes de dejarse caer en la cama y abandonarse a un sueño profundo.

Solo era cuestión de centrarse, se recordó. De conocerse: las capacidades, las debilidades, los objetivos... Tenía que desacelerar un poco con Jasper, dejar claro en qué punto de la relación se encontraban... y marcar dónde ponían los límites. Así podrían disfrutar el uno del otro y nadie saldría trasquilado.

había exagerado. Era consciente de ello. Más espacio, una cierta distancia, un poco más de tiempo... y todo se equilibraría. Ese fin de semana de locura y el campo de minas que representaba la boda que se iba a celebrar serían el perfecto antídoto. Al cabo de unos días, quizá una semana, charlarían un rato. Jasper era un hombre razonable. Comprendería que no tenia sentido eso que había entre los dos se les escapara de las manos.

Estaba segura de que a él lo habían herido en una relación anterior, aquella misteriosa Maria... Y obviamente no debía de querer repetir la experiencia. De hecho, Alice decidió que era probable que él sintiera lo mismo y que le agradecería que pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa.

De una manera amistosa, racional, directa. Justo lo que necesitaban.

En el terreno laboral, sus socias y ella estarían pendientes de que todo se negociara dentro del campo de minas en el que se moverían ese día. Sin que hubiera bajas.

Eligió un traje gris perla con un suave acabado brillante y unos zapatos de tacón bajo para ir bien vestida durante la ceremonia oficial y también lo bastante cómoda para pasarse de pie todo el día.

Mientras reunía el equipo, revisó sus notas e impresiones. Recordó que el vestido era el plato fuerte, con su refulgente cuerpo bañera y una falda de inacabables metros. También recordó que la novia era una fanática de la gimnasia y tenía un buen tono muscular. La pareja, que eran novios desde los tiempos de la facultad, era muy tradicional.

Bien pertrechada y dispuesta, Alice llegó a la casa principal

-¡Alerta roja!

Alice se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio que Bella bajaba volando la escalera.

-¿Ya hay problemas?

-No contestabas al teléfono, y tampoco al móvil.

-Acabo de salir del estudio y todavía no he conectado el móvil. ¿Qué pasa?

-A la DDH le ha llegado el soplo de que el PCYM planea llevar a la PDLS a la recepción. Es su manera de interpretar los compromisos, cosa que no se ha molestado en comentar ni con el novio ni con la novia. Los dos se han enterado y amenazan con llegar a las manos con el PCYM, cosa que se merece el cabrón, si hemos de hacer caso de los rumores. Rosalie está apagando fuegos.

-Mierda, mierda... -A Alice no le costó descifrar el código. Padrino cabrón y mentiroso. La pelandusca de la socia. Si alguien era capaz de apagar fuegos, esa era Rosalie.

Pero no estaban saliendo bien las cosas.

-¿Cuál es el orden del día?

-Alertar a los ayudantes. Rosalie tiene una foto de la PDLS que se encontró en un artículo del periódico. Está haciendo fotocopias.

Todos los ayudantes han de llevar una. Si alguien la ve, hay que detenerla, cortarle el paso, tumbarla al suelo. -Y como para demostrar que iba en serio, Bella se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano-. Lo que sea hasta que Rosalie pueda hablar con ella.

-Espero que lo arreglemos tumbándola al suelo. Menuda foto para el archivo de exteriores.

-Esme ha contactado con Edd para decirle que no tarde en llegar y que convenza a la DDH de que se olvide de planear su venganza. Por mi parte, tengo que reunir a mi gente y darles instrucciones para que empiecen a transportar las flores. Esme todavía tiene que solucionar el pastel. Es el Seda y Encaje.

-Ya lo sé. Lo tengo en las notas.

-Pesa una tonelada y tiene que poner la filigrana de perlas y la tiara en el centro en el momento de presentarlo. Necesitará que un par de personas la ayuden a moverlo, lo cual significa que abra menos gente para controlar a la PDLS.

El informe previo ya no sirve -añadió Bella cuando recuperó el aliento-. O sea, que improvisaremos al minuto. Tienes que ayudarnos en el montaje del salón principal. Te enviaremos una señal cuando veamos a la novia.

-Vale, ya me pongo. Deja que primero empiece a mover ficha en la suite de la novia. Resistid.

-Me meteré caña... Voy volando.

En la suite de la novia, en el piso de arriba, Alice se colgó encima la bolsa donde guardaba la cámara y los objetivos. Añadiría una segunda cámara al equipo cuando llegara la novia. No obstante, antes de regresar a la planta baja, subió al tercer piso para comprobar los progresos de Rosalie.

Y encontró a su amiga abriendo un paquete de Almax.

-¿Tan mal va eso?

-No, no. Ya está bajo control, pero me he cabreado. Acabo de hablar por teléfono, porque me lo ha pedido la novia, con el PCYM, que, para empezar, me ha hecho saber que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, va a decirle con quién puede o no puede salir. Será egoísta, el jodido niñato.

-Has dicho jodido. Estás cabreada.

-Y entonces, entonces va y me busca las cosquillas por haberme metido en su vida privada. Y me tengo que aguantar, porque vale más que hable conmigo que con la novia o el novio, pero me entran unas ganas de zurrarle... Consigo que se calme apelando a lo que le quede de decencia y consideración. Me dice que representará su papel y que luego se marchará, después de brindar (de todo corazón) por la nueva pareja.

-¿Le has creído?

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos.

-Ni por asomo. Quiere montar una escena. Tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca, porque va a meter a esa mujer en el convite si no lo impedimos, dato que no vamos a comentar con nadie de los invitados a la boda.

Exhalando de puro nerviosismo, Rosalie entregó a Alice un montón de fotocopias donde aparecía la fotografía de una rubia atractiva. A los pies de la reproducción se leía:

ROXANNE POULSEN

PROHIBIDO EL PASO

-Repártelas entre los ayudantes. Le daré a Esme otro montón para los del catering.

-Ya voy. ¿Sabes qué, Rose? Algunas veces disfruto de verdad con este trabajo. Y por extraño que parezca, esta es una de ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -respondió Rosalie masticando un antiácido-. Seguro que necesitamos terapia.

Alice llevó unas fotos que parecían salidas de un archivo policial a Bella y a sus subordinados y entregó el resto a la pequeña colmena laboriosa del salón principal. Ayudó a poner las mesas (manteles lavanda sobre un fondo azul) y dispuso los servicios mientras Bella distribuía los centros: unos cuencos de cristal de boca ancha en los que flotaban unos lirios blancos sobre un lecho de vistosas piedras.

-Qué bonito -afirmó Alice.

Alrededor del florero central Bella colocó unos jarritos con corolas de unas rosas voluminosas y unas velas blancas, y diseminó unos pétalos, unos corazoncitos rojos y unas estrellas de color azul.

-Así queda mejor. Solo faltan diecinueve más. Pongamos ahora los regalitos -agregó la joven en voz alta-. Terminemos el... Ah, hola, Jasper.

-¿Qué? -Alice se giró en redondo.

Jasper, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, estaba allí, en medio del caos previo a la celebración. Alice pensó en una isla de atónita calma en un mar de movimiento y color.

-Ah, alguien que se llama Lois me ha dicho que viniera aquí. Hay mucho follón. Seguro que estorbo.

-No, qué va -le aseguró Bella-. Pero vigila, porque cuando vemos a alguien capaz de trasladar, levantar o cargar con cualquier cosa, no dudamos en pedirle favores.

-Si os sirve mi ayuda...

-Has pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Tenemos que repartir ciento noventa y ocho obsequios, botellitas para hacer burbujas y ristras de caramelos. Alice, ¿por qué no dices a nuestro nuevo esclavo por dónde tiene que empezar? Tengo que ir a inspeccionar el salón.

-Claro. -¿Cómo había podido olvidar que le había pedido que asistiera? ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con los retortijones que notaba en el vientre cada vez que lo miraba?-. Bonito traje.

-No es de tweed. Estás preciosa y se te ve muy profesional.

-El personal tiene que ir vestido acorde. Lo siento, estoy algo distraída porque estamos en alerta roja. EL PCYM intentara colar a la PDLS en la recepción.

-Espera un momento -la interrumpió Jasper frunciendo el ceñ que ya lo he entendido. El padrino y su socia. La mujer con quien tiene un lío.¿Dices que va a venir con ella? Eso es de mala educación.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera. Va a correr la sangre. así que ya ves –Alice abrió la bolsa donde guardaba la cámara y saco la foto de ficha policial.-Este es el objetivo. Si lo ves, informa, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -Jasper examino la foto, sonrío levemente y la doblo para metérsela en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.- ¿Algo más? Diría que pareces triste.

-¿Triste? No. No. Solo algo distraída. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿No? La novia esta afectada y eso podría influir en los retratos, así que…

"Tienes que arreglarlo -se ordeno a si misma-. Explícale como están las cosas."

-De hecho, Jasper -dijo Alice llevándoselo a un rincón relativamente tranquilo de esa habitación industriosa como un avispero.- quería decirte que he estado pensando que tenemos que hablar -Maldita sea. cogió el transmisor que llevaba colgando del bolsillo.-Es mi tono. La novia ha llegado al recinto. Tengo que irme. Vale más que me acompañes.

-¿Necesitas que cargue con el equipo? -pregunto el mientras acompasaba el paso a la rápida marcha de ella.

-No, llevo encima lo que necesito. El resto esta en la suite de la novia. Luego subirá a cambiarse, pero antes quiero tomar unas fotos de su llegada.

Asegúrate de quedar fuera de foco.

-Ah, hola, Jasper -exclamo Rosalie uniéndose a sus pasos. Dirigió una sutil mirada interrogativa a Alice y luego volvió a adoptar su estilo novia ha sacado un nueve y medio de nota emocional. Atención constante y apoyo.

-Hecho.

-Necesitamos que se instale arriba y se meta en faena, que se centre en si misma cuanto antes. Os he dejado una botella de champán, pero que no se nos ponga como Karen.

-No habrá ningún problema.

-La DDH y dos de sus damas estarán con ella, y también la MDNA, que es fuerte como una roca. Si no me encuentras y la novia o la DDH se descontrolan, confía en la MDNA.

-¿Viene Edward de camino?

-Tiempo estimado de llegada: quince minutos. Lo enviare directamente arriba.

-¿Quién es Karen? -pregunto Jasper.

-Una novia que vimos. Llego medio borracha y termino por liarla antes de que pudiéramos hacernos cargo de ella. Vomito en la terraza poco antes de la ceremonia.

-Oh

Las mujeres se habían colocado fuera, a un lado del porche, junto a las barandillas decoradas con luces italianas y flores.

-No hace falta -contestó Alice sacando la cámara- . La adrenalina no dejara que nos enteremos.

Cuando la limusina blanca enfilo el sendero de entrada, Bella y Esme salieron al jardín.

-Quiero que las cuatro recibamos a la novia -explico una sola mujer, para que sepa que vamos a hacer que su día sea perfecto. Venga, chicas, poned cara de alegría.

La limusina se detuvo. Alice encuadro a la novia en el momento en que esta iba a salir del coche con lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa valerosa y trémula.

"Mal andamos", pensó Alice.

-Hoy es el día- dijo Rosalie desde lo alto de la escalinata-. Te lo garantizo.

La sonrisa se le ilumino un poco más. Alice captó la instantánea antes de que la novia torciera el gesto. La joven salto fuera del coche con un aspaviento y exclamo.

-¡Ay Rosalie!

-¡Eh!- La exhortación de Alice detuvo en seco a la novia-. ¿Vas a dejar que esa zorra te haga salir en las fotos con los ojos hinchados y rojos? Vamos a hacer una para que salgas preciosa. Que reviente a llorar cuando la vea.

Quizá la causa fue la rabia, pero la expresión de la novia se volvió radiante.

-¡Voy a casarme!

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Una de las dos se casa. -La novia agarró la mano de su dama de honor y sonrió a su amiga-. Juntas. Solidaridad

-Así se habla

Alice capto el movimiento, la energía del grupo de mujeres charlando entre ellas mientras descargaban varias bolsas de ropa de diferentes tamaños. Asimismo, también captó tensión

-Rosalie, ¿qué haré si...?

-Nada- aseguró Rosalie a la novia-. Tenemos la situación controlada. Tu única obligación es estar preciosa y ser feliz; nosotras nos ocuparemos del resto. Subamos. Arriba te espera una botella de champán

Alice, haciendo una señal a Jasper para que la siguiera, se adelantó a Rosalie y al grupo de la novia

-Le pondremos una copa de champán en la mano, y otra en la de la DDH. Para brindar por su amistad -dijo Alice mientras subía la escalera-. Emprendemos un viaje, y la relación entre estas dos mujeres forma parte de la travesía. Jugaremos esa baza y en lugar de procurar separarlas, como pensaba al principio, plasmaremos su unidad. La preparación de la novia como vínculo femenino a la par que ritual de apareamiento.

-Muy bien.- Jasper entro en el dormitorio tras ella-. La habitación es preciosa. -Se fijó en los encajes, las flores, las velas y las guirnaldas de , qué femenino...

-Si, ya... -Alice sacó la segunda cámara y se la colgó al cuello.

-¿Crees que debo estar aquí? No me parece muy... apropiado.

-Puede que me sirvas. Por ahora, quédate en la puerta. No dejes entrar a nadie sin la contraseña.

-¿Qué contraseña?

-Inventa una.

Jasper se colocó en su sitio mientras Rosalie hacía entrar a la novia. Una morena se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo, de un modo que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Eres Edward?

-Eh... no. Me llamo Jasper.

-Oh qué pena... -La joven le dedicó una sonrisa procaz e insinuante-. No te alejes mucho, Jasper. Puedes serme útil.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Al otro lado, Jasper oyó unas voces femeninas y luego el feliz chasquido de un corcho despedido por los aires. Las carcajadas que siguieron a continuación debían de ser buena señal.

Un momento después un pequeño ejército de hombres y mujeres cargados con grandes bolsas y maletas se dirigieron hacia él.

-Perdonen... -aventuró Jasper.

La puerta se abrió de par en par a sus espaldas.

-No pasa nada, Jasper. Son los de peluquería y maquillaje.

Rosalie les hizo una señal para que pasaran-. Haz entrar a Edward cuando llegue.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y el volumen del interior aumentó.

Se preguntó si todo aquello era normal, si Alice y sus socias repetían aquella rutina varias veces a la semana. Emoción, inmediatez, alertas rojas, extraños códigos, auriculares, transmisores.

Era como estar siempre en guerra.

O en un espectáculo de Broadway que llevara muchos años en cartel.

Fuera como fuese, sabía que acabaría agotado al final de la jornada.

Alice abrió la puerta y le puso una copa de champán en la mano.

-Toma. -Y volvió a cerrar.

Jasper miró el champán preguntándose si le permitirían beber estando de servicio. Divertido por la idea, se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo.

De repente, vio que un hombre subía por la escalera y se dirigía a él.

-Eh, Jasper, ¿qué tal va? -Edward llevaba un traje oscuro con unas sutiles rayas color tiza. Sus rizos, de un extraño color cobrizo, le enmarcaban el rostro con desenfado. Los simpáticos ojos, color Verde esmeralda, le brillaban bajo unas cejas que arqueaba en señal de interrogación-. ¿Has venido a la boda?

-No. He venido a ayudar.

-Yo también. -Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos, relajado. Edward Masen siempre le parecía relajado a Jasper-. Tengo una cita con una mujer que está aquí dentro. ¿Le has echado un vistazo? Se llama Megan. Meg para los amigos.

-Ah, la dama de honor. Sí, está dentro.

-¿Y bien? -Edward esperó unos segundos -Dame alguna pista. Rosalie me ha dicho lo de siempre, que es guapa, pero, claro, Rose me necesita. Aquí me tiene, sea como sea, pero me gustaría una opinión imparcial.

-Es muy atractiva. Morena.

-¿Está de buen humor?

-Un poco asustada, más bien. Ahora están haciéndose algo en el pelo.

-Fantástico -dijo Edward suspirando-. Lo que hacemos en nombre de la amistad y de una caja de buen vino. Bueno, al tajo -Y llamó a la puerta-. Cromosoma extraño -gritó a voz en cuello.

Rosalie abrió la puerta.

-Puntualidad británica -dijo, y tiró de él para que entrara en el dormitorio.

Jasper se apoyó en la pared de al lado, bebió unos sorbos de champán y se puso a filosofar sobre los rituales humanos.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Alice le hizo entrar.

Las mujeres, que se habían puesto unas capas blancas, se habían sentado y las peluqueras se ejercitaban con unos instrumentos que siempre lo habían incomodado. Si el pelo era liso, existía un extraño utensilio para rizarlo. Si era rizado, otro lo alisaba.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué razón?

Sin embargo, se guardo mucho de plantearla y, cuando se lo pidieron, sostuvo el fotómetro, una tela de encaje sobre la ventana, un objetivo. No le importó, ni siquiera cuando Edward desertó del campo de batalla y él fue el único varón en un ejército de mujeres.

Nunca había visto trabajar a Alice y eso, por sí solo, ya era educativo y todo un placer. Segura, entregada, pensó. Eficaz, fluida de movimientos. Cambiaba ángulos, cámaras, objetivos, mezclándose entre las mujeres, casi sin dirigir la palabra a sus modelos.

Jasper comprendió que quería que actuaran tal como eran y se sentían.

Alice dio unos golpecitos a sus auriculares

-Llega el novio. En marcha.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que, en ese caso, la solidaridad brillaba por su ausencia, porque el padrino no vino con su hermano. alice hizo su trabajo a la intemperie, mientras se le iba condensando la respiración en unas nubecitas de vapor.

-Sube el novio- anunció a través del micrófono-. El PCYM no ha aparecido aún. Oído.- Alice se dirigió a Jasper-. Hay que estar alerta por si vemos al cabrón. Voy a preparar el equipo para hacer los retratos de la novia ya vestida ¿Por que no vas a relajarte un poco con Edward y Carlisle?

-De acuerdo.- Jasper contempló el salón con las sillas enfundadas de blanco y dispuestas en hileras, las cascadas de flores y los centros de velas-. Menuda transformación Es como si hubierais hecho magia.

-Sí, una magia que hay que sudarla. Ya te encontraré.

Jasper no lo dudó, pero no estaba seguro de dónde meterse mientras tanto.

Se demoró entre las flores y los tules, bajo las lucecitas destellantes, y entró en el salón principal. Aliviado, encontró allí a Edward y Carlisle, sentados en el bar.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? -le preguntó Carlisle echando voces.

-No, gracias. Solo quería quitarme de en medio.

-No hay mejor lugar para nosotros -comentó Edward-. Has impresionado a Megan. -Alzó su botella de Bass-. Hay peores maneras de pasar un sábado que consolando a una preciosa morena. ¿Un canapé?

Jasper se fijó en que tenían una pequeña bandeja.

-Bueno...

-Carlisle ha seducido a una del catering para conseguirla.

-Es cierto que hay peores maneras de pasar un sábado -coincidió Carlisle-. Dime, Jasper, ahora que estamos juntos, ¿qué hay entre mi chica y tú?

-Tu... ¿qué?

-Le has echado el ojo a mi Duende. ¿Le vas a echar algo más?

-Carlisle es territorial. Toma un buñuelo de gambas.

«Yo también», pensó Jasper.

-¿Desde cuando es tuya... según tu punto de vista?

-Desde que tenía dos años. Tranquilo, Jasper. Te lo pregunto como un hermano.

-Pues entonces pregúntaselo a ella.

-Discreto -asintió Carlisle-. Una gran virtud. Si le haces daño, te parto la cara.

-Protector. Una gran virtud -respondió a su vez Jasper.

-Empatados. Y además trincados -afirmó Carlisle cuando Bella entró en el salón.

-¿No os había dicho que esta zona está prohibida? -Bella, vestida con un traje azul y con el cabello recogido con unos pasadores, se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de las mesas-.¿De dónde habéis sacado la comida?

-Carlisle tiene la culpa. -Edward acusó a su amigo sin titubeos.

-No quiero botellas de cerveza ni migas aquí dentro. Largo, y llevaos todo esto. Salid al jardín o subid a las habitaciones de la familia. Me esperaba algo así de vosotros dos- añadió la joven-, pero me ha sorprendido mucho de ti, Jasper.

-Yo solo...no he tomado cerveza. No he comido nada.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo fríamente y señaló la puerta.

-Íbamos a recoger ahora mismo. -Edward, acompañando a sus amigos, salió con el rabo entre las piernas. Cuando se giró, vio que Bella comprobaba la decoración de las mesas.

Jasper chocó con él en el umbral.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. -Edward desvió la mirada al oír el pitido del transmisor de Carlisle.

-Me reclaman –explicó Carlisle-. El cabrón acaba de llegar.

Viene solo. Supongo que eso significa que no tenemos que salir a meterle miedo o a pegarle un puñetazo. Qué pena...

Parecía que las cosas estaban saliendo bien, decidió Jasper. Si no hubiera visto tanto entre bambalinas, habría creído que todo iba como la seda. Las flores, la música, la radiante novia bañada por la luz de las velas. Se quedó detrás con Carlisle y Edward contemplando a las dos personas que se prometían amor eterno.

Pero no podía quitar los ojos de Alice.

Se movía con tanta suavidad, tan silenciosamente... Aunque no parecía una sombra. Era demasiado luminosa para ser confundida con una sombra. Sin embargo, apenas revolvía el aire y parecía centrar toda su atención en las dos personas situadas frente al crepitante fuego.

-Están locos el uno por el otro, ¿No te parece? –murmuró Carlisle.

-Sí.

Cuando los recién casados se volvieron y enfilaron el pasillo,

Alice se precipitó hacia la salida y dio un codazo a Jasper para que torciera a la izquierda. Una vez en el vestíbulo, la fotógrafa bajó la cámara durante unos segundos.

-Te necesitaré para las fotos de grupo. Ponte detrás de mí.

Los invitados salieron por otra puerta. Alice aprovechó la escalera, el vestíbulo y la sala de recepciones, ya vacía.

Jasper observó que trabajaba rápido. No parecía darse prisa, pero iba disparando todo el rato, haciendo posar a los distintos grupos y a las parejas... y evitando con gran tacto cualquier situación que juntara a la belicosa dama de honor con el padrino.

En el momento de terminar, Rosalie tomó el control.

-Rosalie los hará poner en fila para las presentaciones. Iremos por este lado.

-Deja que te ayude con la bolsa.

-No, estoy acostumbrada. -Alice precedió la marcha. Recorrieron pasillos, entraron en la cocina, donde se apresuraban los del catering, y llegaron al salón principal-. Tomaré unas fotos cuando entren. Esa es la mesa de los novios, la del corazón. Es un almuerzo de varios platos, con mesas numeradas. Cuando todos se hayan sentado, solo es cuestión de estar atentos hasta que la oportunidad se presente. ¿Qué tal aguantas?

-Muy bien. Tú haces todo el trabajo.

-Todavía estamos en alerta roja. Hemos de vigilar al PCYM.

Si sale del salón, uno de nosotros tendrá que ir tras él para asegurarse de que solo va a hacer pis o a fumar un pitillo. Cuando terminemos y vayamos al salón de baile, será la locura. No iremos tan programados y costará más seguirle el rastro.

Alice tenía razón. Jasper se pegó a ella cuando comenzó la auténtica fiesta. Los invitados aprovecharon la música para ponerse a bailar o a charlar en grupos. La gente iba arriba y abajo. Jasper ya estaba avisado de su cometido y se fijó en que había varios miembros del personal junto a las puertas de salida. Aquello era muy excitante.

-Creo que ya ha pasado lo peor -dijo esme acercándose a és del siguiente plato viene el pastel, y el padrino sigue sin moverse. Tampoco hay señales del objetivo. Los novios no parecen preocupados.

-Se les ve muy felices -afirmó Alice-. Dispararé noventa más y terminamos.

-Voy a comprobar la mesa del postre.

-Ya verás cuando pruebes un trozo -dijo Alice a Jasper-. De pastel. Es increíble.

-¿Jasper? ¡Jasper! -Una hermosa rubia vestida de rojo se le echó encima y, sujetándole los brazos, le sonrió ía que eras tú. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Ah...

-Steph. Stephanie Gorden. La amiga de Maria. Qué rápido olvidan algunos... -Steph rió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la sabía que eras amigo de Naomi y Brent.

-En realidad soy...

-Brent es primo mío. ¡Qué boda tan bonita! Este lugar es una maravilla. ¿Te imaginas tener una auténtica sala de baile en tu propia casa? Aunque supongo que los Cullen la alquilan para poder mantenerla. Tendré que ir a buscar a Greg. Te acuerdas de mi marido Greg, ¿verdad? Le darás una sorpresa cuando te vea. ¿Cuánto hace? Al menos un año. No te habíamos visto desde que tú y Maria... -Steph se interrumpió y lo miró con lástima-. Siento mucho que no funcionara. Pensábamos que erais perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Ah, bueno... no. Te presento a Alice Brandon. Es la fotógrafa de las bodas.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Debes de estar agotada! Te he visto corriendo por ahí y sacando fotos. Naomi te lo debe de haber puesto fácil. Es una novia preciosa.

-Sí, ha sido... facilísimo.

-Yo también he hecho unas fotos muy bonitas. Estas cámaras digitales prácticamente funcionan solas, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego. Yo apenas cuento. Tendréis que perdonarme. Voy a fingir que estoy trabajando.

Cuando Jasper volvió a encontrarse con Alice, ella estaba improvisando unas fotos en la pista de baile.

-Lo siento. No creo que tuviera la intención de ser grosera, pero es idiota y no puede evitarlo.

-No te preocupes.-Alice cambió de cámara y le pasó la sobrante-. Ponle la tarjeta de memoria. ¿Recuerdas como se hace?

-Sí.

-Están adornado la limusina. Quiero ir a hacer unas fotos antes de que traigan el pastel.

Jasper pisándole los talones, siguió a Alice hacia la salida.

-Rompisteis... ¿hace un año? -preguntó Alice.

-Eh... sí. Más o menos. Estuvimos juntos un año también, y convivimos unos ocho meses. Puede que nueve. Luego ella decidió que quería irse a vivir con otro. Y se fue.

Alice se detuvo.

-Te hizo daño.

-No tanto como habría podido, dada la situación. Eso significa que no éramos la pareja perfecta. Ni mucho menos.

-Si vivías con ella, debías de estar enamorado.

-No. Quería estarlo, que no es lo mismo. Alice... -empezó a decir Jasper cuando ya salían de la casa.

-¡Mierda, maldita sea, joder!

-¿Cómo?

-La PDLS. ¡Alerta roja! -grito al micró vista en el ala meridional de la entrada principal. El PCYM está con ella. Vamos, Jasper. Tenemos que cortarles el paso mientras esperamos refuerzos.

Buuueno… como les dije, no hay mucho drama, son 20 caps, y vamos en el doce,…. Me muero por empezar con Edward y Bella xD

Les recuerdo que la historia ni los personajes me perteneces xD, bueno, nos vemos a mas tardar la próxima semana =D Espero sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Bien, hoy, justo hoy, traigo el nuevo capitulo, es tan lindo el dia, en mi pais, hay nubes en el cielo, nubes grises que cualquiera diria 'el dia esta horrible' pero no señoritas! el dia esta hermoso, por que desde mi habitacion, se ve el horizonte con la luz solar lumbrando, si le pudiera mandar una foto lo haria, es justo mi clase de dia. Bueno les dejo leer** **Capitulo 13**

No estaba seguro de lo que el pensaba hacer y mucho menos de lo que pretendía ella. Pero cuando Alice salio disparada por el césped cubierto de nieve, Jasper instintivamente la cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

-Llevas unos zapatos demasiado ligeros.

-¡Y también! ¡Bájame! ¿Cómo voy a dar una imagen dura y a imponerme si me llevas en brazos? Bájame, bájame o nos tomarán la delantera.

-En el momento en que la soltó, Alice salio zumbando. Con paso largo, pensó Jasper. Como una gacela saltando por la nieve con sus largas piernas. El no tenía ninguna gracia y lo sabia. Pero podía ser rápido cuando debía.

La adelantó. Resbaló con torpeza en el sendero por culpa de sus zapatos, destrozados y rebozados de nieve, y eso redujo el impacto de la barrera, pero intercepto el paso al furioso padrino y a su querida actual.

-Lo siento. El señor y la señora Lester no desean la presencia de la señorita Poulsen en esta boda.

-Ella viene conmigo y vamos a entrar.

Jasper se fijo en que el padrino, más que furioso, iba algo bebido.

-Repito que lo siento, Pero tenemos que respetar el deseo de los novios.

Casi sin aliento, Alice llegó hasta ellos

-Sabes perfectamente, porque te lo hemos dicho varias veces, que tu amiga no está invitada a la fiesta

-Donny -protestó Roxanne tirando de la manga al padrino-. Dijiste que no sería un problema

Una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza hizo subir los colores a Donny.

-No habrá ningún problema porque lo digo yo. Es la boda de mi hermano y puedo traer a quien quiera. Meg se ha cruzado. Que le den. Ella no es nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Apartaos de mi camino. -Hizo un gesto de amenaza a Alice y a Jasper-. Vosotros solo sois unos mandados.

-Ella no entrará -dijo Alice. Calculó que después de tantos viajes al bar, el ego, el orgullo y el resentimiento nadaban en un mar de alcohol.

¿Por qué no llegaban los refuerzos?

-Lo has dicho hace un momento. Es la boda de tu hermano. Si ella tiene para ti más importancia que su felicidad, marchaos los dos. Esto es propiedad privada y tú amiga no esta invitada.

-Donny- Roxanne volvió a tirarle de la manga- No tiene ningún sentido…

-He dicho que tú vienes conmigo. -El padrino giro en redondo y se encaro con Alice-. ¿Quién carajo te has creído que eres? No eres nadie para hablarme así de mi hermano Y ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista! -Con los ojos inyectados en sangre el padrino la empujó.

Jasper se interpuso inmediatamente entre los dos.

-No vuelvas a tocarla. Estás borracho y esta claro que eres un imbécil. Voy a tener eso en cuenta. Tranquilo y cálmate. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo no querías hacer eso.

-Pues mira, sí quiero

Y el padrino dio un puñetazo en plena cara a Jasper. Del impacto, Jasper echó hacia atrás la cabeza, pero no se movió del sitio. Roxanne chilló y Alice soltó un taco. Antes de que diera un paso adelante, Jasper la empujo tras él para apartarla.

-Ella no va a entrar. Y tú ya no vuelves dentro. Lo único que has demostrado es que eres demasiado egoísta para pensar en nadie, excepto en ti mismo. Has puesto en ridículo a la señorita Poulsen y debería darte vergüenza. Pero no tendrás oportunidad de avergonzar a tu hermano y a su esposa en un día como hoy. O te marchas por tu propio pie o seré yo quien te ayude.

-¿Por que no lo ayudamos todos?- Dijo Carlisle poniéndose junto a Jasper mientras Edward aparecía por el otro lado.

-No creo que sea necesario- Rosalie rodeo el sendero y se abrió camino hasta ellos. De pie, clavo los ojos en el padrino, con la altanería de una reina del hielo vestida de Armani-. ¿Verdad que no, Donny?

-Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer. Vamos, Roxie. Este lugar es una cutrez.

-Me asegurare de que se marchen- Dijo Carlisle sacudiendo la cabeza disgustado- Volved a la casa. ¿Cómo tienes la cara Jasper?

-No es la primera vez que me dan un puñetazo.-Jasper intento mover la mandíbula- Aunque siempre duele.

-Una bolsa de hielo. - Rosalie observo con frialdad al PCYM y a la PDLS mientras estos se alejaban- Bella.

-Acompáñame, Jasper.

-No pasa nada. De verdad.

-Una bolsa de hielo.- El tono de Rosalie no admitía un no.-Daré la señal de que todo esta despejado y volveremos. Que nadie se vaya del pico.

-¿Has visto lo que ha hecho?- murmuró Alice.

-¿Quién?

-Jasper. Él… cada vez que pienso que lo tengo todo controlado, entonces me descoloca. Me tiene desorientada.

aquí hay otra que también esta cruzada», pensó Carlisle mientras Alice se iba corriendo por el sendero para finaliza el trabajo.

Dos horas después Alice terminó la jornada y buscó a Jasper hasta que dio con él en la cocina de Esme. Estaba sentado solo en el rincón de los desayunos, leyendo. Cuando ella entró, alzó la vista y se quitó las gafas.

-¿Todo despejado?

-Más o menos. Siento haber tardado tanto. Jasper, tendrías que haberte ido a casa. Es más de medianoche. Debí enviarte algún mensaje. Ay, tu pobre cara... -Alice torció el gesto al ver el morado que le había salido en la mandíbula.

-No es tan grave. Pero decidimos que era mejor que me quedara. Si salía, a lo mejor habría tenido que explicar cómo me había magullado. -Jasper se llevó los dedos con cautela al moretón-. Miento fatal, y esto era más sencillo. además, como me prometiste, había pastel.

Alice se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Ah, Rosalie tenía una novela de John Irving que todavía no había leído. Me han cuidado, me han entretenido y me han dado de comer. Tus socias se han asegurado de que no me faltara de nada. Y Edward y Carlisle han venido a hacerme compañía. He estado muy a gusto.

-Ni siquiera temblaste.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando ese cabrón de mierda te gritó. Apenas reaccionaste.

-Iba bastante borracho así que pocas fuerzas iba a tener. Pero se equivocó poniéndote las manos encima.

-Ni siquiera subiste el tono de voz. Lo hiciste callar. .. lo vi en su cara, incluso antes de que llegara la tropa. Y sin tocarlo ni levantar la voz.

-Debe de ser porque me dedico a la enseñanza. Y por mi dilatada y variada experiencia con abusones. ¿Se han marchado los recién casados sin problemas?

-Sí. No saben nada del incidente. Supongo que ya se enterarán, pero disfrutaron del día... que de eso se trataba. Y casi todo gracias a ti.

-Bueno, menuda experiencia. Solo me ha costado una mandíbula magullada y un par de zapatos.

-Y todavía sigues aquí.

-Te esperaba.

Alice se quedó mirándolo y luego se abandonó al instinto que le dictaba el corazón.

-Creo que será mejor que vengas a casa conmigo, Jasper.

Él sonrió.

-Será mejor, sí.

Todos nos equivocamos, ¿o no?, se dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta de su estudio. Si aquello era una equivocación, ya lo arreglaría. Más tarde. Cuando estuviera más despejada y pudiese pensar con mayor claridad. De momento era pasada la medianoche y Jasper estaba allí, con su traje de tres piezas y sus zapatos destrozados.

-No soy tan ordenada como tú.

-Ordenada› lo usan los quisquillosos -afirmó Jasper sonriéndole de esas palabras que te recuerdan a tu tía abuela Margaret con sus cubreteteras.

-No tengo ninguna tía abuela que se llame Margaret.

-Si la tuvieras, seguro que sería una mujer ordenada que usa cubreteteras. Yo prefiero la palabra organizada›.

Alice dejó caer el abrigo sobre el brazo del sofá. A diferencia

de Jasper, no tenía un armario donde guardar los abrigos.

-Digamos que soy organizada en lo que se refiere a mi trabajo, a mi negocio.

-Ya me he fijado. Dabas la impresión de saber perfectamente lo que había que hacer, dónde había que estar, lo que había que buscar… incluso antes de que apareciera. -Jasper dejó su abrigo encima del de ella.- Y eso solo pasa cuando el instinto creativo se combina la organización.

-Ambas cosas me funcionan en el trabajo. Para el resto, soy un desastre de mujer.

-Todos somos un desastre, Alice. Hay gente que esconde el desorden en un armario o un cajón (al menos de cara a la galería), pero el desorden sigue existiendo.

-Y unos tienen más cajones y armarios que otros. Pero como ha sido un día muy largo, vale más que dejemos de lado la interpretación filosófica y te confiese que si te cuento esto es porque mi dormitorio está manga por hombro.

-¿Vas a por nota?

-Siempre y cuando la actitud puntúe muy alto. Suba, doctor Withlock.

-Así que esto era la caseta de la piscina -dijo él siguiéndola por la escalera.

-Los Cullen tenían una vida social muy activa y reformaron la caseta para recibir a sus invitados. Luego, cuando fundamos la empresa, hicimos reformas y la convertimos en un estudio. Pero aquí arriba es donde tengo mi espacio particular.

Una gran suite ocupaba el segundo piso y, como vio Jasper, incluía una zona de estar, el lugar donde supuso que ella leería, se echaría una siesta o vería la televisión.

Dominaba el color, y el apagado y velado tono gualda de las paredes hacía de telón de fondo a todos aquellos intensos azules, verdes y rojos. Como un joyero, pensó él. Atiborrado de cosas, mezcladas y resplandeciendo. Ropa tirada sobre los brazos de las butacas. Jerséis de colores, blusas de tonos suaves. Los cobertores y las almohadas, esparcidos sobre la cama y el sofá, como si fueran piedras y ríos bravos.

Un espejo muy recargado colgaba sobre una cómoda pintada que servía de tocador. Allí se entremezclaban una multitud de objetos personales fascinantes: pendientes, revistas, botellas y botes. Las fotografías eran sus cuadros, retratos de seres queridos. Posando e improvisando, pensativos y alegres. Con esos personajes en la pared, nunca se sentiría sola.

-Hay muchas cosas tuyas en este espacio.

-Intento recoger un poco de vez en cuando.

-No, quiero decir que el espacio se identifica contigo. Abajo se ve tu faceta profesional y aquí, la personal.

-Y eso nos lleva a lo que te decía, cuando te comentaba que soy un desastre de mujer. -Abrió un cajón y metió en él un jersey olvidado-. Aunque tenga un montón de cajones.

-Hay mucho color, mucha energía aquí dentro. -así era como él la veía. Color y energía-. ¿Cómo duermes?

-Con las luces apagadas. -Se acercó a él y le tocó la magulladura de la mandíbula-. ¿Todavía te duele?

-En realidad... sí. -Solos, en su dormitorio-joyero, Jasper hizo lo que había deseado durante todo el día: besarla-. Así...-murmuró cuando notó el calor de sus labios-. Así me gusta.

Alice se abandonó entre sus brazos y suspiró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sí, ya pensaría luego. Cuando no la abrazase, cuando no se sintiera aturullada por la fatiga y el deseo.

-Vamos a meterte en la cama -dijo Jasper besándola en la coronilla-. ¿Dónde está el pijama?

Alice tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, y entonces se apartó un poco para mirarlo-

-¿El pijama?

-Estás muy cansada -afirmó él acariciándole la mejilla-. Mira qué pálida estás.

-Sí, la de la rubicunda tez... Jasper, estoy haciéndome un lío. Creía que te quedabas.

-Y me quedo. Llevas de pie todo el día, en guerra casi todo el rato. Estás cansada. -Le desabrochó la chaqueta del traje con una práctica que le recordó a esa vez en que le había abrochado el abrigo-. ¿Qué te pones para dormir? Oh, igual duermes sin... -Sus ojos se posaron en ella-. Sin ropa.

-Yo... -Alice sacudió la cabeza, pero no acertó a ordenar ni uno solo de sus pensamientos-. ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?

-Me acostaré contigo. Y dormiré contigo, porque necesitas dormir.

-Pero…

Jasper la besó, con dulzura, lentamente.

-Puedo esperar. A ver, el pijama. Espero que digas que duermes con pijama, porque si no, uno de los dos no va a pegar ojo esta noche.

-Eres un hombre extraño, Jasper, y desconcertante. –Alice se volvió, abrió un cajón y sacó unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta descolorida-. Este es mi pijama.

-Bien.

-No tengo nada que te vaya bien.

-De hecho, yo no me pongo... Oh. Ja, ja.

Él cambiaría de idea cuando estuvieran en la cama, pensó Alice mientras se desvestían. Ahora bien, acababa de apuntarse un buen tanto con sus buenas intenciones. Sí, estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y tenía la cabeza tonta, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reunir fuerzas para practicar el sexo.

Sobre todo si se trataba de disfrutar a tope del sexo.

Cuando Jasper se metió en la cama, Alice se aovilló junto él, le acarició el pecho y acercó los labios a su boca. Lo excitaría, lo seduciría y luego...

-¿Te he contado la conferencia que voy a dar sobre el análisis metodológico y teórico de la novela centrado en el tema del localismo, en su sentido literal y metafórico?

-Ah... aja...

Jasper, a oscuras, sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, acompasadamente.

-Es para los alumnos del último curso.

Con un tono pausado y monótono que aburriría a un muerto, empezó a explicarle la conferencia. Y se la contó procurando que pareciera un rollo. Calculó que dormirla le llevaría cinco minutos como mucho.

Alice cayó fulminada en dos.

Satisfecho, Jasper apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla de la joven, cerró los ojos y él también se abandonó al sueño.

Alice despertó con el sol de invierno en la cara. Calentita.

En algún momento de la noche, él se había acurrucado a su lado y ahora Alice se encontraba pegada a él, de espaldas. Cómoda, descansada y relajada.

Había querido que durmiera, y ella había dormido. Era curioso cómo conseguía salirse con la suya sin exigir ni forzar nada.

A la chita callando.

En fin, no era el único.

Jasper le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Ella le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Tócame›. Se estrechó contra él y entrelazaron las piernas. Siénteme.››

Sonrió cuando notó que su mano se movía para abarcar su pecho. Y cuando sus labios la besaron en la nuca. Saboréame.››

Alice se volvió y sus ojos se adentraron en el azul claro de sus pupilas.

-Me siento... renovada -murmuró. Y sin dejar de mirarlo, le acarició el pecho y bajó la mano por su vientre hasta encontrarlo-. Eh, tú también.

-Suele pasar que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo se despiertan antes.

-¿Ah, sí? -Alice rodó hasta tumbarlo de espaldas y sentarse encima de él-. Creo que voy a tener que aprovecharme de eso.

-Si es preciso. .. -Con una perezosa caricia matutina, Jasper se aplicó a su torso y sus caderas-. Estás más bonita aun cuando te despiertas.

-Tengo el pelo revuelto, pero la parte de ti que se despierta antes no se ha dado cuenta. -Alice tiró de la camiseta para quitársela y la lanzó por los aires-. Esa parte ni siquiera sabe si tengo cabello.

-Es como si el sol hubiera prendido fuego.

-Qué estilo tienes, Jasper -Alice se inclinó y le mordisqueó el labio inferior- . Ahora voy a salirme con la mía.

-Vale.

Alice se echó hacia atrás al tiempo que Jasper se incorporaba.

-¿Te importa si... ? -Y Jasper le envolvió el pecho con la boca.

-No. -Notó un espasmo en el vientre-. No me importa en absoluto. Caray, qué bien lo haces...

-Es que vale la pena.

Dulce, firme, cálida, suave. Alice era todas esas cosas. Se daría un festín con esa mujer, rompería su ayuno con los cautivadores y seductores aromas de ella. Alice se apretó contra él instándole a que siguiera, balanceándose hasta excitarlo.

Se levantó un poco y se echó hacia atrás intentando quitarse los pantalones de franela. Le obligó a echarse, alzó su delgado y pálido cuerpo, tachonado por la fina luz que se colaba por las ventanas, y entonces lo tomó, envolviéndolo.

Alice se arqueó, atrapada en su propia ola de placer, y se movió hasta conciliarse con el ritmo de su sangre. Lento, espeso y profundo, seda contra seda, acero y terciopelo. En ese silencio matutino solo se oyeron suspiros, respiraciones trémulas, un nombre susurrado.

El ritmo se aceleró cuando el placer se tornó casi dolor. Alice veía cómo él la observaba, se vio a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos mientras ese dolor se dilataba y acrecentaba. El ritmo era galopante... hasta volverse apremiante, rápido. Alice cabalgó, ambos cabalgaron, hasta alcanzar la cima del dolor, hasta que el dolor se quebró estallando en mil pedazos.

Cuando se quedó inmóvil, Jasper la dejó sobre el lecho y la abrazó, como había hecho por la noche.

Como flotar, pensó ella. Como flotar por un largo y tranquilo río de aguas cálidas y cristalinas. Sabiendo que si se hundía, él estaría allí para abrazarla.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse con eso, disfrutar simplemente de eso sin crearse trabas, sin buscarse problemas o preocuparse por los errores y el mañana? ¿Por qué permitir que palabras como quizá››, si› y probablemente› estropearan algo tan hermoso?

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí -dijo Alice en voz baja-. Así, tal cual. Todo el día.

-De acuerdo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca tienes pereza? ¿Te dedicas a hacer el vago alguna vez?

-Estar contigo no tiene nada que ver con la pereza. Podríamos decir que es un experimento. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos en esta cama sin comer ni beber y sin tener que salir? ¿Cuántas veces podemos hacer el amor un domingo?

-Ojalá pudiera descubrirlo, pero tengo que trabajar. Hoy tenemos otra celebración.

-¿A qué hora?

-Mmm… a las tres, y eso significa que tengo que estar allí antes de la una. Y además he de bajarme las fotos de ayer.

-Te conviene que me vaya.

-No. Estaba pensando en que podríamos darnos una ducha y tomar café juntos. Incluso podría preparar unos huevos revueltos en lugar de ofrecerte mis galletas Pop-Tarts de costumbre.

-Me gustan las Pop-Tarts.

-Seguro que tú siempre desayunas en plan adulto.

-Confío mucho en los pastelitos rellenos Toaster Strudel.

-Son buenísimos. Si te doy agua caliente, café y unas galletas Pop-Tarts acompañadas de unos huevos, ¿querrás quedarte en la ceremonia de hoy?

-Me encantará... si incluyes un cepillo de dientes y una maquinilla de afeitar. Supongo que no tendrás un par de zapatos que te sobren.

-Tengo muchos zapatos, pero doy por sentado que hablas de calzado masculino.

-Lo prefiero. Los tacones me duermen los dedos de los pies.

-Muy gracioso... De hecho, quizá podamos ayudarte. Rose tiene un surtido de zapatos de vestir para las ceremonias. Zapatos clásicos de color negro para los hombres y zapatos negros de salón para las mujeres.

-Qué eficaz.

-Es algo compulsivo, pero en realidad los hemos utilizado varias veces. ¿Qué número de pie tienes?

-Un cuarenta y ocho.

Alice levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Un cuarenta y ocho?

-Me temo que sí.

-Eso es un portaaviones. -Apartó las mantas para examinarle los pies-. Tienes unos pies del tamaño de un destructor.

-Por eso tropiezo tanto. No creo que Rosalie sea tan compulsiva como para tener un cuarenta y ocho.

-No, ni siquiera Rose haría eso. Lo siento, pero te conseguiré el cepillo de dientes y la maquinilla de afeitar.

-Trato hecho.

-Creo que tendríamos que empezar por darnos una ducha. Nos irá bien entrar en calor, estar mojados, resbaladizos... –Alice bajó los ojos para mirarlo y sonrió-. Eh, ¡mira quién se ha vuelto a despertar! -Riendo, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la ducha.

Mientras Alice se envolvía en la toalla, decidió que Jasper era tan creativo en vertical como en horizontal. Sintiéndose suelta y relajada, sacó del armario un cepillo de dientes nuevo, una maquinilla desechable y un bote de crema de afeitar tamaño viaje.

-Aquí tienes. -Se volvió en el momento en que Jasper se golpeó en el codo al salir de la ducha-. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué no eres patoso cuando practicas el sexo?

-Supongo que porque me fijo. -Frunciendo el ceño, Jasper se frotó el codo-. Además, verte con la toalla me ha distraído.

-Como vas a afeitarte, bajaré a preparar el café. De este modo no te distraeré para que no te cortes toda la cara. -Alice le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla, y terminó incrustada en él y distrayéndole. Cuando logró soltarse, le lanzó la toalla por encima-. Quédatela, ya que es un problema. -Agarró el albornoz que colgaba de la puerta y se marchó desnuda.

Cuando desapareció, Jasper cogió la maquinilla y la examino desconfiado antes de mirarse el horrible moretón de la mandíbula.

-Bueno, veamos si podemos hacerlo sin quedarnos con la cara marcada.

En el piso de abajo, Alice canturreaba mientras echaba las medidas de café. En realidad no necesitaba el café para empezar el día despejada, pensó. Jasper ya se había ocupado de eso. Dio un suspiro. Se sentía cuidada, valorada... era como un reto, algo muy excitante.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que un hombre la hizo sentir así? A ver... Nunca. Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba contenta.

Abrió la nevera y cogió cuatro huevos. Con eso bastaría. Tomó un cuenco, unas varillas para batir y una sartén. Quería prepararle el desayuno, tal como sonaba. Tenía ganas de cocinar para él. Deseaba cuidar de él, como él cuidaba de ella. Debía de ser...

Alice perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta.

-¿Bells? Si vienes a gorronear un café, vale más que traigas una de las tazas que te llevaste.

Se volvió esperando ver a su amiga pero, en cambio, a quien vio fue a su madre entrando en la cocina.

-Mamá... -Alice se quedó paralizada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a ver a mi hija. -Lillian, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a ella abriendo los brazos para darle un colosal abrazo-. ¡Qué delgada estás! Tendrías que haber sido modelo en lugar de dedicarte a sacar fotos. Café... perfecto. ¿Tienes leche desnatada?

-No. Mamá, mira, lo siento, pero ahora no es un buen momento

-Oh, ¿por qué te empezas en herir mis sentimientos?-Lilian sabia hacer unos pucheros hermosos y eficaces y era consciente de ello. Sus ojos azul cielo irradiaban dolor y su dulce y sonrosada boca le hacia parecer indefensa, gesto que ella acompañaba de un ligero temblor.

-No era mi intención. Es que…hoy tenemos una celebración y…

-Siempre tienes celebraciones- La corto Lilian con aspavientos ¿Puedes dedicarle cinco minutos a tu madre?- Dejo el abrigo sobre un taburete-. He venido hasta aquí para agradecerte que me invitaras al balneario. Y para disculparme- Sus ojos azules adquirieron una pátina emotiva, como si estuviera a punto de derramar unas lágrimas- No debí ponerme de mal humor contigo, porque te portaste de maravilla. Lo siento mucho.

Alice sabía que lo decía en serio. Y que eso duraría lo que tuviera que durar.

Intentando no dar crédito a unos sentimientos que serían pasajeros, sacó un tazón. «Que se tome el café y se marche a casa», pensó.

-Qué traje tan bonito... Te has vestido de fábula para dejarte caer por aquí.

-Ah ¿esto? Lilian se dio una vuelta entera para lucir el traje rojo intenso que le marcaba las curvas y contrastaba como el fuego con su cabellera rubia-. Es fantástico, ¿verdad? –Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y estalló en carcajadas.

Alice no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Lo es. Sobre todo cuando tú lo llevas puesto.

-¿Qué te parece? Las perlas quedan bien, ¿verdad? ¿No me hacen un poco señorona?

-Nada de lo que llevas tú te hace señorona- dijo Alice ofreciéndole el café.

-Ay, cariño... ¿No tienes una taza y un platito decentes?

-No. ¿Por dónde pasearás el traje?

-Almuerzo en la ciudad, en Elmo. Con Ari.

-¿Quién?

-Ari. Lo conocí en el balneario. Ya te lo conté. Vive en la ciudad. Cultiva olivos y viñas y…en fin, no estoy muy segura, pero da igual. Su hijo es quien lleva el negocio. Él es viudo.

-Ah.

-podría ser el elegido.- Renunciando al café Linda se llevo una mano al corazón-. Oh, Alice ha sido una unión de mente y espíritu; hemos conectado en el acto. Debe de haber sido el destino quien me envió al balneario sabiendo que él estaba allí.

Mis tres mil dólares fueron los que te enviaron al balneario, pensó Alice.

-Es muy guapo, y muy distinguido. Viaja por todo el mundo. Tiene una segunda residencia en Corfú, un apartamento en Londres y una casa de verano en los Hamptons. Al volver del balneario y en el momento en que entraba en casa, he oído que sonaba el teléfono. Era él que quería invitarme hoy a comer.

-Disfruta mucho. Deberías ir pasando porque hay un buen trecho hasta la ciudad.

-Lo hay, es verdad, y ayer el coche hacia un ruido extraño. Necesito que me prestes el tuyo.

-No puedo dejarte el coche. Lo necesito.

-Bueno, pues quédate con el mío. _ , M

«Con el que hace un ruido extraño, mira que bien, pensó Alice.

-Tu descapotable de dos plazas no me sirve. Mañana tengo entrevistas con varios clientes y una sesión al aire libre, lo cual significa que tendré que cargar con el equipo. Necesito el coche.

-Te lo devolveré esta noche. Por Dios, Alice.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que te lo preste, y no os vi ni al coche ni a ti en tres días.

-Fue un fin de semana largo que surgió de una manera espontánea. Tu problema es que nunca haces nada espontáneo. Todo tiene que estar programado y reglamentado. ¿Quieres que tenga una avería y me quede tirada en el arcén? ¿O que tenga un accidente? ¿No puedes pensar en nadie más que no sea en ti misma?

-Perdón. -Jasper estaba al pie de la escalera-Siento interrumpir. Hola, usted debe de ser la madre de Alice.

Hola Nuevamente! Estoy super feliz! mis notas estan geniales genialosas, y bueno, ahora si, hablemos del fanfic, Lilian es una PERRA! lo se... maldita idiota! y jasper! el durmio con ella, no tuvieron sexo aun cuando ella lo queria por que en realidad estaba cansada... yo quiero un hombre asi! Bien, les dejo, hasta el proximo Miercoles Okey? en Julio, la primera semana salgo de vacaciones! si, y Bueno, espero poder actualizar seguido.

Por favor dejen su Review si les gusta, su opinion de que piensan y esas cosas,

SE LES QUIERE!

S.L


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 14:

que distintas resultaban a los ojos de Jasper la menuda y curbilinea rubia del traje de chaqueta rojo y la pelirroja larguirucha del albornoz a cuadros escoceses.

Aunque las dos se quedaron paralizadas, las dos le lanzaron una mirada que era era una mezcla de terror y turbacion. Sin embargo, esa similitud se desvanecio cuando Alice se pudo triste y Lilian adoptola expresion calculadora de Una mujer astuta.

-Bueno, bueno... Alice no me habia dicho que tenia compañi. Y que se trataba de un hombre tan guapo. Alice, ¿donde estan tus modales? Cualquiera diria que has crecidoo en la selva. Me llamo Lilian Brandon y soy la madre de Alice- Le tendio la mano sin moverse de su sitio.-Encantada de conocerte.

-Jasper Withlock.- Se acerco a ella para estrecharsela, pero Lilian le retuvo su mano entre las suyas.

-Buenos dias, Jasper. ¿Donde te ha encontrado Alice?

-Me gusta pensar que soy yo quien la ha encontrado a ella.

-¡Vaya, un encantador de serpientes!- con una risueña carcajada, Lilian se echo hacia atras el cabello.- ¿Eres de Greenwich, Jasper?

-Si, mi familia es de aqui.

-Withlock, Withlock... No se si los conozco. Alice, por el amor de Dios, dale a este hombre un cafe. Sientate, Jasper.- Dio unos golpecitos en un taburete para indicarle que tomara asiento.- Y ahora, cuentame.

-Ojala hubiera tiempo, pero Alice y yo tenemos que prepararnos para una precentacion.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Tu tambien eres fotoografo?

-No, solo la ayudo

Lilian le dirigio una mirada rapida y coqueta.

-Sin duda pareces muy capaz de ayudarla. Hazme compañia al menos mientras tomo el cafe, y tu, Alice, sube a vestirte. Ve a arreglarte. Pareces un golfillo.

-Estaba pensando en lo bonita que estas- dijo Jasper dirigiendose a Alice-. Sabes a una mañana de Domingo.

Lilian dejo escapar unas risas

-Ya decia yo que eras un encantador. Puedo reconocerlos de lejos, Vigila, Alice, o te lo van a robar. Veamos, Jasper, sientate y hablame de ti. Insisto.

-Toma el coche.- Alice agarro las llaves del cestito que habia sobre el marmol-. Toma el coche y largate.

-Mira, Alice, puedes ahorrarte las groserias.- Lilian, de todos modos, acepto las llaves.

-Querias el coche y ya tienes las llaves. Mi oferta durara exactamente treiinta segundos.

Lilian, con aire de ofendida, recogio su abrigo

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hija, Jasper.

-No hay nada que disculpar. En absoluto.

-Esperemos que este sea tolerante o terminarás sola. Para variar.- Fulminando con la mirada a Alice, Lilian salió del estudio como una exhalación.

-Muy tonificante... Ojalá no le hubieras dado las llaves -comentó Jasper acercándose a Alice.

Ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-No, por favor, no hagas eso. Siento que te hayas visto metido en medio del fregado, pero por favor, no hagas eso.

-¿Qué es lo que no tengo que hacer?

-Lo que ibas a hacer, fuera lo que fuese. Alice dio un paso atrás alzando todavía más la mano. No sé en qué estaría yo pensando. No lo sé. En el fondo, sabía que era una equivocación. Y que tenía que pararlo antes de que se complicara. Pero me dejé llevar. Es culpa mía.

-Supongo que ya no hablas de tu madre.

-Lo siento. Lo siento Jasper. En cuanto a esto, a lo nuestro... No puedo seguir adelante. No puedo seguirte a donde tú quieres. No es por ti, es...

-Basta -la interrumpió Jasper-. Déjate de tópicos. Tú estas por encima de eso. Los dos lo estamos.

-Se trata de mí. -Alice notó que se le iba a quebrar la voz y la endureció-: No estoy preparada para esto. No soy de las que tienen relaciones duraderas. Soy de las que les entra una crisis de pánico y se marcha corriendo de tu casa porque se siente demasiado cómoda en ella.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo.

-Así soy yo. ¿Lo entiendes? No soy la persona que andas buscando.

-Habla por ti, Alice, y no des por sentado lo que yo quiero.

-Te lo digo porque lo veo claro. Estás… tan colgado que te imaginas que lo nuestro tiene futuro, quieres que lo tenga. Eres tradicional hasta la médula, Jasper, y no tardarás mucho en querer un compromiso sólido, un matrimonio, una familia, la casa y el gato de tres patas. Estás programado así, y lo que debes saber es que yo tengo los cables cruzados. -Alice dejó en el fregadero las varillas para montar que no había utilizado-. Ni siquiera me conoces. Hemos tenido una aventura, un rollo, para recordar el pasado. Tu enamoramiento te tenía intrigado, y a mí me ha halagado mucho, pero hemos dejado que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos. Nos hemos lanzado a lo loco por un camino en pendiente, pero hay baches y socavones. ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos peleado! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que...?

-Mira, estamos a punto de hacerlo- la interrumpió Jasper- No sé si piensas peor de ti que de mí en estos momentos. ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero un compromiso, un matrimonio, una familia, la casa y el maldito gato, que ya tengo, por cierto? Pues sí, quiero tenerlo todo tarde o temprano. Y no por eso soy un idiota.

-Yo no he dicho que...

-¿Baches y socavones? Bienvenida al mundo real. Los hay en todas partes. Y uno tiene que maniobrar para esquivarlos, pasar por encima o atravesarlos si quiere llegar al otro lado. Tu problema es que no paras de meterte de cabeza en el socavón de tu madre y permites que eso te fastidie el viaje entero. Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu capacidad de maniobra sea penosa. Tú la tienes.

-Lo sé perfectamente... Espera un momento. ¿Mi capacidad de maniobra es penosa? -Un atisbo de rabia le coloreó las mejillas-. Sé muy bien adónde voy y conozco mi camino. Solo he tomado un atajo. Deja de hablar con metáforas.

Jasper enarcó las cejas.

-Y estoy seguro de que ese atajo te ha servido para largarte bien lejos. A la mierda el atajo. Nuestra historia es importante, Alice. Aunque ninguno de los dos se lo habría imaginado jamás, existe.

-Te aprecio mucho, Jasper, te lo aseguro. No lo dudes. Por eso quiero decirte que tenemos que ir más despacio. Hay que pensarlo bien.

-¿Por qué dejas que ella dirija tu vida?

-¿Qué? No es cierto.

-Tu madre es una mujer egoísta, que solo se ve a si misma y te machaca emocionalmente porque te dejas. Te rindes y consientes que se salga con la suya en lugar de plantarle cara.

-¡Eso es ridículo e injusto! -La rabia de su voz contrastó con la calma de Jasper, y se sintió como una tonta-. Le he prestado el maldito coche para que se largara. Y eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Creo que más te valdría reflexionar sobre esta relación tan perversa.

-Es asunto mío.

-Eso es cierto.

Alice respiró hondo una vez, y luego otra.

-No quiero pelearme contigo. No podría pelearme contigo ni aunque quisiera. Tengo que trabajar y prepararme para la celebración y…Dios.

-Entendido. Me quitaré de en medio.

-Jasper no nos tiremos los trastos a la cabeza- Alice se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras él recogía su abrigo-. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero que pienses que tú, que todo esto, no significa nada para mí.

-Demasiados noes, Alice.- Jasper examinándola con atención, se puso el abrigo-. podrías mirar la otra cara de la moneda y elegir lo que quieres- Se acercó a la puerta-. Ah, deja que te aclare que no estoy colgado. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y eso es algo con lo que tú y yo vamos a tener que cargar.

Salió del estudio y cerró despacio la puerta tras de sí.

Lo superaría. Tuviera lo que tuviese clavado en el corazón, en sus entrañas, era imperdonable que eso le ocupara la mente durante una celebración. Quítatelo de la cabeza- se ordenó Alice-. Hoy no se trata, como ayer no se trataba del imbécil del hermano del novio.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Bella siguiéndola alrededor de la pista.

-No. No es el momento.

-He visto el coche de tu madre aparcado frente al estudio. Y no he visto el tuyo.

-Ahora no, Bells.

-Esto se está complicando. Hablaré contigo después.

-No quiero hablar. No tengo tiempo para comer galletas mientras hacemos terapia. Estoy trabajando.

Ya, ya…, pensó Bella. Y se fue derecha a buscar a Rosalie.

-Algo le pasa a Alice.

-Sí, lo sé. -Rosalie estaba de pie junto a la larga mesa de la entrada supervisando cómo iban cargando los regalos en la Iimusina que había aparcada fuera-. Ya nos ocuparemos luego.

-Intentará largarse. -Bella, al igual que Rosalie, lucía una sonrisa de compromiso-. Estoy preocupada porque no está furiosa, que es como se pone cuando trata con su madre. Se queda hecha polvo, pero el puntito de ira no se lo quita nadie.

-De momento no hay nada que hacer. Luego ya veremos. Ahora viene el último baile -calculó Rosalie tras consultar el reloj-. Querrá hacer unas fotos al aire libre cuando los novios se marchen. Si esta de mala leche, se irá derecha a casa. Le cortaremos el paso estudiando el terreno.

Si se hubiera parado a pensarlo, Alice se habría dado cuenta de que algo se traían entre manos. Pero el alivio de haber terminado, de saber que había concluido su trabajo y que lo había hecho bien, le hizo olvidar el resto.

Cuando la limusina salió deslizándose por el caminito de entrada, Alice apartó la cámara.

-Reunión breve cuando hayamos terminado –anunció Rosalie.

-Oye, me voy al estudio. Ya haré una copia de tus notas.

-No tardaremos mucho. Hemos de asegurarnos de que todo salga perfecto en la presentación de mañana. Buenas noches y conduzcan con cuidado -dijo Rosalie sonriendo a un grupo de invitados que se marchaban-. Creo que estos eran los últimos. Hagamos un barrido. ¿Te ocupas de la segunda planta?

Molesta, Alice subió pisando fuerte la escalera. «Lo que yo querría es estar en casa, maldita sea. Quería estar sola y trabajar. Trabajar hasta que viera doble. Luego se iría a la cama y dormiría las penas.

Pero no, las cosas había que hacerlas en su momento. Normas de Rosalie.

Los ayudantes habían dejado impecables las suites de la novia y del novio, pero comprobó los baños por si acaso. Una vez encontraron a un invitado que se había dormido aovillado en la bañera de la habitación de la novia, la que tenía unas patas en forma de garra. El problema fue que lo descubrieron... a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando terminó la ronda de reconocimiento, Alice se planteó zafarse de la reunión saliendo por una de las puertas laterales. Pero las otras se enojarían e irían a buscarla.

No quería un nuevo enfrentamiento, otra escenita emocional. «Ya he llenado el cupo», pensó. Sería una buena chica, iría a la sesión resumen de clausura y repasarían el informe para la propuesta del día siguiente.

«Mejor así. No me dará tiempo de pensar.›› Pensar ocupaba uno de los últimos lugares de la lista de actividades que tenía pendientes.

No la sorprendió encontrar a Esme sirviendo té y unos mini bocadillos. En las reuniones de Votos tenían por costumbre tomar un tentempié.

-Una celebración muy agradable -comentó Esme con naturalidad-. Nadie se ha puesto a dar puñetazos, no hemos tenido que echar a patadas a los impresentables y, que sepamos, no se han usado las habitaciones para echar un polvo a escondidas.

-Las celebraciones de los domingos suelen ser tranquilas- apuntó Bella quitándose los zapatos y estirándose.

-Olvidas el enlace Greenburg-Fogelman.

-Ah, sí. En ese hubo de todo, y aún me quedo corta.

Alice, incapaz de sentarse y quedarse quieta, se acercó a la ventana.

-Empieza a nevar. Al menos el tiempo ha esperado a que termináramos.

-Y hemos terminado -dijo Rosalie entrando en la sala-. El equipo de la limpieza ha empezado por la sala de baile. A lo mejor mañana la señora Seaman quiere volver a dar una vuelta y todo tendrá que brillar como los chorros del oro. Esme, ¿y el pica-pica?

-Un surtido de pastelitos, café, té y zumo de naranja natural, y luego, durante mi presentación, que será la última, tendremos la degustación de pasteles. También habrá una selección de bombones con los nombres del novio y de la novia o con un monograma dorado. Les presentaré estilos distintos. Traeré fotografías y dibujos de los pasteles, de la boda y del novio, así como varias propuestas por si quieren dulces para los invitados; haré lo mismo con las opciones del carrito de los postres. He preparado unas cajas de bombones para regalar a la novia y a su madre, y un par más por si vienen acompañadas. Me he cubierto las espaldas.

-Muy bien. ¿Bella?

-A la novia le gustan los tulipanes y me dijo que los quería como flor emblemática de la celebración. Me he decantado por la boda en el jardín, porque se celebrará en abril. Pondré montones de tulipanes en jarrones de cristal fino, de distintas formas y medidas. Y rosas, claro. Haré arreglos florales con todo eso, combinando colores primaverales y aromas. Y luego, las flores para el ojal: un tulipán blanco montado en una ramita de lavanda. Tengo tres ramos de seda diseñados especialmente para ella. Y hay uno en el que sobresalen los tulipanes, porque creo que ese es el que va a elegir. Si es ella quien decide, claro.

Bella hizo una pausa, se frotó el pie izquierdo y volvió a consultar la lista.

-He montado otros ramos distintos para sus damas, también combinando los colores primaverales, porque ella no se ha decidido por ninguno en concreto. Le enseñaré varias fotos, además de las muestras que he preparado. Ya ha estado en mi taller y ha visto el muestrario y los arreglos, pero he adaptado algunos a su estilo.

»Esme me ha ayudado a esbozar un par de ideas para la zona de la pérgola. Creo que usaré cornejos. Pondré unos arbustos tiernos de cornejo en unas urnas blancas como telón de fondo. Y los adornaré con lucecitas. Para regalar a las madres propongo unos porta ramilletes en lugar del ramo habitual. He hecho unos cuantos para mostrárselos. Y les he empaquetado unos arreglos florales para cada una, para que se los lleven a casa.

-Tenemos muchas fotos de los espacios decorados para las bodas de primavera -dijo Rosalie mirando a Alice.

-He seleccionado las mejores para esta clienta. Y también otras para recrearme en los detalles. Como el tiempo es muy variable en abril, supongo que querrán unas carpas.

-Carpas de seda -precisó Rosalie.

Alice asintió.

-He leído tu propuesta, y he visto también los esbozos de Esme. No tenemos fotos para este montaje en concreto, pero contamos con otras parecidas. He reunido un dossier muy completo con fotografías de compromisos y bodas, y otro aparte con fotografías nuestras que han salido en revistas. Hojearon los álbumes cuando vinieron… y al decirme tú que a la madre se le iluminaron los ojos cuando se le comentó la posibilidad de editar un libro de arte, le he preparado un ejemplar. Haré un retrato de la madre y de la hija durante la presentación. Lo pasaré a papel, lo enmarcaré y luego se lo regalaré a mamá bien envuelto.

-Fabuloso. -Rosalie sonreía-. Perfecto. Por mi parte, he hecho tres guiones, de estilos diferentes, que comprenden desde los ensayos hasta la despedida. Y después de darle muchas vueltas, he decidido que empezaré por el mejor.

-El de la princesa de cuento de hadas del siglo veintiuno-corroboró Bella-. Es mi preferido.

-Llevamos dedicadas a este proyecto unas cien horas entre las cuatro -señaló Esme-. Tengo todos los dedos cruzados.

Bella asintió convencida.

-A mí me da muy buena espina.

-A ti todo te da buena espina. Pero si eso se cumple, voy a tener una montaña de trabajo.

-Está a punto de cumplirse -precisó Rosalie en el momento en que Alice se levantaba-. ¿Estás bien, Alice?

-Me duelen los pies.

-Vale más que saques lo que llevas dentro- Le aconsejo Esme eligiendo un mini bocadillo -. Somos tres contra una.

-No me pasa nada. Y no entiendo que tengamos que vomitarlo todo cada vez que una de nosotras está de mal humor.

-Somos chicas -le recordó Bella-. Y tu madre se ha llevado tu coche.

-Sí, mi madre tiene mi coche ahora. Me acorraló esta mañana y me he enfadado. Y estaré enfadada cuando decida devolvérmelo, porque me lo devolverá sin gasolina y a lo mejor con una abolladura en el guardabarros. Punto final.

-Noto cuando estás enfadada -comentó Rosalie encogiendo las piernas-. Y hoy no estabas así.

-Ahora sí lo estoy.

-Porque eso es solo una parte del problema. Jasper estaba en tu estudio cuando ella llegó, ¿verdad?

-Casi se le echa encima, como siempre hace cuando le ponen por delante cualquier cosa que tenga un pene. ¿Os imagináis qué corte?

-¿Se lo tomó mal él? -preguntó Bella.

-¿El numerito de mi madre? -Alice se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana-. No lo sé. No estoy segura. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndome mortificada para darme cuenta. Por eso le di las llaves, para que se marchara.

-No te preguntaré para qué quería tu madre el coche –dijo Esme sirviéndose una taza de té-. ¿Qué más da? Lo que me sorprende es que estés enfadada con Jasper.

-No lo estoy. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Por dejar que sucediera, por haberme permitido ir tan lejos, sin pensarlo, por no quedarme con los pies pegados al planeta Realidad.

-Ahora ya no estás hablando de Lilian, la Espeluznante-concluyó Esme.

-Oh, Alice. -Bella le dirigió una mirada solidaria-. Te has peleado con Jasper.

-No. Sí. No. -Alice, irritada, se giró en redondo-. No puedes pelearte con alguien como él. Las personas chillan o explotan en una pelea. Se dicen cosas y luego se arrepienten. A eso se le llama pelearse. Pero él, en cambio, es muy razonable.

-Maldita sea su estampa- afirmó Esme ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Inténtalo. Intenta hacer que alguien como Jasper comprenda que vais por un camino equivocado, ya verás como todo lo que dices rebota en el frontón de su serena lógica.

-Has roto con él. -Por el tono de voz que utilizó, se vio a las claras que las simpatías de Bella viraban radicalmente hacia Jasper.

-No sé lo que he hecho. Además, ¿cómo puedes romper con alguien cuando no se sabe si estáis juntos? Oficialmente. Es por mí, es por mi culpa, y él no quiso escucharme siquiera. Sé que la situación se me ha ido de la mano. Me vi arrastrada, me deje llevar, no sé... Y cuando mi madre ha entrado esta mañana en casa, he sentido que, de un sopapo, aterrizaba en la realidad.

-¿Vas a dejar que ella apriete la tecla que más le convenga en este tema? -le preguntó Rosalie.

-No. No es eso. -Alice habló enfurecida porque en cierto modo le preocupaba que ese fuera el motivo. El motivo exacto-. No quiero hacer daño a Jasper. De eso se trata. Jasper cree que está enamorado de mí.

-¿Cree? -repitió Esme-. ¿O sabe?

-Lo ha exagerado mucho. Mi persona, la relación...

-Y este hombre que solo sabe ser razonable, el frontón de la serena lógica -apuntó Rosalie torciendo el gesto e inclinando la cabeza-, según tú, ¿ahora vive en un mundo de fantasías?

-Puede que sea otra de sus facetas -justificó Alice sintiéndose de repente cansada y vencida.

-Creo que la cuestión no es qué siente o deja de sentir Jasper por ti, sino cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Estás enamorada de él, Alice?

Alice se quedó mirando fijamente a Rosalie.

-Me importa mucho. Eso es lo que siento.

-A eso lo llamo yo escurrir el bulto- dijo Esme-. Esta pregunta se responde diciendo sí o no.

-¡No lo sé! No sé qué hacer con todos estos sentimientos que me roen por dentro. Jasper entra en mi vida incrustándose de cabeza contra la pared y la que se queda grogui soy yo. Dijiste que no era mi tipo, como me llamo Alice que lo dijiste. Y tenías razón.

-De hecho, creo que esta es una de las raras veces en que me he equivocado. Pero eso tendrás que decidirlo por ti misma. Lo que me joroba, Alice, lo que me decepciona de verdad es que uses a Lilian como excusa para ponerte a hablar de amor. Porque ella no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Necesito tiempo, eso es todo. Necesito tiempo para encontrar mi equilibrio, mi ritmo. Y cuando estoy con él, no tengo ni una cosa ni la otra.

-Pues tómate tu tiempo -le aconsejó Rosalie-. Has de estar segura.

-Lo haré. Lo necesito.

-Y una cosa. Si te quiere, yo estoy de su lado.

El lunes, Kathryn Seaman llegó con su hija Jessica exactamente a las diez de la mañana. Alice supo que esa clase de puntualidad era la que tocaba la fibra sensible de Rosalie. Sin embargo, a ella le resultaba un poco inquietante.

El exceso de trabajo, los nervios y la vorágine emocional le rondaban como una mezcla espasmódica por el vientre cuando fue a la sala de recepciones a reunirse con sus socias y con las clientas potenciales. La cascada de tulipanes de Bella les trajo la primavera a pesar del fuego que crepitaba cálido en la chimenea. Rosalie había dispuesto los maravillosos juegos de té y de café de porcelana de Meissen de su abuela, la cristalería Waterford y la cubertería georgiana de plata, complementos perfectos para la vistosa repostería de Esme.

Si la clienta buscaba la personificación del lujo, la sofistificación y el elemento femenino, podía darse por satisfecha.

Después de la charla ritual sobre el tiempo, Rosalie fue al grano.

-Nos encanta que estés valorando la idea de organizar vuestro gran día con Votos. Comprendemos que es importante que te sientas cómoda con todos los detalles que una boda comporta para que esta refleje vuestra identidad y lo que tú y Josh representáis el uno para el otro. Queremos que disfrutéis de este día y de cada uno de los días que faltan hasta entonces sabiendo que nuestro principal objetivo sois vosotros. Vuestros deseos son órdenes; queremos que vuestro día sea perfecto y hermoso, y que su recuerdo os acompañe toda la vida.

»Con este objetivo, os plantearemos unas ideas. Antes de que os enseñe la primera propuesta, ¿tenéis alguna pregunta?

-Sí. -Kate Seaman abrió una libreta de notas que apoyaba en el regazo. Mientras su hija estallaba en carcajadas poniendo cara de paciencia, Kate empezó a bombardear a Rosalie con preguntas.

Las respuestas eran afirmativas invariablemente. Se encargarían de eso, solucionarían lo otro, sabían dónde encontrar lo de más allá o tenían una muestra de aquello. Cuando las preguntas se centraron en el paisajismo, Bella tomó el relevo.

-Además de las flores para la boda, utilizaremos plantas de temporada y maceteros en los parterres y en los jardines, y seleccionaremos especialmente lo que plantemos para destacar los arreglos florales por los que Jessica se decida. Soy consciente de que estaremos a principios de estación, pero os prometo que el día de vuestra boda ya será primavera.

-Si esperaran hasta mayo...

-Mamá -la interrumpió Jessica dándole unos golpecitos en la mano-. Nos conocimos en abril y nos hemos propuesto ser sentimentales. Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra para planificarlo con tranquilidad. Aunque veo que ya están saliendo mil y un detalles.

-Para eso estamos aquí-le dijo Rosalie.

Ahora mismo queremos dar la fiesta de compromiso en el club y repartir las participaciones.

-Podemos encargarnos de eso.

Jessica hizo un mohín de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Lo único que necesitamos es la lista. Tenemos varios modelos de tarjetones. El estilo más personalizado es diseñar un tarjetón a partir de vuestra foto de compromiso, o de una foto tuya y de Josh que te guste en especial.

-Me encanta la idea. ¿A ti no, mamá?

«Ahora entro yo», pensó Alice.

-La foto de compromiso puede ayudaros a decidir si os va este estilo o queréis algo más tradicional. Fijar la fecha y el lugar de la celebración, encontrar el vestido perfecto y haceros la foto de compromiso son los primeros detalles que, una vez decididos, te dejan campo libre para ocuparte del resto. Además, marcan el tono de la boda.

-Supongo que tienes algún ejemplo de las fotos que has hecho.

-Sí. -Alice se levantó, tomó la carpeta con las fotos de compromiso y la ofreció a Kate-. Opino que el retrato de compromiso es tan importante como el del enlace. Da fe de la promesa, la intención, la alegría y los proyectos de futuro. ¿Qué unió a estas personas? ¿Por qué han querido prometerse? Mi trabajo consiste en lograr que este retrato hecho a la medida de ellos sirva para anunciar a los amigos, a la familia y a todo el mundo que Jessica y Josh se han encontrado el uno al otro.

-¿En tu estudio? -preguntó Kate.

-Sí, o en cualquier otro escenario que convenga mas a la pareja.

-En el club -decretó Kate-. En la fiesta de compromiso. Jessie tiene un vestido de noche sensacional. Ella y Josh están guapísimos vestidos de etiqueta. Y Jessie llevará los rubíes de mi madre.

Con los ojos nublados, se acercó a su hija para cogerla de la mano.

-La idea es perfecta y me encantaría llevarla a cabo –terció Alice-, pero yo había pensado en otra cosa para el retrato. Tú y Josh os conocisteis montando a caballo, una pasión que compartís. Me gustaría haceros una foto de los dos montando.

-¿Montando? -Kate frunció el ceño-. Esto no es una fotografía. No quiero que Jessica salga con unos pantalones de equitación y un casco de montar en su retrato de compromiso. Quiero que deslumbre.

-Yo pensaba que podría deslumbrar con mayor sutileza. De un modo más romántico, con un poco mas de imaginación. Tienes un caballo castrado de color castaño. Trooper.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-En nuestro trabajo tienes que conocer a los clientes intentando no parecer siniestra -añadió Alice arrancando unas risas a Jessica.

-Os veo, a ti y a Josh, montados en Trooper. Josh con un esmoquin, el lazo de la pajarita deshecho y los primeros botones desabrochados, y tú detrás de él, con un vestido de noche divino y vaporoso... luciendo los rubíes de tu abuela -agregó-. Te veo cogida a él de la cintura, con el pelo suelto, al aire. El fondo es solo una nota de color, con unas formas difuminadas.

-Oh, Dios mío… -Jessica lo dijo casi en un suspiro-. Me encanta. Lo encuentro precioso. Mamá...

-Es... hermoso. Mágico.

-Y creo que encontraréis que la idea encaja muy bien con el lema de la boda que os hemos preparado. Rosalie.

Rosalie se levantó y se acercó a un caballete que habían instalado en el salón.

-Os enseñaremos unas fotografías como muestra de nuestros trabajos anteriores, generales y en detalle, y para que os hagáis una idea de lo que podemos hacer. De todos modos, como la vuestra será una boda única, os mostraremos diseños de cómo podría ser vuestro día.

Rosalie levantó la hoja que tapaba la primera propuesta.

-El país de las hadas.

Alice pensó que sus socias debieron de sentir la misma punzada de emoción que ella cuando oyó que la novia sofocaba un grito.

-Creo que lo hemos conseguido. ¿No os parece que hemos triunfado? Ay, qué cansada estoy... -Bella se desperezo en el sofá-. Y me siento un poco mareada. He comido demasiados dulces para calmar los nervios. ¿Verdad que lo hemos conseguido?

-Como no nos contraten, voy a hacer una colecta para encargar que den una paliza a Kathryn Seaman. -Esme apoyo los pies en el montón de álbumes que había sobre la mesita de centro-. Esa mujer es dura de pelar.

-Quiere mucho a su hija -Comentó Rosalie.

-Si eso se supone, pero caray, nos hemos dejado la vida para presentar la boda perfecta y no hemos conseguido que la madre se comprometa.

-Lo hara. En caso contrario, no nos hará falta la colecta. Yo misma la asesinaré. -Rosalie, masajeándose la nuca, caminaba arriba y abajo-. Necesita pensarlo, hablarlo con su marido, y Jessica tiene que comentarlo con Josh, porque él también tendrá algo que decir. Es lógico. Es normal.

-Kate es quien lleva las riendas -señaló Alice-. Creo que lo único que quiere es torturarnos. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el pastel de bodas Palacio Real.

Esme se mordisqueó el labio.

-¿Tú crees?

-La estaba observando. Me he dedicado a observarla como el gato que vigila el ratón... aunque quizá era yo el ratón y ella el gato. Pero la observaba. Se le han iluminado los ojos al ver el pastel. Casi he oído sus pensamientos: «Este pastel en forma de palacio no va a ser para nadie más que no sea mi niña. Hemos Triunfado en todo. Las dos han suspirado de emoción con los cornejos y las lucecitas de colores. ¿Y qué me decís del ramo en cascada de tulipanes? Jessie se lo ha adjudicado. Y cuando la madre menciona, como quien no quiere la cosa, que su marido es un patoso, Parker echa mano a su mágica colección de tarjetas y saca una de un profesor particular de baile.

-Ese ha sido un buen tanto -coincidió Emma-. Resumiendo, mamá quiere lo que quiere la niña, y la niña nos quiere a nosotras. Es una corazonada. -Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó-. Tengo que ir a plantar cincuenta y cinco narcisos para una fiesta de despedida. Llevaos unos tulipanes.

-Voy a ver si me han devuelto el coche. Tengo una sesión al aire libre y un montón de recados pendientes. -Alice se dirigió entonces a Rosalie-. Si mi madre no aparece, ¿puedo tomar prestado tu coche?

Algunos, pensó Rosalie, dirían que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban, que no era asunto suyo. No la conocían lo más mínimo.

Ella se dedicaba a solucionar problemas. Y si no intentaba arreglar el de una vieja amiga, ¿qué sentido tenía lo que hacía?

Entró en el Café de la Amistad decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, por su bien y por el bien de todos.

El bullicio de las conversaciones reflejaba el gentío que había en el local el sábado por la noche. Pudo distinguir el zumbido de la batidora y la vibración del molinillo mientras reconocía el terreno. Vio a Jasper en una mesita para dos y, esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó a él.

-Hola, Jasper. Gracias por haber venido.

-De nada. Ha tenido una celebración hoy, ¿verdad?

-Esta tarde, y salió muy bien. -«No tiene ningún sentido que perdamos el tiempo», pensó-. Alice estaba deprimida y molesta, pero ha hecho un esfuerzo por los clientes.

-Siento que se haya enfadado conmigo.

-Y ella también lo siente por ti, pero -prosiguió Rosalie antes de que él pudiera meter baza- su madre esta en el origen de todo esto. Supongo que los tres ya lo sabemos, aunque reaccionemos de manera diferente.

-Estaba avergonzada. Me refiero a Alice. Y no tenía por qué. Por mí, no.

-Su madre no para de darle motivos. -Rosalie miró a la camarera que se había detenido junto a su mesa-. Un té de jazmín, por favor.

-Muy bien. ¿Y usted, doctor Withlock?

-Buena idea. Tomaré lo mismo.

-Jasper, quiero darte un poco de información de base para que entiendas sus razones. Lo que tú y Alice hagáis luego con todo esto, es cosa vuestra.

Rosalie se quitó los guantes y se desabrochó el abrigo sin dejar de hablar.

-No sé qué te habrá explicado Alice. Sé que maldeciría mis huesos si se enterara de que voy a contarte todo lo que sé, pero así están las cosas. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Su padre, al que ella adoraba, la abandonó con la misma alegría con que abandonó a Lilian. Es un hombre desconsiderado. No es que sea calculador como Lilian, pero sí desconsiderado. Creció con todos los privilegios, y con un fabuloso fondo fiduciario. Parecerá hipócrita viniendo de mí, pero...

-No. Tú y Carlisle y tus padres también, siempre colaborasteis con los demás. Y esa es la palabra que mejor define la situación.

-Gracias. El Sr. Brandon viaja a donde le apetece, hace lo que le viene en gana y es de los que huye de los follones. Lilian va a saco, te agobia y se monta la vida por su cuenta. El padre de Alice la dejó muy bien situada, pero ella se ventiló todo el dinero -Rosalie sonrió-. Los críos oyen cosas, incluso cuando en teoría no saben lo que significan.

-El debía de pasarle una pensión para la niña.

-Sí. A Alice no le faltó de nada: casa, comida y ropa. Y a su madre tampoco, claro. Los dos se casaron de nuevo antes que Alice cumpliera siete años. Lilian volvió a al cabo de dos.

Rosalie interrumpió la conversación cuando vinieron a servirles el té.

-Después de eso, hubo muchos hombres, montones de aventuras y un drama tras otro. Lilian se alimenta de los dramas. El sr. Brandon volvió a divorciarse y se casó otra vez. Tiene un hijo con su tercera esposa y la familia pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Europa. Lilian tiene una hija de su segundo marido.

-Sí, Alice me dijo que tenía dos hermanastros.

-Apenas se ven. Su hermana pasó, y pasa, largas temporadas con su padre, que ha demostrado quererla mucho.

-Qué duro ver que tu hermana cuenta con algo que tú no tuviste.

-Sí. Y como casi siempre Alice era la única que estaba en casa, Lilian esperaba y exigía todo de ella, la utilizaba. Es su estilo. Volvió a casarse. Y cada vez que se casaba, se mudaban a otra casa, a un nuevo vecindario. Alice cambiaba de escuela. Lilian incluso la sacó de la academia cuando se divorció de su tercer marido. Y luego volvió a matricularla un par de años después, para que estudiara durante un tiempo, porque resultó que estaba liada con un hombre (casado, por cierto) del patronato de la escuela.

-No conoce lo que es la estabilidad -murmuró Jasper-. Nunca la han apoyado.

Rose suspiró.

-Durante toda su vida, Alice ha tenido que aguantar los lloriqueos de su madre cuando la desairaban por un fracaso amoroso o un problema cualquiera. Lilian se educó creyéndose el centro del universo, y procuró educar a Alice para que esta también lo creyera. Nuestra Alice es una mujer fuerte. Lista, segura, brillante en su profesión. Pero este rincón vulnerable de sí misma es como una herida abierta. Y Lilian no para de hurgar en ella. Creció rodeada de gente insensible, y tiene miedo de la crueldad de los demás.

-No confía en nosotros porque en toda su vida nadie le ha dado motivos para hacerlo.

-Tú sabes escuchar. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo de ti. Voy a darte ventaja, Jasper, y en este punto ella también se enfadaría si me oyera. Ahora bien, si hago esto es porque la quiero.

-Me iría muy bien.

Rosalie lo tomó de la mano.

-Nunca la había visto como ahora; nunca ha estado con nadie como está contigo. Nunca la había visto tan entregada. Y eso, lo que hay entre los dos, lo que ve en ti, la asusta.

-Me lo había imaginado, al menos lo del miedo. Tú que Ia quieres tanto, ¿qué me aconsejas que haga?

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaras -respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa-. Dale un poco de espacio, de tiempo... pero no demasiado. Y no te rindas. Las únicas constantes de su vida hemos sido mi familia y yo, Bella y Esme. Te necesita.

-No puedo rendirme- dijo Jasper sencillamente-. Llevo esperándola toda mi vida.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, Ya lo saben.  
>Consegui el libro y soy feliz por eso c: Gracias a Vicky y perdón por demorar, pero exámenes finales y poco tiempo, además de iglesia y familia no concuerdan demasiado bien : Bueno Eso. Gracias Por todo


End file.
